Семейные ценности Малфоев
by Merry1978
Summary: AU. Пятилетний Гарри Поттер становится воспитанником Луция Малфоя... Что ждет Магическую Британию?
1. Ты будешь мой папа?

**Семейные ценности Малфоев**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Altea  
**Категория**: джен  
**Герои/пейринг**: ЛМ, НМ, ГП, ДМ, СС и др.  
**Жанр**: джен, AU  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Краткое содержание**: пятилетний Гарри Поттер становится воспитанником Луция Малфоя... Что ждет Магическую Британию?  
**Предупреждения**: 1) Спойлеры по всем 7 книгам. 2) В отличие от большинства традиционных русских переводов эпопеи Дж.К.Роулинг, в данном тексте используются переводы латинских имен, принятые в художественной литературе, исторических текстах и других аналогичных источниках. А именно: Луций Малфой (Lucius), Сев**е**р Снейп (Severus), Альб Дамблдор (Albus), Рем Люпин (Remus), Корнелий Фадж (Cornelius), Регул Блэк (Regulus) и т.п. Единственное и сознательно сделанное исключение – Драко. Дело в том, что латинское draco, draconis по правилам должно передаваться как Дракон, что приводит к полному совпадению с русским словом «дракон». В английском такого не происходит («дракон» по-английски dragon).  
**Отказ**: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling. Все цитаты из книг Дж. К. Роулинг принадлежат самой Дж.К. Роулинг, а их русский перевод/переложение – мне. Отдельное спасибо уникальному автору R1312. Его фик «Ископаемое» оказал сильнейшее влияние на мои представления о Снейпе как о декане.  
**Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах.

* * *

_Детей надо баловать – тогда из них вырастают самые настоящие разбойники.  
_Е. Шварц

**Пролог. Чем хуже, тем лучше**

– Хорошие новости, мистер Малфой.

– Я вас внимательно слушаю, мистер Макферсон.

– С мальчиком действительно плохо обращаются. Того, что я видел и слышал, хватило бы для серьезного судебного разбирательства... если бы маггловские социальные службы выполняли свои обязанности, конечно.

– Вы там были?

– Разумеется. Водопроводчик, газовщик, налоговый инспектор – мало ли способов официально осмотреть дом? Это стандартная процедура для проверки сомнительных опекунов и неблагополучных семей. Результаты здесь, – на столе перед Малфоем появилась черная кожаная папка.

– Хм. Посмотрим... – Луций принялся изучать отчет социальной службы. По мере чтения он хмурился все больше и больше, а в какой-то момент просто выругался сквозь зубы.

– Это правда? – спросил он, ткнув пальцем в последний лист отчета.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Макферсон. – И могу вас заверить: этого совершенно достаточно, чтобы Министерство одобрило решение забрать мальчика оттуда – как только найдется подходящий опекун.

– А скажите мне, мистер Макферсон, – медленно произнес Луций, – что нужно сделать, чтобы этим опекуном стал я?

Чиновник на мгновение задумался.

– В общем-то, ничего сложного. Заявление и пара заполненных анкет от вас. Несколько заявлений от людей, которые на самом деле не собираются забирать мальчишку. По нынешним законам мы должны провести конкурс претендентов. Это организовать нетрудно. Ну и самое главное – мое... решение.

– Ваше _решение_, – хмыкнул Луций, – я берусь... _обеспечить_. Сколько вам понадобится времени?

– Около недели. Максимум – дней десять.

– Отлично. И я бы хотел, чтобы никто не узнал об этом прежде, чем будут подписаны бумаги. Никаких утечек информации, вы меня понимаете?

– Понимаю, – кивнул Макферсон. Помедлив, он добавил: – Я могу задать вам вопрос?

– Попробуйте, – усмехнулся Луций.

– Мистер Малфой, зачем вам это?

– А вы полагаете, что я не могу просто заботиться о судьбе ребенка? – кривая ухмылка на холеном лице. – Или что меня не волнует будущее нашей страны?

Макферсон счел за лучшее промолчать.

– В любом случае, – продолжил Луций, – это не ваше дело. Все, что вас должно заботить, – это документы и ваше, – смешок, – решение.

– Хорошо, мистер Малфой. Я буду через неделю. До свидания.

– До свидания, мистер Макферсон.

* * *

**Часть I. Мальчик-Который-Выжил-В-Чулане**

**Глава 1. Ты будешь мой папа?**

Поздним вечером 30 июля 1985 года Луций Аврелий Малфой аппарировал прямо к парадной двери дома № 4 по Тисовой улице. Темно-синяя с серебром мантия делала его почти незаметным в густых летних сумерках; впрочем, Луция совершенно не интересовало, увидят его прохожие-магглы или нет.

Несмотря на поздний час, окна коттеджа были открыты и ярко освещены. Изнутри доносились голоса: низкий мужской и визгливый женский. Они о чем-то спорили, хотя слов было не разобрать – в основном потому, что все заглушали пронзительные детские вопли:

– Не хочу! А-а-а! Не буду! Не хочу спать!

Луций скривился. Что это за родители, если они не в состоянии справиться с пятилетним ребенком? Одно слово – магглы.

Он поднялся на крыльцо и решительно нажал на кнопку звонка. Вопли внутри стихли: видимо, маленький паршивец отвлекся на минуту.

– Кто это может быть, Вернон? Мы никого не ждем, – недовольно произнесла женщина.

– Не волнуйся, дорогая, – ответил Вернон. – Я пойду посмотрю.

Послышались шаги, дверь приоткрылась, и перед Луцием предстал высокий, еще довольно молодой мужчина, вероятно, его ровесник, но уже порядком расплывшийся и начинающий лысеть. Он был облачен в потертый малиновый халат, а на ногах красовались стоптанные, некогда пушистые тапочки с кроличьими ушами. Луций не мог сдержать гримасу отвращения.

Вернон, в свою очередь, увидев, кто перед ним, попытался захлопнуть перед волшебником дверь, однако Луций не дал этого сделать.

– Вернон Дурсль, я полагаю? – поинтересовался он, сделав шаг вперед и небрежным жестом приставив палочку к горлу хозяина дома.

– Да, – сдавленно ответил Вернон. Он не знал точно, что именно с ним могут сделать, но выражение лица пришельца не обещало ничего хорошего.

– Я к вам по делу, – холодно сказал Малфой. – Может быть, вы соизволите пригласить меня в дом? Я не привык разговаривать на пороге.

– Да-да, конечно, – толстяк заторопился, указывая непрошеному гостю дорогу.

Луций, держа палочку наготове, проследовал за хозяином в гостиную, где тощая и неприятная на вид женщина в халате (на сей раз розовом) пыталась успокоить жирного крикливого мальчишку. Это явно был собственный сын Дурслей. Увидев Луция, женщина вскрикнула, а мальчишка разинул рот.

– Как вы, вероятно, догадались, – светским тоном произнес Луций, – дело касается вашего племянника. Я чрезвычайно рад сообщить, что собираюсь вас избавить от необходимости его воспитывать. Министерство Магии назначило меня официальным опекуном мальчика.

Вернон побагровел, в ярости позабыв даже о своих страхах

– Послушайте, вы! Я не позволю вам портить мальчишку и делать из него урода! Пока у него не начались эти ваши дурацкие приступы, он был нормальным ребенком! Но я выбью это из него, вот увидите!

«Приступы? – подумал Луций. – А, должно быть, у мальчика уже начались выбросы неконтролируемой магии. _Tr__è__s __bien__..._»

– Позвольте вас заверить, – холодно отвечал он, – я не собирался спрашивать вашего позволения на что бы то ни было. Я просто ставлю вас в известность.

На гневные протесты магглов он реагировал не больше, чем посетитель зоопарка – на плюющуюся обезьяну в клетке. Разве что испытывал естественное желание отойти подальше.

– Да как вы смеете? – завизжала женщина. – Он наш племянник, мы за него отвечаем...

– Петуния, успокойся, – торопливо перебил ее Вернон, – я все улажу.

– Боюсь, мне придется вам помешать. Более того, я полагаю, что в данном случае это моя прямая обязанность, – ядовито усмехнулся Луций и взмахнул палочкой: – Petrificus Totalus!

Потеряв контроль над телом, Петуния неловко повалилась на диван, а Вернон – на ковер. Теперь они могли только провожать волшебника взглядами – испуганными и гневными одновременно. Толстый мальчишка взвизгнул и прижался к матери, крепко зажмурившись.

– Не беспокойтесь, это всего на четверть часа, – насмешливо сообщил Луций, – как бы мне ни хотелось оставить вас в таком состоянии навсегда. Думаю, этого времени хватит, чтобы забрать отсюда моего подопечного.

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел в коридор.

Из отчета Макферсона он знал, что юный Поттер живет в чулане под лестницей. Трудно сказать, что взбесило его больше: то, что какие-то магглы смеют так обращаться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, или то, что они имели наглость внушать маленькому волшебнику, будто он никчемный урод. Пожалуй, последнее Луция все-таки задевало сильнее. Не то чтобы он питал к знаменитому Гарри Поттеру какое-то особое уважение; здесь играло роль иное: оскорбление было нанесено всему магическому миру, воплощением которого он почитал себя самого.

Найти дверь в упомянутый чулан оказалось нетрудно. Мимоходом удивившись количеству замков снаружи, Луций открыл ее. За дверью и в самом деле оказалась крошечная каморка, ярда полтора на два, не больше. Единственной мебелью в ней был грубо сколоченный топчан, на котором, поджав коленки к груди и обхватив их руками, сидел маленький темноволосый мальчик. Изношенная пижама была ему заметно велика. Мальчик с интересом смотрел на вошедшего.

– Привет, – сказал Луций, несколько удивленный тем, что ребенок его не боится. Не зная, с чего начать, он задал первый вопрос, пришедший ему в голову: – А почему ты не спишь?

– Привет, – ответил мальчик. – Я просто не могу заснуть, когда Дадли так орет. А ты что, волшебник?

Пораженный Луций кивнул.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Ну, у тебя такая мантия. И в руке палочка, – мальчик слегка нахмурился. – Я только думал, у волшебников на мантии всегда бывают звездочки. И еще месяцы. И еще у них должна быть длинная седая борода.

Луций невольно вспомнил Дамблдора, представил себя с длинной седой бородой в мантии со звездами и внутренне содрогнулся.

– Это совсем необязательно. Кстати, меня зовут Луций, – сказал он, пряча палочку в карман. – А тебя – Гарри, верно?

– Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер, – четко ответил мальчик.

– Так вот, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, – Луций не мог не улыбнуться, – я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда.

Маленький Гарри с минуту обдумывал это заявление.

– А почему?

– Твои родители были волшебниками. Ты знаешь об этом?

Гарри помотал головой.

– Дядя и тетя мне ничего про них не рассказывают. Только ругаются.

– Так вот: другие волшебники узнали, что тебе здесь плохо, и решили, что надо тебя забрать, – продолжал Луций. – И я предложил, чтобы ты жил у меня. Они согласились, и вот я здесь.

Гарри снова задумался.

– Ты будешь мой папа? – наконец спросил он.

– Вроде того, – ответил Луций, слегка озадаченный такой формулировкой. Мысль о том, что он собирается стать _папой_ Гарри Поттеру, казалась фантастической и абсурдной.

– Тогда я согласен, – серьезно сказал Гарри и встал. Пижамные штаны с него разве что не сваливались и были явно длиннее, чем нужно.

«_Quel__ petit__ gamin_... Должно быть, ему дают обноски этого жирного поросенка, – брезгливо подумал Луций, наклоняясь, чтобы взять Гарри на руки. Мальчик был удивительно худенький и легкий. – Да он, похоже, меньше Драко. Не кормят его, что ли?»

– Сейчас я немного поколдую, – предупредил он Гарри, – и мы будем дома. Можешь обнять меня за шею. И не бойся, хорошо?

– Я ничего не боюсь, – Гарри гордо задрал подбородок, а потом, смутившись, честно прибавил: – Кроме Дадли. Он все время дерется.

«Такой маленький, а уже гриффиндорец, – хмыкнул про себя Луций и вышел вместе с Гарри в коридор. – И к тому же, видит Мерлин, доверчивый, как хаффлпаффец. Над этим придется поработать».

Он уже было собрался воспользоваться порт-ключом, когда на пороге гостиной показались Вернон и Петуния. Луций проговорил с мальчиком дольше, чем собирался, и обездвиживающее заклинание прекратило действовать.

– Стойте, – крикнула Петуния, – вы не посмеете! Его будут искать! И что мы скажем полиции?

– А вот это, – злорадно ухмыльнулся Луций, активируя порт-ключ, – уже исключительно ваши проблемы.

х х х

Порт-ключ перенес их к главным воротам Малфой-мэнора.

– Ну вот, мы почти дома, – объявил Луций, шагая по широкой центральной аллее к парадному входу в особняк.

– Это все твой дом? – восхитился Гарри, вертя головой и отчаянно пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в темноте парка.

Нетрудно догадаться, что этот наивный детский восторг доставил Луцию немало удовольствия.

– Теперь и твой тоже, – улыбнулся он. – Завтра Драко тебе все покажет.

– А кто это? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.

– Это мой сын, он тебе ровесник, – ответил Луций и сразу почувствовал, как Гарри напрягся. Он начал осторожно подбирать слова: – Я думаю, вы поладите. Он всегда мечтал иметь брата. И мне очень хочется, чтобы вы подружились.

– Если он драться не будет, – насупился Гарри.

– А ты сам? Не будешь? – улыбаясь, спросил Луций.

Гарри только головой помотал.

– Ну, тогда все будет хорошо, – пообещал Луций. – Зато вам никогда не будет скучно.

«Бьюсь об заклад, что мне тоже», – подумал он про себя, открывая дверь.

В просторном холле особняка царил полумрак: на стенах горели только три или четыре светильника.

– Сейчас я позову кое-кого, – предупредил Луций, – не пугайся и не удивляйся.

– Я же говорил, что не боюсь, – запротестовал Гарри.

Луций кивнул и особым образом щелкнул пальцами. Тут же перед ними появилось смешное ушастое существо, преданно глядящее на Малфоя огромными круглыми глазищами.

– Добби слушай хозяина! – радостно сообщило оно.

– Гарри, это домовой эльф, – объяснил Луций мальчику, который от изумления таращился сейчас ничуть не хуже Добби. – Он будет тебе прислуживать. У волшебников так принято. Ты слышал? – теперь он обращался к эльфу. – С этой минуты ты слушаешься Гарри.

– Добби понимай! – эльф с энтузиазмом закивал головой, отчего уши начали хлопать его по плечам. – Добби служи мастеру Гарри.

Гарри при виде мотающихся Доббиных ушей начал было хихикать, но не выдержал и широко зевнул.

– Э-э, да ты засыпаешь, – заметил Луций. – Добби, позови Нарциссу. Мы с Гарри пойдем наверх, в детскую.

Эльф пискнул что-то в знак понимания и исчез. Гарри снова сладко зевнул, правда, на этот раз не забыв прикрыть рот ладошкой. Он сонно склонил голову Луцию на плечо и закрыл глаза.

«Немудрено, – подумал Луций. – Уже давно за полночь. Странно, что он не заснул еще в парке».

Он поднялся по широкой лестнице на второй этаж и повернул налево, в крыло, где располагались личные покои семейства Малфоев. У двери детской его уже ждала жена.

– Он спит, – тихо сообщил Луций, передавая Гарри на руки Нарциссе.

Та шепотом ответила:

– Я его уложу. Подождешь меня в угловом кабинете, хорошо?

Луций молча кивнул и удалился. Тихо ступая, Нарцисса с Гарри на руках прошла в детскую спальню, где со вчерашнего вечера стояли две кровати вместо одной. Левая, с синим пологом, была пуста; в правой, с зелеными занавесями, спал Драко. На комоде у окна горел мягким песочным светом небольшой ночничок.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Гарри, Нарцисса переодела его в чистую пижаму и уложила в постель. Подоткнув одеяло, она села на краешек кровати и долго задумчиво смотрела то на одного, то на другого мальчика.

Наконец, словно стряхнув оцепенение, Нарцисса на цыпочках вышла в коридор и, прикрыв за собой дверь, легким щелчком пальцев позвала Добби. Он немедленно возник перед ней, вопросительно вытаращив глаза.

– Сегодня ночью ты караулишь Гарри, – шепотом приказала она. – Если он проснется, испугается или еще что-нибудь случится, ты немедленно разбудишь меня и Луция, ясно?

Добби яростно закивал, трепеща ушами, и исчез.

Нарцисса отправилась в угловой кабинет. Луций с бокалом в руке сидел в одном из кресел у камина и молча наблюдал за игрой пламени. Несмотря на теплое время года, по ночам в старинном поместье было довольно прохладно. На многие покои в доме были наложены согревающие чары, но Луций всегда предпочитал тепло и свет живого огня.

Нарцисса села в соседнее кресло, и Луций, не говоря ни слова, протянул ей второй бокал.

– За будущее, – предложила она, чуть приподняв бокал.

– За процветание рода Малфоев, – ответил Луций.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Très bien_ – Очень хорошо (франц.).  
_Quel__ petit __gamin_... – Вот ведь маленький гамен... (франц.). Прим. авт.: гамен – уличный мальчишка, оборвыш; типичный пример гамена – Гаврош.


	2. Не читайте за завтраком

**Глава 2. Не читайте за завтраком министерских газет**

В семь тридцать утра 31 июля профессор зельеварения Север Септимий Снейп был разбужен настырной школьной совой, которая стучала клювом в оконную раму и возмущенно ухала, требуя, чтобы у нее забрали почту. Во время летних каникул Север предпочитал завтракать у себя в комнатах: вставал он гораздо раньше большинства коллег, а преподавательские обязанности и без того весь учебный год вынуждали его есть вместе с остальными учителями в Большом Зале – и на час позже, чем хотелось бы.

Зевая, он встал, набросил халат и впустил неугомонную птицу. Сова была явно перегружена и оттого вдвойне недовольна жизнью. В качестве приветствия она отнюдь не нежно клюнула его в палец.

«И где только Дамблдор таких находит?» – сонно подумал он, забирая у совы несколько писем, утренний «Ежедневный Пророк» и свежий номер «Алхимии и жизни».

Он скормил птице горстку совиного печенья и выставил ее за окно. Рассеянно бросил почту на журнальный столик, постоял минуты три, пытаясь проснуться, после чего понял, что это безнадежно, рухнул в кресло и щелкнул пальцами.

– Тинки слушай, – почтительно склонилась перед ним встрепанная домовиха.

– Кофе, – потребовал Север, не открывая глаз. – Черный, без сахара, с корицей. И два тоста, как обычно.

Тинки исчезла, и через пару минут на столике появилась большая чашка кофе и блюдце с тостами с брусничным джемом. После первого глотка зельевар подумал, что жизнь не такая уж плохая штука. После второго – что, пожалуй, можно открыть глаза. После третьего он потянулся за газетой и приготовился вдумчиво изучать передовицу. Четвертым глотком Север подавился.

Не отрывая глаз от газеты, он поставил кружку обратно на стол, чуть не облившись горячим кофе, метнулся к камину и активировал каминную сеть.

– Кабинет директора, – рявкнул он и сунул голову в камин. – Дамблдор, вы уже видели?

– Доброе утро, мой мальчик, – бодро отозвался директор из-за письменного стола. Он уже успел встать и наслаждался утренним чаем. – А что я должен был видеть?

Север шагнул в камин, нервно сжимая в кулаке злосчастную газету. Очутившись в кабинете, он сунул Дамблдору ее под нос.

– Вот это.

Половину передовицы «Пророка» занимала статья начинающей, но уже весьма скандально известной журналистки Риты Скитер.

_МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ В ЧУЛАНЕ_

_Все мы помним ликование, охватившее волшебный мир в ту великую октябрьскую ночь, когда Вы-Знаете-Кто наконец исчез. Все мы знаем, что освобождением от ужаснейшего темного волшебника, избавлением от оков страха и террора мы обязаны Мальчику-Который-Выжил, маленькому Гарри Поттеру._

_Ни для кого не секрет, что в ту жуткую ночь Гарри осиротел: последними жертвами Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть стали родители мальчика, Джеймс и Лили Поттеры. Вероятно, из опасений за жизнь юного героя – ведь многие из последователей Вы-Знаете-Кого сумели уйти от правосудия – Министерство решило скрыть местонахождение ребенка. Единственное, что тогда удалось узнать «ЕП», – заботу о мальчике взяли на себя некие дальние родственники, кажется, по материнской линии._

_До недавнего времени все, похоже, полагали, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил находится в надежных руках. Однако теперь вскрылись новые, ужасающие подробности!_

_Согласно нашим источникам в Министерстве, вышеупомянутые родственники Гарри – магглы, больше всего на свете ненавидящие магию и все, что с нею связано. Можно себе представить, какие лишения пришлось претерпеть бедному ребенку, оставленному на попечение таким ужасным людям._

_«Наши служащие выяснили, что маленькому Гарри никогда в жизни не рассказывали, кто он такой и кто были его родители. Он ничего не знал о волшебном мире и о том, как много он для нас значит, – с возмущением рассказывает министерский социальный работник М. – Можете себе представить наше негодование, когда мы узнали, что бедный ребенок живет в чулане под лестницей, словно какой-нибудь домовой эльф!»_

_К счастью, министерские чиновники на сей раз оказались способны принять решительные меры. Социальные службы весьма оперативно отреагировали на ситуацию и объявили конкурс опекунов для Гарри. Неудивительно, что многие десятки людей выразили желание взять на себя заботу о нашем маленьком герое._

_В конечном счете Министерство отдало предпочтение главе одного из достойнейших семейств магического мира. Право опекунства получил Луций А. Малфой, молодой, но уже очень перспективный чиновник Министерства. Как знают все, кто следит за новостями высшего света, мистер Малфой женат и воспитывает сына пяти лет, который, по всей видимости, станет братом маленькому Гарри. Мы все надеемся, что семейство Малфоев поможет Гарри быстро забыть ужасы жизни в мире магглов._

_Свой день рождения – а сегодня Гарри исполняется пять лет – он встретит уже со своей новой семьей. Все сотрудники и постоянные читатели «ЕП» от всей души поздравляют Гарри и желают ему счастья!_

_Эксклюзивное интервью с мистером Малфоем, новым опекуном Мальчика-Который-Выжил, читайте на второй странице!_

Все время, пока Дамблдор читал статью, Север яростно мерил шагами директорский кабинет. Полы длинного халата грозно развевались, являя миру худые и, чего греха таить, основательно волосатые ноги. Он совершенно забыл, во что одет, и выглядел довольно комично. К счастью, Дамблдор был погружен в чтение и не обращал внимания на внешний вид своего младшего коллеги, – к счастью, потому что больше всего на свете Север Снейп боялся выглядеть смешным.

Директору, однако, было явно не до смеха. Прочитав статью дважды, он с легким упреком взглянул на зельевара.

– А я полагал, что вы с мистером Малфоем друзья, – сказал он.

Север на мгновение остановился и театрально воздел руки.

– В том-то и дело! – раздраженно воскликнул он. – Дамблдор, я ничего, ровным счетом ничего не знал. Луций и не заикался об этой авантюре.

И снова принялся расхаживать по комнате.

– Мальчик мой, успокойся и сядь, а то у меня в глазах рябит, – сказал Дамблдор. – И выпей чаю.

Север молча плюхнулся на диван, взял с маленького столика одну из чашек, налил себе чаю и уставился в одну точку. Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, пока тот возьмет себя в руки. Минуты через три Север почувствовал, что в состоянии говорить спокойно.

– Луций мне не сказал ни слова, – повторил он. – Это может означать одно из двух: либо он мне не доверяет, либо для него это настолько важно, что он предпочел скрыть это ото всех, и от меня в том числе, пока дело не будет сделано.

– С чего бы ему не доверять тебе? – спросил Дамблдор.

Север пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. В общем-то, не с чего. Я скорее склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Луций всегда был очень осторожен и любил перестраховаться. – Он немного помолчал, а потом спросил: – Дамблдор, скажите, это правда?

– Что именно? – ответил директор вопросом на вопрос.

– Про Поттера. Про его родственников. Неужели Петуния...

– Скорее всего, да, – перебил его Дамблдор.

– _Скорее всего_? То есть вы не знаете наверняка? – удивленно спросил Север.

– Не знаю, – старик тяжело вздохнул. – Конечно, кое-кто из _наших_ постоянно приглядывал за мальчиком. Но, боюсь, в основном нас интересовали другие вещи. Внешняя угроза, состояние щитов...

– Кстати, о щитах, – подхватил Север. – Как Луций забрал мальчика незамеченным?

– Не знаю, – Дамблдор снова вздохнул, потирая виски. За последние полчаса он произнес эту фразу больше раз, чем за предыдущие пять лет. – Теоретически, щиты должны были реагировать на всех магов, кто намеревался бы причинить мальчику вред.

– На всех _магов_, – задумчиво повторил Север. – Вот почему они не смогли защитить его от этих... – он презрительно скривился, – магглов.

Дамблдор только головой покачал.

– Постойте, – вдруг сказал Север, – если щиты пропустили Луция, значит, он не собирался чинить ребенку никакого вреда?

– Или эти родственники настолько мало любили Гарри, что чары иссякли, – возразил Дамблдор. – Магия крови – такая хрупкая и сложная вещь...

– Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? Оспорить решение Министерства...

– Боюсь, что уже поздно, – сумрачно ответил Дамблдор. – Копаться в прошлом бессмысленно и опасно. Опекунство наверняка все равно останется у Малфоя, зато под удар можешь попасть ты.

«Или вы, – подумал Север. – Удивительно, что никто не поднял вопроса о том, кто именно передал Поттера этим магглам...»

– Север, мне ничего не остается, кроме как попросить тебя, – тем временем продолжал Дамблдор, – взять на себя заботу о Гарри.

– Что? – ошалело спросил зельевар.

– Луций Малфой считает тебя своим другом, – пояснил директор. – Ты ведь, кажется, крестный его сына? Ты часто бываешь в его доме, так что сможешь приглядеть за Гарри или даже повлиять на него. И всегда сможешь вмешаться, если случится что-то серьезное.

Север только зубами скрипнул: мысль о том, что придется брать на себя заботу о поттеровском щенке на шесть лет раньше ожидаемого срока, была попросту невыносима. Но он понимал, что другого выхода нет: из друзей и соратников Дамблдора больше никто не имел таких связей среди чистокровных магических семей Англии.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Я сделаю что смогу.

– Я полагаюсь на тебя, мой мальчик, – одобрительно сказал Дамблдор. – Ты справишься.

Север уже было направился к камину, когда директор вновь окликнул его.

– Думаю, имеет смысл поздравить Луция с прибавлением в семействе, – подмигнул он.

Север усмехнулся – в первый раз за все утро.

– Непременно, – ответил он и шагнул в камин.


	3. С днем рожденья, Гарри

**Глава 3. С днем рожденья, Гарри**

На следующее утро Гарри разбудил какой-то непонятный шум. Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой темно-синий полог кровати, в щели между занавесями пробивались яркие солнечные лучи. Сначала он не мог понять, где находится: последним, что смутно помнилось со вчерашнего дня, было смешное ушастое существо по имени Добби. Но потом сообразил, что его просто уложили спать в новом доме, и решил встать и осмотреться.

Гарри решительно сел на кровати и отдернул полог. Прямо перед ним на ковре сидел светловолосый мальчик примерно его возраста и строил из кубиков высокую башню. Кубики были почти такие же, как у Гарриного кузена, только эти слегка светились изнутри и иногда меняли цвет.

– Привет, Гарри, – сказал мальчик, услышав, что Гарри проснулся.

– Привет, – вежливо ответил Гарри, вспомнив, что рассказал ему Луций вчера вечером. – А ты Драко, да?

Мальчик кивнул и добавил к своему сооружению еще один кубик.

– А что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Шумлю, – лаконично ответил тот, обрушивая башню с жутким грохотом.

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Гарри, мальчик пояснил:

– Ну, мне не велели тебя будить. А ты все спишь да спишь... Вот я и шумлю, чтобы ты сам проснулся! – он улыбнулся, сияя невинными серыми глазами. – Иди сюда! А то еще папа с мамой не проснулись.

Гарри охотно присоединился к новому приятелю, и они стали «шуметь» вдвоем. Видимо, вместе у них получалось гораздо лучше, потому что не прошло и четверти часа, как дверь в детскую отворилась и в комнату вошла Нарцисса с подносом в руках. На подносе красовался небольшой торт с пятью свечками и две кружки с горячим какао.

– Доброе утро, молодые люди, – сказала она, ставя поднос на комод. – С днем рожденья, Гарри!

Гарри ошарашенно переводил взгляд с Нарциссы на поднос и обратно.

– Гарри, это моя мама, ее зовут Нарцисса, – объяснил Драко, встав с пола. – С днем рожденья!

Нарцисса усадила обоих мальчиков за маленький столик и вручила каждому по кружке какао. После того как Гарри задул свечи на первом в своей жизни именинном торте, они оба получили по куску и принялись завтракать.

Гарри был счастлив, как никогда в жизни. Даже Дадли никогда не приносили торт прямо в спальню! Он готов был прыгать от радости – и, наверное, прыгал бы, если бы не боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и рассердить своих новых приемных родителей.

Когда с тортом было покончено, Нарцисса помогла им умыться (в отличие от Гарри, Драко не старался выглядеть воспитанным, а потому умудрился вымазать кремом и нос, и щеки) и одеться (Гарри с непривычки чуть не запутался в мантии и не сразу попал в рукава). Потом она вывела обоих в парк и сказала:

– Погуляйте пока. Когда папа покончит с делами, мы отправимся на Диагон-аллею. Кое-кому сегодня полагаются подарки, правда? – она подмигнула Гарри и вернулась в дом.

Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на Драко. Тот явно обрадовался обещанному, и Гарри решил, что можно задать вопрос.

– А что это за... Диа... аллея?

– Там магазины, – пояснил Драко. – Игрушки, книжки... И кафе-мороженое! Пошли, я тебе пока парк покажу, – не дожидаясь ответа, он взял Гарри за руку и поволок за собой куда-то напролом сквозь живую изгородь. Судя по помятым веткам и протоптанным кое-где тропинкам, он так ходил всегда.

– А нам не влетит? – поинтересовался Гарри, пробираясь вслед за Драко по каким-то лужайкам, рощицам и садовым горкам. Он сразу вспомнил тетю Петунию и ее драгоценные общипанные газоны.

– Кто влетит? – удивился Драко.

– Ну, не попадет?

– За что? – Драко удивился еще больше.

– Ну-у... что мы... не по дорожке? – Гарри уже начал жалеть, что спросил.

Драко рассмеялся и помотал головой.

– Не-е, не попадет, если мы только мамин цветник не потопчем. А по дорожкам пускай дядя Сев ходит.

– А кто это?

– Мой крестный. Он хороший, надутый только немножко. И по деревьям лазить не хочет.

Гарри попытался представить себе дядю Вернона на дереве и хихикнул.

– Может, он просто не умеет?

– Не знаю, надо уточнить у папы, – задумчиво сказал Драко. – Может, и не умеет. Пошли залезем? – он махнул рукой, показывая на старую яблоню с низко свисающими ветвями. – Жалко, яблоки еще зеленые...

х х х

Луций у себя в кабинете разбирал почту. Львиную долю ее составляли поздравления от читателей «ЕП» (_Quelle__b__ê__tise__!_ В камин, в камин...), осторожные благопожелания от знакомых и друзей (_Il faudra y répondre..._) и несколько вопиллеров от неизвестных лиц (_Merde! Evanesco!_).

Он дописывал последнее благодарственное письмо, когда в раскрытое окно влетела еще одна сова. Птица уронила на стол небольшой конверт и уселась на подоконник, наклонив голову набок и явно ожидая угощения.

– Обойдешься, – небрежным жестом отмахнулся Луций, читая надпись на конверте.

Сова гневно ухнула, но осталась сидеть – видимо, в ожидании ответа.

– _A! Mon vieil ami..._ – он вскрыл письмо и развернул сложенный вчетверо лист. – _On verra ce qu'on a ici_...

_Дорогой Луций!_

_Если публикации в «Пророке» имеют под собой хоть какие-нибудь основания, я полагаю, что следует поздравить тебя с прибавлением в семействе. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал. Неужели ты настолько любишь детей?_

_Был бы рад повидаться с тобой._

_Пламенный привет Цисси._

_Искренне твой и т.п.,_

_С._

Луций тихо усмехнулся. Север Снейп был все так же ядовито прямолинеен, как и пять, и десять лет назад. Удивительно, как с такой манерой общения он мог стать слизеринцем. Хотя, весьма возможно, эта откровенность и прямолинейность была обманчивой...

Впрочем, в данном конкретном случае Луций предпочитал не вдаваться в столь щекотливые подробности. Он считал Севера кем-то вроде младшего брата – немного смешного, немного упрямого, со своими странностями и некоторой придурью (одно только помешательство на зельях чего стоит!) – но, тем не менее, брата. Иными словами, Север Снейп был неотъемлемой частью того, что Луций Малфой почитал своим.

Луций вытащил из ящика стола новый лист пергамента, взял перо и быстро написал ответ – изящным, нарочито небрежным почерком.

_Salut__, __mon __bon__ camarade__!_

_Конечно, мы будем рады тебя видеть. Если успеешь, присоединяйся к нам у Флориана в четыре часа. Если нет – ждем тебя к ужину дома._

_Твой etc.,_

_Л._

Он запечатал конверт и вручил его нахохлившейся птице. Та снова сердито ухнула и, неодобрительно покосившись на негостеприимного адресата, вылетела в окно.

Луций запер стол и собрался было уходить, как вдруг в комнату вошла Нарцисса. По выражению лица жены он понял, что случилось что-то непредвиденное.

– Только что со мной связался Гораций, – торопливо сообщила она. – Он приносит свои глубочайшие извинения и очень просит перенести сегодняшний визит с вечера на одиннадцать утра. Говорит, какие-то семейные неприятности...

Гораций Арденн много лет был семейным врачом Малфоев, и Луций заранее договорился с ним о встрече – он хотел, чтобы колдомедик осмотрел Гарри и убедился, что с мальчиком все в порядке. Отчеты Макферсона не позволяли предположить, что Дурсли хоть сколько-нибудь заботились о здоровье племянника.

– Собственно, я уже согласилась, – продолжила Нарцисса. – Сейчас без четверти...

– Хорошо, – кивнул Луций. – Я пойду разыщу их. Если Гораций явится раньше, проводи его в кабинет.

х х х

Сотворив несложное поисковое заклинание, Луций убедился, что дети, разумеется, забрались в самый глухой уголок парка.

– А, опять на яблоне... – улыбнулся Луций, энергично шагая по посыпанным мелким гравием дорожкам. Каких-нибудь двадцать пять лет назад он сам частенько забирался на это дерево, когда хотел побыть один. Теперь старая яблоня давала приют его сыну... Хотя сегодня, похоже, Драко решил разделить любимое убежище с новым приятелем.

Луций свернул с дорожки на узенькую тропинку, протоптанную еще во времена его детства. Вскоре он уже слышал мальчишеские голоса. Точнее, один голос.

– ... а отбивалы защищают игроков от бладжеров... – Драко явно оседлал любимого конька и пытался посвятить Гарри в правила квиддича.

– Доброе утро! – сказал Луций, выходя на небольшую лужайку.

Как он и ожидал, мальчишки забрались на нижние ветви старой яблони: Гарри устроился на толстом суку, прислонившись спиной к стволу, а Драко сидел верхом на соседней ветке и болтал ногами, не умолкая ни на секунду.

– Привет, пап! – воскликнул он, соскакивая на траву.

– Доброе утро, – сдержанно сказал Гарри и тоже слез с дерева.

Луций прекрасно понимал, что с ним творится. Вчера ошеломление и радость от случившегося чуда заставили Гарри забыть обо всем на свете, сегодня же мальчик отчаянно его стеснялся.

– Прежде чем мы отправимся на Диагон-аллею, – начал Луций, глядя на детей сверху вниз, – нужно сделать одно дело. Пришел доктор Арденн, он посмотрит вас обоих. Драко, ты первый – беги к матери. Мы сейчас придем.

Драко кивнул и умчался в дом – тем же путем, каким привел Гарри сюда. Подумав минутку, Луций взял Гарри на руки и неспешно пошел обратно по тропинке.

– Ну, как тебе твое утро? – бодро поинтересовался он.

– Здорово, – отозвался Гарри и еле слышным шепотом прибавил: – папа.

Вчерашнее ощущение легкого безумия вернулось на миг – и исчезло. Действительно, а как еще Гарри его называть – не дядей же? И потом, в будущем Луцию понадобится полное доверие мальчика, а не отстраненная вежливость.

– А почему шепотом? – «удивился» он.

Гарри смущенно прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Мне, знаешь ли, нравится, когда ты меня так зовешь, – сказал Луций. – И ты можешь звать Нарциссу мамой... если хочешь. Она будет рада.

– Хорошо... пап, – медленно ответил Гарри, будто пробуя на вкус это новое для него слово.

х х х

Доктор Арденн оказался пухленьким старичком в смешной темно-пурпурной мантии с мелкими золотыми звездочками и улыбающимися лунами. Гарри заметил, что луны подмигивают и строят рожицы, если смотреть на них пристально. Концы усов и длинной седой бороды старика были заплетены в маленькие косички.

– Ну-с, молодой человек, – весело сказал доктор, глядя на мальчика поверх очков, – давайте-ка мы с вами познакомимся поближе...

Гарри не слишком уверенно шагнул вперед. Никакой любви к докторам он не испытывал: те несколько раз, когда ему случалось болеть, тетя Петуния очень неохотно вызывала врача, и тогда ему лазили в горло противной холодной ложкой, заставляли пить таблетки или, хуже того, делали уколы. В отличие от Дадли, ему никогда не давали заесть лекарства чем-нибудь вкусным. Кроме того, тетя постоянно ругала его – как будто он болел нарочно, чтобы доставить ей неприятности.

– Вот сюда, – доктор указал на стул, выдвинутый на середину кабинета. – Просто сядь и посиди немного, хорошо?

Гарри послушно вскарабкался на стул, украдкой бросив взгляд на Луция, который расположился на кожаном диване у стены. Тот ободрительно ему улыбнулся. Доктор Арденн тем временем приготовил длинный свиток странной желтоватой бумаги, скороговоркой пробормотал длинную фразу на непонятном языке и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Гарри показалось, что его окружило теплое облако – как марево над асфальтовой дорожкой в жаркий день. От волнения по спине у него пробежали мурашки, но больше ничего непонятного не случилось. Он посмотрел на старичка: тот держал в руках свиток и внимательно смотрел на него, время от времени приговаривая себе под нос:

– Так... так... ясно...

Раз или два Арденн покачал головой. Наконец он опустил свиток на стол – и одновременно Гарри почувствовал, что облако исчезло. Доктор подошел к нему.

– Ну что же, теперь я про вас все знаю, молодой человек, – хихикнул он, после чего нагнулся и взял Гарри двумя пальцами за подбородок. – Не моргай, пожалуйста, – попросил он.

Гарри послушно вытаращился.

– Так... – доктор внимательно разглядывал его зеленые глаза, приговаривая: – Молодец... А теперь посмотри вверх... Хорошо... Ну все, ты свободен, – он отпустил подбородок мальчика и выпрямился.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Луция. Тот встал.

– Одну минуту, Гораций, – сказал Луций и вывел Гарри в коридор. – Ты помнишь, как я вчера вызвал домового эльфа?

Гарри кивнул.

– Ну-ка, попробуй... – Луций показал, как нужно двигать пальцами. – Сделай так и мысленно позови Добби. Понял?

Гарри снова кивнул и попробовал.

– Нет-нет, вот так, – Луций терпеливо показал снова. С четвертого раза у Гарри получилось, и перед ними появился Добби. При виде мальчика он вытаращил глаза и восторженно затряс ушами. Гарри просиял.

– Отлично, – удовлетворенно заметил Луций. – Ступай в детскую, Добби тебя проводит. Я скоро приду.

– Да, пап, – Гарри вприпрыжку убежал вслед за эльфом. Луций усмехнулся: судя по всему, это слово нравилось мальчишке с каждым разом все больше и больше. Что ж, тем лучше.

Он вернулся в кабинет к Арденну. Колдомедик протянул ему свиток, на котором теперь был список латинских названий с подробными комментариями.

– Здесь все, чем Гарри болел с рождения. Сейчас в общем и целом все в порядке, если исключить тот факт, что ребенок явно меньше, чем положено по возрасту. Но это легко исправить: правильное питание и игры на свежем воздухе сделают свое дело. Есть, однако, одна проблема, которая требует вмешательства – и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Луций нахмурился.

– В чем дело?

– У него слабовато зрение, – пояснил Арденн. – Я полагаю, что всему виной недостаточное питание и пренебрежение со стороны предыдущих его опекунов. Однако, пока ребенок мал, зрение можно скорректировать – если это сделать быстро, ему даже очки не понадобятся. Есть одно довольно редкое зелье... – он выудил из кармана обрывок пергамента и накорябал на нем название и дозировку. – Если найдете хорошего зельевара, который возьмется вас им обеспечивать, через пару месяцев все будет в порядке. Только смотрите не откладывайте.

– Полагаю, зельевара я найду, – улыбнулся Луций. – Благодарю вас, Гораций. Что сегодня: наличные или чек?

– Пожалуй, наличные.

Луций выудил из ящика стола небольшой мешочек с галеонами и передал старому волшебнику. Тот с довольным видом взвесил его на ладони, прежде чем убрать в карман.

– Вас проводить?

– Не стоит, мальчик мой, – Арденн усмехнулся в бороду. Зная Луция с рождения в буквальном смысле слова, он имел полное право обращаться к нему на «ты», но чрезвычайно редко этим правом пользовался. – Я прихожу сюда уже лет сорок и вряд ли заблужусь.

Луций пожал плечами.

– Как хотите. Жду вас через месяц, как обычно.

Арденн остановился в дверях и обернулся.

– Ты хорошо сделал, что забрал мальчишку. Нечего ему у магглов делать, – одобрительно проворчал он и ушел.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Quelle bêtise!_ – Какая чушь! (франц.).  
_Il faudra y répondre_... – Надо будет ответить... (франц.).  
_Merde!_ – Дерьмо! (франц.).  
_A! Mon vieil ami... On verra ce qu'on a ici_... – А! Старый друг... Ну-ка, что тут у нас... (франц.).  
_Salut__, __mon __bon__ camarade!_ – Здравствуй, добрый мой товарищ! (франц.).


	4. Все, что ты хочешь

**Глава 4. Все, что ты хочешь**

На Диагон-аллее было жарко и шумно. Луций шел под руку с Нарциссой и, улыбаясь, наблюдал за мальчишками, которые бежали впереди. Гарри едва успевал вертеть головой, пытаясь рассмотреть витрины всех лавок и лавчонок, мимо которых они проходили. Драко очень старался выглядеть опытным и всеведущим, но, ясное дело, не знал и половины названий. Впрочем, того, что он знал, Гарри хватало по уши.

– Тут сов продают. Когда пойду в школу, обязательно куплю себе сову. Или лучше филина. Кому нужны золотые котлы? Не понимаю. Как будто из золота нельзя сделать что-нибудь получше. А это Аптека. Тут дядя Сев покупает всякую вонючую гадость.

– Зачем? – иногда Гарри даже удавалось вставить словечко.

– Он же зельевар. Ему для зелий нужны инги... игри...

– Ингредиенты, – усмехнувшись, подсказал Луций.

– Точно, – обрадовался Драко. – Спасибо, пап. В общем, я один раз с ним тут был, так меня чуть не стошнило.

– Драко! – возмутилась Нарцисса. – Что за неаппетитные подробности!

Луций и Гарри хихикнули. Из Аптеки и вправду воняло весьма примечательно.

– Мам, ну честное слово! Ты просто туда не заходила, – оправдывался Драко. – Ужас просто, особенно зеленые слизни.

Нарцисса слегка побледнела, и Луций решил, что пора менять тему разговора.

– Хватит про Аптеку. Если мы хотим попасть к Фортескью вовремя, сейчас самое время отправиться за подарком для Гарри. Идем.

Вскоре они оказались перед огромной стеклянной витриной, над которой висела большая вывеска:

_У БЕФАНЫ_

Всю витрину справа от двери занимал двухэтажный кукольный домик с садом. В саду в тени раскидистой яблони прятался столик, за которым сидела семья кукол: папа, мама и двое детей. Гарри с удивлением заметил, что куклы шевелятся: они пили чай и даже, похоже, разговаривали.

Драко тем временем прилип к витрине слева. Гарри подошел посмотреть: там над зеленым полем, чем-то напоминавшим футбольное, носились маленькие фигурки на метлах.

– Смотри, смотри, – Драко аж подпрыгивал от возбуждения. – Снитч!

Действительно, над головами игроков вдруг появилась крошечная золотая точка.

Чуть выше всего этого висел яркий рекламный плакат с маленьким мальчиком на небольшой метле. Если бы Гарри умел читать, он бы знал, что на плакате было написано:

_Тебе уже пять?_  
_Приводи родителей сюда!_  
_«__Aquila__-100» – твоя первая метла!_

Драко читать уже немного умел, поэтому умоляюще уставился на отца.

– Даже и не думай, – покачал головой Луций. – Во-первых, день рождения сегодня у Гарри. Во-вторых... почему бы нам не войти внутрь? Возможно, и тебе что-нибудь перепадет.

Гарри вспомнил, как Дадли в таких случаях начинал вопить и кататься по полу, пока тетя и дядя не сдавались и не делали то, чего он требовал. Но Драко только слегка насупился, да и то ненадолго: когда они вошли в магазин, его глаза засияли с новой силой.

Сам Гарри не сдержался и разинул рот. Потом спохватился и закрыл – не хотелось выглядеть невоспитанным. Здесь было ВСЁ! Все мыслимые игрушки, какие только может вообразить себе ребенок, к тому же волшебные – почти все здесь двигалось, жужжало, пищало, сверкало или делало что-нибудь еще. Обводя взглядом все это великолепие, Гарри просто не мог сдвинуться с места. Из оцепенения его вывел голос Луция.

– Добрый день, леди Бефана, – вежливо поздоровался он.

Из глубины большого зала к ним вышла хозяйка магазина – высокая стройная женщина с черными как смоль волосами и яркими синими глазами. Ее и ее магазин знала вся магическая Британия, да и не только: это была троюродная племянница той самой, итальянской Бефаны. Кстати сказать, то ли колдовать она умела лучше, то ли обладала коммерческой жилкой, но дела у нее явно шли гораздо успешнее, чем у ее обожаемой магглами родственницы.

– Добрый день, Луций, – мелодичным голосом сказала она, протягивая руку для поцелуя. – Рада тебя видеть, Нарцисса. Чем могу помочь?

– У Гарри сегодня день рождения, и мы пришли за подарком.

– Что-нибудь конкретное? – уточнила хозяйка.

Гарри навострил уши.

– Нет. Думаю, мы поступим как обычно, – не совсем понятно ответил Луций и повернулся к Гарри: – Мы купим все, что ты захочешь. Выбирай.

Гарри снова открыл рот и снова закрыл его. «Все, что ты хочешь» – это было слишком много, слишком уж волшебно, чтобы поверить. Он все больше и больше боялся, что все это сон и он вот-вот проснется в своем чулане. Если он чего-нибудь и хотел, так это того, чтобы его никогда, _никогда_ не вернули обратно к Дурслям. Но не просить же об этом в игрушечном магазине?

– Тебе-то метлу можно, – со вздохом сказал Драко, укоризненно покосившись на отца.

– Можно, – согласился Луций. – Драко, не мешай Гарри думать. Лучше пойди с мамой, присмотри себе чего-нибудь.

Драко тут же взял Нарциссу за руку и утянул ее вглубь зала.

Гарри медленно-медленно пошел вдоль стеллажей, разглядывая все вокруг. На полках шебуршались десятки игрушечных существ, которых, как он думал, и не бывает вовсе.

Большой жутковатого вида плюшевый пес с тремя головами вертелся вокруг своей оси, пытаясь поймать змеюку, заменявшую ему хвост. Головы толкались, ссорились и змеюку сцапать не могли.

Изящный белый конь с золотыми крыльями нервно переступал с ноги на ногу на краю соседней полки. Рядом с ним пристроился смешной длинноухий конек с двумя горбами: он, наклонив голову набок, наблюдал за трехголовой псиной, и выражение морды у него было самое что ни на есть ехидное.

На полке повыше разлеглись два дракона, черный и золотистый. Черный свесил с полки длинный, чуть раздваивающийся на кончике хвост и задумчиво покачивал им из стороны в сторону. Золотистый, казалось, спал, но когда Гарри посмотрел прямо на него, дракон открыл глаза – они оказались янтарными – и лениво, со вкусом потянулся, совершенно как большая кошка.

Дойдя до шкафа с детскими метлами, Гарри всерьез задумался. После того как Драко все утро рассказывал про квиддич, попробовать полетать ему очень даже хотелось. Но Луций ясно дал понять, что Драко метлу сегодня точно не купят, и Гарри побоялся, что его новый друг расстроится или, того хуже, обидится.

И тут он увидел Чудо. Чудо было алым с серебряными колесами и серебряной же каймой вокруг трубы. Из трубы вылетали дымные колечки и медленно растворялись в воздухе. Полтора десятка алых вагонов во главе с восхитительным алым локомотивом в нетерпении ждали пассажиров у небольшой платформы со странной вывеской: 9 3/4. Гарри уже немного умел считать и даже узнавать время по часам, но что значила косая черта между цифрами, не понимал. Впрочем, загадочное название станции тут же вылетело у него из головы, потому что великолепный поезд, как будто дождавшись понимающего зрителя, захлопнул двери и отправился в долгое путешествие по кругу: извивающиеся рельсы занимали добрую половину огромного стола. Вдоль железной дороги располагались игрушечные деревья, холмы и даже маленькие домики, а в середине возвышался самый настоящий замок.

Стол был низкий, так что вся эта сказочная страна раскинулась как раз перед глазами мальчика. Гарри замер, позабыв, что нужно иногда дышать и моргать. Он уже не помнил, где он и зачем сюда пришел, – и ни на минуту ему не пришла в голову мысль, что можно попросить себе такое чудо.

– Нравится? – негромко спросил Луций совсем рядом.

Гарри и не заметил, когда тот успел подойти к нему и присесть на корточки. Мальчик молча кивнул, не в силах выразить словами свое восхищение.

– Когда подрастешь, поедешь учиться в школу точно на таком поезде, только настоящем, – улыбнулся Луций. – А пока тебе действительно хватит и игрушечного. – Он выпрямился и обернулся к хозяйке магазина: – Леди Бефана!

Гарри затаил дыхание. Может быть, он чего-то не понял? Он боялся поверить и боялся спросить, потому что еще больше боялся услышать отказ.

– У мальчика безупречный вкус, Луций, – заметила Бефана. – Все будет доставлено в течение полутора часов, как обычно.

Гарри переводил изумленный взгляд с нее на Луция и обратно.

– Ну не пойдешь же ты есть мороженое в обнимку с поездом, правда? – усмехнулась хозяйка. – А когда вы вернетесь домой, твой подарок уже будет ждать тебя.

Гарри, который уже совершенно забыл про кафе-мороженое, удивился, откуда Бефана об этом знает, но не успел ничего спросить, потому что к ним подбежал Драко, показывая свое собственное приобретение: у него на ладони гордо топал серебряными копытцами маленький белый единорог.

Пока мальчики любовались крошечным (и довольно своенравным) созданием, Луций извлек из кармана алый с золотом гринготтский чек, вписал нужную сумму и поставил подпись.

– Идемте, Флориан ждет нас, – сказал он, отдав чек Бефане.

– И поблагодарите хозяйку, – тихонько напомнила Нарцисса.

– Спасибо, леди Бефана, – хором сказали мальчики и выбежали на улицу.

Нарцисса вышла вслед за ними, Луций на минуту задержался.

– Предупреждаю тебя, Луций, – вполголоса заметила Бефана, – мальчик будет спать в обнимку с этим паровозом.

Луций вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Могу поспорить, это не только первый подарок в его жизни, но и первая собственная вещь. Если хочешь попробовать этому помешать, я прибавлю что-нибудь уютное и плюшевое... за счет фирмы, – она усмехнулась. – Не каждый день ко мне приходят клиенты, одной покупкой покрывающие трехмесячные расходы магазина.

– Не каждый, – согласился Луций. – Только два раза в год. Хотя теперь, пожалуй, три. Хорошо, выберите что-нибудь на свое усмотрение. Доброго вам вечера, – он поклонился и вышел.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Aquila_ – орел (лат.).  
_Алый с золотом гринготтский чек..._ – судя по униформе гоблинов, красный и золотой – это традиционные цвета «Гринготтса» (см. «ГП и ФК», глава 5), а вовсе не дань Гриффиндору.


	5. О змеях, деревьях и планах на будущее

**Глава 5. О змеях, деревьях и планах на будущее**

От Фортескью они вернулись часам к шести. К тихому удивлению и несказанному удовольствию Луция, Гарри вел себя в кафе почти идеально – в отличие от Драко, которого с трудом уговорили не купать новенького единорога в апельсиновом соке: Драко очень хотелось узнать, окрасится ли белая шерстка игрушки в рыжий цвет.

Разумеется, железная дорога была к тому времени уже доставлена, и мальчики немедленно принялись раскладывать рельсы на ковре в детской. Луций наблюдал за ними, устроившись в кресле с книгой, и время от времени давал советы. От него не ускользнуло, что Гарри, хоть и увлеченный игрой, иногда поглядывал на него с тревогой, словно проверяя, не сделал ли он чего-нибудь не так.

«Привыкнет постепенно, – успокоил себя Луций, в очередной раз ободрительно улыбнувшись мальчику. – Надеюсь, Север не напугает ребенка до полусмерти».

Он представил себе Севера с точки зрения пятилетнего ребенка: высокий мрачный носатый тип с бледным лицом и длинными вечно сальными черными волосами – недокормленный вампир, да и только. В общем, приснится – не обрадуешься. Сам Луций давным-давно бросил попытки уговорить приятеля хоть немного следить за собой. Хочет человек себя уродовать – это его личное дело.

– Хозяин Луций, сэр, там у ворот мистер Снейп, – почтительно доложил один из домовых эльфов. – Он уже идет, сэр.

«Помяни черта к ночи...» – Луций отпустил эльфа небрежным движением руки и перевел взгляд на детей. Они как раз спорили, какого цвета должны быть флаги над башнями замка.

– Сделайте зеленый с серебристым, – посоветовал он. – Я пойду встречу Севера.

Драко нетерпеливо кивнул, не поднимая головы, – в данную минуту его явно больше интересовал поезд, чем приход крестного. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Луция: вдруг от него что-то нужно – уйти куда-нибудь или, наоборот, пойти здороваться?

– Мы скоро придем, – пообещал Луций, на всякий случай еще раз улыбнулся и вышел.

х х х

К тому моменту, когда Луций неторопливо спустился в холл, Север был уже там и о чем-то беседовал с Нарциссой. На сей раз он выглядел на удивление по-светски и был явно любезен – завидев мужа, Нарцисса послала ему изумленно-предупреждающий взгляд. Снейп, однако, увидел, что собеседница смотрит ему за спину, и обернулся.

– Здравствуй, Луций, – сказал он почти без усмешки и даже попытался улыбнуться. – Разреши поздравить тебя с прибавлением в семействе.

«Дело нечисто, – тут же подумал Луций. Север никогда не придавал значения этикету и в обычных обстоятельствах не считал нужным сдерживать сарказм, во всяком случае при Луции. – Севу что-то от меня нужно. Посмотрим...»

– Да брось, Сев, – сказал он, махнув рукой. – Избавь меня от этого официоза. Я и так с самого утра камин топлю поздравительными письмами.

Север слегка расслабился, и натянутую улыбку сменило привычное чуть хмурое выражение.

– Сам виноват, – язвительно сказал он. – Нечего было такое проникновенное интервью давать. Тоже мне, чудо-отец для чудо-мальчика.

– Север, ты и вправду думаешь, что Люк дал это интервью? – рассмеялась Нарцисса.

– Ну не Скитер же! – фыркнул Снейп. – Я пока что в состоянии отличить речь Малфоев от маловразумительного лопотания этой выскочки.

Луций с женой переглянулись, и Малфой усмехнулся.

– Интервью писала Цисси. Я в это время был занят выяснением отношений с Фаджем. Он, знаешь ли, был несколько удивлен таким поворотом событий, и мне пришлось... повлиять на его точку зрения.

– И дорого тебе это стало? – ехидно вопросил Север.

– Да не то чтобы очень, – пожал плечами Луций. – Сегодняшний визит к леди Бефане дороже вышел.

Север вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– У Гарри же сегодня день рождения, – пояснил Луций. – Я не привык скупиться, когда речь идет о детских подарках. Да, кстати...

– Луций, я пойду посмотрю, что там делается в столовой, – вмешалась Нарцисса. – За этими эльфами нужен глаз да глаз...

Извинившись, она ушла, а мужчины продолжили разговор, неспешно двигаясь по направлению к детской.

– Так вот, насчет Гарри, – подхватил Луций. – На удивление хорошо воспитанный ребенок, между прочим. Эти кошмарные магглы...

Снейп снова фыркнул.

– Не хочешь же ты сказать, что Скитер написала правду? Я много во что могу поверить, но эти сентиментальные ужасы...

– Чистая правда, от первого до последнего слова. За вычетом некоторых формулировок, конечно. Но из пресловутого чулана я его забрал самолично, – Луций чуть посерьезнел. – У меня к тебе просьба, Сев...

– Да?

– Visus Perfectus можешь изготовить?

х х х

Гарри начал нервничать. Чем дольше Луций не возвращался, тем больше мальчик беспокоился, что о нем подумает крестный Драко. И что потом скажет Луций. Дядя и тетя всегда старались прятать его от знакомых, а если уж не получалось, то за каждую мелкую промашку потом долго ругали. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив, как кричал на него дядя Вернон, когда он однажды при гостях нечаянно разбил чашку. А вдруг...

– Гарри? Ну Гарри! – Драко слегка потряс его за плечо, и Гарри очнулся.

– Чего?

– Дай мне во-он тот домик...

– А волшебное слово? – раздался укоризненный голос Луция. – И вообще, поздоровайтесь.

Гарри задрал голову: в дверях рядом с Луцием стоял высокий носатый черноволосый мужчина. Он очень странно смотрел на Гарри: на его хмуром лице мешались любопытство, неудовольствие и что-то еще, совсем непонятное.

– Дядя Сев! – радостно завопил Драко, вскочил на ноги, бросился к крестному и попытался облапить его. Получалось у него с трудом: он еле-еле доставал гостю макушкой до бедра. Мужчина скривился, и Гарри не мог решить, сердится он или смеется. Луций, глядя на них, широко улыбался.

Гарри было страшновато, но молчать стало уже невежливо, поэтому он заставил себя встать, слегка поклонился, как учила тетка, и робко сказал:

– Здравствуйте, сэр.

Видимо, он сделал что-то не так, потому что гость удивленно приподнял брови и вопросительно посмотрел на Луция. Тот в ответ улыбнулся и заговорил по-французски: Гарри, конечно, не понял ни слова, но язык сразу узнал, потому что тетя Петуния пыталась научиться говорить на нем, сколько Гарри себя помнил. Каждую субботу по утрам она включала свои кассеты на полную громкость и визгливым голосом повторяла французские фразы, но так, кажется, ничего и не выучила.

– _Je t'ai dit que le garçon était trés bien élevé_, – вполголоса сказал Луций. – _Trop bien, peut-être. Ces moldus dégoûtants l'avaient tout à fait intimidé, je pense_.

– _Ah! Je te comprends maintenant. Tu sais, je me suis toujours méfié de moldus. Mais ces spécimens-là! Ils ont placé leur propre neveu dans un réduit! Cela simplement n'entre pas dans la tête_.

– _Oui, j'espère qu'il cesse d'avoir peur de faire une faute chaque instant..._ – Луций посмотрел на испуганного Гарри и сказал: – Все в порядке. Север просто удивлен тем, как ты хорошо воспитан. В отличие от некоторых, – он перевел притворно строгий взгляд на Драко, который по-прежнему не оставлял попыток забраться на крестного, как мартышка на пальму. Драко только еще шире заулыбался.

– Все в порядке... Гарри, – чуть запнувшись, произнес Север. – Можешь считать меня своим крестным, – на его лице опять мелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, и он обменялся взглядом с Луцием.

– Можешь звать его дядей Севом, – усмехнувшись, посоветовал Луций, а Север скривился, будто лимон проглотил.

– О Мерлин, да отцепись же ты от меня, Драко, – несколько раздраженно сказал он. – Я тебе что, дерево – по мне лазить?

Гарри вспомнил утренний разговор и заулыбался. И тут же похолодел от ужаса, потому что Драко заявил:

– А Гарри спрашивал, умеешь ли ты лазить по деревьям?

– Что?!

Бедный Гарри покраснел как помидор и боялся поднять глаза.

– Ну, я ему сегодня говорил, что ты не любишь лазить по деревьям, а он спросил, а вдруг ты просто не умеешь?

Луций рассмеялся. Гарри осмелился взглянуть на него: его приемный отец, полусогнувшись, прислонился к косяку, плечи его тряслись – он хохотал до слез. У Севера на скулах проступили красные пятна. Ошарашенный Драко с изумлением переводил взгляд с одного на другого и обратно.

– Да нет, – умудрился наконец выдавить Луций, отирая слезы, – он очень хорошо... умеет... по деревьям...

– Луций... – свистящим шепотом предупредил Север, но тот его не слушал.

– Особенно... когда за ним... гонится...

– Луций! – было видно, что Север с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закричать в полный голос.

– ... огромная разъяренная змея! – договорил Луций, слегка отдышавшись. – А все потому, что Сев думал больше о том, как добыть яйца из ее кладки для очередного зелья, чем о том, что скажет хозяйка гнезда. И к тому же умудрился уронить свою палочку.

Драко тоже рассмеялся. Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на... дядю Сева? Нет, это имя ему совсем не подходило. Север был явно очень смущен и раздражен, и Гарри ему от всей души посочувствовал: он хорошо знал, как неприятно, когда над тобой смеются. Он подошел поближе и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть Северу в глаза.

– Я бы тоже убежал или залез куда-нибудь, – сказал он, чувствуя себя немного неловко. – А что тут еще сделаешь?

Похоже, Север этого не ожидал, потому что опять посмотрел на Гарри озадаченно. Но потом уголок его губ дернулся, как будто он очень старался не улыбаться.

– Ты совершенно прав... Гарри. В сложившихся обстоятельствах, – он сердито глянул на усмехающегося Луция и все еще хихикающего Драко, – это было единственное разумное решение.

В голосе Севера позвучали одобрительные нотки, и Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он знал, что его поняли.

х х х

Остаток светской части вечера завершился, по мнению Снейпа, вполне удовлетворительно. Тихий семейный ужин прошел под аккомпанемент детской болтовни (в основном говорил, ясное дело, Драко), последних министерских сплетен от Луция и Нарциссиных новостей о чистокровных семействах: кто где родился, женился или умер. Север наслаждался шедеврами французской кухни, понимающе кивал, время от времени делился забавными школьными происшествиями и осторожно наблюдал за Гарри. Худенький тихий ребенок был одновременно и похож, и непохож на Поттера-старшего. Да, черты лица, растрепанные черные волосы – несомненно, отцовские. Зато глаза у мальчика были _ее_ – зеленые, ясные... Отсутствие очков и неестественная робость только подчеркивали, что это _не_ Джеймс Поттер.

«Впрочем, – подумал Север, – последнее скоро изменится, если я хоть сколько-нибудь знаю Луция. Вероятно, к школе мальчишка будет вылитый отец – донельзя избалованный, наглый и самоуверенный воспитанник богатого чистокровного семейства. Жаль, жаль... Хотя какое мне дело?»

После десерта мальчики попрощались с гостем, и Нарцисса увела их укладываться спать. Мужчины перешли в гостиную, и Луций приказал подать коньяк.

– Ну, – сказал он, отпив небольшой глоток, – что скажешь?

– Ребенок как ребенок. Чересчур тихий, но, я думаю, это быстро пройдет. Учитывая, – Север хмыкнул, – какой пример у него перед глазами.

Луций пожал плечами.

– Дети есть дети. Я никогда не придерживался мнения, что их следует в чем-нибудь ограничивать... пока они ведут себя как должно. Но я не о том. Что ты думаешь... обо всем этом?

– Недоумеваю, – искренне сказал Север. Он не хотел высказывать никакой оценки, пока не получит более подробной информации. – _Зачем_ тебе все это?

– Попытаюсь объяснить, – помедлив, вполголоса сказал Луций и откинулся в кресле. – Я много думал в последнее время... и пришел к выводу, что хорошо тебе известная политическая эскапада чистокровных семейств была крайне неудачной.

Снейп приподнял брови.

– Ты имеешь в виду... ее печальный финал? – осторожно спросил он.

Луций долго и пристально смотрел на него.

– Нет, – наконец сказал он. – Я имею в виду методы. И... лидера.

Север напрягся. По бесстрастному лицу Луция нельзя было понять, лжет он или нет. Конечно, все, кто раньше тайно или явно поддерживал Темного Лорда, теперь на публике или громко осуждали его, или клялись, что их заставили, принудили и околдовали. Но сейчас они беседовали с глазу на глаз, а Луций за последние четыре года вообще ни разу не заговорил о прошлом. Значило ли это, что он заподозрил в Снейпе шпиона? Или он все-таки был искренен?

– Было ошибкой, – меж тем продолжал Луций, – полагаться на человека с подобным происхождением и воспитанием, к тому же столь... несдержанного. Я уже не говорю, – он брезгливо поморщился, – о ненормальном пристрастии к пыткам и театральным эффектам.

– А что у... _него_ с происхождением? – старательно удивился Север. Он знал историю Тома Реддла от Дамблдора, но не думал, что она известна кому-нибудь из Упивающихся Смертью.

– Он полукровка, выросший в маггловском приюте, – хмыкнул Луций. – Пусть он сто раз дальний потомок Салазара – с точки зрения мышления он был больше магглом, чем магом, и уж точно не аристократом. Нам – древним чистокровным семействам – нужен политический лидер, который заставил бы магический мир служить нашим интересам.

«Ого! – мысленно усмехнулся Север. – Да ты никак в министры метишь, друг мой?»

Вслух же он сказал:

– Я совершенно с тобой согласен. Но при чем тут младший Поттер?

– Мальчик – могущественный маг, – серьезно отвечал Луций. – При правильном воспитании и обучении он будет лучшим магом столетия. К тому моменту, когда Гарри пойдет в школу, он будет доверять мне полностью. Я уверен, что он сделает отличную политическую карьеру... при должном содействии. И, Север... Дамблдор не вечен, знаешь ли.

Север призадумался. Значит, Луций затевает глобальную игру... обстоятельную и продуманную. И явно намекает на возможность сотрудничества. Мерлинова борода! Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что идея _совсем_ не привлекала его. Террор вызывал у него отвращение, а вот политика... возможно, это стоило обдумать. Возможно. С другой стороны, Дамблдор предупреждал, что Темный Лорд непременно вернется, рано или поздно. Как угадать, что тогда предпримет Луций?

– Да, Луций, я знаю, – медленно сказал он.

– Я никогда не забываю друзей, – небрежно произнес Луций, прикончив последний глоток коньяка. – Равно как и врагов.

Север кивнул и допил свой коньяк. Луций наполнил бокалы заново.

– За будущее, – предложил Север, приподнимая свой.

– За будущее, – кивнул Луций.

Оба помолчали.

– Кстати, о будущем, – вдруг сказал Луций. – Ты знаешь, что Даркрайт уходит?

– Нет, – на этот раз Север действительно был удивлен. Он ничего не знал об отставке декана своего Дома и мысленно пообещал попенять Дамблдору за это упущение.

– Он собирался остаться еще на год, но в последнее время ему все хуже и хуже, – покачал головой Луций. – Не сегодня-завтра Дамблдору на стол ляжет прошение об отставке, – он немного помолчал. – Семейства Дома Слизерин обеспокоены тем, кто может прийти ему на смену.

Север пожал плечами.

– Я все равно ничего не могу сделать. Повлиять на выбор Дамблдора самому Мерлину не под силу, – сказал он рассеянно.

Луций расхохотался.

– Сев, иногда ты все-таки производишь впечатление идиота, – фыркнул он и тут же посерьезнел: – Чистокровные семьи хотят видеть деканом _тебя_.

– Ты шутишь? – Север удивленно воззрился на давнего приятеля.

– Нисколько. Через неделю заседание Попечительского совета, и весь Дом Слизерин проголосует за тебя. Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор будет против. У меня сложилось впечатление, – Луций понимающе подмигнул, – что ты у него в фаворе.

Север вздохнул. У _него_ складывалось впечатление, что ближайшие лет десять-пятнадцать покоя ему не будет.

– Я сделаю все, чтобы оправдать доверие Дома Слизерин, – несколько чопорно сказал он, и Луций снова рассмеялся.

– Кто бы сомневался, Сев. Хватит патетики, давай лучше выпьем.

х х х

Проводив Севера, Луций зашел в детскую, перед тем как отправиться спать. В комнате горел ночничок, тишину нарушало только тихое мальчишеское сопение. Драко разметался во сне, приоткрыв рот, и светлые волосы рассыпались по подушке, из-под сбившегося одеяла торчала розовая пятка. Гарри свернулся калачиком, положив левую руку под щеку, а правой крепко прижимая к себе алый паровоз. Подаренный Бефаной белый плюшевый дракончик лежал позабытый на ковре. Луций усмехнулся про себя: Гарри явно знал, чего хотел.

«Когда-нибудь, – с удовлетворением подумал он, – этот мир будет принадлежать нам».

Он подоткнул одеяла обоим мальчикам и тихо вышел.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Visus __Perfectus_ – идеальное зрение (лат.).  
_Je__ t__'__ai__ dit __que__ le __gar__ç__on__ é__tait__ tr__é__s __bien__ é__lev__é..._ – диалог Луция и Севера по-французски:  
_– Я же тебе говорил, что мальчик хорошо воспитан. Даже слишком хорошо. По-моему, эти отвратительные магглы совершенно его запугали._  
_– Да, теперь я понимаю. Знаешь, я никогда особенно не доверял магглам. Но эти... экземпляры! Засунуть собственного племянника в чулан! Просто в голове не укладывается._  
_– Да, я надеюсь, что он перестанет бояться каждую минуту сделать что-нибудь не так..._  
_Moldu_ – фр. вариант слова «маггл».

**~ Конец 1 части ~**


	6. Иней Рождества

**Часть II. Семейные хроники**

**Глава 6. Иней Рождества**

_декабрь 1985 года_

Зима в этом году выдалась на удивление холодная, особенно для южной Англии. Малфой-мэнор выглядел точь-в-точь как старинные усадьбы на сентиментальных открытках начала века: заснеженный парк с аккуратно расчищенными дорожками, сияющие на солнце сугробы, развешанные по деревьям разноцветные фонарики (правда, пока что они не светились – едва-едва перевалило за полдень).

Север медленно шел по главной аллее к дому и размышлял о том, как усложнилась его жизнь за последние полгода. Едва-едва он только смирился с мыслью о том, что обязан преподавать сложную науку зельеварения трем сотням бестолковых детей, как вдруг весьма неожиданно для себя оказался еще и деканом одного из четырех хогвартских колледжей – Дома Слизерин.

Как и предсказывал Луций, предыдущий декан Даркрайт в середине августа подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья. Сменившая его на посту преподавателя нумерологии молоденькая профессор Вектор, по единогласному мнению Попечительского совета, была слишком неопытна, чтобы взять на себя заботу о Слизерине. То, что сам Север был всего на год старше ее и отнюдь не чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь более опытным, отчего-то никого не волновало.

За прошедший семестр Север в полной мере познал на своей шкуре все «удовольствия» деканства. Хнычущие в тоске по дому по ночам первокурсницы. Вызывающие друг друга на поединок «до первой крови» третьекурсники – непременно в полночь в Зале Наград и почему-то чаще всего по вторникам и четвергам. Охваченные жаждой мести пятикурсники – ох, сколько труда ему стоило предотвращение кровавых конфликтов со студентами остальных трех Домов! Он никогда не думал, что может быть так благодарен кому-либо из шумного и утомительного семейства Уизли: вопреки всем ожиданиям, Билл оказался хорошим старостой и умудрялся как-то сдерживать гриффиндорских хулиганов – в том числе собственного неугомонного братца Чарли. Иначе Север давно бы заавадился на месте. Ну и, наконец, шести- и семикурсники: эти умудрялись использовать для свиданий абсолютно все хоть сколько-нибудь укромные углы. Никогда прежде ему не приходило в голову, что нет зверя страшнее, чем одержимый гормонами подросток. Незапланированная беременность слизеринских (да и всех прочих тоже) старшекурсниц беспрестанно снилась ему в кошмарных снах. Каких-нибудь три с половиной месяца – и он чувствовал себя совершенно измочаленным.

х х х

В середине декабря Север Снейп пришел к Дамблдору и в категорических выражениях заявил, что ни за что не останется в школе на рождественские праздники и пусть на Святочном балу и в Сочельник дежурит кто-нибудь другой. Когда старик сразу согласился, Север тут же заподозрил, что дело неладно, но было уже поздно.

– Север, – лукаво сказал директор, сверкая из-под очков хитрющими голубыми глазами, – я прекрасно помню, что ты каждый год получаешь приглашение провести Рождество в Малфой-мэноре.

«Что-то раньше это вас никогда не останавливало», – подумал Снейп, а вслух сказал:

– Да, я стараюсь выполнять свои обязанности феи-крестной.

Он поморщился, вспомнив, что этих обязанностей, благодаря последней авантюре Луция, у него теперь вдвое больше.

Весь август и сентябрь он добросовестно каждые два дня варил для Гарри Visus Perfectus: это зелье требовало немало времени и сил, а хранить его долго было нельзя. Когда доктор Арденн наконец объявил, что зрение у мальчика выправилось и зелье больше не нужно, Снейп вздохнул с облегчением и смог выспаться как следует – впервые с начала учебного года. Однако не успел он оглянуться, как наступил Хэллоуин, а вместе с ним и школьный бал – очередное испытание его и без того истрепанных нервов.

С того самого памятного похода в лавку леди Бефаны Драко совершенно заездил крестного и родителей, бессовестно выпрашивая метлу. Однако по каким-то неведомым причинам Луций метлы не купил и строго-настрого запретил это Северу. Не то чтобы Снейп собирался ее покупать: такие дорогие и бесполезные игрушки были ему не по карману. Две войны – с Гриндельвальдом и с Волдемортом – мало что оставили от фамильного состояния Принцев, а жалованье хогвартского преподавателя и декана было хоть и солидным, но налоги и расходы на содержание семейного особняка, доставшегося зельевару от деда, съедали большую его часть. Верный своим привычкам, он остановил выбор на книге «Волшебные животные и растения вокруг нас» – это было специальное детское издание, с большим количеством иллюстраций и крупным шрифтом, и Север счел его полезным. Луций полунасмешливо-полуодобрительно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

И вот теперь надвигалось Рождество и все связанные с ним обязанности. Север подавил вздох.

– Я думаю, – между тем продолжал Дамблдор, – что тебе следует принять приглашение. Ты ведь давно не видел нашего мальчика, верно?

«Как будто это _ваш_ мальчик...» – мысленно хмыкнул Север и кивнул, продолжая думать о своем. Может, это будет не так уж и плохо... У Луция всегда был неплохой коньяк, домовые эльфы под чутким руководством Нарциссы великолепно готовили, а двое детей, пусть даже шумных, – это гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем триста. И даже лучше, чем двадцать – обычно примерно столько студентов оставалось в школе на рождественские каникулы.

– Бал у нас двадцать первого, – сообщил Дамблдор, – это суббота. Думаю, ты заслужил небольшой отпуск, мой мальчик. Так что можешь считать, что с двадцать первого по двадцать шестое ты свободен. А за твоими змейками я присмотрю.

Север вздрогнул. Он питал к директору глубокое уважение и был очень многим ему обязан, но манера старого мага без спроса читать чужие мысли раздражала его невероятно. Он тщательно скрывал ото всех невесть откуда взявшееся чувство собственности по отношению к слизеринским студентам и никогда и никому не говорил, что стал мысленно именовать их змейками – особенно тех, кто помладше. От слова «змееныши», которым его подопечных порой награждали за глаза, Севера просто трясло.

– Я буду вам очень благодарен, – сказал он вслух.

– Ну вот и договорились, – удовлетворенно сказал тот.

х х х

Размышления Севера были прерваны самым неожиданным образом: в левый глаз молодому профессору прилетел довольно увесистый снежок.

– Ну, знаете! – возмущенно воскликнул он, потирая бровь и пытаясь разлепить ресницы.

Из-за кустов слева донеслось сперва испуганное «Ай!», затем приглушенный смех, а потом удаляющееся пыхтение – оттуда явно кто-то быстро улепетывал.

– Интересное дело, – проворчал Север, поднимаясь на крыльцо и гадая, оставил ли инцидент следы у него на физиономии, – в глаз получаю я, а «Ай!» кричат они. Вот паршивцы!

– Север, что это у тебя с лицом? – поинтересовался, усмехнувшись, Луций в качестве приветствия.

– А ты не догадываешься? – кисло ответил Север. – Это твои дорогие мальчики поздоровались со своим любимым крестным.

Луций, разумеется, расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, однако, он щелкнул пальцами и позвал домовика.

– Добби, где мальчики?

– В парке, хозяин Луций.

– Передай им, чтобы сию минуту явились в мой кабинет. Потом скажи Цисси, что Сев уже здесь.

Добби кивнул и исчез. Север проследовал за Луцием в кабинет. Хозяин дома занял кресло у камина, Север расположился на диване, предвкушая предстоящий разговор. Ждать им пришлось недолго: минут через пять дверь распахнулась и в комнату ворвались двое мальчишек – как были, в отороченных мехом плащах, вязаных шапочках и зимних сапогах, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, оба раскрасневшиеся с мороза и запыхавшиеся. Луций встал.

– Папа? – радостным хором воскликнули они.

Странное дело. Север _ненавидел_ Поттера-старшего. Он понимал, что Гарри никогда не знал своего родного отца, Луций был единственным, кого мальчик мог называть папой, и у Севера не было решительно никаких причин для разочарования. Он сознавал, что в этом возрасте дети быстро привыкают ко всему новому. Но отчего-то это все равно казалось _неправильным_.

– Дядя Сев? – тут уже прозвучали виноватые нотки.

«Ага, чует кошка, чье мясо съела», – удовлетворенно подумал Север.

– Ну, и как это понимать? – грозно спросил Луций, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. – Кто из вас запустил снежком дяде Севу в глаз?

Мальчишки потупились, немедленно приняв вид провинившихся отпрысков благородного семейства. Они молча разглядывали паркет под ногами, на который медленно натекали лужицы с сапог. Драко шмыгнул носом, у Гарри пламенели уши. К этому моменту у Севера уже не оставалось сомнений, что снежок бросил Гарри, а подбил его на это, судя по хитрому выражению мордашки, Драко.

– Так как это понимать, молодые люди? – повторил Луций и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не отпустит их, пока не получит ответ.

– Я нечаянно, – почти шепотом сказал Гарри, не выдержав. Драко тихонько пихнул его локтем в бок, явно выражая неодобрение насчет такой уступчивости.

– Что нечаянно? – неумолимо продолжал Луций.

– В глаз, – еле слышно отозвался Гарри. – Я не хотел... в лицо.

Мальчик выглядел таким несчастным, что Север собрался было вмешаться, но раздумал, решив, что это будет непедагогично.

– Ну тогда извинись, раз не хотел, – смягчился Луций и неожиданно добавил: – И в будущем постарайся попадать туда, куда хочешь, а не туда, куда получится.

Услышав это милое наставление, Север невольно подумал, что лучше бы он все-таки вмешался. Если он хоть что-нибудь понимал в малфойской педагогике и детской психологии, Луций только что дал детям разрешение швыряться в людей снежками, сколько влезет. И судя по улыбке Драко, Малфой-младший все отлично понял, и не было никаких сомнений, что он в ближайшее время разъяснит это Гарри.

– Север, прости, пожалуйста, – Гарри шмыгнул носом и жалобно посмотрел на Севера.

– Ничего страшного, – великодушно отозвался тот и, не удержавшись, добавил: – Драко, сознайся, твоя была идея?

Драко изо всех сил постарался принять невинный вид. Получилось не очень. Север хмыкнул, Гарри хлюпнул носом.

Луций нахмурился и поочередно пощупал воротники обоим мальчикам.

– Да вы мокрые оба, как клобкопухи под метлой! – ахнул он. – А ну брысь переодеваться немедленно! И чтобы до обеда из детской ни ногой, ясно?

– Да, пап! – хором отозвались дети, довольные, что легко отделались, и умчались.

Закрыв за ними дверь, Луций снова опустился в кресло.

– Двадцать пятого мы едем обедать к Паркинсонам, – заявил он. – Там еще, кажется, будет Агата Буллстрод с дочерью. Ты едешь с нами, конечно.

Север попытался отвертеться.

– В таком виде?

Разумеется, отправляясь к Малфоям, он и не подумал изменить своим привычкам и теперь надеялся, что это, возможно, его спасет. Не тут-то было.

– Сев, с каких это пор тебя заботит внешний вид? – прищурился Луций. – По-моему, ты просто пытаешься увильнуть. Не смей даже думать об этом! Во-первых, мальчики тебя месяц не видели. Во-вторых, если ты вдруг ни с того ни с сего хочешь выглядеть прилично, я одолжу тебе парадную мантию, только, Мерлина ради, не бросай меня одного. Ты же помнишь: Паркинсон невероятно нудный тип. Я буду вынужден развлекать трех женщин одновременно, и они меня заездят...

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – со вздохом сказал Север, поднимая руки и признавая свое поражение.

х х х

Утро Рождества выдалось морозным и ясным.

Согласно традициям, а они в Малфой-мэноре соблюдались безупречно, детям не позволялось видеть елку в Сочельник, и двери в гостиную были заперты весь день накануне, несмотря на мольбы и укоризненные взгляды. Неудивительно, что наутро Драко и Гарри проснулись раньше всех, не дали взрослым выспаться и теперь нетерпеливо скакали у закрытых дверей, ожидая, когда же их впустят внутрь.

Луций, улыбнувшись, взмахнул палочкой:

– Alohomora!

Двери распахнулись, и дети хором ахнули.

Елка была огромной. Ее украшали тонкие золотые цепочки, серебряные снежинки и старинные прозрачные стеклянные шары, а ветви припорошил волшебный нетающий снег. Шторы в комнате были раздернуты, и все это великолепие сверкало и переливалось в ярком солнечном свете. На подоконниках красовались свечи и букеты остролиста, на стенах висели венки из омелы. И конечно, под раскидистыми лапами ели скрывались груды аккуратно завернутых подарков, и к каждому была привязана карточка с именем.

Север не слишком любил Рождество, терпеть не мог шумных праздников и часто жаловался Луцию, что у Дамблдора совершенно отсутствует вкус. Собственно, он первый раз за последние три года видел елку, наряженную не в гриффиндорской гамме. Однако на какое-то мгновение совершенно искренне пожалел, что ему не пять лет.

– Рождество! Рождество! – мальчики с воплями бросились к елке.

Взрослые прошли в гостиную вслед за ними и уютно расположились на диване. Драко немедленно плюхнулся на четвереньки и нырнул под пушистые ветви, Гарри тут же последовал его примеру.

– Осторожней там, – окликнул их отец. – Кто у нас старший? Драко? Значит, он достает свертки по одному, а Гарри читает, кому они.

Драко принялся извлекать из-под елки подарки один за другим, а Гарри, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб, старательно разбирал надписи на карточках – его, конечно, уже давно начали учить читать, и он занимался весьма усердно.

Новая трость черного дерева для Луция, бриллиантовое колье для Нарциссы, какие-то редкие манускрипты для Севера, две детские метлы для мальчиков (Север чуть не оглох от радостных воплей) и снова книги, конфеты и прочие мелкие приятные сюрпризы. Наконец, когда пол был усыпан ленточками и обертками, подарки были розданы, а детей удалось ненадолго разлучить с метлами, все отправились завтракать.

– Когда нас ждут Паркинсоны, Люк? К обеду? – поинтересовалась Нарцисса.

– Ну да, а что? – рассеянно отозвался Луций. – Гарри, перестань размазывать овсянку по тарелке. Вкуснее она от этого не станет, совсем даже наоборот.

– А не поехать ли нам на санях? – предложила Нарцисса. – Здесь недалеко, и в кои-то веки такой снег выпал!

Действительно, поместье Паркинсонов лежало всего-навсего в десятке миль от Малфой-мэнора, и туда можно было легко добраться по лесной дороге.

– А магглы? – нахмурился Север.

– А что магглы? – удивилась Нарцисса. – Во-первых, в такое время года санями никого не удивишь, а во-вторых, _Obliviate_ на что? Драко, Мерлина ради, прекрати хватать бекон руками. И не облизывай пальцы! Ты не маггловский дикарь. Ну так что скажешь, Люк?

– Мне нравится эта идея, – одобрительно сказал Луций. – Неизвестно, когда еще выдастся такая зима. Мальчики, опять же, порадуются...

– Если только не просидят над остывшей кашей до завтрашнего дня! – заметила Нарцисса.

Под строгим взглядом матери Драко и Гарри принялись торопливо расправляться с овсянкой.

х х х

Сорокалетний Дик Арчер был одним из немногих слуг в Малфой-мэноре помимо домовых эльфов. Разумеется, он был чистокровным магом – по крайней мере поколений на пять по обеим линиям: слишком мало, чтобы занимать серьезное положение в снобистском слизеринском обществе, но вполне достаточно, чтобы Луций Малфой позволил ему не только работать в поместье, но и разговаривать с детьми. На попечении Арчера были конюшня и псарня, и Драко с Гарри частенько прибегали к нему покормить лошадей или повозиться с собаками.

Когда мальчики, нарядно и тепло одетые, наконец выбежали в парк, за воротами уже стояли большие зеленые сани, запряженные парой лошадей, и Гарри в очередной раз подумал, что попал в сказку. Раньше он такое видел только на картинке. Арчер педантично проверял богато украшенную упряжь, из-под застежки его темно-зеленой мантии тоже торчала веточка остролиста.

– Вот это настоящее Рождество, мастер Гарри, – одобрительно сказал он. – Магглы-то давно забыли, как это надо праздновать.

– С Рождеством, ми... Дик, – вежливо ответил Гарри. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть называть Арчера по имени, хотя тот неоднократно просил его об этом. Еще сложнее было привыкнуть к тому, что к нему самому и к Драко при этом непременно обращались на «вы» и «мастер».

– Благодарствую, мастер Гарри, – степенно ответил Арчер, не отрываясь от дела.

Драко между тем надоело молча бродить кругами, и он, недолго думая, запустил Арчеру снежком в спину.

– Хулиганите, мастер Драко? – медленно пробасил Арчер, неторопливо нагнулся, столь же неторопливо слепил снежок и метким броском сбил с Драко капюшон.

– Ай!

– Поделом ему, – заметил подошедший Луций.

– Берегись, пап! – расшалившийся Драко угостил снежком и Луция.

– Ах, так?

Не успел мальчик и глазом моргнуть, как отец схватил его в охапку. Драко, хохоча, попытался вырваться, но скоро обнаружил, что Луций держит его на вытянутых руках над большим сугробом в стороне от дорожки. Он пискнул и перестал барахтаться.

– Сдаешься?

– Не-а.

– Может, отпустить тебя?

– Люк, не надо, он же весь мокрый будет, – вмешалась подошедшая Нарцисса. За ее спиной открыто ухмылялся Север: он явно чувствовал себя отомщенным.

– Мистер Малфой, все готово, можно ехать, – невозмутимо сообщил Арчер.

– Так и быть, считай, что на сегодня ты помилован, – королевским тоном сообщил Луций, поставил взъерошенного Драко на дорожку, и Нарцисса тут же принялась приводить чадо в порядок.

Гарри с невольной завистью наблюдал всю эту сцену, и внимательный Арчер тут же это заметил.

– Хотите со мной править, мастер Гарри? – негромко предложил он, кивнув в сторону облучка.

Мальчик засиял, потом неуверенно оглянулся на Луция.

– Можно, пап?

– Конечно. Дай я тебя подсажу.

Луций подхватил Гарри на руки и посадил на облучок, потом помог Нарциссе сесть в сани на заднюю скамью, в то время как Север, вздохнув, устроился на передней вместе с Драко. Тот уже сообразил, какую забаву упускает, и принялся выклянчивать у Арчера тоже попробовать.

– Мальчишки, – покачала головой Нарцисса.

– А девчонки что, лучше? – ответил Луций, садясь рядом с ней, и тут же осекся, вспомнив об обеих свояченицах. Эта тема, по молчаливому соглашению, была в доме запретной.

Нарцисса тихо сжала его руку.

– Ничего, не обращай внимания, – шепотом сказала она и скомандовала: – Поехали!

Арчер уже занял свое место и показал Гарри, как держат поводья.

– Ну, храни нас Мать Эпона!

Сани помчались по дороге. Луций улыбался, обнимая жену за плечи и прижимая ее к себе, Драко ухмылялся до ушей и вертелся, не в силах усидеть на месте, Гарри крепко вцепился в поводья, счастливый как никогда. Один только Снейп сидел с каменным лицом, нахохлившись, как ворона на заборе в дождливый день.

Нарцисса повернулась и лукаво посмотрела мужу в лицо.

– Может, споешь?

– Дорогая моя, ты сегодня из меня веревки вьешь, – отозвался Луций. – Мальчики, подпоете?

Драко аж подпрыгнул, Гарри обернулся и закивал, и даже Арчер одобрительно усмехнулся в бороду.

Луций взмахнул палочкой, и бубенцы на сбруе принялись отбивать такт мелодии.

_Как звонко на скаку_  
_Бубенчики звенят,_  
_По свежему снежку_  
_В даль белую манят!_  
_Люблю трезвону в такт_  
_Поводьями крутить._  
_Как здорово вот так_  
_На легких саночках катить!_

И к баритону Луция присоединились звонкие голоса Нарциссы и детей:

_Бубенцы, бубенцы_  
_Радостно галдят!_  
_Звон идет во все концы,_  
_Саночки летят!.._

Север откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, вопреки всему, Рождество получилось замечательное. Не то чтобы он собирался в этом кому-нибудь признаваться.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Иней Рождества_ – название знаменитой рождественской песни White Christmas в переводе Г. Васильева (см. диск «Семь подарков к Рождеству»).  
_Эпона_ – кельтская богиня, покровительница коневодства.  
_Как звонко на скаку..._ – начало знаменитой рождественской песни _Jingle__Bells_ в переводе Г. Васильева (см. диск «Семь подарков к Рождеству»).


	7. Белая пешка

**Глава 7. Белая пешка**

_июль 1986 года_

Стоял знойный летний день. Север опять гостил в Малфой-мэноре (не без вмешательства Дамблдора, разумеется) – к вящему удовольствию всего семейства. Гарри и Драко, несмотря на жару, затеяли игру в салочки на метлах и носились друг за другом по всему саду. Взрослые укрылись от солнца в увитой диким виноградом просторной беседке: Нарцисса, расположившись в плетеном кресле, изучала свежие номера журналов «Зеркало Моргаузы» и _La Sorcière Moderne_, а Луций за столом играл с Севером в шахматы.

– E2 – H5, – произнес Север. Сердитый черный ферзь неохотно повиновался. Его плащ при ходьбе развевался над доской точь-в-точь как Северова мантия.

– Ты дурно влияешь на мои шахматы, Сев, – усмехнулся Луций. – Раньше они не были такими раздражительными. Хм-м... D2 – D4.

– Пап, а Север тебя не съест?

Луций вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял голову: над ухом у него завис Гарри верхом на метле. Мальчик с интересом смотрел на доску.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – поинтересовался Луций. Шахматы Гарри нравились, он уже начал учиться играть, но знал пока только, как ходят фигуры, не более того.

– Его король, – пояснил Гарри. – Почему он не съест твою пешку?

– Фигуры берут, а не едят, – поправил его Луций. – А почему... Можешь сам догадаться?

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу и, нахмурившись, уставился на доску. Белый солдат-пешка на D4 отсалютовал ему мечом, а черный ферзь очень по-северовски поджал губы.

– Потому что твой конь тогда съе... возьмет его короля. И ты выиграешь. Правильно?

– Правильно.

– А почему он не берет твоего коня?

– Подумай.

Гарри снова нахмурился, внимательно изучая фигуры: белый ферзь на C1, черный король на E4, белая ладья на F1, белый конь на F5, черный – на G8... Север сдержал вздох. Он никогда не понимал, как у Луция хватает терпения на такие разговоры. Наконец лицо мальчика просветлело.

– Из-за твоей ладьи. Если он пойдет на F5, ты поставишь ему мат.

– Правильно.

– Дядя Сев, а почему ты не съешь его пешку? – Драко, устав дожидаться Гарри, тоже подлетел к играющим.

На сей раз Снейп не удержался и тихо застонал. Луций усмехнулся.

– Мальчики, дайте им доиграть, – вмешалась Нарцисса. – Папа вам потом все объяснит.

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул. Север уже было приготовился молча терпеть пятиминутное разбирательство каждого хода или, того хуже, участвовать в нем, как вдруг Драко облетел вокруг стола и хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

– Теперь ты водишь! – крикнул он и вылетел наружу.

– Эй, так нечестно! – возмутился Гарри и вылетел вслед за ним, забыв про шахматы.

Взрослые засмеялись. Нарцисса вновь погрузилась в чтение, а мужчины вернулись к игре.

х х х

– В следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься, Луций, – угрюмо пообещал Север, глядя, как его король, в сердцах швырнув корону под ноги бывшей белой пешке, гордо уходит с доски. Солдат-пешка, пробившийся в ферзи и поставивший черным мат, подцепил корону мечом, подбросил ее в воздух, снова поймал и подмигнул Северу.

– Ты сначала выиграй, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Луций и собрал фигуры.

Снейп только криво усмехнулся. Луций был чемпионом Слизерина по волшебным шахматам все семь лет, пока учился в Хогвартсе. Сам Север считался неплохим шахматистом, но за все время знакомства выиграть у Луция так и не смог.

– И почему ты всегда играешь белыми? – проворчал он.

– Это элементарно, Сев, – Луций чуть снисходительно хлопнул его по плечу. – Они ходят первыми.

– Может, чай будем пить в беседке? – вмешалась Нарцисса. – Здесь свежо и прохладно, в отличие от гостиной.

– Как пожелаешь, – пожал плечами Луций. – Сев, пойдем разыщем наших сорванцов.

Они неторопливо шли по аллее, воздух наполнял сладкий аромат цветущей липы.

– Гарри играет в шахматы? – поинтересовался Север. «Любопытно... Поттер-старший никогда не был хорошим игроком».

– Он еще мал и пока только учится, – отозвался Луций. – Но годика через два-три... Он внимателен и довольно упорен, когда действительно чего-то хочет.

В голосе Луция промелькнули необычно теплые нотки, и Север невольно насторожился. Он был столь же уверен в том, что Луций не любил, _не мог_ любить своего маленького воспитанника, сколь и в том, что солнце не встает на западе. Нарцисса – другое дело, хотя и здесь Север подозревал скорее общую женскую любовь ко всему маленькому и, прости Мерлин, _милому_: дети, котята, клобкопухи... Гарри между тем явно обожал приемных родителей и почти совсем перестал стесняться. Почти.

– Шах тебе! Шах! – послышался неподалеку звонкий голос Драко и вслед за ним – смех Гарри. Минуту спустя они вылетели из-за поворота: впереди мчался Гарри, запрокинув голову и заливаясь смехом, за ним, вжавшись в древко метлы, гнался сосредоточенный Драко; его отросшие до плеч светлые волосы развевались и путались на ветру.

Луций смотрел на приближающихся детей, и выражение его лица было странно знакомым; Север уже почти припомнил, где он видел этот взгляд... но сосредоточиться ему не дали.

Запыхавшийся Гарри приземлился у Луция за спиной, соскочил с метлы и крикнул, поднырнув опекуну под локоть:

– Чур, я больше не играю!

Луций ласково взъерошил и без того встрепанные черные волосы мальчика.

– Папа, это нечестно! – надулся Драко, тоже соскакивая с метлы и бросаясь к отцу.

– C'est la vie, – чуть насмешливо отозвался Луций, прижимая к себе сына второй рукой. Мальчишки оба затихли, уткнувшись в отцовскую мантию. Чуть погодя непоседы высвободились, Луций жестом велел им встать перед собой и, сощурившись, оглядел обоих. Штаны у Гарри были продраны на правой коленке, на скуле виднелась свежая ссадина. Некогда белая рубашка Драко теперь была вся в свежих травяных пятнах, кружевной манжет полуоторван.

– Что, Сев, хороши братья-разбойники? – хмыкнул Луций и снова повернулся к детям: – Марш к себе. Пусть Добби поможет вам принять приличный вид и разберется с синяками и царапинами. Потом приходите – слышите меня? – _приходите_ в беседку пить чай. Полчаса вам на все. Время пошло!

Парней как ветром сдуло: оба оседлали метлы и помчались к дому. Спустя минуту до Луция и Севера донесся крик Гарри:

– Кто последний долетит, тот девчонка!

До самого поворота они мчались голова в голову. Луций смотрел детям вслед, и в его глазах снова мелькнуло то странное, полузнакомое выражение. И тут Север вспомнил, где видел этот взгляд: в зеркале. В зеркале по утрам, когда он, умываясь и бреясь, обдумывал какой-нибудь интересный и очень важный эксперимент. 

х х х

– Ну, и кому на день рожденья теперь кукол дарить? – ехидно поинтересовался Север, когда Драко и Гарри чинно вошли в беседку, являя собой образец для подражания всем отпрыскам благородных семейств.

Драко слегка покраснел, взрослые засмеялись, и мальчик обиженно насупился. Гарри защитным жестом положил брату руку на плечо.

– Чем не жених и невеста? – хихикнула Нарцисса, и Драко надулся еще сильнее.

– Хватит, хватит, – вмешался Луций, предотвращая неминуемую вспышку: Драко был довольно спокойным ребенком и редко закатывал скандалы, но уж если это случалось...

– Давайте садиться, – поддержала мужа Нарцисса.

Драко буркнул себе под нос что-то невнятное, но вслух ничего не сказал и с энтузиазмом принялся за шоколадное мороженое с апельсиновым сиропом.

Некоторое время все спокойно наслаждались чаепитием: дети молча расправлялись с мороженым, взрослые беседовали о погоде, газетах и прочих пустяках.

– Пап, а почему дядя Сев не женат? – вдруг поинтересовался Драко с невинным выражением лица, отодвигая в сторонку опустевшую вазочку.

Север не поперхнулся чаем только благодаря опыту постоянного общения с Дамблдором. Самый могущественный из ныне здравствующих волшебников частенько задавал так называемые неудобные вопросы с непосредственностью пятилетнего ребенка: похоже, ему доставляло несказанное удовольствие шокировать своих младших коллег.

– Драко! – возмутилась Нарцисса. – Нельзя задавать такие вопросы в присутствии того, о ком спрашиваешь. Нужно было спросить самого Севера, хотя и это не слишком-то вежливо.

– Да, Север, – насмешливо улыбнулся Луций, – объясни ребенку, почему ты до сих пор не женат?

– Видишь ли, Драко, – медленно сказал Север, судорожно пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, – в отличие от твоего папы, мне не довелось встретить такую замечательную женщину, как твоя мама.

– Север, неужели ты наконец-то научился льстить? – засмеялась Нарцисса, но было видно, что комплимент доставил ей удовольствие. Драко хитрющими глазами косился попеременно то на родителей, то на крестного, очевидно, довольный своей выходкой. У Севера не было никаких сомнений, что мальчишка смутил его намеренно, в отместку за предыдущее замечание.

Луций тем временем внимательно наблюдал за Гарри, который на протяжении всей этой сцены молчал, явно думая о чем-то своем. Взгляды их встретились, и Луций ясно прочитал в глазах своего воспитанника желание задать вопрос и в то же время опасение, что спрашивать не следует.

– Гарри? – мягко сказал Луций. – Ты что-то хотел спросить?

Мальчик поколебался, но все же кивнул.

– Спрашивай.

– Почему... почему у нас нет ни бабушек, ни дедушек? И у моих тети с дядей тоже не было родителей...

В беседке воцарилась неловкая тишина. Взрослые молчали, испуганный такой реакцией Гарри слегка ссутулился, Драко недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного из родителей на другого.

«Да, Луций, – мрачно усмехнулся про себя Север, – хотелось бы услышать, как ты ответишь на этот вопрос. Дамблдору будет интересно узнать твою версию событий».

– Видишь ли, Гарри, – негромко начал Луций, и Север с трудом сдержал невеселый смешок, узнавая свою собственную реплику, – когда вы с Драко еще не родились, в волшебном мире была большая война. Много людей погибло: мои родители, Нарциссы, Севера... твои, – сказал он, и Гарри опустил голову. – Кстати, что тебе говорили твои родственники?

– Что родители разбились на машине, – еле слышно ответил Гарри. С тех пор как Луций забрал его от Дурслей, разговор ни разу не заходил о его настоящих отце и матери. Рассказывать ему ничего не рассказывали, а спрашивать он боялся. – Потому что отец был... пьян, – добавил он, краснея от стыда.

Север не смог сдержать гримасу отвращения. Какая наглая, бесстыдная... маггловская ложь!

– Это неправда, – тем временем сказал Луций. – Один, – он покосился на Севера, – злой волшебник хотел убить их и тебя. Они попытались скрыться, однако он все равно нашел их и убил. – Глаза мальчика в ужасе распахнулись. – Но тебя почему-то убить не смог, а вместо этого погиб сам. К сожалению, родители твоих отца и матери погибли еще раньше, и тебя отдали твоей, – он скривился, – тетке.

Гарри не сводил остекленевшего взгляда со своей чашки, и было видно, что он отчаянно старается не заплакать. Притихший Драко не смел пошевельнуться.

– Люк, Сев, – вполголоса сказала Нарцисса, вставая, – оставьте нас ненадолго?

Мужчины молча поднялись из-за стола, Луций поманил Драко за собой – тот повиновался без единого звука, и все трое покинули беседку. Гарри по-прежнему сидел неподвижно, разглядывая изящные серебряные лилии на ободке чашки.

– Гарри, детка, иди ко мне, – Нарцисса осторожно взяла мальчика на руки и села вместе с ним в кресло. Гарри уткнулся лицом в ее мантию, и его плечи мелко-мелко затряслись – он все еще пытался сдерживать слезы. – Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, малыш... – она прижала его к себе и поцеловала в кисточку на макушке.

Не в силах больше держать себя в руках, он расплакался – впервые при взрослых за целый год. Казалось, все напряжение, неуверенность и страхи, накопившиеся за это время, вплеснулись теперь без остатка, и он никак не мог остановиться. Нарцисса долго сидела, поглаживая мальчика по спине, пока он тихо всхлипывал в ее объятиях.

х х х

– Пап, а мужчины разве плачут? – неуверенно спросил Драко, когда они втроем прогуливались по липовой аллее.

– Вопреки обывательскому мнению, в этом отношении мужская физиология мало отличается от женской, – проворчал Север – впрочем, так, что его слышал только Луций.

– Всякое бывает, – задумчиво отозвался Луций, потом остановился и внимательно посмотрел на сына. – Все зависит от обстоятельств.

– Как это? – не понял Драко.

– Плакать само по себе не хорошо и не дурно, – пояснил Луций. – Однако когда человек плачет, он показывает свою слабость, а твоя слабость – это всегда оружие противника. Что из этого следует?

– Нельзя плакать при тех, кому не доверяешь, – уверенно ответил мальчик, подумав немного.

– Именно.

Драко задумался.

– А кому ты доверяешь, пап? – спросил он чуть погодя.

Север неожиданно для себя понял, что ждет ответа, едва ли не затаив дыхание, – хотя и знал, что Луций вряд ли будет откровенен.

– Маме, – уверенно ответил Луций. – И Северу. И вам с Гарри – когда подрастете немного.

Вопреки доводам рассудка, Север весь вечер размышлял, можно ли верить Луцию. И что из этого следует. С уверенностью он знал одно: об этом разговоре он Дамблдору не расскажет.

-------------------------------------------------------  
В главе использована известная шахматная задача – партия из «Алисы в Зазеркалье» Льюиса Кэрролла.  
_La Sorcière Moderne_ – «Современная ведьма» (франц.).


	8. Чистота крови

**Глава 8. Чистота крови**

_октябрь 1987 года_

Самайн – или, как его стали называть в последнее время под маггловским влиянием, Хэллоуин – в Малфой-мэноре последние пару лет отмечали шумно. Когда Север доложил Дамблдору, что в этом году там ожидаются не только Паркинсоны и Буллстроды, но и Забини, и Нотты, директор, как и следовало ожидать, настоятельно порекомендовал Северу появиться там, по какому поводу освободил его от дежурства на школьном балу. Север решил, что, в конечном счете, из двух зол ему таки досталось меньшее, и согласился почти с радостью.

Однако бал у Малфоев непременно означал традиционный маскарад, и если роль надзирателя на хогвартских торжествах освобождала его от участия в такого рода глупостях, то появление на светском вечере требовало костюма. Несколько дней поломав голову, Север плюнул на попытки выдумать что-нибудь оригинальное и обзавелся костюмом Дракулы, решив, что из школьных сплетен надо извлекать хоть какую-нибудь пользу.

Вечером тридцать первого он, ругательски ругаясь и страшно опаздывая, промчался по хогвартским коридорам в вышеупомянутом костюме, до колик пугая нервных первокурсников, добежал до границ антиаппарационного барьера и поспешно перенесся к главным воротам Малфой-мэнора.

Солнце уже село, но в темном парке были развешаны десятки фонариков в виде тыкв, черепов и прочих подобающих в канун Самайна предметов. Окна особняка сияли в сумерках теплым тыквенно-желтым светом. Было довольно тепло – для конца октября, конечно, – и многие из приглашенных прогуливались по саду. На одной из аллей в круге оранжевого света под большой тыквой Север заметил компанию спорящих о чем-то детей. Стараясь держаться в тени, он незаметно подошел ближе.

– Нас шестеро, как раз две команды. В одной я, Милли и Забини. В другой Гарри, Панси и Нотт, – безапелляционным тоном заявил стоявший к нему спиной светловолосый эльф с луком за плечами, и Север тут же узнал Драко.

– А почему я с ним? – возмутился незнакомый темноволосый мальчик в костюме тореро.

– Да какая тебе разница, Тео, – примирительно сказала высокая, коренастая, черноволосая девочка, одетая шотландской бааван ши, – очевидно, дочка Буллстродов. Она нетерпеливо тряхнула головой, и вплетенные в ее распущенные волосы колокольчики нежно зазвенели. – Давайте уже играть, а то ужин скоро.

– А капитаны кто? – спросил молчавший до сих пор Гарри, тоже в зеленом облачении лесного эльфа.

– Ты и Драко, конечно, – ответила вторая девочка – судя по голосу, Панси. Наряд японской горной ведьмы странно сочетался с ее пшеничного цвета волосами.

– А почему он?! – крикнул Тео. – Почему не я?

– Потому что он мой брат, Нотт, – ледяным тоном отрезал Драко, в точности копируя своего отца.

– Дрэй, мне все равно, – примирительно произнес Гарри.

– Давайте не будем ссориться, – поддержал его молчавший все это время четвертый мальчик, темнокожий и кареглазый, в алом тюрбане и мантии колдуна-магрибинца.

– Заткнись, Забини, – огрызнулся Тео Нотт. – Я не хочу подчиняться какому-то грязнокровке, и плевал я на его шрам на лбу!

Блейз Забини тихо ахнул, девочки хором взвизгнули. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на брата, Драко молча сжал кулаки. Север решил, что пора вмешаться.

– Что здесь происходит? – строго спросил он, выходя из тени в круг света.

– Север! Дядя Сев! – Гарри и Драко, как по команде, обернулись к нему, не скрывая своей радости.

– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Север. – Что у вас тут такое?

– Добрый вечер, сэр, – Панси сделала реверанс, что в кимоно смотрелось диковато. – Мы хотели играть в воры-и-авроры, но мальчишки, – она презрительно фыркнула и повела плечиком, – все время ссорятся. А Тео вообще обзывается.

– Ябеда, – пробормотал Блейз себе под нос. Милли пихнула его локтем в бок.

– Спасибо, мисс Паркинсон, – кивнул Снейп. – Я слышал. Мистер Нотт, – холодно сказал он, повернувшись к Теодору, и тот вздрогнул, – я бы порекомендовал вам воздерживаться от подобных выражений в приличном обществе.

– Да, сэр, – мрачно сказал Нотт.

– Мальчики, – Север обернулся к Драко и Гарри, – мы еще поговорим, я надеюсь. Всем приятного вечера.

– Спасибо, сэр! – хором отозвались дети.

Уходя, он слышал, как они выясняют, какая команда будет водить первой. Как и в его детстве, аврорами не хотел быть никто.

х х х

– Север, наконец-то, – нетерпеливым возгласом встретила его на крыльце хозяйка дома. Ее распущенные волосы струились по спине, искусно имитируя спутанные пряди баньши-плакальщицы. Темные круги под глазами и иссиня-черная мантия делали ее лицо еще бледнее обычного.

«Не всякая женщина найдет в себе смелость показаться в таком виде, даже в Самайн», – одобрительно усмехнулся Север про себя, а вслух сказал: – Рад тебя видеть, Цисси. Воистину, красивой женщине любой наряд к лицу. Надеюсь, выть ты все-таки не будешь?

– Непременно буду, – засмеялась Нарцисса. – Особенно если еще раз услышу от Агаты, какую миленькую мантию она вчера видела у мадам Малкин. Или если Паркинсоны снова начнут намекать, что Панси – замечательная пара для Драко.

– Не для Гарри? – Снейп приподнял бровь, не слишком старательно изображая удивление.

– Конечно нет, – Нарцисса понизила голос. – Во-первых, это было бы слишком открытое вмешательство в предполагаемые планы Люка – как _они_ их понимают. Во-вторых... политика политикой, но они хотят чистокровного зятя.

Север кивнул. Одно дело – политический союз, и совсем другое – брак. Если первое в данном случае было проявлением должной гибкости и умения приспосабливаться, то второе явилось бы нарушением вековых семейных традиций. Луций, взяв Гарри в свой дом, и без того подошел вплотную к тонкой грани, разделяющей эти два понятия в слизеринском сознании. А вот, скажем, усынови он мальчишку...

– Сев? – его размышления прервал бодрый голос Луция. – Неужели твое сиятельство соизволило посетить наши скромные пенаты?

Хозяин Малфой-мэнора стоял за спиной жены, скрестив руки на груди. Поверх римской тоги на его плечи был небрежно наброшен ослепительно-белый плащ с кроваво-красным подбоем. Даже зная, что это всего лишь искусная иллюзия, Север не мог сдержать смешок при виде короткого ежика светлых волос: стрижка Луцию шла, но выглядел он все равно странно.

– Ты бы хоть шлем надел, прокуратор, – хмыкнул зельевар вместо приветствия, затем посерьезнел: – Знаешь, я тут кое-что слышал...

– Давай пройдем в малую гостиную, – предложил Луций. – Цисси, развлечешь публику еще немного?

– Безусловно, – согласилась она. – Но не удивляйтесь, если я окончательно войду в роль и всех распугаю.

– Главное, чтобы Сев не начал кусать гостей, – отмахнулся Луций, – остальное они переживут.

Нарцисса ушла, а Луций и Север отправились в малую угловую гостиную, однако поговорить им не дали. Не успели они сесть, как в комнату вошел невысокий, широкоплечий, темноволосый мужчина в костюме испанского инквизитора. Север не без труда узнал Тобиаса Нотта: последний раз он видел его без малого шесть лет назад, незадолго до исчезновения Волдеморта.

– Север, – сухо поздоровался Нотт, смерив его настороженным взглядом.

– Тобиас, – кивнул он, однако тот уже перестал обращать на него внимание.

– Луций, – Нотт повернулся к хозяину дома, – можно тебя на два слова? Мне бы хотелось побеседовать... наедине.

– Ты не обидишься? – Луций вопросительно посмотрел на Севера, и он еле заметно пожал плечами.

– Разумеется нет.

– В мой кабинет, Тобиас, – вздохнул Луций, поднимаясь. – Там нас никто не потревожит.

х х х

Драко, то и дело поскальзываясь на дубовом паркете, бежал по коридору, проклиная дурацкие носатые кожаные туфли без каблуков. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь придумать, куда ему деваться, и тут только понял, что оказался у отцовского кабинета. Чуть дальше по коридору находились двери, отделяющие гостевую часть особняка от личных покоев, а это означало, что выбор очень простой: или возвращаться назад, или прятаться здесь. Вернуться почти наверняка означало наткнуться на Гарри и проиграть. Он задумался было ненадолго, но тут до него донесся шум шагов: по коридору шли по меньшей мере два человека. Ближе, ближе... Выхода у Драко не было – он бросился в кабинет.

Скользкая круглая ручка проворачивалась во вспотевших ладонях, он лихорадочно дергал дверь, наконец она распахнулась, и Драко стремглав ринулся за широкий кожаный диван, благодаря всех уже известных ему богов, что догадался бросить в прихожей полагавшийся к костюму лук.

Едва только он успел заползти за диван, как дверная ручка повернулась и внутрь вошел отец, а за ним – один из гостей, кажется, Нотт-старший.

– Что-нибудь выпить? – не дожидаясь ответа, Луций распахнул верхние дверцы старинного книжного шкафа, где располагался бар. – Коньяк? Джин? Огневиски? Или что-нибудь помягче? Я лично предпочитаю коньяк.

Нотт опустился на диван, и старая кожа чуть скрипнула. Драко изо всех сил старался не шевелиться. Он уже понял, что влип по самые уши, и единственной его надеждой было не выдать себя до тех пор, пока взрослые не уйдут.

– С каких это пор ты пьешь что-то маггловское? – брезгливо поморщился Нотт. Драко замер, вглядываясь в громадный книжный шкаф с зеркальными дверцами: он не только слышал, но и видел практически все.

– Маги не придумали ничего лучше, – пожал плечами Луций. – Огневиски не по мне.

– А мне подойдет. Старое Огденское, если можно.

– Как пожелаешь, – Луций наполнил бокал и протянул гостю, затем налил себе коньяку. – Твое здоровье. Так что ты хотел мне сказать, Тобиас?

– Луций, – Нотт торопливо отпил глоток, – что ты затеял?

– О чем ты, Тоби? – в голосе Луция слышалось ленивое удивление. – Самайн есть Самайн... встреча старых друзей... это приятно, ты не находишь?

Нотт явно потерял терпение.

– Зачем тебе этот грязнокровный щенок, Луций?

– Право, ты меня удивляешь, – Луций отошел в сторону и прислонился к подоконнику, потягивая коньяк. – Кстати, теоретически он чистокровный... в первом поколении. У него оба родителя были магами, если ты не заметил, – он усмехнулся. – А зачем мне нужен Мальчик-Который-Выжил... – Луций тихо засмеялся, и Драко расслышал в голосе отца неприятные торжествующие нотки. Он не вполне понимал, что именно говорят взрослые, и догадался только, что речь идет о Гарри. Но интонации ему не понравились.

– Как тебе это удалось, Луций? – шипящим тоном вопросил Нотт, привставая, и Драко снова услышал, как скрипнула диванная кожа. – Как тебе это удалось? Ты не потерял ничего... ни свободу, как Лестранжи, ни деньги, как Буллстроды, ни положение в обществе, как я или Эйвери...

– Ни жизнь, как Розье и Уилкс, – снисходительным тоном закончил Луций. – Вспомним кого-нибудь еще?

– Попомни мои слова, Луций, – прошипел Нотт с такой злобой, что Драко с трудом сдержал дрожь, – ты обожжешься. Ты сильно обожжешься...

– Ты мне угрожаешь, Тобиас? – процедил Луций. Драко никогда прежде не слышал у отца таких интонаций, холодных и безжалостных. – Ты, опустившийся мелкий чиновник, проматывающий последние воспоминания о семейном состоянии вслед за родителем? Не смеши меня. Тебе меня не утопить, если не хочешь потерять то, что осталось от твоей свободы, денег и репутации. К тому же у тебя есть сын.

– У тебя тоже, – парировал Нотт, тяжело дыша, словно после быстрого бега. – Я знаю, что сейчас мне до тебя не добраться, но я подожду...

– Будь любезен, избавь меня от дешевого пафоса, – презрительно ответил Луций. – Тебе предлагали помощь, ты отказался.

– Принять твою помощь? И до самой смерти ходить у тебя в должниках, как эти два идиота, Крэбб с Гойлом? – голос Нотта дрожал от ярости. – Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках! Не моя вина...

– Довольно! – Луций прервал этот поток нетерпеливым жестом. – Я тебя выслушал и принял к сведению твои нелепые претензии. А теперь идем: у меня, как-никак, есть обязанности по отношению к другим гостям.

Они ушли.

Драко на всякий случай выждал минут пять, потом торопливо выполз из-за дивана, отряхнулся и с опаской выглянул в коридор. Там было пусто. Он неслышно выскользнул наружу, осторожно закрыл за собой дверь и заторопился к гостиной. Буквально за поворотом он наткнулся на Гарри и Панси.

– Ах вот ты где! – с негодованием воскликнула Панси. – Мы тебя уже обыскались!

– Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, – он махнул рукой.

– Конечно сдаешься, – фыркнул Гарри. – Гонг уже был, все садятся за стол, нас мама за тобой послала.

Они заторопились в столовую, весело обсуждая праздничное меню, и за разговором Драко так никто и не спросил, где же он прятался.

х х х

До ужина переговорить с Луцием Северу так и не удалось. За столом же он оказался между Агатой Буллстрод и Алисией Паркинсон, и это была сущая пытка.

Агата не переставая сетовала на неженские замашки своей дочки: мол, небогатая невеста должна быть более мягкой и обходительной. «Невеста, как же, – фыркнул Север про себя. – Пигалице едва семь, куда ей об этом думать. Кроме того, если у девчонки такой независимый характер, как утверждает эта глупая корова, она вряд ли выйдет замуж по родительской указке». Однако он благоразумно промолчал, предпочтя слушать, кивать и качать головой в подходящие моменты. Уж чему научили его годы работы в Хогвартсе, так это обхождению с назойливыми мамашами.

Когда же поток жалоб миссис Буллстрод наконец иссяк, его вторая соседка поспешила поделиться своим мнением о нынешней моде и неоднократно намекнуть, как замечательно ладят между собой его крестник (Север с трудом удержался, чтобы не спросить, который именно) и ее старшенькая.

«И как Цисси их выносит? – тихо удивлялся Север. – С каждым годом я все больше понимаю, почему Люк женился именно на ней. Сестры Блэк единственные из тех, кто учился с нами в Слизерине, отличаются не только внешностью, но и интеллектом».

– Да-да, Алисия, – учтиво отозвался он, продолжая думать о своем, – Панси производит замечательное впечатление...

Наконец ужин кончился, а с ним и пытка. Мужчины перешли в курительную, женщины отправились укладывать детей спать, а Север с Луцием, улучив минуту, снова сбежали в угловую гостиную.

– Каким, интересно, образом тебе удалось жениться на единственной нормальной женщине в этом курятнике? – ворчливо поинтересовался Север, устало рухнув в кресло. – Они меня чуть с ума не свели.

– Уметь надо. А представляешь, каково их мужьям? – усмехнулся Луций в ответ. – Так что ты хотел мне сказать?

– Для начала – спросить. Что ты говорил детям о... чистоте крови?

– Пока ничего, – Луций нахмурился. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Нотт-младший сегодня во время ссоры весьма резко выразился насчет происхождения Гарри.

Луций некуртуазно выругался сквозь зубы.

– Причем мне показалось, – продолжал Север, – что он с самого начала был настроен враждебно, хотя я могу, конечно, и заблуждаться.

– Яблоко от яблоньки... – угрюмо сказал Луций.

Север насторожился.

– Ах, да, ты же говорил с Ноттом-старшим, – кивнул он. – Ну, и что от тебя хотел наш бывший _compagnon d'armes_?

Луций скривился.

– Я и сам хотел бы это знать. На мой взгляд, наш бывший _compagnon d'armes_ в данный момент _est un peu derangée_. По большей части он мне угрожал – пока абстрактно. Однако за ним придется приглядывать, а судя по тому, что ты говоришь, и за его сыном тоже... – задумчиво ответил он. – Кстати, кто будет учиться вместе с мальчиками, кроме его отпрыска? Паркинсон, Буллстрод, Забини... _Pas __mal__, __pas __mal_. Кого еще из их чистокровных одногодков ты знаешь?

Север постарался вспомнить, о ком он знал и чьи фамилии видел в школьных ведомостях: большинство детей из чистокровных семейств были записаны в школу едва ли не с рождения.

– Ну, сыновья Крэбба и Гойла, это и без того ясно. Скорее всего, кто-нибудь из младших Уизли.

– Сколько ж их там всего? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Луций. – Пять? Шесть?

– Семь, – усмехнулся Север. – Шесть сыновей и дочь. И наверняка все до одного будут гриффиндорцами.

– _C'est une folie_, – неодобрительно покачал головой Луций. – Это все католические предрассудки Прюиттов, не иначе. Если верить отцу, еще не так давно Уизли не плодились как кролики и не были бедны как церковные мыши. Вот до чего доводит увлечение магглами. Право слово, Артур позорит своих предков.

Север поспешил сменить тему. Он не любил магглов, а безумства Артура раздражали его неимоверно, но обсуждать их с Луцием ему хотелось еще меньше.

– Кто у нас там еще? – вздохнув, он поднял глаза к потолку. – Сирота Боунс, Сьюзен, если не ошибаюсь.

– Племянница Амелии? Заместительницы главы Департамента магбезопасности? – глаза Луция на миг сверкнули сталью, словно случайный луч отразился в столовой ложке. – Разве она не полукровка?

– Насколько я помню, ее мать была магглорожденной ведьмой, – Север нахмурился. Он раз или два видел Мэри Боунс на собраниях Ордена вместе с мужем Эдмундом, но это было давно. Эдмунд и Мэри были убиты всего через пару месяцев после гибели старших Боунсов и семьи его старшего брата Эдгара.

– К сожалению, – кивнул Луций. – Однако девочку воспитывала тетка... Хм, это может оказаться полезным. Еще кто-то из существенных фигур?

– Сын Лонгботтомов, – тихо ответил Север.

Оба надолго замолчали.

х х х

Вечером первого ноября, после того как разъехались все гости, а Север вернулся в Хогвартс, Драко и Гарри позвали в отцовский кабинет. Гарри немедленно сбросил туфли и забрался на диван с ногами. Драко осторожно присел на краешек: кабинет и диван неприятно напоминали ему о подслушанном разговоре. Луций, сидевший в кресле напротив, внимательно оглядел обоих мальчиков.

– Вы оба, – начал он, – наследники старинных и уважаемых магических семейств.

Гарри порозовел и спустил ноги с дивана. Драко гордо выпрямился, и Луций с трудом сдержал улыбку.

– Вы уже достаточно взрослые, – продолжал он, – чтобы начать учиться всему тому, что необходимо знать будущему главе рода. В частности, познакомиться с историей своей семьи.

Луций встал, отодвинул один из старинных шерстяных гобеленов – с усыпальницей Мерлина в яблоневом саду – и дважды легонько стукнул своей палочкой стену под ним. Часть стены отъехала в сторону, и за ней оказался шкаф с тяжелыми даже на вид рукописями в кожаных переплетах и деревянными ящичками – видимо, с пергаментными свитками. На верхней полке стояли книги поновее и понаряднее – в свежих бархатных переплетах с серебряными или золотыми уголками и застежками.

– Это, – Луций извлек с верхней полки два пухлых тома, зеленый и алый, – семейные хроники. Ваши личные копии.

Прежде чем взять протянутую ему алую с золотом книгу, Гарри нервно вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

– Гарри, – укоризненно заметил Луций, – у тебя есть платок.

Гарри снова покраснел, вытащил из жилетного кармана батистовый платок, свежая белизна которого ясно свидетельствовала, что им не пользовались, и еще раз вытер ладони. Потом торопливо сунул платок обратно в карман и снова взялся за книгу.

Бархат переплета приятно шуршал под пальцами, на золоте отделки играли блики. Никаких надписей на обложке не было, только герб: золотой олень на зеленом щите. Щит держали два льва, а внизу на зеленой же ленте значился золотой девиз: _Honor et virtus_.

Драко рядом, буквально не дыша, разглядывал свою книгу. На ее обложке тоже красовался герб: черный щит с взлетающим золотым драконом. Щит поддерживали две змеи, поднявшиеся в угрожающих позах, а опирался он на серебряную ленту со словами: _Prudens dominabitur astris_.

Луций терпеливо ждал, пока мальчики налюбуются гербами. Наконец они стали сравнивать свои книги, и тут только Гарри заметил одну странную вещь.

– Пап? – спросил он, недоуменно нахмурясь. – А почему у меня книга тоньше почти вдвое? Разве род Малфоев настолько древнее?

– Нет, дело не в этом, – спокойно отвечал Луций. – Просто здесь изложена только история магических семейств, а твоя мать, Лили Эванс, была магглорожденной.

– Маг... что?

– Магглами мы называем тех, кто не владеет магией. У твоей матери родители были магглами, поэтому ее семьи в этой книге нет.

Гарри задумался.

– Тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон – магглы?

Луций кивнул, втайне чрезвычайно довольный таким поворотом беседы.

– Я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего, – решительно заявил Гарри. – Только... – он замялся.

– Только что?

– Про Лили я тоже хочу знать, – Гарри опустил глаза. – _Они_ мне никогда ничего не рассказывали, хотя тетя Петуния была ее сестра.

– Твоя тетка всю жизнь завидовала твоей матери, – пояснил Луций, – потому что не владела волшебной силой. И потому, что с первого приезда в Хогвартс твоя мать поняла, что ее дом здесь, в магическом мире. Лили Эванс, как утверждают, была очень способной ведьмой. Кстати, – добавил он, мысленно усмехнувшись, – твои родители учились на одном курсе с Севером. Расспроси его, он тебе расскажет.

– Обязательно спрошу, – обрадовался Гарри. – А у Драко, значит, рассказано и про мамину семью тоже?

– Ага, – Драко по очереди продемонстрировал ему оба форзаца своего тома, где располагались два генеалогических древа. – Смотри, тут Малфои, а тут Блэки.

Мальчики принялись водить пальцами по ветвям, разбирая имена и даты.

Драко, между тем, не отрывая взгляда от рисунка, слегка хмурился. Наконец он поднял голову и с сомнением посмотрел на отца.

– Это из-за этого Нотт обозвал Гарри?.. – он не договорил. Гарри, в свою очередь, оставил книгу и тоже вопросительно посмотрел на Луция.

– Да, – кивнул тот. – Но главным образом потому, Гарри, что он тебе завидует. Его отец придает большое значение чистоте крови, потому что больше ему похвастать нечем. А ты, несмотря на свое происхождение, уже сейчас талантлив, довольно богат и, я уверен, многого добьешься, когда вырастешь.

Гарри только сумрачно кивнул в ответ, задумчиво водя пальцем по выпуклым линиям герба. Луций вздохнул.

– Драко, не мог бы ты оставить нас ненадолго?

Драко молча встал, странно недетским жестом сжал пальцами плечо Гарри и, не сказав ни слова, вышел из кабинета.

Луций пересел на диван.

– Расскажи мне, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.

Гарри пожал плечами, продолжая разглядывать ковер.

Луций стиснул зубы. Гадес бы побрал этого Нотта и его отпрыска! Ни он сам, ни Гарри, очевидно, не были готовы к этому разговору. Но отступать было некуда.

– Гарри, – твердо сказал он, положив руки мальчику на плечи и развернув его к себе лицом, – я тобой очень горжусь.

Гарри просиял, и Луций неожиданно всерьез обрадовался этой маленькой победе.

– Происхождение не имеет значения, – убежденно солгал он. – Главное – что ты собой представляешь. Твои навыки и твои способности. В этом мире выживают сильные, а ты умный и сильный мальчик.

Гарри уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, и Луций осторожно взъерошил и без того лохматую макушку.

– Ты будешь выдающимся волшебником, я уверен, – пробормотал он.

-------------------------------------------------------  
C_ompagnon d'armes_ – товарищ по оружию (франц).  
_Est un peu derangée_ – несколько не в себе (франц).  
_Pas__ mal__, __pas__ mal_ – Недурно, недурно (франц).  
_C__'__est__ une __folie_ – Это безумие (франц).  
_Honor__ et__ virtus_ – Честь и доблесть (лат.). Золото (ор) в геральдике – символ богатства, справедливости и великодушия, зелень (верт) – надежды, радости и изобилия, верности в любви. Олень – воин, перед которым бежит неприятель. Лев – символ власти, великодушия и отваги.  
_Prudens dominabitur astris_ – Искусный будет властвовать над звездами (лат.). Это вариация на тему латинской поговорки _Sapiens_ _dominabitur astris_ – «Мудрый будет властвовать над звездами». Проблема в том, что слово _prudens_ плохо переводится на русский: оно означает одновременно «искусный, ловкий, хитрый, предусмотрительный, рассудительный». В общем, весьма Малфоям подходит. Черный цвет (траур) – символ предусмотрительности и осторожности. Дракон – власти, могущества и силы. Змея – символ мудрости и коварства.


	9. Фамильные альбомы

**Глава 9. Фамильные альбомы**

_ноябрь 1987_

Однажды вечером, спустя примерно неделю после злополучного Самайна Луций расположился в библиотеке на одном из диванов с томиком Бодлера в руках и вдумчиво наслаждался шедевром французской поэзии. Несмотря на пресловутое магглоненавистничество, большинство аристократов магической Британии с удовольствием читали маггловскую литературу – правда, в основном ту, что была написана по меньшей мере сотню лет назад. Когда-то давным-давно пятнадцатилетний Север заметил у старшего товарища томик не то Гюго, не то Готье и поинтересовался, как же это сочетается с политикой Темного Лорда. Луций, пожав плечами, ответил: «Кто же виноват, что наш Лорд не получил классического образования?»

_Красавица, чей рот подобен землянике,__  
Как на огне змея, виясь, являла в лике  
Страсть, лившую слова..._

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел взбудораженный Север – развевавшаяся за его спиной мантия реяла на высоте чуть ли не ярда от пола.

– Луций! – взревел он не своим голосом. – Ты что, совсем сдурел?

Луций поднял голову, с интересом посмотрел на приятеля и отложил книгу.

– Во-первых, – спокойно заметил он, – не кричи. Во-вторых, нет, я пока нахожусь в здравом уме и твердой памяти. В-третьих, сядь, пожалуйста, и объясни, в чем дело.

Север, раздраженно фыркнув, рухнул в кресло напротив.

– Это ты надоумил Гарри спросить у меня о своих родителях? – прошипел он.

– Я, – кивнул Луций. – Я знаю, что ты Мародеров терпеть не мог, но к кому мальчику еще обратиться? Не с Дамблдором же ребенка знакомить! Я их и видел-то всего несколько раз, да и то больше потому, что был старостой школы на последнем курсе.

– Луций, – Север говорил тихо, но с большим – и явно недобрым – чувством, – я их не просто терпеть не мог. Я их не-на-ви-дел! Кроме, разве что, Люпина – он меня просто невыносимо раздражал. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ рассказывал мальчишке, какой у него был замечательный отец?

– Сев, – вздохнул Луций, – ненависть к мертвым – это нерационально. Поттеры и Петтигрю давно в могиле, Блэк в Азкабане. Люпин, как я понимаю, прозябает неизвестно где. Ты только зря треплешь себе нервы. Никакая глупая школьная вражда этого не стоит.

– Глупая школьная вражда?! – у Севера сорвался голос, он вскочил и нервно принялся ходить туда-сюда. – Люк, я об этом никогда никому не говорил... Помнишь, на пятом курсе я писал тебе и просил прислать компоненты для _нашей_ версии зелья Сна-Без-Снов?

– Помню, – кивнул Луций. – Ты жаловался на кошмары, но так и не признался, отчего они.

– Люк, – Север пристально посмотрел на друга, – Блэк тогда меня чуть не убил, доброй гриффиндорской шутки ради. Мою шкуру тогда спас Поттер, у которого в последний момент случился острый приступ совестливости. И это только один эпизод, хотя, пожалуй, самый опасный.

– Почему ты никому не сказал? – нахмурился было Луций, но тут же понимающе кивнул: – Ах, ну конечно. Дамблдор взял с тебя слово сохранить тайну, и ты, со своей возмутительной честностью, это слово сдержал. Так о чем именно ты обещал молчать?

Север молча разглядывал каминную решетку, обнимая себя руками за плечи.

– Полно тебе, – заметил Луций, – они мертвы... или все равно что мертвы, какой смысл теперь их покрывать? Разве что... Люпин тоже был в этом замешан?

Север все так же молчал и смотрел в пламя.

Луций щелкнул пальцами, вызвав домового эльфа.

– Глинтвейн на двоих, – приказал он. Домовик кивнул и исчез. – Та-ак... – задумчиво продолжал Луций, – кажется мне, было с именем Люпина связано что-то такое... странные какие-то слухи... Нет, не могу вспомнить, – покачал он головой, – слишком тихий был мальчишка. Никогда ни во что не вмешивался.

Север, который по-прежнему неподвижно стоял посреди комнаты, издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук, не то всхлип, не то смешок.

– Это точно, – глухо отозвался он, – Люпин не любил ни во что вмешиваться.

Эльф снова появился в комнате – с подносом, на котором стояли две кружки, от них шел ароматный пар. Оставив их на столике, эльф с легким хлопком исчез.

Луций поднялся, взял Севера за плечи и силой усадил в кресло, сунул ему в руки кружку, потом взял свою и снова сел на диван.

– Рассказывай, – негромко, но твердо велел он. – Я ведь все равно докопаюсь, ты меня знаешь. Если ты опасаешься Дамблдора, я могу тебе пообещать, что не использую эту информацию, не посоветовавшись с тобой.

На лице Снейпа несколько минут отражалась явная внутренняя борьба, но потом он все-таки сдался.

– Ну хорошо, – вполголоса начал он, как-то весь ссутулившись, и подул на горячее вино, прежде чем отпить. – Но учти, из живых людей об этом, кроме меня, знают только Дамблдор и Помфри. Ну и Блэк, но он, как ты верно заметил, в Азкабане. Так что если ты проболтаешься, Дамблдор будет абсолютно точно уверен, что это я тебе сказал.

– Я уже понял, – Луций, в свою очередь, попробовал пряное, пахнущее корицей и душистым перцем вино.

– Люпин – оборотень, – вздохнув, сообщил Север. Луций кивнул, показывая, что слушает, и продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него. Зельевар торопливо заговорил, точно боялся, что если остановится, то не сможет себя заставить снова открыть рот: – В полнолуние они прятали его в Визжащей Хижине. Естественно, он пропадал каждый месяц, по школе в конце концов и в самом деле начали ходить разные слухи. Я заинтересовался – мы к пятому курсу уже давно враждовали, и я активно искал что-нибудь, их компрометирующее.

– Скажи лучше, что не мог сдержать любопытство, – чуть усмехнулся Луций.

Снейп скривился, но возражать не стал.

– Однажды я подсмотрел, как Помфри ведет Люпина в Визжащую Хижину. Вероятно, Блэк заметил меня, потому что накануне следующего полнолуния как-то невзначай бросил: мол, стоит только ткнуть палкой в нарост на стволе Дракучей Ивы – и я узнаю, куда исчезает Люпин.

– И ты туда полез?!

– Необязательно напоминать, каким я был идиотом, – поморщился Север. – Причем самонадеянным идиотом, потому что я был уверен: нет такой гриффиндорской шутки, с которой я не могу справиться. Как выяснилось, встреча с оборотнем мне не по зубам.

Луций невольно содрогнулся.

– К счастью, я пришел туда рано, Люпин только начал превращаться. Увидев ЭТО, я просто-напросто оцепенел. В последнюю минуту, как и полагается благородному герою, явился Поттер – по-видимому, Блэк не удержался и похвастался ему своей чудесной выдумкой – и выволок меня оттуда. Я провалялся у Помфри весь следующий день – у меня был шок. А вечером меня вызвали к Дамблдору и мягко объяснили, что Люпин был в той же степени жертвой блэковского кретинизма, что и я, а посему дело нельзя предавать огласке и исключать никого не будут. Блэк отделался месячным взысканием у Филча. Одна радость – вопреки всему, Поттеру не дали никаких баллов за его «подвиг», потому что иначе их пришлось бы объяснять, – фыркнул Север.

– Милая история.

– Уж куда милее, – буркнул Север.

– Пожалуй, меня не удивляет теперь, почему ты присоединился к Лорду, – небрежно заметил Луций. – Меня скорее удивляет, почему потом ты все-таки переметнулся к Дамблдору.

Север, который только что поднес к губам кружку, поперхнулся и закашлялся, едва не залив колени глинтвейном.

– С чего... ты... взял? – наконец удалось выдавить ему.

– Сев, не глупи, – спокойно отозвался Луций. – Мы встретились в семьдесят первом, а к Дамблдору ты пришел осенью восьмидесятого. К тому моменту мы были знакомы девять лет! И пусть, пока ты учился в школе, мы в основном виделись урывками, я все равно знал тебя как облупленного. Неужели ты всерьез думал, что я ничего не замечу?

Север поставил кружку на поднос и со стоном вцепился пальцами в волосы.

– Прекрати, – Луций слегка поморщился. – Тоже мне трагедия. Ну, я знал. И что с того? Если бы дело обернулось худо для тебя, я, возможно, сумел бы тебя вытащить. Если бы туго пришлось мне, смею надеяться, я сумел бы использовать это знание, чтобы спасти свою шкуру от Министерства, но этого, слава Мерлину, не понадобилось. И вообще, это все история. Милый семейный анекдот, не более того. А теперь давай-ка вернемся к главному. Что ты сказал Гарри?

Север вздохнул – уже в который раз за вечер.

– Если коротко, то я сбежал, – в его голосе явственно слышалось отвращение к себе. – Сказал, что не могу разговаривать прямо сейчас, сослался на дела и сдуру пообещал принести какие-то колдографии. Где я их возьму? – пожаловался он.

– А Дамблдор тебе на что? – Луций хмыкнул. – Стоит тебе сказать, что Гарри хочет знать что-нибудь про своих родителей, и старик завалит тебя снимками. В крайнем случае, разорит школьные архивы.

– Ну хорошо, – Север рассеянно потер висок, дотянулся до кружки и сделал еще глоток, – а что мне сказать Гарри?

– По возможности правду, – спокойно ответил Луций. – Я не хочу, чтобы то, что он услышит потом от Дамблдора или еще кого-нибудь из _ваших_, – он чуть усмехнулся, – противоречило тому, что он узнает от меня или от тебя. Лучше всего вообще не вдаваться в подробности. Есть, в конце концов, масса фактов о чете Поттеров, которые и без того всем известны. Ими и поделишься, только с чуть более личной точки зрения, чем «Ежедневный пророк». Поттер и Эванс учились в Гриффиндоре. Поттер – потомок старинного магического семейства, красивый, богатый, популярный, блестящий ловец, любимец девушек. Эванс – талантливая магглорожденная студентка, обаятельная, красивая, влюбленная в своего принца...

Север гневно фыркнул.

– Да она не выносила Поттера до шестого или седьмого курса. Это он за ней увивался, начиная с пятого. А Лили считала его самовлюбленным заносчивым болваном – совершенно справедливо, надо сказать. Сколько раз я ей объяснял...

– Ревность – бессмысленное и очень обременительное чувство, – легкомысленным тоном заметил Луций. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так не любил По...

– Луций! – вспылил Север. Взяв себя в руки, он ледяным тоном добавил: – Я не был влюблен в Лили Эванс. Она была моим первым другом, только и всего. Несмотря на нашу ссору, я считал, что она не заслужила такого идиота в качестве мужа. И я буду тебе крайне благодарен, если ты оставишь эту тему.

– Кстати об идиотах, – задумчиво сказал Луций. – Тебе никогда не казалась странной вся эта история с предательством и арестом Блэка? Если это был он, почему ни я, ни, насколько я понимаю, ты никогда не видели его на _наших_... ассамблеях?

– В этом все и дело, – вздохнул Север. – Раз ты все равно догадался... – он поднял голову и взглянул Луцию в глаза. – _Мы_ знали, что среди нас есть предатель. Не знали кто. Мне... не удалось выяснить. На сей раз Лорд оказался слишком осторожен...

– Зато когда случилось то, что случилось, у вас были все основания поверить, что это Блэк, – закончил Луций. – Ясно. В любом случае, Гарри об этом в ближайшие лет десять знать не следует. Расскажи ему пока самое простое. Уроки, квиддич, гриффиндорские шалости... и слизеринские контратаки, – он усмехнулся. – Когда ты спустил на Поттера змею? На третьем курсе?

– На втором, – мечтательно улыбнулся Север. – Шикарная получилась _Serpensortia_. Макгонагалл чуть удар не хватил, а я получил две недели взысканий, но это того стоило.

– Вот видишь? Тебе очень даже есть что поведать Гарри. Да и Драко с удовольствием послушает.

– Если ты такой умный, – проворчал Север, – скажи, что мне Дамблдору поведать. Он из меня душу вынет, стоит ему услышать обо всем этом.

х х х

Гарри с колотящимся сердцем выбрался из-под тяжелого гобелена, прикрывавшего вторую, заднюю дверь в библиотеку. Когда-то давным-давно огромная зала была проходной, и вторая дверь открывалась в узкий коридорчик, ведущий в личные покои хозяев особняка. Но то ли оттого, что в библиотеке часто бывали гости, а Луцию (или его отцу? деду?) не хотелось, чтобы те могли легко попасть в его комнаты, то ли еще по какой причине, но изнутри дверь теперь загораживал так называемый карточный угол – диван, два кресла и столик, а снаружи ее скрывал гобелен, изображавший последний поединок Артура с Мордредом.

Гарри, в общем-то, не собирался подслушивать – это вышло случайно. Расставшись с Севером, он собирался поискать Нарциссу и попросить ее почитать им с Драко вслух. Но пробегая мимо гобелена, он вдруг услышал, как названый крестный кричит в библиотеке:

– Луций! Ты что, совсем сдурел?

Если учесть, что Север никогда не кричал и, тем более, не употреблял подобных выражений, немудрено, что Гарри был заинтригован. Кроме того, он чувствовал, что это может иметь отношение к несостоявшемуся пока разговору о его, Гарри, родителях. Недолго думая, он нырнул под гобелен и припал ухом к двери. Он почти сразу понял, что отец сидит на _том самом_ диване, так как ему было слышно практически все...

Когда разговор зашел о директоре Хогвартса, Гарри выполз из-под гобелена и задумался. Из подслушанного он понял примерно половину – но остальное его пока и не волновало. Он, однако, уразумел главное: Север терпеть не мог его родного отца и его друзей. И, кажется, за дело, если история с Хижиной не была преувеличением. А Север обычно не любил ничего приукрашивать, скорее уж наоборот. Зато, кажется, ему нравилась Гаррина мама... Лили Эванс.

Расстроенный, Гарри помотал головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли, и решил пойти к себе и все как следует обдумать.

Их с Драко комнаты теперь включали в себя спальню, игровую и классную комнату. В игровой и спальне Драко не оказалось. Гарри заглянул в классную, но и там было пусто. Он с минуту постоял у своего письменного стола, рассеянно теребя оставленное перо. Год назад к чтению, письму и арифметике прибавились французский, который Гарри любил, а Драко не очень, основы травологии, которые очень занимали Драко, но вызывали у Гарри приступы зевоты, и верховая езда, которую обожали они оба. Теперь им предстояло учить историю собственных семейств, а со следующего года Луций грозился добавить в расписание латынь и основы гэльского, пояснив, что именно эти языки легли в основу большей части заклятий, которыми пользовались британские маги. Вздохнув, Гарри подумал, что, если так пойдет дальше, у них совсем не останется свободного времени.

Он вернулся в игровую комнату и плюхнулся на ковер рядом с _той самой_ железной дорогой. Пустил алый экспресс по кругу и лег на живот, подпирая подбородок обеими руками. Эта вещь всегда навевала самые лучшие воспоминания: чудесное появление Луция на Тисовой улице, встреча с Драко, первый в его жизни настоящий день рождения... знакомство с Севером.

Гарри слегка нахмурился. И кто его просил подслушивать?

– Киснешь?

Гарри задрал голову: над ним стоял улыбающийся Драко.

– Угу, – отозвался он, повернулся и снова уставился на паровоз.

Драко сел рядом, скрестив ноги.

– Сев сказал тебе что-то неприятное? – осторожно полюбопытствовал он, зная, что Гарри собирался расспросить крестного про родителей.

– Не мне. Но теперь я понимаю, – вздохнул Гарри, – почему говорят, что подслушивать плохо.

– Зато полезно, – не согласился Драко, потом вспомнил свой подслушанный разговор и перестал улыбаться. – Ну? Выкладывай.

– Да нечего выкладывать, – Гарри сел и пожал плечами. – Просто я слышал, как Север рассказывал папе, что ненавидел моего... Джеймса Поттера и его друзей.

Драко присвистнул.

– Теперь понятно, почему он не хотел со мной об этом говорить, – Гарри вздохнул и остановил поезд. Встав, он взглянул на часы: – Мамочки, уже почти десять! Пошли спать, пока нам не влетело.

– Неохота... – Драко поднялся на ноги. – Слушай, есть идея. Как насчет позвать Добби? Пусть принесет какао и что-нибудь сладкое.

– Хорошая идея, – Гарри чуть повеселел. – Только свет надо погасить. А то, если папа пройдет мимо и заметит, будет нам... сладкое.

х х х

Север вернулся в Хогвартс в прескверном расположении духа. Он не мог определиться, что его беспокоит и раздражает больше: неожиданная осведомленность Луция, предстоящий неизбежный разговор с Гарри иди необходимость снова решать, кому он доверяет больше – Луцию или Дамблдору. Впрочем, правильнее было бы сказать – кому он меньше не доверяет.

Сосредоточенно нахмурясь, он быстрым шагом шел в подземелья. Студенты, завидев выражение его лица, привычно разбегались, убираясь с дороги недовольного жизнью слизеринского декана.

– Ну и гнусный же он гад, – донеслось из-за угла.

– Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, – не оборачиваясь, бросил на ходу Север, безошибочно угадав Дом нахального студента, но настроение у него от этого ничуть не улучшилось.

Вернувшись к себе, он намеревался принять ванну и полежать в ней час-полтора, приводя мысли в порядок, но расслабиться ему так и не дали. Едва он вошел, как раздался звук каминного вызова и в зеленом пламени показалась голова Альба Дамблдора.

– А, Север, ты вернулся, – удовлетворенно констатировал тот. – Поднимешься ко мне ненадолго?

– Хорошо, – покорно кивнул зельевар, зная, что возражать совершенно бесполезно. – Одну минуту.

х х х

– Ну, как там наш Гарри? – бодро поинтересовался директор, едва Север ступил на ковер из камина.

– _Наш_ Гарри, – ядовито отозвался тот, – интересуется своими родителями. У меня.

– Так это же чудесно! – голубенькие глазки Дамблдора засияли с утроенной силой.

«Ну почему они _все_ держат меня за идиота?!» – мысленно возопил Север, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

– В этом я совершенно не сомневаюсь, – парировал он. – Именно поэтому я хотел попросить у вас колдографии вашей обожаемой банды гриффиндорцев. У меня, как вы догадываетесь, их нет.

Сарказм его, однако, пропал втуне.

– Конечно-конечно, мой мальчик, – закивал Дамблдор. – Я обязательно соберу для тебя снимки. Зайди ко мне за ними завтра... или нет, лучше послезавтра вечером.

– Хорошо, – устало согласился Север, продолжая мечтать о горячей ванне. – Это все?

– Пожалуй, да, – старик широко ему улыбнулся.

– Тогда спокойной ночи, – Снейп снова нырнул в камин, пока его не обременили чем-нибудь еще более неприятным.

Уже погрузившись в ароматную, благоухающую можжевельником и розмарином воду, он вдруг вспомнил, что так и не сказал директору ничего о внезапных откровениях Луция.

х х х

В понедельник, передав всех умудрившихся заполучить взыскание студентов на растерзание Филчу, Снейп неохотно отправился в Малфой-мэнор – ужинать и выполнять данное Гарри обещание.

За столом беседовали вяло; Луций расспрашивал обоих мальчиков об их успехах в учебе, Нарцисса рассеянно слушала скупые замечания Севера о школьных сплетнях и неурядицах.

Раз или два Север краем глаза поймал пристальный взгляд Гарри; мальчик явно изучал его украдкой, и зельевар задумался, что могло быть тому причиной: нетерпеливое желание услышать обещанный рассказ или нечто большее.

После десерта Луций препроводил всех в гостиную, откуда через полчаса тактично удалился вместе с Нарциссой, предварительно отослав и Драко под каким-то пустячным предлогом. Гарри и Север остались наедине.

– Вот, я принес тебе колдографии, – неловко сказал Север и, не очень представляя, с чего начать, сунул мальчику альбом. Гарри принялся рассматривать снимки, время от времени задавая вопросы вроде «А это что за девочка?», «А ты разве не играл в квиддич?» и тому подобные. Постепенно Север расслабился, стал рассказывать подробнее, и вдруг чуть не поперхнулся, увидев очередную карточку: пятнадцатилетний Джеймс Поттер, небрежно прислонившись к дереву, поигрывает снитчем. Он не успел внимательно просмотреть весь альбом, лишь пролистав его, и этого снимка не видел... а может, просто Джеймса не было тогда на колдографии... Видимо, смятение и ужас Севера отразились на его лице, потому что Гарри нахмурился и, прикусив губу, настороженно посмотрел на него.

– Он тебе не нравился, правда? – чуть поколебавшись, напрямую спросил мальчик.

Север закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, где они сидели. Видит Мерлин, он старался сделать вид, что все в порядке, но чересчур уж больной это был вопрос... Да и лгать названому крестнику ему не хотелось, чего бы там ни ждали от него Луций и Дамблдор.

– Да, – ответил он, не открывая глаз. Так говорить было проще, и он стыдливо ухватился за эту маленькую возможность облегчить себе жизнь. – Мы с твоим отцом друг друга не любили, и это мягко говоря. В тот день, когда был сделан этот снимок, – Север замялся, подбирая слова, – он сыграл со мной особенно противную шутку.

– А мама? – спросил Гарри.

Север почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки. И надо же было в такое ввязаться. Но тут он уж точно всей правды не скажет...

– А мама твоя за меня вступилась, – честно признался он, умолчав о том, что сам тогда сказал по этому поводу и чем кончилось все дело. – Лили была очень хорошей девочкой, доброй и умной...

– Чего же она тогда за Джеймса вышла? – сердито спросил Гарри. – Лучше бы она на тебе женилась.

Север закашлялся и открыл глаза.

– Но тогда бы не было тебя, – вывернулся он. – И потом... – он снова замялся, выбирая ложь поправдоподобнее, – Джеймс потом все-таки вырос. Друзьями мы не стали, но работали вместе, – уклончиво добавил он, подумав про себя: «Вырасти-то он вырос, а вот ума почти не нажил».

Гарри снова нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное.

– Я на него похож? – наконец спросил он.

– Похож, но не очень, – честно сказал Север. Без очков, которые придавали бы мальчику сходство с отцом, зеленые глаза Лили были куда заметней, да и волосы Гарри носил длиннее, чем Поттер-старший. К тому же, даже будучи весьма избалованным вниманием в доме Луция, Гарри явно не находил удовольствия в том, чтобы подразнить и помучить тех, кто помладше и послабее. Нравом он куда больше походил на мать.

В глазах мальчика мелькнуло облегчение.

– Я рад, что ты мне сказал, – откровенно заявил он. – Я хочу знать правду.

– Правда обычно вещь весьма неприятная, – заметил Снейп, с легкостью впадая в менторский тон.

– Но полезная, – по-взрослому парировал Гарри. – И вообще, я не люблю, когда врут, – он закрыл альбом. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь про маму. Или про себя.

– А ты уверен, что я скажу тебе правду? – облегченно засмеялся Север, радуясь, что воспоминаний о Джеймсе Поттере от него больше не ждут.

– Угу, – Гарри подвинулся ближе, прильнув к Северу, словно котенок, и устраиваясь поудобнее. – Ну пожалуйста...

– Ладно. Я тогда учился на втором курсе, – негромко начал он. – Однажды мы с Эваном Розье...

х х х

– ... и так я чудом сдал экзамен по трансфигурации, – закончил Север, только чтобы обнаружить, что Гарри крепко спит у него на плече.

– Я тебя буду звать детей спать укладывать, – негромко сказал улыбающийся Луций у него над ухом, и Север чуть не подскочил на месте. – Обычно их в спальню не загнать.

– Это все твоя дурацкая затея, – сердитым шепотом сказал Север. – Твоя и Дамблдора.

– Ну что? – спросил Луций, не обращая внимания на раздражение приятеля. – Что ты ему рассказал?

– В основном правду, – ответил Север. – С небольшими купюрами, разумеется, но правду.

Луций вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Гарри – весьма чувствительный ребенок, – чуть пожал плечами Снейп. – А я плохо умею скрывать свою неприязнь, если речь не идет о жизни и смерти. Да и не вижу смысла, откровенно говоря.

– И что он сказал? – потребовал Луций.

– Ничего особенного. Что лучше бы Лили вышла замуж за меня, – Север криво и горько усмехнулся уголком рта.

– Браво, Сев! – Луций подмигнул ему, после чего нагнулся и осторожно взял спящего Гарри на руки. – Я уложу его и вернусь.

– Не стоит, – покачал головой Север. – У меня завтра с раннего утра уроки. Я отправляюсь в Хогвартс.

– Тогда спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

Выйдя из камина у себя в гостиной, Север не в первый раз за два с лишним года задумался, на кого же будет похож Гарри Поттер к тому моменту, когда придет время учиться в Хогвартсе.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Красавица, чей рот подобен землянике..._ – Шарль Бодлер, «Цветы Зла», «Метаморфозы вампира», пер. В. Микушевича.


	10. Старые знакомые

**Глава 10. Старые знакомые**

_август 1988 года_

Гарри брел по берегу, сердито пиная подворачивавшиеся под ноги камни и палки. Настроение у него было прескверное.

Они приехали отдыхать на взморье, где сняли старинный маггловский особняк на весь август, и даже взяли с собой Добби. Искусно наведенные чары отпугивали излишне назойливых магглов, а большой сад скрывал происходящее в доме от любопытных глаз.

Однако они были здесь уже неделю, а погода по-прежнему стояла премерзкая – ни тебе позагорать, ни искупаться. Сегодня первый день, как не было дождя, зато Гарри умудрился переругаться со всеми по очереди. Сначала – с Драко, из-за того, чья очередь носить темно-зеленый кожаный плащ с тиснением «драконья чешуя». Злосчастный плащ был неосмотрительно подарен Севером им обоим, а следовательно, служил постоянным яблоком раздора. Потом – с Нарциссой, когда та попыталась их утихомирить. И в довершение всего – с отцом, когда Луций объявил, что вода для купания все равно холодная, так что к морю они не пойдут, а поедут гулять в ближайший город, где есть магический квартал. Дело, разумеется, кончилось плохо. Выведенный из себя Луций объявил, что они едут в город без него, а он может сидеть дома и капризничать сколько душе угодно – в гордом одиночестве.

Сначала Гарри действительно сидел дома, обидевшись на весь белый свет, и честно пытался читать заданные им сказки Перро по-французски. Потом книга кончилась, и он принялся играть сам с собой в подрывного дурака, но и это ему быстро надоело.

Он забрался на подоконник, прижал колени к груди и начал воображать, как его приемные родители и брат веселятся в городе без него. Наверное, сидят в кафе и едят что-нибудь вкусное... От этих мыслей ему стало совсем невмоготу, и Гарри не выдержал. Он спрыгнул на пол, пошел в их с Драко комнату и оделся для прогулки, после чего выбежал из дому и отправился к морю.

Сначала ему было весело. Он немного посидел на берегу и побросал камешки в воду, затем побрел вдоль полосы прибоя куда глаза глядят, гордясь тем, какой он взрослый и самостоятельный. Но потом Гарри вспомнил обо всем, что случилось утром, и настроение у него опять испортилось. Он злился на родителей, что его не взяли с собой, и на себя, что повел себя так глупо и по-детски. А еще ему было ужасно стыдно, что он сбежал из дому, как какой-нибудь дурачок из сентиментальной книжки прошлого века.

Гарри уже было собрался поворачивать обратно, как вдруг наткнулся на кого-то большого и мягкого, потому что совсем не смотрел, куда идет.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – сказал он вежливо, поднимая голову... и встретился глазами с дядей Верноном. – Ой!

– Я тебе покажу «Ой», – огрызнулся дядя, хватая его за шиворот. – Глаза разуй, сопляк! Откуда ты... – тут он осекся, потому что явно узнал Гарри. – Ах ты, маленький негодяй! – он больно впился толстыми пальцами Гарри в руку. – Сколько мы из-за тебя намучились... Ну ничего, теперь все будет в порядке... – он поволок Гарри за собой.

– Пустите! – возмутился Гарри, пытаясь выдернуть руку. – Меня дома ждут!

– Точно, ждут, – ухмыльнулся Вернон. – Петуния тебе скажет пару ласковых... Нас из-за тебя полгода полиция донимала, обвиняя бог знает в чем! Соседи стали коситься, так что нам пришлось уехать... И нас обокрали, и банк лопнул... – бормотал он, брызгая слюной. – Ничего, я им всем докажу, что мы не виноваты. Еще и компенсацию заплатят... А тебя сдадим в приют, там из тебя твои дурацкие штучки выбьют...

Гарри не на шутку перепугался. Он понимал, что Вернон не в себе, и успел разглядеть его потрепанную одежду. Видно, дела у Дурслей шли неважно. Кроме того, от Вернона противно пахло вином или чем-то вроде этого...

Гарри усилием воли заставил себя не паниковать. Может быть, когда они доберутся до дома Дурслей, ему удастся позвать на помощь? А пока лучше не злить дядю Вернона... Он перестал брыкаться и покорно поплелся за своим похитителем, не в первый раз жалея, что еще не умеет колдовать по-настоящему и что естественную магию, всплески которой бывают у детей, нельзя контролировать.

Увы, они довольно быстро дошли до покосившегося обшарпанного дома на краю приморского поселка, а им так никто и не встретился.

– Петуния! – крикнул Вернон, отпирая дверь. – Гляди, кого я привел!

Он сильно толкнул Гарри в спину, и тот чуть не упал.

– Вот это да, – всплеснула руками тетка. Потом – видно, присмотревшись получше – ахнула: – Вернон, да ты погляди, как он одет!

Гарри недоуменно уставился на нее. Чего она ахает? На нем даже мантии не было сегодня, так что чему тут удивляться?

– Ты посмотри, Вернон... – она дрожащим пальцем ткнула в верхнюю пуговицу на Гарриной рубашке. – Это жемчуг...

– Наверняка фальшивка... – проворчал Вернон.

– Разумеется нет, – обиделся Гарри. – Малфои подделок не носят. И Поттеры тоже.

– Так твой опекун богат? – маленькие глазки дяди Вернона внезапно стали совершенно масляными.

– Очень, – кивнул Гарри. Может, ему и повезет... если дядя окажется настолько глуп, что попытается потребовать выкуп у Луция Малфоя. – У него вообще все пуговицы бриллиантовые, – добавил он в притворном порыве простодушия.

Дурсли переглянулись, и по выражению лица Вернона Гарри понял, что наживка проглочена.

– А где вы живете? – спросил дядя.

– В доме на горе, – ответил Гарри. – Там, над пристанью...

– Ну вот что, – объявил Вернон, – ты подожди здесь, а я с удовольствием пообщаюсь с твоим опекуном... Как, ты говоришь, его зовут?

– Я еще ничего не говорил, – презрительно фыркнул Гарри. – Его зовут Луций Аврелий Малфой.

– Ну вот и славно, – нехорошо улыбнулся Вернон. – А пока...

И Гарри не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался заперт в чулане. Опять.

х х х

Луций метался по комнате, как тигр в клетке.

– Я просто не знаю, что сделаю, когда его найду...

Начинало смеркаться. Заплаканная Нарцисса сидела у стола, подперев голову обеими руками, и тихонько всхлипывала. Растерянный Драко осторожно гладил ее плечи. Надо ли говорить, что дом, сад и побережье они уже обыскали... Виноватый Добби, упустивший момент, когда Гарри ушел, методично бился головой о каминную решетку.

– Добби, прекрати немедленно, – рявкнул Луций. Эльф испуганно притих. – Ты можешь найти его?

Несчастный домовик хлюпнул носом.

– Добби может попробовать. Добби обойдет всю округу...

– Слишком долго, – вздохнул Луций и посмотрел на волшебные часы на каминной полке. Три стрелки показывали «дом», четвертая – «неприятности». – Но, по-видимому...

В эту минуту Добби вдруг затих и прислушался.

– Хозяин Луций, сэр... Там у ворот чужой. Маггл, сэр.

Луций хотел было приказать прогнать незваного гостя, но вдруг передумал. Ему пришло в голову, что маггл может сообщить что-нибудь о Гарри. Если что-то случилось, то Гарри мог попытаться дать о себе знать...

Нимало не заботясь о том, какое впечатление произведет на чужака его мантия, Луций твердым шагом направился к воротам сада. Там у входа под большим фонарем его дожидался потрепанный маггл, от которого за версту несло перегаром и дешевым табаком. Луций скривился.

– Что вам угодно? – холодно спросил он.

– Мистер Малфой? – осклабился маггл, и Луций с отвращением узнал в нем Вернона Дурсля. На мгновение удивившись его виду и явно бедственному положению, Луций потом вспомнил, какие чары, по предположению Севера и Дамблдора, охраняли Гарри в доме Дурслей, и злорадно усмехнулся про себя. «С родовой магией шутки плохи. Лили Поттер, вероятно, не осознавала, что делает, но результаты впечатляют. Дом, где обидели ее ребенка, неудачи будут преследовать не семь лет, а куда дольше...»

– Да, это я, – он открыл ворота и впустил Вернона внутрь, незаметно доставая палочку. – Что угодно?

– А мы тут вашего мальчика нашли... – заискивающим и одновременно на удивление наглым тоном сообщил тот.

Луций заскрипел зубами и мысленно проклял Министерство, запретившее использование Империуса. Он бы сейчас в два счета нашел Гарри, просто приказав этому проклятому вымогателю отвести его к мальчику.

– Я вас внимательно слушаю, – ледяным голосом сказал он.

х х х

Чулан, где сидел Гарри, был самым настоящим чуланом – не каморкой под лестницей, где он жил раньше, а затхлым грязным шкафом, где пахло грязными тряпками и пылью.

«И о чем я только думал? – ругал себя мальчик, гадая, вернулись ли уже все его домашние. – Они меня, наверное, ищут. Мама плачет, и папа сердится... Ох, и попадет мне!»

Гарри вздохнул, подпер кулаками подбородок и тоскливо уставился на дверь, из-под которой выбивался тоненький лучик света. Потом им овладел гнев. Да как они смеют запирать его здесь! Глупые, жадные, отвратительные... магглы! Он одарил дверь сердитым взглядом и изо всей силы пожелал, чтобы она открылась. Металлический щелчок щеколды снаружи прозвучал в тишине почти как гром.

«А дальше-то что?» – растерянно подумал Гарри.

Он осторожно встал, подошел вплотную к двери и приоткрыл ее: кажется, снаружи никого не было. Он открыл дверь пошире, разглядывая через щель узкий коридор. По-прежнему никого.

На цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, он выскользнул наружу и двинулся к выходу. Если повезет, он выберется отсюда...

Под ногой скрипнула половица, и Гарри вслепую кинулся к двери.

– Куда это ты собрался, хотелось бы мне знать?

Перед ним на пороге, скрестив руки на груди, стояла Петуния.

Гарри выпрямился и скопировал ее позу, смерив тетку сердитым и холодным взглядом, стараясь подражать отцу.

– Домой, – отрезал он.

– Ну уж нет, дорогой мой, – хмыкнула та. – Марш в чулан.

– И не подумаю. Я есть хочу, – возмутился Гарри. Когда рядом не было Вернона, он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. – И вообще, – он покосился на Петунию, – вы считаете, отец будет доволен, если найдет меня _в чулане_?

Тетка, очевидно, так не считала, потому что нахмурилась и переспросила, поджав губы:

– Ты голодный?

Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза.

– Да, – сказал он.

– Идем на кухню, – она подпихнула его в спину. – Я найду тебе кусок хлеба с сыром.

Гарри вздохнул и поплелся с ней, решив, что кухня в любом случае лучше чулана.

х х х

Луций в изумлении смотрел на стоящего перед ним маггла. И это _существо_ искренне полагает, что контролирует ситуацию? И смеет посягать на что-то, принадлежащее Луцию Малфою, – да еще и шантажировать его?! Он хрипло рассмеялся, чем окончательно поставил и без того не слишком-то умного маггла в тупик.

– Подождите здесь, – приказал он. – Я немедленно принесу требуемую сумму.

Он развернулся и решительно пошел по дорожке к дому. Зайдя в холл, Луций взмахом палочки призвал стопку газет и трансфигурировал их в две толстые пачки стофунтовых купюр – единственные маггловские деньги, которые он видел достаточно близко, чтобы запомнить, как они выглядят. Затем мрачно усмехнулся, надел перчатки и наложил на деньги смущающее сознание заклятие. Подумав с полминуты, добавил к нему еще и невидимую метку, которая позволит выследить того, у кого в кармане будут эти деньги. Вероятнее всего, это не понадобится, но лучше перестраховаться.

– Добби, – он щелкнул пальцами.

– Да, сэр? – домовик смотрел на него виновато и испуганно.

– Передай Цисси, что этот маггл знает, где Гарри, и что я ушел за мальчиком. Пусть не волнуется.

– Хорошо, хозяин, сэр, – лицо эльфа выражало явное облегчение.

– И займись ужином, – приказал Луций и, не дожидаясь очередного «хорошо, сэр», вышел обратно в сад.

Вернон Дурсль терпеливо дожидался его у калитки. Луций, старательно изображая человека, делающего хорошую мину при плохой игре, протянул вымогателю одну из пачек и сказал:

– Это половина. Остальное получите после того, как я увижу мальчика.

Дурсль взял деньги и снова улыбнулся, показывая желтые от курева зубы:

– Согласен. Только покажите вторую.

Луций пожал плечами и показал банкноты, держа их, однако, вне досягаемости маггла, затем снова убрал в карман.

– Идемте. У меня мало времени.

– Конечно-конечно, – Дурсль нервно сжимал в руках купюры, и в глазах его мелькнуло растерянное выражение – заклятие начинало действовать. Толстяк торопливо сунул деньги в карман и зашагал по улице, Луций последовал за ним. Запоздало вспомнив, что на нем мантия, он применил отводящие глаза чары: не то чтобы его волновало, заметят ли его магглы или нет, просто любое постороннее вмешательство было бы сейчас совершенно излишним.

Уже совсем стемнело. Они быстро прошли по улице к набережной, затем несколькими переулками, кривыми и грязными, где почти не было фонарей, спустились к приморскому поселку. Дурсль подвел его к крайнему дому, самому запущенному из всех.

«_Quel__ trou__ à __rats__!_» – брезгливо подумал Луций.

– Пожалуйте к нам, – предложил маггл, открывая перед ним дверь.

Поморщившись, Луций вошел в узкий и темный коридор, освещенный единственной – как это называлось? – ах, да, лампочкой, болтавшейся на шнуре под потолком, безо всякого абажура.

– Где Гарри? – холодно спросил он.

– Сейчас, сейчас... – Дурсль заторопился куда-то в угол, где виднелась небольшая дверца, и от внезапной догадки Луция затрясло. Эта... скотина осмелилась запереть ребенка в чулане?! Опять?!

В следующее мгновение Дурсль обнаружил, что железная рука прижала его к стене, а в кадык ему упирается волшебная палочка.

– _Sale brute!_ – прошипел Луций. – _Je vais te tuer..._

– Вернон! – в ужасе взвизгнула за его спиной женщина.

– Папа!

Услышав голос Гарри, Луций отшвырнул в сторону побелевшего маггла и развернулся: мальчик стоял рядом с теткой, взъерошенный и перепачканный, но целый и невредимый, и он сам удивился затопившей его волне облегчения.

– Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?

– Ага, – пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, тот подбежал к отцу и крепко обнял его.

Луций улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Отлично. Accio деньги!

Пачка купюр вылетела из кармана пораженного Вернона Дурсля, который все еще сидел на полу, нервно потирая горло. Луций поймал ее, извлек из кармана вторую пачку купюр и указал на обе палочкой: «Finite Incantatum!» – снимая метку и смущающие чары. Затем еще двумя взмахами – Гарри следил за ним круглыми от восхищения глазами – стер обоим Дурслям воспоминания о последних нескольких минутах: «Obliviate!»

– Вот ваши деньги, – он небрежным жестом швырнул обе пачки на пол, криво усмехнулся и добавил: – Но предупреждаю, счастья вам они не принесут. Идем, Гарри, – он взял мальчика за руку и, не дожидаясь, пока Дурсли опомнятся, вывел его на улицу.

Первые несколько минут они шли молча. Потом Гарри негромко спросил:

– А почему мы не аппарируем?

– Я хочу пройтись, – ответил Луций. – И немного успокоиться. Ты устал?

– Нет.

Немного помолчав, Гарри тихо, но твердо сказал:

– Прости, пап.

Луций глубоко вдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках.

– За что именно? – саркастически поинтересовался он, позволяя себе выплеснуть лишь некоторую часть своего раздражения – и пережитого волнения.

– За то, что я ушел... без спроса, – сглотнув, ответил мальчик. – И попал в дурацкое положение, и тебе пришлось меня искать, и... – он запнулся и продолжил еле слышно: – и заплатить деньги.

Луций остановился как вкопанный и повернулся к нему лицом.

– Глупый ребенок, – вздохнул он. – Деньги... и все прочее... не имеют значения. Но ты меня ослушался. И заставил мать волноваться.

«И меня», – подумал он сердито.

– Прости, пап, – Гарри закусил губу и опустил голову. – Я больше не буду.

Луций снова вздохнул, потрепал его по макушке и сказал уже мягче:

– Идем, нас мама ждет. Кстати... а каким образом мистер Дурсль узнал, где меня искать?

– Я ему сказал, – Гарри крепче сжал его ладонь. – Тетя Петуния обратила внимание на мои пуговицы, и я дал им понять, что ты... богат. Я подумал, что если дядя Вернон попытается тебя шантажировать, ты сможешь меня найти.

– Молодец, – одобрительно сказал Луций. – А почему он искал тебя в чулане?

– Он меня там запер, – вздохнул Гарри. – Я сидел, и смотрел на дверь, и злился, и она открылась. Я почти удрал, но наткнулся в дверях на тетю Петунию. Я сказал, что ты рассердишься, если увидишь меня в чулане, и она не стала меня запирать снова.

– Хорошо, что ты сумел сориентироваться в затруднительной ситуации. Хотя лучше было бы, разумеется, тебе в нее не попадать.

Они дошли уже практически до самого особняка, когда Луций, словно ненароком, заметил:

– Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что мне придется тебя наказать.

– Да, папа, – послушно отозвался Гарри, но в его голосе мелькнули нотки страха, и Луций про себя снова проклял Дурслей. Как привить ребенку понятие о дисциплине, если для него наказание и издевательство – синонимы?

– Пока мы здесь, – подчеркнуто спокойно начал он, – я не стану лишать тебя никаких привилегий. Мы, в конце концов, отдыхаем. Но когда мы вернемся в поместье, я заберу у тебя метлу. На две недели. И ты напишешь мне сотню строчек о том, что не станешь больше уходить куда-либо без разрешения. Ты меня понял?

– Да, пап, – отозвался Гарри почти счастливым голосом.

«Терпение, – сказал сам себе Луций. – Пройдет время, и он приобретет нормальный взгляд на подобные вещи. Зато, бьюсь об заклад, его вряд ли когда-нибудь можно будет упрекнуть в любви к магглам».

х х х

– Гарри! – едва они вошли в дом, как Гарри оказался в объятиях всхлипывающей Нарциссы. – Как ты нас напугал! Где ты был?

– Успокойся, Цисси, – ворчливо произнес знакомый голос, и Гарри с удивлением увидел Севера.

– Сев? – изумился Луций. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Утешаю твою жену, – насмешливо отозвался Север. – Ты не представляешь, насколько это хлопотное занятие.

– Ну почему же... – Луций обнял Нарциссу и поцеловал ее в щеку. – Не так уж это и сложно. Хотя мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты утешал ее таким образом.

Драко, стоявший все это время в сторонке, засунув руки в карманы, негромко хихикнул.

– Пойдемте ужинать, – сказал он. – Ужасно есть хочется.

Добби, вне себя от радости, что Гарри нашелся, чуть ли не приплясывал вокруг стола, подавая блюда. Когда всеобщее волнение немного улеглось, Север поинтересовался:

– Может быть, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что, собственно, произошло?

Гарри опустил глаза и залился краской.

– _En __deux__ mots_, Гарри был оставлен дома в наказание, – спокойно сообщил Луций, аккуратно отрезая кусочек свинины по-бордоски. – Он, однако, решил прогуляться к морю и имел несчастье повстречаться со своим дядей, который, надо заметить, за последние три года заметно опустился. Честно говоря, я ума не приложу, зачем этому... милому человеку понадобился племянник, которого он терпеть не может, но потом Гарри навел его на мысль шантажировать меня, и он явился сюда. Я сотворил для этого вымогателя некоторое количество маггловских денег, и он отвел меня в свою омерзительную хибару, откуда и я забрал Гарри.

– Ты ему заплатил? – изумился Север. – Зачем?

– Ты сомневаешься в моей щедрости, Сев? – усмехнулся Луций. – Зря. Я решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии ухудшить и без того бедственное положение мистера Вернона Дурсля.

Присутствующие вопросительно воззрились на него, и он улыбнулся.

– Я жалею только об одном: вряд ли мне удастся увидеть выражение лица этого господина, когда его будут судить за сбыт фальшивых денег.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Quel trou à rats_ – Ну и хибара! (франц.).  
_Sale brute! Je vais te tuer_... – Грязная скотина! Я тебя убью... (франц.).  
_En__ deux__ mots_ – В двух словах (франц.).


	11. Gloria mundi

**Глава 11. ****Gloria**** mundi**

_май 1989_

В среду третьего мая Луций вернулся домой поздно по причине затянувшегося разговора с Корнелием Фаджем. Пару лет назад тот наконец возглавил Департамент магических происшествий и катастроф, а не так давно стал заместителем министра магии.

Добиваясь опекунства над Гарри, Луций, к своему величайшему удовольствию, обнаружил, что Фадж трусоват, честолюбив и невероятно жаден до денег. Он так и не выяснил до сих пор, что заставило Фаджа вмешаться в дела, не входившие в его прямые обязанности. Праведный гнев честного обывателя? Любопытство? Желание выслужиться? Впрочем, Луция это, по большому счету, и не интересовало. Главное, что тогда ему удалось не только избежать бюрократических проволочек и лишней суеты, но и крепко подцепить Фаджа на крючок.

С тех пор он регулярно обеспечивал Фаджа нужными – впрочем, не очень обременительными – суммами, а также заботился о том, чтобы сведения о бесчисленных пожертвованиях всевозможным благотворительным обществам не только попадали в газеты, но и распространялись по Министерству. Часть этих сумм неизменно поступала на счета от имени Фаджа, что создавало честолюбивому коротышке приличную репутацию.

Дело в том, что нынешний министр магии, почтенная Миллисента Бэгнольд, была уже очень стара. Не забывая выражать почтение дряхлой ведьме, все работники Министерства тихо ждали, когда она покинет пост; практически никто не сомневался, что в будущем году выборов не миновать.

Луций, как и все магическое общество, знал, что самой вероятной кандидатурой на должность министра станет, разумеется, Альб Дамблдор. Однако еще он знал – в отличие от большинства волшебников и ведьм, – что Дамблдор наверняка откажется. Луций был совершенно уверен, что старик предпочтет пост директора лучшей магической школы Британии – суете и по большей части пустым хлопотам, выпадавшим на долю министра магии. А посему терпеливо продолжал готовить своего ставленника. Уже сейчас Фадж имел репутацию умеренного, благоразумного политика, равно устраивавшего как старинные чистокровные семейства, так и промаггловски настроенных модернистов.

Сегодняшний разговор касался очередного посвященного Бельтайну весеннего бала, который должен был состояться в Министерстве в ближайшую субботу. Обычно на такие мероприятия не приглашали детей, но Фадж, отвечавший в этом году за организацию бала, настаивал, чтобы Луций показался там не только с женой, но и с обоими мальчиками.

– Это чрезвычайно важно, Луций! – трещал Корнелий, возбужденно размахивая маленькими ручками. – Люди хотят видеть Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Тем более, – он нахмурился, – что кое-кто не одобряет, что ребенок растет у вас в доме. Глупости, конечно, – торопливо добавил он. – Я только вчера виделся с уважаемым директором Дамблдором, и он всецело меня заверил, что абсолютно доверяет вам и малыш Гарри в полном порядке.

«_Premi__è__re__ nouvelle__!_ – подумал Луций. – Так Дамблдор, значит, мне доверяет? Интересно. Нужно будет непременно узнать у Севера, что старик задумал...»

Только в четвертый раз пообещав, что появится на субботнем балу вместе с Нарциссой и детьми, Луций наконец сумел отвязаться от настырного Корнелия и отбыл домой.

Прежде чем отправиться к жене, Луций привычно свернул на детскую половину: проверить, как мальчики. Осенью у детей появились отдельные спальни, что, ко всеобщему удовлетворению, свело неизбежное братское соперничество почти на нет. Коридор мягко озаряли магические огоньки под потолком, и все двери были закрыты, однако Луций издалека заметил пробивающийся из-под двери классной комнаты луч света. Он нахмурился: был уже двенадцатый час, а следовательно, детям давно полагалось спать.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он подошел к двери и открыл ее.

х х х

_Insula natura triquetra, cuius unum latus est contra Galliam. Huius lateris alter angulus, qui est ad Cantium, quo fe__re omnes ex Gallia naves appelluntur, ad orientem solem, inferior ad meridiem spectat._

Гарри горестно вздохнул, помусолил кончик пера и написал: «Остров треугольной формы, которого одна сторона лежит против Галлии». Подумав, зачеркнул «которого» и написал «коего», затем, то и дело сверяясь со словарем, продолжил: «У этой стороны разные углы, один к Кантию, куда почти все суда из Галлии пристают, он на восток, а нижний на юг смотрит».

Отложив перо, он перечел написанное, сердито взъерошил руками волосы, зачеркнул весь абзац крест-накрест и начал заново: «Это остров треугольной формы, обращенный одной стороной к Галлии. Один ее угол, где расположен Кантий и куда пристают почти все суда из Галлии, обращен на восток, а другой, нижний – на юг».

Заданный еще две недели назад латинский перевод – три абзаца о Британии из «Записок о галльской войне» – никак не удавался. Да и немудрено: дело шло к полуночи. Он постоянно откладывал домашнее задание под самыми разными предлогами: конец апреля и начало мая выдались не просто теплыми, а даже жаркими, и гулять в парке или летать на метлах наперегонки было куда приятнее, чем сидеть над книгами. В результате они с Драко избегали неприятного задания до последнего. Полчаса назад Драко сдался и ушел спать, заявив, что лучше получит «тролля» за домашнюю работу, чем будет мучиться с этой гадостью. Гарри же повторял себе, что просидит до утра, но все сделает.

_Hoc pertinet circiter mila passuum quingenta._

«Она простирается примерно на пятьсот тысяч шагов», – написал Гарри. Он посмотрел на часы, затем на едва начатый второй абзац и с трудом сдержал стон. С каждой минутой решимость доделать все до конца уменьшалась – и весьма стремительно.

Взгляд его упал на стоявшую на столе колдографию в серебряной рамке: его родители, лет семнадцати на вид, позировали в обнимку под большой цветущей яблоней. Заметив, что на них смотрят, Джеймс лукаво подмигнул ему, Лили помахала рукой.

Около полугода назад Гарри наконец набрался смелости поговорить с Луцием о том, как бы отнеслись Джеймс и Лили к его хорошим отношениям с Севером и, как он смущенно выразился, «вообще ко всему этому».

– Насколько я знаю, Лили Эванс с Севером дружила, – спокойно ответил тогда Луций. – Твой отец... ты, как я понимаю, и сам знаешь. Однако, во-первых, я уверен, что оба они прежде всего хотели, чтобы ты был счастлив. Как хотим мы все – и мама, и Север, и я. Во-вторых... «Враг моего друга – мой враг» не самое хорошее правило. Можно поддерживать хорошие отношения с очень разными людьми, и не всегда они друг с другом должны ладить. И последнее. Не знаю, что именно рассказал тебе Сев, но в пятнадцать лет люди часто делают глупости. Его это, кстати, тоже касается. Не суди Джеймса Поттера слишком строго. Мы еще на тебя посмотрим лет через пять-шесть, – добавил Луций со смешком и переменил тему разговора. Больше Гарри об этом речи не заводил, но переживать постепенно перестал. Прошлое, в конце концов, было прошлым.

Снова покосившись на снимок, он увидел, что Джеймс и Лили целуются, отчего поспешно отвел взгляд и снова занялся переводом.

_Alterum vergit ad Hispaniam atque occidentem solem; qua ex parte est Hibernia, dimidio minor, ut aestimatur, quam Britannia, sed pari spatio transmissus atque ex Gallia est in Britanniam._

Задумчиво пожевав пушистый кончик пера, Гарри написал: «Другая сторона обращена к Испании, на восток...»

Скрипнула дверь, и он, подскочив на стуле, обернулся, едва не перевернув чернильницу: в комнату вошел Луций.

«Ой, мама...» – у Гарри даже в животе заныло. Предстоящий разговор приятным быть не обещал.

– Не спится? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Луций, подходя к столу своего воспитанника и окидывая взглядом разбросанные исчерканные листы.

Гарри вздохнул. Какой смысл врать, когда тебя уже поймали на горячем?

– Спится, – насупился он. – Латынь мешает.

– Ах, латынь... – протянул Луций, поднимая лист пергамента и разглядывая последние написанные Гарри строчки. – Случайно, не та латынь, которую вам две недели назад задали?

– Та, – Гарри смотрел в стол.

– Я, разумеется, понимаю, что квиддич куда важнее, – тем же тоном продолжал Луций. – Однако, коли уж ты решил пренебречь образованием, неужели тебе не приходило в голову списать?

– У кого, у Драко, что ли? – не удержался Гарри и тут же смутился, сообразив, что выдал брата с потрохами.

– Понятно, – кивнул Луций. – Он пошел спать и оставил тебя делать всю работу, надеясь утром переписать готовый перевод. Сообразительный мальчик.

Гарри потупился. Ну что за невезение! В течение трех минут он умудрился сознаться в разгильдяйстве и списывании, выдать Драко и вдобавок ко всему этому показать себя доверчивым простаком.

– Кстати, – Луций ткнул пальцем в последнее предложение, – у тебя тут ошибка. _Occidentem_ означает «на запад», а не «на восток».

Гарри понуро кивнул, потом, закусив губу, взял перо и исправил написанное. К своему полнейшему ужасу, он почувствовал, что глаза у него на мокром месте, и поспешно отвернулся.

Луций, похоже, обо всем догадался, потому что, потрепав его по макушке, сказал утешающе:

– Ты уже носом клюешь. Вряд ли у тебя сейчас выйдет что-нибудь стоящее. Ложись спать. Завтра я разбужу вас обоих в шесть, и вы все успеете. Договорились?

Гарри кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

– Вот и хорошо, – удовлетворенно заметил Луций. – Идем.

Дождавшись, пока Гарри поднимется, он притянул его к себе за плечо и вывел из классной комнаты, на мгновение задержавшись в дверях, чтобы погасить заклинанием свечу. У двери в спальню Гарри он остановился.

– Упорство – полезное качество, Гарри, если использовать его с умом, – заметил он. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, пап, – вздохнул Гарри и ушел к себе.

х х х

Минут десять спустя, когда Гарри уже забрался под одеяло, дверь в его комнату приоткрылась и в спальню проскользнула невысокая фигурка.

– Ты спишь? – поинтересовался Драко громким шепотом.

– Нет еще, – Гарри сел, дотянулся до тумбочки и извлек оттуда волшебный фонарик. Потом, наученный горьким опытом, поставил его на постель так, чтобы отсветы не падали на дверь. – Я думал, ты сам спишь давно.

– Я голоса слышал. Попало? – сочувственно спросил Драко, без приглашения забираясь в постель и засовывая босые ноги под одеяло.

– Не очень. Хотя, может, еще попадет. Папа обещал нас в шесть поднять.

Драко присвистнул.

– А я так надеялся у тебя списать...

– Я заметил, – сухо буркнул Гарри.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в комнате с легким хлопком появился Добби с подносом, на котором стояли две кружки.

– Хозяин Луций велел принеси какао, – объявил эльф, вручая им питье. – И велел скажи мальчикам, чтобы сразу спать. И что нечего болтать по ночам.

Гарри и Драко переглянулись.

– Ну откуда он знает?!

х х х

Поздно вечером в четверг в Малфой-мэноре появился Север, еще более недовольный жизнью, чем обычно.

– Вы с Дамблдором меня с ума сведете, – мрачно объявил он безо всяких предисловий, входя в гостиную.

– И тебе здравствуй, – усмехнулся Луций. – А чем именно мы сведем тебя с ума, позволь спросить?

– Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я _незаметно_ выяснил у тебя, зачем ты берешь с собой мальчиков на бал в субботу, – фыркнул Север.

– Незаметно, говоришь? Ну-ну. Можешь с чистой совестью сказать ему, что меня вынудили. Министерская общественность желает убедиться, что я должным образом воспитываю Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Север кивнул.

– Ясно. Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что там будут... Артур и Хмури. И Дамблдор.

– _Ваши_, ты хотел сказать, – понимающе заметил хозяин дома. – Спасибо, я учту. Так скольких отпрысков Уизли ты уже успел отучить?

– К сожалению, пока только одного, – вздохнул Север. – Их старший сын год назад окончил Хогвартс и теперь работает в «Гринготтсе». Молли нам уже все уши прожужжала.

– По финансовой части? – заинтересовался Луций.

– Нет. Он ликвидатор заклятий, кажется, в египетском отделении.

– А. Юношеский романтизм... – Луций хмыкнул. – Впрочем, гоблины кого попало не нанимают. Надо будет учесть. Кстати, ты-то появишься?

– Слава Мерлину, нет, – отвечал Север. – Я в субботу и так в Хогсмиде дежурю.

– Жаль, жаль...

– Это кому как, – фыркнул Север. – Я в любой момент предпочту класс с бестолковыми детьми и огнеопасными ингредиентами кучке министерских бездельников и назойливых журналистов. И те и другие, как правило, безнадежны, но первые хотя бы не всегда скучны.

– У тебя всегда были оригинальные взгляды на жизнь, друг мой. Да, знаешь ли, до меня дошли крайне любопытные сведения. Корнелий Фадж мне вчера сообщил, что Дамблдор накануне в разговоре с ним выражал полное ко мне доверие. Не знаешь, к чему бы это?

– Не знаю, – Север нахмурился. Дамблдор и в самом деле в последнее время почти не донимал его расспросами о Гарри. – Попробую выяснить.

– _Незаметно_? – ехидно спросил Луций.

– Это уж как получится.

х х х

В половине шестого вечера в субботу Луций нетерпеливо расхаживал по гостиной туда-сюда, дожидаясь, пока жена «приведет мальчиков в порядок». Он не сомневался, что мальчики были против, но и он, и дети хорошо знали, что с Нарциссой в такой ситуации лучше не спорить.

Наконец все трое спустились вниз. Разодетая Нарцисса сияла, Гарри и Драко – оба в парадных мантиях – были хмуры. Их явно не прельщала перспектива провести вечер в компании посторонних взрослых, где не с кем поговорить, кроме родителей.

Луций внимательно осмотрел детей и удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Выглядите вы прилично. Я вас очень прошу не поднимать там шума и по возможности не привлекать к себе внимания. Его и так будет предостаточно. Там наверняка будут журналисты – чем меньше вы сумеете им сказать, тем лучше. Старайтесь придерживаться безопасных тем: уроки, книги, квиддич. И не забывайте, что отвечать вы им совершенно не обязаны. Волшебные слова помните?

– Без комментариев, – хором отозвались оба.

– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулась Нарцисса.

– Вот еще что, – Луций чуть нахмурился. – Гарри, очень может быть, что там будут какие-нибудь знакомые твоих родителей. Они наверняка захотят с тобой пообщаться. Я знаю, что ты и сам все понимаешь, но, однако, напомню, что не стоит никому пересказывать услышанное от Севера. Он мало с кем делится личными воспоминаниями.

Гарри серьезно кивнул.

– Конечно, пап, – сказал он. – Но я бы и так не стал.

– Вот и молодец. Идемте, – он указал рукоятью трости на камин, – нам пора.

Луций бросил горсть дымолетного порошка, произнес: «Холл Министерства!» – и шагнул в пламя первым. Оказавшись на месте, он встретил обоих мальчиков и наконец галантно подал руку Нарциссе. Гарри безуспешно пытался стереть с носа сажу.

– Терпеть не могу камины, – пожаловалась Нарцисса, взмахнула палочкой и очистила себя, детей и мужа.

– Благодарю, дорогая.

– Спасибо, мам.

Гарри и Драко с любопытством огляделись, разглядывая фонтан с золотыми статуями и символы на потолке. Большой холл Министерства был ярко освещен, и из каминов по левую его сторону непрерывно выходили, выбегали и вываливались гости – в зависимости от их чувства равновесия, по-видимому.

– Мальчики, не отставайте.

Луций и Нарцисса проследовали за толпой к лифтам.

– Нам на третий этаж, – сообщил Луций. – Главы департаментов неделю выясняли, кто станет жертвой бала на этот раз. Бедняге Корнелию не повезло.

– А что такого страшного в этом бале? – удивился Гарри.

– Сам бал, – пожал плечами Луций. – Организация его – дело хлопотное, денег уходит много, что каждый раз вызывает нарекания финансистов, а выгоды – никакой.

Следуя за толпой, они спустились на два этажа вниз и проследовали по длинному коридору в огромный празднично украшенный зал. Похоже, помещение было увеличено магически, потому что дальний его конец разглядеть не удавалось. Вдоль стен стояли щедро накрытые столы.

Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно: ему казалось, что окружающие постоянно смотрят ему в спину. Стоило только отвернуться, как сзади кто-нибудь непременно начинал шептать: «Мальчик-Который-Выжил... Да, да, видите? Во-он там, в темно-бордовой мантии». По его мнению, трудно было придумать что-нибудь глупее, чем восхищаться человеком только из-за того, что он чудом остался жив – причем в годовалом возрасте.

– Ну и скукотища, – проворчал Драко ему на ухо. – И ведь еще часа три, не меньше...

Уже четверть часа они стояли и молча наблюдали, как Луций и Нарцисса с фальшиво заинтересованными лицами выслушивают какие-то глупости от незнакомых взрослых – очевидно, сослуживцев Луция или заинтересованных просителей.

– Кошмар, – шепотом согласился Гарри. – Мерлин, и не надоело им всем на меня пялиться? Делать им больше нечего?

– Идиоты... – Драко, заметив укоризненный взгляд матери, выпрямился и вынул руки из карманов. – Не понимаю, как папа с мамой это выносят?

– Мистер Малфой! – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Мальчики обернулись: к ним спешила высокая кудрявая блондинка в очках.

– Как я рада вас видеть!

– Добрый вечер, мисс Скитер, – холодно поздоровался Луций.

– Добрый вечер, добрый вечер. Ах, это ваши мальчики? – Не обращая внимания на Драко, она повернулась к Гарри: – Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Рита. Надеюсь, мы с тобой станем добрыми друзьями, Гарри.

– Добрый вечер, мисс Скитер, – вежливо сказал Гарри. Женщина ему не понравилась.

– Ты, конечно, ответишь мне на несколько вопросов, правда, дорогой?

– Три вопроса, мисс Скитер, – жестко объявил Луций. – Три, и ни одним больше. И я проверю, насколько _точно_ вы записали ответы.

Вокруг них начали собираться любопытные, и Гарри постарался не показывать, до чего же ему неуютно. Почему-то он был уверен, что ничего хорошего от этой женщины ждать не приходится.

– Как скажете, мистер Малфой, – вздохнула Рита и опять повернулась к Гарри, пытливо разглядывая его поверх очков. В ее руках неведомо откуда появился свиток пергамента и большое зеленое перо. – Гарри, как тебе живется у мистера и миссис Малфой?

– Хорошо, – совершенно правдиво ответил он. Если бы остальные вопросы были такими же простыми и банальными! Распространяться он не собирался.

– А твои настоящие родители? Ты много о них знаешь?

Гарри подумал, не ответить ли просто «Да», но решил, что не стоит злить журналистку – мало ли какой вопрос она еще вздумает задать. Чем меньше он покажет, насколько ему она неприятна, тем лучше.

– Довольно много. У меня есть семейные архивы и колдографии. И мне много о них рассказывают.

Рита лихорадочно черкала пером.

– Это замечательно, Гарри, – она сладко улыбнулась. – А что ты больше всего любишь делать?

Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза. Что ему, пять лет, что ли?

– Летать на метле. И играть в шахматы.

– С кем? – живо заинтересовалась журналистка.

– Это уже четвертый вопрос, мисс Скитер, – ответил Гарри, и толпа вокруг зааплодировала.

– Браво, мистер Поттер! – воскликнула высокая женщина с коротко подстриженными седыми волосами. – Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, миссис Малфой.

– Добрый вечер, мадам Боунс, – Луций чуть склонил голову в приветствии. – Позвольте поздравить вас с новой должностью.

– Благодарю, вы чрезвычайно любезны, – суховато ответила она. У Гарри сложилось впечатление, что мадам Боунс и его отец друг друга недолюбливают.

– Я уверен, что теперь, когда безопасность магического мира в ваших руках, нам не о чем беспокоиться, – Луций галантно улыбнулся, но глаза его были холодны.

Между тем Драко, которому надоело стоять без дела, тихо пихнул Гарри в бок.

– Пойдем походим, – шепнул он. – Это явно надолго.

– Угу.

Кивнув Нарциссе, мальчики отправились бродить по залу, разглядывая гостей и подслушивая обрывки разговоров – впрочем, развлекло их это ненадолго. Через полчаса Гарри наконец не выдержал.

– Я пока тут постою, – он махнул рукой в сторону большого окна, почти скрытого полузадернутыми портьерами. – Потому что если я еще раз услышу что-нибудь про Мальчика-Который-Выжил, я просто заору. Причем в тех выражениях, которые папа употребляет про Министерство, когда думает, что мы не слышим.

– И будет большой скандал, – фыркнул Драко. – Ладно, прячься, если хочешь. Я пойду посмотрю, как там мама с папой.

Драко ушел. Оглянувшись украдкой и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Гарри нырнул за портьеру. Радуясь, что здесь его некому увидеть, он устроился на широком деревянном подоконнике и принялся разглядывать улицу за окном. Теоретически он знал, что Министерство расположено под землей и окна магические, но приятнее было думать, что за толстым, чуть мутноватым стеклом и в самом деле Лондон в яркий солнечный день, а не просто стена. Подделку выдавало одно: на улице не было ни одного прохожего – и это в субботний-то вечер!

Неподалеку послышались шаги – самое меньшее двух человек, – и Гарри затаил дыхание, не желая, чтобы к нему опять начали приставать с расспросами. У самого окна – по другую сторону портьер – шаги замерли.

– Ну и что ты обо всем этом думаешь, Артур? – ворчливо спросил кто-то низким и глухим голосом.

– Не знаю, Аластор, – со вздохом ответил его собеседник. – И я, и Молли не раз просили Альба отдать мальчика нам, но он настаивал, что с магглами Гарри будет лучше. Ты знаешь, что из этого всего вышло...

– Малфой, чтоб ему провалиться! – буркнул первый, и Гарри вздрогнул. – Будто кто-нибудь в здравом уме поверит, что Луция можно удержать под _Imperius_. Все они темные маги – что Малфои, что Блэки. Прихвостни Волдеморта. И место им в Азкабане...

Гарри еле слышно заскрипел зубами, с трудом заставляя себя не шевелиться.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что сын Джеймса и Лили будет расти в таком доме, – опять вздохнул Артур. – Бедный мальчик...

– И кто знает, чему его научат дорогие «мамочка и папочка», – с неприкрытой ненавистью в голосе подхватил первый.

Терпение Гарри лопнуло. Он соскочил с подоконника и резким движением отдернул портьеру, смерив злословящих сердитым взглядом.

– Гарри! – ахнул Артур, оказавшийся высоким рыжим синеглазым мужчиной в потертой алой мантии. Аластор – угрюмый всклокоченный полуседой старик с разными глазами – только еще больше нахмурился.

– Позвольте пройти, – ледяным голосом сказал Гарри, делая шаг вперед. Аластор молча отступил в сторону, однако Артур попытался остановить мальчика, взяв его за руку.

– Гарри, можно с тобой поговорить? – почти жалобно спросил он.

Гарри расправил плечи, копируя отца, насколько умел.

– Не имею никакого желания беседовать с людьми, оскорбляющими мою семью, – отрезал он тем тоном, каким Луций разговаривал на Диагон-аллее с непочтительными клерками. – Будьте любезны?.. – он выдернул руку из пальцев онемевшего Артура и, дрожа от ярости, ушел.

х х х

Артур Уизли и Аластор Хмури переглянулись.

– Вот это да... – наконец вымолвил Артур. – Вылитый Джеймс, только без очков. Да и норов у него точь-в-точь как у Джеймса, это факт.

Аластор хмыкнул.

– Уж скорее как у Лили, – возразил он. – И глаза у него материны.

Оба помолчали.

– Ну, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что он их любит... – растерянно констатировал Артур. – Малфоев, я имею в виду.

– Не уверен, хорошо ли это, – мрачно ответил Хмури.

х х х

Гарри был так зол, что не смотрел, куда идет. Немудрено, что, не сделав и десятка шагов, он столкнулся с кем-то в темно-пурпурной с золотыми узорами мантии и только тогда пришел в себя.

– Извините, пожалуйста, – вымолвил он, поднимая голову, чтобы увидеть, на кого же налетел. Это оказался высокий худой старик с длинной седой бородой, кончик которой был небрежно заткнут за широкий раззолоченный пояс.

– Ничего страшного, – тот улыбнулся, и мелкие морщинки вокруг ярких голубых глаз за смешными очками-половинками стали еще заметнее. Взгляд, однако, у незнакомца был пронзительный и цепкий. – Как вас зовут, юный сэр?

Гарри немного расслабился. Он понимал, что старик только притворяется, что не узнал его, но почему-то это было приятно.

– Гарри Поттер, сэр, – он слегка поклонился. – Можно просто Гарри. А вас?

– Альб Дамблдор, – снова улыбнулся тот.

– Вы директор Хогвартса? – забыв от любопытства всю свою выдержку, Гарри широко распахнул глаза. – У вас там дядя Север работает...

Дамблдор кивнул, потом, помедлив, осторожно поинтересовался:

– Могу я спросить, что тебя так... огорчило?

Гарри снова помрачнел.

– Я... случайно слышал... крайне неприятные вещи о моих родителях, – ответил он и, чуть замявшись, добавил: – Приемных, я имею в виду.

– И ты думаешь, что это неправда, – мягко заметил Дамблдор.

– Не знаю... – Гарри пожал плечами. – А это имеет значение? Они все равно мои родители.

Старик долго и задумчиво смотрел на него.

– Я тоже не знаю, Гарри, – наконец сказал он. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?

Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

– Давайте. Вы за какую команду будете болеть на ближайшем чемпионате?

х х х

Луций рассеянно отвечал на расспросы какого-то подвыпившего служащего Департамента магических игр и спорта, не спуская глаз со своего воспитанника и сына, которые уже минут двадцать беседовали о чем-то с Альбом Дамблдором.

– Да-да, конечно, – промолвил Луций, вертя в руках трость и отчаянно жалея, что не может просто так оставить надоедливого болтуна и пойти вмешаться в разговор.

Наконец министерский служащий отстал от него, и Луций сделал было шаг по направлению к Гарри, но его остановил неизвестно откуда взявшийся Артур Уизли.

– Здравствуй, Луций.

– Здравствуй, _Артур_, – презрительно хмыкнул он. – Чем могу быть полезен?

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Гарри.

– Артур, тебе мало своих семерых отпрысков? – скривился Луций. – Так пусть Молли родит тебе восьмого. Правда, боюсь, у тебя не хватит денег его прокормить.

Артур сжал кулаки, и веснушки стали еще заметнее на побелевшей коже.

– Кого ты из него растишь, Малфой? – прошипел он. – Нового Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

– Нет, я не знаю кого, – усмехнулся Луций. – Но могу тебя заверить: воспитание Гарри не твоя печаль. Всего доброго, – он издевательски поклонился, обошел Артура кругом и направился к Дамблдору и Гарри.

х х х

– Добрый вечер, – вежливо поздоровался он, подходя к оживленно разговаривающим Дамблдору, Драко и Гарри. – Надеюсь, мальчики вас не очень утомили? – Он перевел взгляд на детей: – О квиддиче они могут болтать часами.

Те широко заулыбались, но промолчали.

– Ну что вы, Луций, – любезно улыбнулся директор. – Беседуя с юными, и сам становишься моложе, это весьма приятно. Мне редко удается поболтать о пустяках в такой приятной компании. Я через пару лет увижу их в Хогвартсе, верно?

– Разумеется, – кивнул Луций. – Репутация Дурмштранга... в последнее время оставляет желать лучшего, а образование, предлагаемое в Бобатонской Академии, недостаточно фундаментально. Кроме того, моя супруга и я предпочитаем придерживаться традиций. В конце концов, все Малфои и Блэки учились в Хогвартсе.

– И Поттеры, – тихо заметил Дамблдор.

– Безусловно, – согласился Луций. – Кажется, моя жена нас зовет. Позвольте откланяться?

– Приятно было побеседовать, – Дамблдор снова ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Взаимно, господин директор. Всего доброго. Гарри, Драко, идемте.

– Всего доброго.

– До свидания.

Торопливо распрощавшись, мальчики поспешили вслед за отцом.

х х х

Вечером в постели Гарри ворочался с боку на бок и никак не мог уснуть: фраза сердитого разноглазого старика про «прихвостней Волдеморта» никак не шла у него из головы. Он злился на тех, кто дурно говорил о его близких, на себя, что не мог просто об этом забыть, и даже немного на Луция – поскольку подозревал, что знает о своих приемных родителях далеко не все. Задремал он почти под утро, дав себе слово, что непременно выяснит все сам.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Gloria__ mundi_ – слава мирская (лат.).  
_Premi__è__re __nouvelle__!_ – Вот так новость! (франц.).  
_Alterum__ vergit__ ad__ Hispaniam__... – _G. Iuli Caesaris Commentariorum De Bello Gallico, Liber V, 13. (Гай Юлий Цезарь, Записки о галльской войне, книга 5, 13).


	12. Granum fidei

**Глава 12. ****Granum**** fidei**

_ноябрь 1989_

Почти с самого весеннего бала Север подозревал неладное. Дамблдор, который до этого чуть ли не год не беспокоил слизеринского декана расспросами о Гарри, вдруг принялся поминать мальчика в разговорах к месту и не к месту, словно надеялся, что Север примется рассказывать о нем что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Север делал вид, что поддается на эти маленькие провокации, и охотно докладывал о последних успехах Гарри в шахматах, квиддиче, языках и математике. Дамблдор если и был разочарован этими сообщениями, то виду не подавал.

Всякий раз, когда Северу случалось бывать в Малфой-мэноре – а это происходило все чаще и чаще, – он пытался незаметно подсмотреть, не ведет ли себя Гарри как-нибудь необычно. Однако все шло своим чередом – что только усиливало ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы.

Он серьезно раздумывал, не посоветоваться ли с Луцием, но врожденная подозрительность, усугубленная шпионским опытом, не давала этого сделать. Несмотря на все случившееся за последние четыре года, он так и не был уверен до конца, на чьей стороне Луций. Или – что еще важнее – на чью сторону встанет его друг, если Волдеморт все-таки возвратится. Одно дело – поддерживать Луция в бескровном и почти безопасном противостоянии с Дамблдором, и совсем другое – возможно, сыграть на руку Темному Лорду.

Не переставая мучиться сомнениями, Север терпеливо ждал, как будут разворачиваться события.

х х х

Луций засиделся у себя в кабинете: очередные изменения в налоговом законодательстве требовали тщательного пересмотра всех ценных бумаг, платежных ведомостей и отчетов о состоянии банковских счетов. В темные окна стучал холодный осенний дождь, но в кабинете жарко пылал камин. Канделябр с двенадцатью магическими свечами – они горели дольше обычных и не капали воском – давал мягкий и ровный свет, в углах же лежали синие тени. Домовой эльф принес чашку крепкого черного чая с бергамотом, Луций сделал глоток и принялся за очередной документ, когда в дверь постучали.

– Да? – отозвался Луций.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул Гарри.

– Папа, можно с тобой поговорить?

Луций уловил легкий оттенок настороженности в голосе своего воспитанника и немедленно отказался от мысли отложить беседу.

– Да, конечно. Заходи.

Мальчик бесшумно вошел в комнату и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Мягко ступая по пушистому ковру, он подошел ближе и остановился перед письменным столом, потом взглянул Луцию в глаза и замялся, словно решая, говорить или все-таки нет.

– Что случилось, Гарри?

Мальчик сглотнул, потом явным усилием взял себя в руки. Было видно, что он напряжен и скован.

– Папа, почему ты присоединился к Темному Лорду?

Луция прошиб холодный пот. Уж к чему-чему, а к _этому_ вопросу он был не готов. Не то чтобы совсем – нет, он, разумеется, знал, что когда-нибудь этот разговор состоится, но надеялся, что есть в запасе год или даже два, пока мальчик не повзрослеет. Что ж, теперь нужно было принимать решение, и быстро. Возможно, из ситуации даже удастся извлечь выгоду: его воспитанник, пока не пошел в Хогвартс, попросту не успел усвоить никаких предрассудков относительно традиций чистокровных семейств и участников последней войны.

– Я совершил ошибку, – спокойно ответил Луций после короткого колебания: стоит ли изображать нечто вроде раскаяния? Он решил, что не стоит: мальчик явно был куда внимательнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. – Кто тебе об этом сказал?

Гарри пожал плечами, и его поза стала чуть менее напряженной.

– Я так понял, что об этом все знают, – с нескрываемым упреком в голосе заметил он. – И уж подшивка «Ежедневного пророка» тем более.

Луций вздохнул. А он-то гадал, чем обернется появление Гарри на балу! Первые несколько недель он настороженно ждал расспросов или чего-либо подобного, но к середине лета успокоился, решив, что все обошлось. Увы, похоже, мальчик мучился этим вопросом с самой весны... и ждал полгода, чтобы задать его. Впрочем, нет, не просто ждал, а пытался выяснить обстоятельства волновавшего его дела сам, насколько это возможно. Луций вдруг ощутил прилив гордости. Гарри повел себя как слизеринец. Как... как Малфой.

– Не то чтобы эта газета внушала кому-нибудь особенное доверие, но в данном случае – это не фальшивка, – признал он, чуть склонив голову. – Драко знает?

В глазах Гарри мелькнуло сомнение.

– Он столько же сидит в библиотеке, сколько и я, – уклончиво сообщил он. – Он наверняка видел, что я читаю газеты. И, скорее всего, заинтересовался.

Луций не без труда сдержал неуместную улыбку.

– Ясно, – он встал из-за стола, и Гарри едва заметно вздрогнул. – Давай-ка присядем.

Наложив на кабинет заглушающее заклятие, он непринужденно расположился в углу дивана, закинув ногу на ногу и подчеркнуто небрежно положив одну руку на спинку. Гарри сел напротив, не сводя с него глаз.

– Вообще-то мне бы не хотелось повторять этот разговор дважды, – начал Луций. – Я все равно собирался побеседовать с тобой и с Драко, но раз ты, как я понял, _давно_ знаешь, у тебя наверняка есть о чем спросить. Давай поступим так. Чуть позже я позову Драко, мы поговорим втроем, и я расскажу обо всем, что вам нужно сейчас знать, в том числе и о причинах моих поступков. А сейчас я отвечу на твои личные, – он чуть выделил это слово, – вопросы.

Гарри кивнул и прикусил губу – он всегда так делал, когда решал задачи или пытался сформулировать что-нибудь непростое.

– Ты имел отношение к... – он запнулся, – к смерти моих родителей?

Это был простой вопрос.

– Нет. Я не знаю даже, зачем она понадобилась Темному Лорду – он никому не поверял своих мотивов. И я понятия не имею, как он нашел твоих родителей. Это знал только тот, кто сообщил ему, где они скрывались.

– Мой собственный крестный, – скривился Гарри. – Сириус Блэк. Я читал в «Пророке», – он вздохнул, сбросил мягкие домашние туфли и забрался на диван с ногами. Потом подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. – Он мамин кузен или что-то вроде, да?

– Да. Его мать была сестрой отца Нарциссы, – подтвердил Луций. Он терпеливо ждал следующего вопроса, но мальчик молчал, уткнувшись подбородком в колени и глядя на огонь в камине. Не дождавшись, он заговорил сам: – Что ты еще знаешь?

– Ну, я читал про суды, про то, что ты был под властью _Imperius_. – Луций вздрогнул. Гарри, не заметив этого, продолжал: – Но даже я вижу, что это неправда. Про _Imperius_, в смысле, – он снова помолчал, потом горячо воскликнул, стукнув кулаком по дивану: – Я просто хочу понять! Ты мой... опекун, я вырос в твоем доме, и я хочу понять. Мне это важно, потому что я... доверяю тебе.

– Я совершил ошибку, – повторил Луций, благодаря всех мыслимых богов за то, что этот чересчур восприимчивый ребенок не пытается просто сбежать от него в панике куда глаза глядят. – И я об этом жалею.

– Это хорошо, – Гарри как-то не по-детски криво усмехнулся, и Луций с трудом подавил желание захохотать в голос. У судьбы безумное чувство юмора, подумал он, и еще более безумное чувство времени. Оба еще немного помолчали, наблюдая за игрой пламени на догорающих поленьях.

– Но я все равно не понимаю... – мальчик поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза: – Как ты _мог_? _Почему_?

– Давай позовем Драко? – предложил Луций вместо ответа. – Нам действительно стоит поговорить всем вместе.

– Хорошо, – Гарри спустил ноги с дивана, нашаривая туфли. – Я сейчас...

– Не стоит, – Луций мягко положил ему руку на плечо. – Добби!

Домовик появился в комнате с привычным легким хлопком.

– Добби здесь, хозяин.

– Позови Драко, – велел Луций. – Скажи, чтобы пришел в мой кабинет. Потом принеси чаю.

– Хорошо, хозяин Луций, – энергично покивав, эльф исчез.

Гарри между тем снова забрался на диван с ногами. Посидев с минуту, мальчик принялся грызть ноготь на указательном пальце левой руки. В обычном случае Луций не преминул бы сделать ему замечание, но решил, что сейчас не время, и не сказал ничего.

Прошло еще несколько минут; они сидели молча, и лишь легкое потрескивание дров в камине нарушало тишину.

– Пап? – дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошел Драко. – Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался он, увидев насупленного Гарри.

– В некотором роде, – ответил Луций, поднимаясь. – Садись, нам нужно поговорить.

Драко кивнул и, слегка покосившись на Гарри, сел рядом с ним. Если Луций и сомневался прежде, что сын в курсе ситуации, то теперь он был совершенно уверен: все, что знает Гарри, знает и Драко.

– Как я понял, вы хотели расспросить меня о... Волдеморте, – начал Луций. Произнесение этого имени и теперь, спустя восемь лет после исчезновения Тома Реддла, давалось ему с трудом. Он презирал используемые большинством экивоки и обычно, с легкостью пренебрегая общественным мнением, говорил: «Темный Лорд» либо просто «Лорд» – как было принято в кругу его былых соратников, или, как он любил насмешливо выражаться, _compagnon__s__ d'armes_. Однако теперь, когда он собирался отречься от собственного прошлого, слова следовало подбирать очень осторожно.

Мальчики переглянулись.

– Как это было, пап? – спросил Драко. – Почему ты... присоединился к _нему_? И почему ты... – он умолк, опять покосившись на Гарри.

Луций поднял руку, прекращая этот поток вопросов.

– Не все сразу. Прежде всего, я хочу напомнить вам один давний разговор. Помните, Гарри как-то спросил, почему у вас нет ни бабушек, ни дедушек?

Оба закивали. Луций с некоторым облегчением заметил, что Гарри после прихода Драко заметно расслабился.

– Ты читал хроники, Драко. Отчего умерли мои родители, Абраксас и Гонория Малфой?

– От драконьей оспы... – растерянно ответил мальчик. – В восьмидесятом году... правильно?

– Да, в хрониках записано именно так. На самом же деле они оба погибли в стычке с аврорами, – мрачно признал Луций.

Гарри распахнул глаза: в них читался ужас, смешанный с каким-то странным, жадным любопытством. Драко просто тихо ждал продолжения.

– Пожалуй, стоит начать с начала. Едва я окончил Хогвартс, как отец представил меня Тем... Волдеморту. Я так до сих пор и не знаю, почему отец его поддерживал. В самом ли деле он считал, что этот человек способен изменить магический мир к лучшему, или просто боялся – мне неизвестно. Однако вынужден признать, – он скривился, – что _я _представлял, на что иду. Я не горел желанием участвовать в этой... резне, но решил не ссориться с отцом и не рисковать наследством.

– И ты... делал... все это? Убивал... магглов? – Гарри сглотнул. – Но...

– Тогда я считал, что у меня не было другого выхода, – несмотря на внешнее хладнокровие, Луций нервничал, как никогда прежде. Он терпеть не мог вспоминать этот период своей жизни и предпочитал делать вид, что тех событий никогда не было. Более того, он привык предупреждать удары и считал, что нападение – лучшая защита. Посему теперь, оказавшись в позиции защищающегося, чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

– А что потом? – вмешался Драко, со свойственной ему уже в этом возрасте практичностью интересуясь прежде всего результатом.

– Чем дальше, тем больше я понимал: то, что мы делаем, приносит куда больше вреда, чем пользы, – вздохнул Луций. – Раз или два я подумывал, не поговорить ли с отцом, но он к тому моменту был правой рукой Ло... Волдеморта и крайне отрицательно относился к «трусливым либералам», как он называл чистокровных магов с умеренными взглядами. Он очень гордился тем, что почти все родственники Цисси поддерживали Волдеморта, и часто повторял, как одобряет мой выбор невесты. Летом семьдесят девятого я женился на маме и снова задумался, не попытаться ли... оставить все это. Я уже почти решился, когда Лорд обнаружил в наших рядах предателя.

Луций умолк, чтобы перевести дух. Дети не сводили с него завороженных взглядов, и он с облегчением увидел на лице Гарри участие, сменившее неприкрытый ужас, который его воспитанник выказывал несколько минут назад.

– Его звали Ариан Белт, он учился в Хогвартсе на курс младше Севера. Волдеморт обвинил его в предательстве, и этот мальчишка... – ему было всего восемнадцать! – вместо того чтобы выкручиваться, гордо заявил, что наш, как он выразился, «обожаемый Лорд» – грязный полукровка, сходящий с ума от жажды мести и честолюбия.

Драко нервно хихикнул. Гарри сидел неподвижно, не сводя с Луция блестящих от волнения глаз и нервно сжимая в кулаке край мантии.

– Он... – Луций не знал, как по-иному назвать то, что произошло, – он умирал... долго. Думаю, вы поймете, почему я после этого и думать забыл о том, чтобы оставить Темный Орден.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Драко содрогнулся.

– Прошло еще несколько месяцев, – продолжал Луций, – и появился Драко. Я не смел рисковать семьей. А еще примерно через полгода мой отец пожелал лично участвовать в рейде, командовать которым должен был я...

Луций осекся: в кабинете появился Добби с подносом. Видимо чувствуя повисшее в комнате напряжение, обычно болтливый домовик молча оставил чай на столе и исчез. Луций подал чашки мальчикам: две ложечки сахара Гарри, одну – Драко, потом взял чашку сам и сделал глоток, обдумывая, что сказать дальше. Говорить о подобных вещах с детьми было страшно и дико, но он чувствовал какое-то странное освобождение, ибо за девять лет никому ни словом не обмолвился об обстоятельствах смерти своих родителей – если исключить доклад Лорду, разумеется. Даже с Севером он об этом говорить не смог, отчасти потому, что сильно подозревал: именно благодаря его другу провалился тот злополучный рейд.

– В конце декабря Лорд поручил нам уничтожить один детский приют в маггловском Лондоне. Я... я чуть с ума не сошел, когда услышал. Отец решил, что это лучший подарок к тридцатилетию Темного Ордена, мать пожелала его сопровождать, – Луций с удивлением обнаружил, что умудрился совершенно изломать перо, невесть как оказавшееся у него в руках, и раздраженно отбросил его в сторону. – Не знаю, кто предупредил Министерство, но нас встретили авроры. Первый раз за всю жизнь я был рад, что рейд провалился... Но отец не захотел уходить, мать отказывалась его оставлять... в общем, они оба погибли. Мне удалось унести тела... и, поскольку Волдеморт не желал предавать огласке имена своих соратников, мне... помогли скрыть причину смерти и организовать похороны.

Луций залпом допил остывший чай и замолчал. Огонь в камине едва тлел. Почти машинально взмахнув палочкой, он добавил пару поленьев и зажег их небрежным «Incendio».

– А... мамины родители? – Драко слез с дивана и аккуратно поставил чашку с блюдцем на поднос.

– Ее мать до сих пор в Азкабане. Отец был казнен еще до твоего рождения.

– А мои? – Гарри выпрямился и очень аккуратно сложил руки на коленях, точно на уроке. – Что вообще было... потом?

– Я знаю немногим больше, чем было написано в газетах, – покачал головой Луций. – Я знаю, что Лорд их искал. Я знаю, что Блэк их предал, что Волдеморт их убил и исчез, а ты каким-то образом остался жив. Вот и все.

– Но... – Гарри неловко повозил руками по коленям, – тогда я не понимаю... почему ты... то есть я не хочу сказать, что...

Луций не выдержал. Он шагнул к дивану, опустился на одно колено, так чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с сидящим мальчиком, и взял его за руки.

– Почему я взял тебя к себе? – мягко спросил он.

Гарри, краснея, кивнул.

– Потому что это было правильно, – он горько улыбнулся про себя этому донельзя гриффиндорскому определению. – Потому что я считаю, что ты заслуживаешь большего. Потому что... – он вдруг, к собственному невероятному удивлению, осознал, что не совсем лжет, – потому что так я могу если не исправить причиненное мной зло, то хотя бы сделать что-то стоящее взамен.

– Я, – мальчик шмыгнул носом, и стало видно, что он с трудом сдерживает слезы, – я понимаю... папа.

Луций сел на край дивана, притянул Гарри к себе, и тот, еле слышно всхлипнув, с облегчением уткнулся носом в отцовскую мантию. Драко молча придвинулся ближе, Луций обнял его за плечи второй рукой, и несколько минут они просто сидели в тишине, восстанавливая дрогнувшее семейное равновесие.

– Уже поздно, – наконец сказал Луций, отстраняясь. – Вам обоим пора спать.

– Угу, – хрипло пробормотал Гарри, в который раз за вечер нашаривая под диваном туфли.

– Спокойной ночи, пап, – Драко, потянувшись, зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью.

– Спокойной ночи. Ложитесь... – Поколебавшись, Луций добавил: – Я зайду через полчаса к вам обоим...

– Ага, – Гарри неловко улыбнулся и вслед за Драко вышел в коридор.

х х х

Вернувшись к себе, Гарри торопливо разделся, взял пижаму и отправился в душ. Машинально вымылся, переоделся и почистил зубы, не переставая прокручивать в голове состоявшийся разговор.

Едва он забрался под одеяло, как скрипнула дверь и в спальню проскользнул Драко.

– Опять у тебя дверь скрипит, – проворчал он, садясь рядом с Гарри. – Добби скажи, что ли, чтобы петли смазал, а то совершенно невозможно к тебе подобраться.

– Для того и скрипит, – усмехнулся Гарри, чуть повеселев, – чтобы нельзя было незаметно подобраться.

– Ага, а если надо выбраться? – фыркнул Драко, потом посерьезнел: – Ну, ты как?

– Не знаю, – тихо ответил Гарри. – Наверное, в порядке, – он задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. – Знаешь, по-моему, мне удалось застать его врасплох. Ну, когда я его спросил...

– Ого! – восхитился Драко, потом вдруг хихикнул: – Хотя это наверняка потому, что папа тебя недооценивает. Знаешь, он, кажется, всерьез считал, что ты Поттер.

– После того, как четыре года растил из меня Малфоя? – сердито буркнул Гарри. – Хотя Север, похоже, тоже так считает.

Он нагнулся, подобрал валявшийся на ковре у кровати дротик и запустил им в квиддичный плакат на противоположной стене. Дротик воткнулся точно в кончик носа ловцу «Фальмутских филинов», и тот пробурчал себе под нос какое-то ругательство.

– Зато я – нет, – совершенно серьезным тоном сказал Драко. Гарри повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. – Я-то точно знаю, что ты Малфой, братишка, – подмигнул тот и снисходительно потрепал Гарри по голове.

– Эй, я, между прочим, младше всего на пару месяцев! Даже меньше! – возмутился Гарри и стукнул его подушкой.

– Зато я Малфой уже девять лет, а ты только четыре, – Драко вывернулся, показал Гарри язык, потом вскочил с кровати, подошел к окну и уселся на высокий подоконник. – Знаешь, когда я три года назад подслушал тот разговор отца с Ноттом, то почти ничего не понял, но страшно перепугался, – задумчиво и как-то совершенно по-взрослому сказал он. – Сначала за отца: Нотт ему явно угрожал. Потом, когда полазил по библиотеке, – за тебя. Но теперь я думаю, что все будет хорошо.

– Мерлин, как же мне повезло, что ты мой брат, – Гарри вздохнул, слез с кровати, подошел к Драко и оперся локтями о подоконник, глядя в холодную и мокрую осеннюю ночь.

– Ага, – самодовольно кивнул Драко. – Что бы ты без меня делал?

Гарри фыркнул. Некоторое время они просто молчали, потом Драко зевнул, потянулся и спрыгнул на пол.

– Ладно, я пойду, а то папа обещал зайти. Ты перевод по французскому сделал?

– Еще вчера. Дать?

– Не, я утром сверю. Разбудишь меня?

– Обязательно. Давай топай, соня.

– Сам ты...

Дверь со щелчком закрылась за Драко. Гарри погасил свет и лежал в темноте, ожидая появления отца. Ждать пришлось недолго: дверь снова скрипнула, на ковре образовался освещенный треугольник, и Гарри поспешно закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим.

Кровать, качнувшись, прогнулась: Луций присел на край. Гарри почувствовал, как большая ладонь ложится на затылок и отцовские пальцы теребят его волосы.

– Ох, Гарри, Гарри...

В голосе Луция звучало сожаление, тепло и такая явственная забота, что Гарри наконец расслабился. Он вдруг вспомнил, что почти полгода назад сказал старику-директору: «А это имеет значение? Они все равно мои родители», – и подумал, что это было правильно. Пусть прошлое остается прошлым.

Отец еще раз мягко взъерошил ему волосы и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел.

х х х

В субботу за завтраком в Большом Зале на стол перед Севером опустился рогатый филин Малфоев. Зельевар покормил птицу, отвязал свиток от лапы и, видя краем глаза любопытство на лице Дамблдора, небрежно развернул письмо.

Как оказалось, оно было вовсе не от Луция.

_Сев,_

_позавчера Люк о чем-то долго разговаривал с детьми у себя в кабинете. Понятия не имею о чем, но с тех пор он просто сам не свой. Последний раз я его таким видела после смерти родителей. Ты не мог бы прийти?_

_Цисси_

Под пристальным взглядом директора Север совершенно спокойно свернул пергамент и убрал его в карман.

– Что-то случилось, Север? – озабоченно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Да нет, все в порядке. Луций спрашивает, не хочу ли я с ними поужинать, только и всего. Так что если вы не возражаете...

– Конечно нет, мой мальчик, – заулыбался тот.

Север подавил вздох. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли «мальчиком» – ему, в конце концов, почти тридцать! – но в то же время понимал, что Дамблдор в свои сто с лишним вряд ли может воспринимать его как-либо иначе.

– Благодарю вас, директор.

х х х

Около шести вечера он аппарировал к воротам Малфой-мэнора и торопливо зашагал к дому, гадая, что же такое могло случиться. Он был совершенно уверен, что всему виной что-то сказанное или услышанное Гарри в Министерстве. Оставалось выяснить, что именно... и попытаться понять, можно ли исправить нанесенный ущерб.

В доме было тихо. Он как раз вешал плащ в прихожей, когда по лестнице в холл торопливо спустилась Нарцисса. Выглядела она усталой и была явно раздражена.

– Ума не приложу, что делать, – пожаловалась она. – Люк с утра не выходит из кабинета, мальчики делают вид, что ничего не произошло, но они расстроены...

– А ты с ними поговорить не пробовала? – поинтересовался Север.

Нарцисса фыркнула.

– А ты как думаешь? Пробовала конечно. У них мужская солидарность и круговая порука. И у всех все в порядке! – она всплеснула руками, и Север подумал, что никогда не видел ее настолько взволнованной.

– Ну хорошо... – под таким напором он совершенно растерялся. – Я попробую...

Она тут же подхватила его под руку и, не давая опомниться, потащила на второй этаж. В себя он пришел уже у дверей Луциева кабинета, мягко высвободился и сказал с усмешкой:

– Цисси, дорогая, у меня есть все основания полагать, что это мужской разговор. У нас, знаешь ли, солидарность и круговая порука.

Нарцисса слабо улыбнулась.

– Хорошо. В таком случае, я, как положено хозяйке дома, займусь ужином.

Она удалилась, и Север решительно вошел в кабинет. Луций сидел за столом, заваленным свитками и какими-то книгами, опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки и мрачно глядя в одну точку.

– Кого хороним? – поинтересовался Север, опускаясь на диван и устраиваясь поудобнее. Разговор, безо всякого сомнения, обещал быть долгим.

– Тебя, – без улыбки ответил Луций, не поворачивая головы.

Зельевар покачал головой: настолько подавленным он своего друга и в самом деле не видел с самой гибели Волдеморта.

– Предлагаю сделать вид, что мы обменялись всеми подобающими случаю колкостями, и перейти к сути дела. Что за разговор состоялся у тебя с мальчиками?

Луций вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Я же знаю, что ты все равно не отстанешь. Позавчера вечером Гарри пришел ко мне и спросил, почему я присоединился к Темному Лорду.

– И что ты ему ответил? – осторожно поинтересовался Север.

– Правду, – Луций устало пожал плечами. – Что я решил не рисковать наследством и не ссориться с отцом. Что у меня не хватило духу уйти... особенно после Белта. Что я об этом жалею.

Север вдруг почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Он не сомневался, что Луций не лжет, и впервые за много лет позволил себе расслабиться. С того самого дня, как ради Лили обратился за помощью к Дамблдору, он старался не думать, что однажды может встретиться с Луцием в бою. И тем более не позволял себе надеяться, что его друг когда-нибудь одумается. А поднимать эту тему было слишком опасно... Он вдруг подумал, что если бы Луций не забрал Гарри и Дамблдор не настаивал бы так на постоянных визитах в Малфой-мэнор – неизвестно, чем бы кончилась их былая дружба... вероятно, ничем.

– Ты и представить не можешь, как я рад, – искренне сказал он. – А я-то гадал: что это Дамблдор меня так донимает?..

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – встрепенулся Луций.

– Он с весны интересуется, не случилось ли чего с Гарри.

– Вот... старый... – у Луция аж дух перехватило от возмущения, и Север рассмеялся.

– Я делал вид, будто не понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Признаюсь, у меня были подозрения... – извиняющимся тоном сказал он. – Но не мог же я начать расспрашивать Гарри!

– Мог бы мне сказать, – проворчал Луций. – Впрочем, теперь это уже дело прошлое. Меня волнует... – он снова помрачнел и умолк.

– Тебя волнует, что о тебе думают дети, – спокойно договорил Север. – И совершенно напрасно, потому что на самом деле тебе стоит подумать о том, что волнует их.

Луций непонимающе уставился на него.

– Уверяю тебя, их гораздо больше беспокоит то, что после тяжелого разговора ты сидишь запершись здесь второй день. Детям нужна рутина, размеренный ход жизни их успокаивает. Скажем, если я вдруг стану на уроках хвалить гриффиндорцев, – он злорадно хмыкнул, – у них случится стресс, и дело кончится парой взрывов. Я так понимаю, сам разговор ведь завершился благополучно? Гарри остался... доволен твоими ответами?

Его друг медленно кивнул.

– Ну и слава Мерлину. Теперь нужно, чтобы жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Если у них появятся еще вопросы, они к тебе придут.

– И когда ты успел так поумнеть? – несколько кисло поинтересовался Луций.

– Четыре года деканства с людьми и не такое делают, – хмыкнул Север. – Люк, ты не представляешь себе, что чувствует человек, которого будит среди ночи зареванная семикурсница, уверенная, что беременна, притом сама не знает от кого!

Луций невольно улыбнулся, и во взгляде его отразилось уважение.

– Слава Мерлину, – чуть ошарашенно сказал он, – что у меня нет дочери.

– Это ты так сейчас думаешь, – ухмыльнулся Север. – Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через пару лет. А теперь... не знаю как тебя, а меня Цисси обещала накормить ужином.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Granum fidei_ – крупица веры, зерно доверия (лат.).  
_Фальмутских филинов_... – Falmouth Falcons в оригинале. Поскольку названия всех квиддичных команд представляют собой аллитерации, то пришлось придумывать другую птицу.


	13. Скелеты в шкафах

**Глава 13. Скелеты в шкафах**

_апрель 1990_

Север так и не понял, на кой черт Луцию понадобилось тащить его во Францию. Он никогда не был любителем праздных разговоров и в любой момент предпочел бы званому ужину вечер в лаборатории, но увы! Упрямый Луций неведомо зачем приволок его в гости к своему французскому кузену, и Север оказался вынужден вести светские беседы с совершенно посторонними людьми.

Он небрежно подавил зевок и оглядел собравшихся в гостиной. Отец семейства, Жерар Малефуа, плотный светловолосый и кареглазый мужчина, беседовал с Луцием о последних колебаниях курса галеона и каких-то испанских инвестициях. Его супруга Патриция, смешливая зеленоглазая блондинка, и дочь Констанция, похожая на мать спокойная девочка лет пятнадцати, тихо отвечали на какие-то расспросы Нарциссы. Наследнику рода Малефуа, Николя, только что исполнилось десять; он увлеченно обсуждал с Гарри и Драко тактику «Фальмутских филинов». Север тихо порадовался, что мальчики разнообразия ради делятся своими восторгами не с ним, и перевел взгляд на последнюю из присутствующих – мать Жерара, Кассандру. Это была высокая сухая старуха без единого следа седины в иссиня-черных волосах. Ее ярко-синие глаза, окруженные тонкой сетью еле заметных морщин, смотрели так, будто их хозяйка решала, чего вы стоите, и склонялась к мысли, что ровным счетом ничего. Она молча курила длинную тонкую черную трубку и занималась тем же, чем и сам Север, – наблюдала за остальными.

Наконец мальчики, явно устав вести себя прилично, спросили разрешения покинуть взрослых и, получив оное, сбежали в сад. Север слегка нахмурился: в этом особняке – судя по всему, недавно отстроенном – было что-то неуловимо маггловское. Дом был чересчур светел, чересчур современен и чересчур нов, чтобы служить жилищем столь старого и уважаемого магического семейства. И при всем при том... здесь было слишком много магии. Как любой достаточно могущественный волшебник, он чувствовал магию в предметах и некоторых созданиях... и в этом доме ее было слишком много.

Сделав глоток поданного эльфами послеобеденного кофе, Север принялся вспоминать все, что ему было известно о Малефуа. Прежде всего, Жерар был, строго говоря, совсем не кузеном Луция, а просто главой французской ветви семейства – в общем, седьмая вода на киселе. Он был на год старше Луция и, если верить последнему, не желал иметь ничего общего с британской политикой, а посему за десять лет обменялся с английскими родственниками едва ли двумя дюжинами писем. Внезапное желание возобновить отношения вызывало по меньшей мере недоумение, а то и подозрения, и Север меланхолично дожидался, когда же в разговоре всплывет подоплека этого приглашения.

Особенно долго ждать не пришлось.

– Расскажите мне, мсье Снэп, – обратилась к нему Кассандра, пыхнув трубкой, – как случилось, что Люс оказался опекуном юного Анри?

Север решил не обращать внимания на надругательство над своей фамилией.

– Помилуйте, мадам, – ответил он, – это, кажется, было во всех газетах.

– Уважьте немощную старую женщину, мсье Снэп, – Кассандра слегка склонила голову набок.

– Вы чрезвычайно несправедливы к себе, мадам, – галантно возразил он. – Однако полагаю, что об опекунстве лучше расспросить Луция...

Кассандра снова пыхнула трубкой и смерила его долгим задумчивым взглядом.

– Вы, англичане, – заметила она наконец, – чрезвычайно много значения придаете... мужской дружбе, так, кажется, у вас это называют. – Не дав ему возможности ответить, она тут же повернулась к Луцию: – Люс?

– Да, тетя Касс_и_? – тут же отозвался тот.

– Расскажи, дорогой мой, каким образом ты стал опекуном Анри?

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, все взгляды обратились к Луцию. Север, радуясь, что наконец-то перестал быть объектом внимания въедливой старухи, с интересом ждал, как же выкрутится его друг.

– Видите ли, тетя, – начал Луций, – пять лет назад я выяснил, что магглы, с которыми живет Мальчик-Который-Выжил, дурно с ним обращаются...

– Прошу прощения, – прервала его Патриция и повернулась к мужу: – Дорогой, возможно, Констанс стоит пойти к себе?

– Да нет, зачем же? – усмехнулся Жерар. – Констанс уже довольно большая девочка, думаю, ей это будет полезно.

Север отметил про себя, что сама Констанция даже бровью не повела, словно обсуждение ее вовсе не касалось, и только смотрела на Луция, спокойно ожидая продолжения. «Выдержанная юная мисс», – с невольным уважением подумал он.

Луций тем временем возобновил рассказ о воспитании Гарри, искусно обходя политические моменты, но уделяя немало внимания всяческим бытовым семейным подробностям и анекдотам.

– Так что же, – поинтересовался Жерар, дослушав до конца, – добрая старая Англия сменила... мировоззрение? – слово «старая» он выделил особо.

– В первую очередь она сменила политический курс, – тут же отозвался Луций. – А мировоззрение... Поживем – увидим.

– Очень приятно это слышать, – заметила Кассандра. Она чуть откинулась в кресле, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и вернулась к своему прежнему занятию.

После короткой паузы беседа в комнате возобновилась; Север продолжал наблюдать за хозяевами дома и вскоре заметил, что юная Констанция откровенно скучает, слушая разговор матери с Нарциссой. Он улыбнулся уголком рта: Нарцисса, несмотря на весь свой ум и незаурядные магические способности, умела часами поддерживать беседу на так называемые женские темы, если того требовали приличия.

Констанция, заметив его улыбку, тихо поднялась и подошла к бабушке. Если она и хотела что-то спросить, Кассандра ее опередила.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь, дорогая моя. Мсье Снэп, как я понимаю, зельевар – возможно, он не откажется поговорить с тобой о твоем увлечении, – она вперила в Севера суровый взгляд, как бы предостерегая: мол, попробуй откажи... – и ушла, оставив их вдвоем.

Что ж, он не возражал против беседы с вежливой, спокойной девочкой, к тому же проявляющей интерес к его профессии.

– Вы любите зельеварение, мадемуазель? – уточнил он.

Девочка слегка порозовела – то ли от удовольствия, что он обратился к ней на «вы», то ли от смущения, что бабушка навязала гостю разговор.

– Да, мсье Снейп, – кивнула она, – люблю. Когда из разрозненных элементов получается целое, которое обладает свойствами, не присущими ни одной из частей... это завораживает, правда?

Север позволил себе улыбнуться по-настоящему. Он любил свой предмет, любил преподавать, но терпеть не мог неинтересующихся учеников – а ведь таких было большинство. Если бы хоть четверть студентов выказывали такое понимание, как эта девочка...

– Не могу не согласиться, мадемуазель, – ответил он и повторил уже ставшую привычной присказку: – Это подлинная магия, не то что глупое размахивание палочкой.

На мгновение ему показалось, что по лицу девочки пробежала тень, но если Констанцию что-то и расстроило в его замечании, она тут же совладала с собой.

– Да, – тихо произнесла она, – это настоящее волшебство.

Север, решив не заострять внимание на этом инциденте, перевел разговор на последние исследования в области зельеварения, и Констанция тут же оживилась. Через полчаса, когда они обсуждали завершившиеся небывалым успехом изыскания Дамокла Белби, он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что в Хогвартсе даже из шестикурсников мало кто обладал настолько глубокими знаниями по предмету. Не в силах противостоять легкому приступу зависти, он заметил:

– Я не думал, что Лорель настолько хорош... Бобатону повезло с преподавателем.

К его удивлению, девочка побледнела и отвела взгляд.

– Я не учусь в Бобатоне, – очень тихо ответила она, глядя в пол. – Я сквиб.

Несмотря на все усилия, Северу не удалось скрыть своего изумления – тем не менее, он попытался хотя бы обратить его в максимально вежливую форму.

– У вас домашний учитель? – спросил он, делая вид, что только это его и удивило.

– Папа со мной иногда занимается, когда у него есть время, – ответила Констанция, чуть-чуть приободрившись. – Но в основном я сама – на каникулах, когда живу дома.

Его уважение к девушке возросло едва ли не стократно; заодно теперь он понимал, почему особняк Малефуа источает столько магической силы: чтобы сквиб чувствовал себя комфортно в доме, где нет ни маггловского освещения, ни отопления, где двери обычно повинуются взмаху палочки, требовалось как следует заколдовать большинство помещений.

– В таком случае, вы невероятно талантливы, мадемуазель, – совершенно искренне заметил он, и Констанция порозовела от удовольствия. – Скажите, вы читали последнюю работу Эжена Канселье?

– Прошлогоднюю? – уточнила девушка. – Да, читала, из любопытства. Правда, пока для меня это все-таки слишком сложно... Вы знаете, у нас во Франции было много споров, стоило ли Канселье так много раскрывать в маггловском мире. Ходили даже слухи, будто «умереть» восемь лет назад его заставил сам мсье министр магии...

х х х

Луций с живым интересом и не без усмешки наблюдал, как его нелюдимый и обычно не слишком разговорчивый друг, не скрывая удовольствия, беседует с хорошенькой девочкой-подростком.

– Не правда ли, чудесная пара, Жерар? – негромко поинтересовалась незаметно подошедшая Кассандра.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, мама? – встрепенулся глава семейства Малефуа.

– Только то, что у тебя будет зять-англичанин, – хмыкнула старуха. – Лет через десять, правда. – Не сказав больше ни слова, она невозмутимо отошла в сторону, устроилась в кресле у низенького столика и принялась выколачивать и заново набивать трубку.

Луций ошарашенно воззрился на своего кузена.

– Она шутит?

Тот покачал головой.

– Когда мама говорит такие вещи, они всегда сбываются, – без тени улыбки ответил Жерар. – Хотя в последнее ее предсказание и мне довольно трудно поверить... – он смерил Луция пристальным взглядом, словно решая, сообщить ему нечто важное или нет. – Дело в том, что Констанс... как это у вас называют? ... сквиб.

– Понимаю, – ответил Луций после долгой паузы. – Она... на домашнем обучении?

– Нет, – Жерар странно улыбнулся. – У нас здесь другой подход к таким вещам.

– Да? – Луций вскинул бровь. – Было бы интересно услышать.

На лице Малефуа появилось самодовольное выражение.

– Представь себе довольно дорогую и закрытую частную маггловскую школу. Чтобы отправить туда ребенка, нужно не просто заплатить кругленькую сумму, но получить рекомендацию от кого-либо из Попечительского совета. Злоупотребление этим правом, как правило, кончается для неосторожного попечителя лишением места в совете. В этой школе учатся дети дипломатов, политиков, военных, некоторых выдающихся ученых... и сквибы из древнейших магических родов Франции. К выпуску между студентами устанавливаются прочные связи... а юные магглы узнают о магическом мире. Разумеется, при условии неразглашения тайны.

– Умно придумано, – не мог не признать Луций. – Это обеспечивает вам куда лучший доступ в маггловский мир, чем нам – мышиная возня в нашем Министерстве... И ты, как я понимаю, один из попечителей?

– Мой дед был одним из основателей этой школы, – кивнул Жерар. – В нашем роду сквибы не редкость, и ему пришло в голову, что их талантам стоит найти применение... Не желаешь взять идею на вооружение? – усмехнулся он.

– Явно не сейчас, – покачал головой Луций. – В данный момент у меня на попечении два очень даже магических сорванца, за которыми нужен глаз да...

– Папа! – двери распахнулись, и в комнату, нарушая всякие приличия, с восторженным криком ворвался Николя. – Папа, там в саду гадюка! И Анри с ней разговаривает!

В повисшей тишине раздался звон: побледневшая Нарцисса выронила кофейную чашку.

– Мерлин... – выдохнул Север, и они с Луцием переглянулись.

– Прошу прощения, – сухо сказал Луций Жерару и поспешно отправился в сад разыскивать Гарри.

х х х

Оставшиеся в гостиной несколько долгих мгновений молча смотрели ему вслед. Николя явно не понимал, в чем дело: его сестра и взрослые были не просто ошарашены, но и слегка испуганы. Север лихорадочно пытался придумать, что сказать, когда вдруг заговорила Кассандра.

– Мальчик будет полиглотом, – одобрительно заметила она, пыхнув трубкой. – Когда-нибудь это ему обязательно пригодится.

х х х

Луций торопливо шагал по посыпанной красным песком дорожке, досадуя, как все могло пойти наперекосяк настолько быстро.

Дело было, конечно, не в Жераре. Кузен придерживался слишком либеральных взглядов, чтобы судить о человеке – тем более о ребенке – по чему-то, над чем тот не имеет ни малейшей власти. Однако узколобое, консервативное британское общество... Луций втянул воздух сквозь зубы, как от боли. Нет, новую способность Гарри придется скрывать любой ценой.

Он повернул за угол живой изгороди, подстриженной аккуратными пирамидками высотой ярда в три, и обнаружил что искал: посреди идеально круглой, посыпанной красным песком площадки стоял Гарри, держа перед собой на ладони молодую гадюку. Змея приподнялась, словно для атаки, но нападать, кажется, не собиралась; хвостом она кокетливо обвивала запястье мальчика. Драко замер напротив, не сводя с твари широко распахнутых глаз.

– Схш-ш-ш цх-х-х-х цс-с-с-ш-ш-ш! – с уст Гарри сорвалась серия странных шипящих звуков, и Луций содрогнулся. Слышать эту речь от ребенка... граничило почти с непристойностью. Не то чтобы звуки – или, если уж на то пошло, змеи – были неприятны сами по себе; просто тот, кто хоть раз слышал на змееязе отвратительные восторги Темного Лорда, вряд ли сможет об этом когда-либо забыть.

– Ш-ш-ш-с-с-с-цс-с-с!

Змея кивнула, Гарри медленно опустился на одно колено и осторожно положил ее на газон: узорчатый хвост только и мелькнул в траве.

– Гарри?

Одним быстрым движением мальчик выпрямился и развернулся. Глаза его светились восторгом, любопытством и такой радостью, какую может вызвать у десятилетнего ребенка только новое открытие или приключение.

– Пап, ты слышал?! Я понимаю, что она говорит! Папа?.. – мальчик перестал сиять, его возбуждение сменилось неуверенностью, и Луций понял, что скрыть смятение не удалось.

– Пап, что случилось?

Драко молчал, только переводя озабоченный взгляд со сводного брата на отца и обратно.

– Понимаешь ли, – с некоторым трудом выдавил Луций, – способность говорить со змеями не пользуется сейчас среди волшебников большой популярностью.

Гарри слегка побледнел; лицо его приобрело ровное, почти бесстрастное выражение, как при беседах с Фаджем или другими любопытствующими из Министерства.

– Почему? – Драко наконец заговорил.

– Дело в том, что последним магом, обладавшим этой способностью... кстати, это называется «змееуст», так вот, последним известным змееустом был Волдеморт, – сообщил Луций, тщательно подбирая слова. – Его предшественники... проявили себя немногим лучше. Неудивительно, что люди боятся, хотя само по себе данное умение совершенно безобидно. Поэтому лучше, если об этом никто не будет знать, кроме членов нашей семьи. Хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и чуть-чуть расслабился.

– А как же?.. – он покосился в сторону дома.

Луций позволил себе улыбку.

– Не беспокойся. Жерар никогда не любил придерживаться традиций. Он не станет обращать внимания на такие вещи. Думаю, когда все немного успокоятся, единственной проблемой будет уговорить Николя не хвастаться твоими способностями в школе.

– То есть... – Гарри пытливо и неожиданно требовательно заглянул ему в глаза, – тебя они не... не беспокоят?

– Нет, – он покачал головой, – конечно нет.

– Тогда почему, – вдруг резко спросил Драко, – ты так вздрогнул, когда услышал, как Гарри говорит по-змеиному? Я видел.

Гарри закусил губу.

Луций вздохнул и шагнул ближе, притянул к себе и сына, и воспитанника. Первый издал в ответ скептическое не то шипение, не то фырканье; скованная поза второго выдавала напряженное ожидание.

– Меня действительно не беспокоит твое умение понимать змей, Гарри, – вполголоса сказал он. – Нисколько. Просто... – Луций сглотнул. – Просто мне не нравится, как это звучит. Напоминает... – он осекся.

Гарри вывернулся из-под его руки и снова заглянул ему в лицо, задрав голову.

– Я понимаю, пап, – заверил он.

– Прости, я не подумал, – в голосе Драко звучало искреннее огорчение.

– Все в порядке, – Луций заставил себя опять улыбнуться. – Мы справимся. Только, пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому серьезно. _Никто_ не должен знать, что Гарри змееуст. Лучше об этом вообще не говорить, когда есть хоть малейшая возможность, что вас подслушают.

– Ага, – Гарри закивал.

– Мы поняли.

– Идемте в дом. Нас уже заждались.

Шагая по дорожке к главному крыльцу особняка, Луций притворился, что не слышал, как Драко за его спиной вполголоса заявил Гарри:

– И все-таки это было супер...

х х х

В предпоследний день пребывания во Франции у Луция состоялся крайне неординарный разговор с Патрицией Малефуа. Она улучила момент, когда после завтрака все обитатели поместья и гости разбрелись кто куда, и увлекла весьма удивленного Луция за собой на обширную галерею, тянувшуюся вокруг всего дома на уровне третьего этажа.

– Чем могу служить очаровательной госпоже? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Луций, предчувствуя какой-то подвох и желая несколько разрядить обстановку.

Вместо ответа Патриция бесцеремонно подтолкнула его к перилам и указала затянутой в тончайшую кремовую перчатку ручкой на прогуливающуюся в саду пару.

Он едва сумел сдержать смешок: в цветущем саду, среди весеннего буйства нарциссов и тюльпанов Север в своей неизменно черной мантии выглядел сущим вороном. Слегка склонившись к уху своей спутницы, он что-то оживленно говорил, а Констанция кивала, не скрывая живого интереса.

– И что я, по-вашему, должна думать? – поинтересовалась Патриция. – Одни только феи знают, чем ваш приятель вскружил ей голову!

На сей раз Луций рассмеялся.

– Скорее всего, они говорят о различных способах нарезания флоббер-червей, – сообщил он, не отказывая себе в удовольствии чуть-чуть поддразнить хозяйку дома. Та и в самом деле поморщилась. – Или о тонкостях использования экстракта цветов папоротника в приворотных зельях. Или о том, как правильно толочь жемчуг для какой-нибудь исцеляющей чепухи...

– Благодарю, я поняла, – с оттенком легкой досады перебила его Патриция. – И я верю, что ваш приятель... э-э... не позволит себе лишнего. Но, тем не менее, меня тревожит... – Она отвернулась и продолжила чуть глуше, глядя куда-то вдаль: – Полагаю, вы слышали, что на этот счет говорит моя свекровь. Все это очень мило и романтично, но только до тех пор, пока не всплывут некоторые обстоятельства...

– Север знает, что ваша дочь сквиб, – прямо заявил Луций. – Она сама ему сказала, в первый же день.

Патриция резко повернулась.

– И это его не беспокоит?

– А должно? – невозмутимо поинтересовался он.

– Я хорошо знаю, как в Британии относятся к сквибам, – парировала женщина, поджимая губы.

– Возможно, пришло время что-то менять, – произнес Луций и снова посмотрел вниз, в сад. На скамейке Север неизвестно откуда добытым скальпелем аккуратно разрезал цветок сорванной примулы, не то демонстрируя своей юной собеседнице строение венчика, не то показывая, как правильно препарировать несчастное растение. – В любом случае, не думаю, что вам стоит тревожиться заранее, – он улыбнулся.

Патриция проследила за его взглядом и тоже не смогла не улыбнуться.

– Возможно, вы и правы, – задумчиво отозвалась она.

х х х

По возвращении в Англию в первый же вечер, отправив детей спать, чета Малфоев устроила то, что Север, не будь он столь же встревожен, непременно иронически обозвал бы военным советом. Объяснений, данных Луцием мальчикам, вполне хватило десятилетнему ребенку, но было отнюдь не достаточно взрослым.

– Должен признать, большего шока я не испытывал со времен исчезновения Волдеморта, – сумрачно объявил Луций, устроившись в кресле и лелея бокал с коньяком. – Сев, у тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь предположения о том, как такое могло получиться? Среди Поттеров не было змееустов!

– Может быть, Лили... – неуверенно начала сидевшая в соседнем кресле Нарцисса.

– Нет, Цисси, это абсолютно исключено, – покачал головой Север. – Как бы многим тогда ни хотелось считать иначе, Лили Эванс была магглорожденной ведьмой. В этом я уверен на сто процентов.

– Какие еще возможны объяснения? – возразил Луций. – Это наследственная способность, просто так она не проявляется...

Север задумался.

– Единственным известным мне змееустом современности был Темный Лорд, – уверенно сказал он. – Который, как всем нам хорошо известно, бесследно исчез почти девять лет назад. Весь вопрос в том куда. И почему. – Он вцепился в подлокотник кресла так, что побелели пальцы. – К несчастью, – продолжил он глухо, глядя в пол перед собой, – никто не знает, что произошло той ночью в доме Поттеров. И почему выжил Гарри.

Нарцисса вдруг тихо ахнула.

– Север! Не думаешь же ты, что Гарри... – она в ужасе уставилась на него.

– Нет, – решительно ответил он, подняв голову и словно очнувшись, – я не думаю, что Темный Лорд сумел вселиться в Гарри. Во-первых, как правило, реципиент должен согласиться на подобное э-э... вторжение. Во-вторых, такое соседство непродолжительно и чаще всего заканчивается смертью физического тела. Девять лет – невозможно долгий срок для подобного сосуществования. В-третьих... – он чуть улыбнулся, – мы бы давно заметили, что дело неладно. Гарри настолько непохож на Темного Лорда, насколько это вообще возможно.

Нарцисса слегка расслабилась. Луций успокаивающе погладил жену по руке, потом перевел взгляд на зельевара:

– Что, в таком случае, ты предполагаешь? Что Волдеморт как-то поделился этой способностью с Гарри? Если это так, то что еще ребенок мог от него получить? И каким именно образом?

– Понятия не имею, – вздохнул Север. – Вероятно, у Дамблдора есть соображения на этот счет, но, как ты понимаешь, я не могу у него спросить. Это лишь вызовет ненужные подозрения и осложнения... – Он вдруг нахмурился. – Есть одна странность, которая может иметь значение. Я никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы смертельное проклятие оставляло шрамы.

– Я попытаюсь выяснить все, что возможно, на эту тему, – пообещал Луций. – Пожалуй, тебе удалось меня успокоить. Однако хотелось бы иметь возможность в будущем предугадывать подобные сюрпризы.

– На то они и сюрпризы, – невесело усмехнулся Север, – чтобы их нельзя было предугадать.

х х х

В первый день летнего триместра Дамблдор не преминул поинтересоваться у Севера за завтраком, как прошли пасхальные каникулы.

– Как Гарри? Есть что-нибудь новенькое?

– Да нет, вроде бы ничего особенного, – пожал плечами Север, потом, подумав, добавил: – У Гарри явно есть способности к языкам. Он очень хорошо говорит по-французски. По крайней мере, у него не возникало проблем в общении.

– Да? – забеспокоился старый маг. – Ты не думаешь, что Луций захочет отправить его в Бобатон?

– Разумеется нет! – Север отвлекся от своего тоста и посмотрел на директора с искренним изумлением: – С какой стати?

– У меня были опасения, – признал директор, успокоившись. – Но раз ты уверен, что все в порядке, значит, так оно и есть. Надеюсь, – он весело улыбнулся, – тебе удалось хорошо отдохнуть?

Север на мгновение задумался.

– Да, – наконец твердо сказал он. – Пожалуй, да.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Анри_ – французская форма имени Генрих, а Гарри – исторически одно из уменьшительных от того же имени.  
_Эжен Канселье_ (Eugene Canseliet, 1899-1982) – последний из выдающихся алхимиков. Ученик легендарного мастера Фулканелли, он сам успел сделаться легендой. По преданию, ему дважды удалось произвести философский камень, и он вовсе не умер, а только покинул видимый мир. Ходили слухи о том, что Фулканелли и Канселье – одно и то же лицо.

**~ Конец II части ~**


	14. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс!

**Часть III. Ключи от будущего**

**Глава 14. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс!**

_1 сентября 1991 г._

Пригороды Лондона все быстрее проносились за окном: Хогвартс-экспресс набирал скорость. Гарри откинулся на спинку сиденья и развернул свежий номер «Квиддича сегодня».

– Лучше бы, – заметил Драко, расположившийся напротив, – ты учебник по зельям почитал. Сев вчера говорил, что _кое-кто_ ответил только на половину вопросов в тесте.

– Не всем же быть помешанными на зельеварении, – буркнул Гарри, не поднимая носа от журнала.

– Ага, некоторые умом поехали от квиддича, – встряла Панси. – В жизни не видела более дурацкого занятия!

– Да что ты в этом понимаешь! – хором возмутились мальчики.

Панси снисходительно фыркнула, сидевшая рядом с ней Миллисент захихикала.

– Девчонки, – проворчал Гарри и снова попытался углубиться в чтение. Однако сделать этого ему не дали: Драко наклонился вперед и выхватил журнал у него из рук.

– Эй!

– Потом отдам, – объявил Драко, открывая справочник по простейшим зельям, заложенный посередине листом пергамента. – Сначала зелья.

– Зануда, – буркнул Гарри и надулся.

– Лентяй, – парировал Драко. – Девочки, не подсказывайте. Гарри, где следует искать безоар?

– Вот привязался! Оба чокнутые, что ты, что Север... – продолжал ворчать Гарри. – Не знаю я!

– Я тоже не знаю... – утешила его Милли.

– Я даже не знаю, что это такое, – поддакнула Панси.

– Безоар – это универсальное противоядие. Ядов, с которыми он не может справиться, практически не существует, – лекторским тоном сообщил Драко, явно подражая крестному. – Он представляет собой камень, который можно найти в желудке козы...

– Фу, гадость какая! – воскликнула Миллисент, и обеих девочек передернуло.

Драко театрально закатил глаза, потом задал следующий вопрос:

– Чем отличается борец от аконита?

В это мгновение дверь купе открылась, и внутрь заглянул растрепанный, неуклюжий на вид мальчик, темно-русый и кареглазый.

– Вы тут жабу не видели? – спросил он нервно.

Драко смерил его скептическим взглядом.

– Нет, – сухо сказал он. – Не видели.

– Извините, – розовея, промямлил мальчик. – Да, а борец и аконит – это одно и то же.

В пристальном взгляде Драко мелькнул некоторый интерес.

– Правильно. Пять баллов... как там тебя зовут?

– Л-лонгботтом... Невилл Лонгботтом, – выдавил мальчик, смущаясь еще больше. – А тебя?

– Драко Малфой, – высокомерно представился Драко. – Это Миллисент Буллстрод, Панси Паркинсон и мой брат Гарри.

– Привет! – кивнул Гарри, сочувствуя новому знакомому. Когда Драко впадал в настроение покомандовать, легче было уступить и переждать, чем пытаться с ним спорить.

Девочки заулыбались.

– Очень приятно, – кивнул в ответ Лонгботтом, наконец, похоже, справившись с собой. – Извините, что помешал, пойду искать Тревора... – он исчез за дверью.

– Хаффлпафф, – заключил Драко с интонацией колдомедика, ставящего смертельный диагноз. – Растяпа-ботаник с жабой в качестве фамилиара... однозначно Хаффлпафф.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. С момента получения хогвартского приглашения Драко совершенно помешался на теме распределения и различиях Домов.

– Эй, мистер Распределительная Шляпа, – позвал он, – или продолжай свой дурацкий опрос, или отдай мой журнал.

Драко надулся и снова взялся за учебник.

– Так, что там у нас дальше... А, вот. Состав Глотка Живой Смерти.

– М-м... – Гарри задумался. – Асфодель... и чего-то еще.

– Полынь, по-моему... – осторожно прибавила Милли.

– И то, и другое верно, но неточно. Истолченный корень асфоделя и настой полыни, – сообщил Драко. – Дальше...

– Слушай, давай потом, а? – не выдержал Гарри. – Я так все равно ничего не запомню.

– Когда Сев на первом же занятии выставит тебя идиотом, ты поймешь, что я был прав, – обиделся Драко. – И тогда ты оценишь все, что я для тебя делаю, но будет поздно.

Милли и Панси снова захихикали.

– Ладно, ладно, – примирительно сказал Гарри. – Ты прав, а я – обделенный феями болван. Давай отдохнем?

– Вы все безнадежны... – вздохнул Драко, но дуться все-таки перестал. – Держи свой журнал, Мальчик-Который-Не-Переживет-Первый-Урок-Зельеварения.

Гарри снова взялся за статью о последних трансферах в Высшей Лиге, однако быстро обнаружил, что возможные последствия скандального перехода Кшиштофа Каминского из польской сборной в австрийскую его мало занимают. Прикрываясь от остальных журналом, он постарался незаметно вытащить из вшитого в мантию чехла свою новую волшебную палочку.

Дерево было гладким и чуть теплым на ощупь; очутившись в его ладонях, палочка еле заметно задрожала, словно живая, и чувствовалось – она ему рада. Гарри, однако, испытывал на ее счет некоторые сомнения. А все этот проклятый Олливандер! Сумасшедший, совершенно чокнутый старикашка. Это ж надо было – вызваться пойти в его дурацкую лавку одному! Небось при отце старик не стал бы болтать глупости. Палочки-сестры... Гарри передернуло. Новость о том, что у него есть с Волдемортом еще что-то общее, помимо способности говорить со змеями, абсолютно не радовала. Тогда он был настолько шокирован, что не сказал об этом никому: ни родителям, ни даже Драко. Да и непонятно было, как можно рассказать _такое_... Он поежился и убрал палочку в чехол.

Дверь снова открылась, и внутрь заглянула какая-то лохматая девочка, уже успевшая переодеться в школьную мантию. За спиной незнакомки маячил смущенный Невилл.

– Вы не видели здесь жабу? – командирским голосом поинтересовалась она.

Драко закатил глаза.

– Нет, за последние четверть часа жаб здесь не прибавилось, – ядовито заметил он.

– Извините, я ей говорил... – промямлил Невилл, но девочка не слушала: ее внимание приковала лежавшая на скамейке книга.

– О, вы тут занимаетесь? Это замечательно. Я тоже уже выучила все наши учебники, надеюсь, что этого хватит, потому что я единственная ведьма в семье, так что придется стараться, чтобы не отстать. Ой, а этого справочника не было в программе! Жалко, мне родители купили так мало дополнительных книг, сказали, я и так слишком много учусь, но ведь так же не бывает, правда? Да, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а вас? – выпалила она на одном дыхании и повернулась к Гарри.

Все четверо уставились на нее, словно на новый экспонат какой-нибудь кунсткамеры. Взгляд у Драко был даже немного остекленевший.

– Меня – Гарри Поттер, – наконец ответил слегка обалдевший Гарри. – А это Миллисент Буллстрод, Панси Паркинсон и Драко Малфой.

– Гарри Поттер? – с явным любопытством уточнила девочка. – Я все про тебя знаю. Я читала и «Современную магическую историю», и «Подъем и падение Темных Искусств», и «Основные магические события XX века»...

– О Мерлин... – простонал Гарри, хватаясь за голову. – Я так и знал, что будет кошмар.

Это сообщение остановило вдохновенный поток слов лохматой девочки.

– Почему? – поинтересовалась она с искренним любопытством.

– А тебе приятно, когда на тебя все пялятся, как на пятиногого гиппогрифа? – сердито поинтересовался Драко, приходя в себя.

Грейнджер залилась краской.

– Извините, – сказала она. – Честное слово, я не нарочно... Просто я тут новенькая, и мне все очень интересно, и я так стараюсь не отстать, вы ведь выросли в волшебном мире и все знаете...

– Да-да, мы уже поняли, – поспешно оборвал ее Драко. – Идите ищите свою жабу, или что там у вас пропало, потому что мы скоро приедем.

Девочка кивнула и ушла, уводя за собой растяпу Невилла. Друзья переглянулись.

– Да-а... – наконец протянул Драко. – Это... у меня просто нет слов! Не дай Мерлин оказаться с ней в одном Доме.

– Да брось, – неуверенно возразил Гарри. – Не так все страшно.

– Ну, если наложить на нее Silencio... – задумчиво предложил Драко.

– ... а еще уложить волосы и уменьшить зубы... – хихикнула Панси.

– Ну вы и злыдни! – воскликнула Милли, впрочем, без особого осуждения в голосе. – Человека пожалеть надо, у нее же родители магглы... ой! – получив от Гарри легкий тычок в бок, она испуганно умолкла и виновато посмотрела на него. – Прости, я ничего такого...

– Ладно, – проворчал Гарри, – я знаю. Мерлин с ней, с этой Грейнджер, нам и правда пора переодеваться. Девчонки, вы первые. Только не тяните.

Они с Драко вышли в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

– Как ты думаешь, в какой Дом я попаду? – тихо спросил Гарри, немного погодя.

– В Слизерин, конечно! – без тени сомнения отозвался Драко.

– А если... нет?

Тот повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Ну-у... – он сделал вид, что задумался. – Тогда у меня появится лишний повод тебя дразнить. И мы будем очень много времени проводить в библиотеке либо постоянно надоедать Севу.

– Это почему? – удивился Гарри, даже не пытаясь скрыть облегчение.

– Потому что, насколько я знаю, приводить в слизеринскую гостиную студентов других Домов не очень принято. Так что придется найти другое место...

– Эй, а ты правда Гарри Поттер? – прервал их беседу незнакомый голос.

Оба повернулись: к ним подошел рыжий веснушчатый мальчишка примерно их возраста, в поношенной и кое-где заштопанной мантии. Он во все глаза уставился на Гарри.

– Правда, – мрачно отозвался тот. Ему до смерти надоело, что на него приходят поглазеть все кому не лень. – Чего тебе?

– Меня зовут Рон Уизли. А у тебя правда есть шрам?

– Да, у него есть шрам, – сердито огрызнулся Драко, – хотя это тебя совершенно не касается. Так что можешь валить отсюда, тебя никто не задерживает.

– Драко... – с легким упреком сказал Гарри. – Что ты сегодня, не с той ноги встал?

– Драко? Ну и имечко, – насмешливо сказал рыжий, явно обидевшись и желая отмщения.

– Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? – прищурился Драко. – Уизли? Ну да, конечно, я мог бы и сам догадаться. Слишком много веснушек и одежда в заплатках. Право, твоим родителям не следовало заводить больше детей, чем они могут прокормить.

Уизли побагровел и сжал кулаки. Гарри с тревогой подумал, что, того и гляди, этих двоих придется разнимать, но тут, к его облегчению, из купе выглянула Панси.

– Мы уже почти все, заходите! – позвала она.

Гарри поспешно подпихнул брата к купе, бросил склочному рыжику: «Нам некогда!» – и последовал за Драко.

х х х

На станции первокурсников встречал темноволосый косматый великан – Рубий Хагрид, хогвартский лесничий и Хранитель Ключей, припомнил Гарри. Луций несколько раз весьма ядовито прохаживался насчет непомерной любви лесничего к разного рода волшебным тварям («Чем омерзительней, тем лучше»), а Нарцисса как-то раз заметила, что не стоит давать детям псевдолатинские имена, мол, родословная от этого не удлинится. Север, однако, никогда не говорил о Хагриде ничего _особенно_ язвительного, из чего Гарри заключил, что тот, вероятно, человек вполне приличный.

– Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! – крикнул Хагрид. – Гарри, рад тебя видеть!

– Привет, Хагрид! – отозвался он.

Вместе с толпой других новичков Гарри, Драко и их друзья поспешили за ним. Пока они спускались вслед за лесничим куда-то по узкой и скользкой дорожке в почти полной темноте, Гарри вспоминал, при каких обстоятельствах он познакомился с Хагридом лично.

х х х

Тридцать первого июля, едва Гарри получил свое хогвартское приглашение, семейство Малфоев посетило Диагон-аллею. Оставив Нарциссу и Драко в магазине мадам Малкин, Луций и Гарри отправились в «Гринготтс»: Луций объявил, что Гарри пора получить ключ от своего «школьного» сейфа.

Пока его приемный отец, расположившись в углу за столиком, сражался с грудой официального вида пергаментов и препирался с двумя гоблинами, Гарри от нечего делать принялся бродить по залу, разглядывая все вокруг. В какой-то момент он так увлекся, что чуть не налетел на очередного посетителя – и лишь в самую последнюю минуту сумел отскочить в сторону.

– О, прошу прощения, – искренне сказал он, поднимая глаза на свою «неудавшуюся жертву».

– Да ниче, парень, ниче... – пробормотал гигантского роста человек с косматыми волосами и бородой, разглядывая его. – А ты никак Гарри Поттер, а?

– Очень приятно, – сдержанно кивнул Гарри, который обыкновенно не очень любил тех, кто его узнавал. – А вы?..

– Хагрид. Рубий Хагрид, – великан протянул ему руку.

– Хранитель Ключей Хогвартса? – Гарри слегка расслабился. – Я о вас слышал от дяди Севера.

Хагрид странно хмыкнул, но насмешка на его лице была не злой.

– А, от Севера Снейпа... ясно, ясно. Ну, он-то малый неплохой, ниче не сказать... – Хагрид занял очередь к ближайшему гоблину, где было поменьше народа, и Гарри встал с ним рядом. – А тут ты что делаешь?

– Жду, – Гарри почти совсем расслабился. Новый знакомый выглядел и говорил простецки, но от него явно не исходило никакой угрозы. – Папа там, – он махнул в сторону, – заполняет анкеты, чтобы мне дали ключ от моего сейфа.

– Папа? – Хагрид нахмурился, и Гарри снова подобрался.

– Мой приемный отец, – суховато пояснил он, с тоской и легким раздражением ожидая обычного потока вопросов о приемной семье и «настоящих» родителях.

Хагрид, однако, тут же развеял его опасения.

– А, извиняй, парень, не скумекал, – добродушно сказал он. – Хочет, значит, чтоб ты получил, что по праву причитается? Ну, д_о_бро, д_о_бро... Ты не серчай, если я чего не так сказал, я-то тебя вот такусеньким помню... – он показал руками.

– В самом деле? – с любопытством поинтересовался Гарри. – Вы меня видели маленьким?

– Так и есть, так и есть, – закивал Хагрид. – Это ж я забрал тебя, когда Ты-Знаешь-Кто... – он виновато осекся и замялся. – В общем, из развалин дома твоих родителей... Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. – Великан хлюпнул носом, извлек из кармана очень большой и не очень чистый клетчатый платок и принялся тереть глаза.

– Понятно, – немного неловко кивнул Гарри, не зная, что еще сказать. Он не хотел обидеть лесничего, который, похоже, искренне распереживался, однако и говорить о Поттерах тоже не хотел. – А _вы_ что тут делаете? – он в общем-то сознавал, что вопрос не слишком приличный, но предположил, что его _faux__ pas_ спишут на детскую откровенность... если вообще заметят, конечно.

– Страшно секретное дело, – подмигнул Хагрид. – Забрать надо кой-чего, профессор Дамблдор велел. Но ты смотри, молчок! Я ничего не говорил! – Он повернулся к гоблину, поскольку как раз подошла его очередь.

Отошедший на пару шагов в сторону Гарри, хотя и старался, разнообразия ради, не подслушивать, совершенно отчетливо уловил, что речь шла о сейфе № 713.

х х х

Размышления Гарри прервал крепкий толчок в спину: Миллисент споткнулась и налетела на него, оба чуть не упали.

– Прости, Гарри, – пропыхтела она. – И почему первокурсникам нельзя пользоваться каретами, как всем?

– Традиция, – пожал плечами Драко. – Первые впечатления – самые сильные, и все такое.

– Еще чуток, и вы увидите Хогвартс! – зычно крикнул Хагрид где-то впереди. – Так, осторожно, не поскользнитесь! Стоп!

– О-о! – восхищенно выдохнули обе девочки.

Тропинка вывела их к большому озеру. На другом берегу на скале возвышался огромный замок; его ярко светящиеся окна отражались в темной воде озера, а многочисленные башни и башенки были четко видны на фоне звездного неба.

– Эффектно, – согласился Драко.

– По четверо в лодку, не больше! – скомандовал Хагрид. Ребята послушно забрались в ближайшую к ним лодку; Милли поспешно села на носу, опасливо держась обеими руками за борта. По команде лесничего лодки двинулись к замку, и Милли вцепилась в борта еще сильнее.

– Тебя что, укачивает? – удивился Гарри. – Ты же хорошо летаешь!

– Не укачивает, – пробормотала Милли. Даже в темноте было видно, что она краснеет. – Я плавать не умею.

– Ты же живешь почти у моря! – воскликнула Панси.

– Угу, – мрачно кивнула Милли. – Но мама считает, что плавать – неженственное занятие.

Мальчики фыркнули.

– Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – утешила Панси подругу. – Я попрошу своих, чтобы тебя пригласили с нами во Францию в будущем году. И ты научишься.

– Спасибо, – неловко отозвалась Милли, с опаской косясь на волны.

– Уже немного осталось, – заметил Гарри. Флотилия подошла к самой скале, и лодки одна за другой скользнули в глубокую расщелину, поросшую плющом.

– Пригнитесь! – велел Хагрид.

Миновав темный туннель, вскоре они оказались на подземной пристани, откуда Хагрид повел их по лестнице наверх на лужайку перед главным входом в замок и постучал в огромную дубовую дверь. На стук явилась высокая темноволосая ведьма в изумрудной мантии.

– Макгонагалл, – шепнул Гарри на ухо брату. Тот кивнул.

– Профессор Макгонагалл, я привел первокурсников, – сообщил Хагрид.

– Спасибо, – кивнула та. – Дети, идите за мной.

Все время, пока заместитель директора рассказывала о Домах Хогвартса, четверка друзей стояла в сторонке, тихонько хихикая и перешептываясь. Наконец Макгонагалл смерила их суровым взглядом, который немного смягчился, едва она увидела Гарри.

– Хогвартс всегда был знаменит своими выпускниками. Надеюсь, многие из вас внесут свою лепту в его славу, – профессор завершила речь, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я скоро вернусь.

Едва она исчезла, все присутствующие разом заговорили, поднялся жуткий гомон. Минуту спустя к ним сквозь толпу пробился Блейз.

– Привет! – улыбнулся он девочкам. Мальчики пожали друг другу руки. – Ну, как вы? Я еле увернулся от Нотта с его гориллами. Пришлось плыть с таким смешным увальнем, видели его? Который жабу теряет. И с этой кошмарной занудой. Ужас, а не девочка.

– Да, мы уже познакомились, – фыркнул Драко. – Что за гориллы? Нотт обзавелся зоопарком?

– Крэбб и Гойл, – вполголоса ответил Блейз, незаметно показывая рукой. Действительно, неподалеку от них стоял мрачный Теодор Нотт и с ним два крупных широкоплечих мальчика.

– Хм... – Драко нахмурился. – Если не ошибаюсь, отец избавил их родителей от тюрьмы. Можно попробовать на них повлиять...

– А стоит? – возразил Гарри. – Мы все равно не сможем им доверять. Пусть лучше будут на виду. Сомневаюсь, что они посмеют причинить нам серьезный вред, а болтать пусть болтают что угодно. – Он прищурился: – Хотя если они к нам полезут, им же хуже.

Милли и Панси переглянулись.

– Мальчики, по-моему, вы от нас что-то скрываете... – прозрачно намекнула Панси.

– Потом, ладно? – быстро сказал Гарри. – Не здесь.

Милли хотела что-то сказать, но тут вернулась профессор Макгонагалл и повела их в знаменитый Большой зал Хогвартса. Распределительная Шляпа спела песню (по мнению Драко, ужасно глупую), и распределение началось.

– Аббот, Ханна!

– Хаффлпафф!

Гарри очень старался не подавать виду, но по мере того как приближалась их очередь, он переживал все сильнее и сильнее. Милли попала в Слизерин – Шляпа не раздумывала ни секунды. Когда на табурет уселась лохматая Грейнджер, Шляпа размышляла куда дольше, но в конце концов отправила зазнайку в Гриффиндор.

– Я думал, она попадет в Рэйвенкло, – шепнул Гарри.

– Для этого она слишком много разговаривает, – хихикнула Панси.

Растяпа с жабой просидел под Шляпой минут пять, не меньше, и – к большому удивлению всей компании – тоже оказался в Гриффиндоре. Подошла очередь Драко – и конечно же, он попал в Слизерин, куда и хотел. Гарри нервничал и беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Не дрейфь! – шепнула Панси, когда подошла ее очередь, и уверенно направилась примерять Шляпу. Разумеется, и она тоже очутилась в Слизерине. Гарри постарался незаметно вытереть вспотевшие от волнения ладони о мантию и посмотрел в сторону преподавательского стола. Север с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на толпу еще не распределенных первокурсников, но, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, еле заметно кивнул, и мальчик чуть-чуть расслабился.

– Поттер, Гарри!

По залу пробежал шепоток, кто-то спрашивал:

– Она сказала, Поттер?

– Тот самый Гарри Поттер?

Гарри с трудом удержался от гримасы. Он и без того не сомневался, что скоро фраза «тот самый Поттер» будет сидеть у него в печенках. Да к тому же просто спиной чувствовал пристальные взгляды преподавателей – и в том числе Севера. Стараясь изо всех сил не показать своего волнения, он надел Шляпу и уселся на табурет.

«Хм... – раздался тихий голос у него прямо над ухом. – Тяжелый случай. Очень тяжелый. Мужества у тебя хоть отбавляй. И ума хватает, и таланта, клянусь богами... И весьма похвальное желание проявить себя. Любопытно... Куда же мне тебя девать?»

«В Слизерин! – отчаянно подумал Гарри. – Драко там, и Милли, и Панси! И потом, папа обрадуется, и Север...»

«Твои родители учились в Гриффиндоре, – мягко сказала Шляпа. – Многие ждут, что ты попадешь туда...»

«Ну и что? У магглорожденных родители тут вообще не учились! – с досадой возразил он. – И мало ли, кто чего ждет? Я хочу в Слизерин!»

«Ну, раз ты настаиваешь... – усмехнулась Шляпа.– Слизерин поможет тебе достичь величия. Но и проблем у тебя будет немало. Удачи тебе, Гарри Поттер...»

– Слизерин!

Зал замер на мгновение, а потом слизеринский стол взорвался аплодисментами. Гарри снял Шляпу, соскочил на пол и отыскал глазами Драко: тот уже освободил место рядом с собой и радостно махал Гарри рукой. Ошалевший от шума и облегчения Гарри даже не заметил, что прочие Дома отреагировали на решение Шляпы весьма сдержанно. Чуть ли не бегом он кинулся к слизеринскому столу, где разные незнакомые люди принялись пожимать ему руку и хлопать по плечу.

– Добро пожаловать в Слизерин, Гарри! – высокопарно объявил высокий темноволосый парень лет пятнадцати. – Меня зовут Лоренс Степлтон, и я староста. Мы все рады...

И действительно, у него на мантии блестел значок.

– Да ладно тебе, Ларри, – перебила его рыжеволосая и синеглазая девушка, тоже со значком старосты, – оставь человека в покое. Речи пускай Дамблдор толкает.

– Ну, как знаешь, Ливи, – Ларри пожал плечами. – Гарри, это Оливия О'Коннэл, тоже староста.

– Очень приятно, – совершенно искренне сказал Гарри: девушка ему понравилась.

Наконец с ним поздоровались все, кто хотел, и он с облегчением плюхнулся рядом с Драко. Блейз к этому времени тоже успел устроиться рядом с ними.

– Уф... Ну и Шляпа! Я ее еле уговорил! – пожаловался Гарри.

– А чего она хотела? – поинтересовался Драко. – Что-то ты и правда долго.

– А кто ее поймет, чего она хотела! – фыркнул Гарри, постепенно снова обретая уверенность в себе. – То ей Гриффиндор, то Слизерин...

– Хорошо, не Хаффлпафф, – хихикнул Драко.

– Да уж, это точно. Хотя Рэйвенкло в каком-то смысле еще хуже... – согласился Гарри.

Тут он наконец вспомнил про Севера и повернулся к преподавательскому столу. Мастер Зелий пристально смотрел прямо на него – и, поймав взгляд названого крестника, подмигнул. Гарри попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но Север уже отвернулся, заговорив с каким-то незнакомцем в фиолетовом тюрбане.

– Гарри Поттер в Слизерине? – вдруг прошелестел у него за спиной странный голос.

Гарри обернулся. У скамьи колыхался устрашающего вида призрак в окровавленных старинных одеждах. Припомнив уроки истории и рассказы Луция, Гарри поспешно вылез из-за стола и поклонился.

– Здравствуйте, барон де Комбрэ, – почтительно сказал он.

Спохватившись, Драко последовал его примеру.

– Наконец-то! – одобрительно прогудел призрак. – Дети, которые знают историю. Если бы не этот плебей Биннс, дела в Британии шли бы намного лучше, помяните мое слово! Поттер в Слизерине, впрочем, – это что-то новенькое... – он смерил Гарри взглядом. – Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

– Я надеюсь не подвести свой Дом, господин барон, – вежливо, но твердо ответил Гарри.

– Посмотрим, – повторил призрак, кивнул на прощание, развернулся и ушел в ближайшую стену.

– Вот это да! – восторженно сказала Оливия. – Расскажете мне потом про него, мальчики? Боюсь, что на уроках у Биннса я вечно сплю.

– А разве дома... – начал было Блейз, но Оливия его перебила.

– Мои родители магглы, – непринужденно сказала она, накладывая себе в тарелку побольше жареной картошки. – Так что мне пришлось учиться всему уже тут.

– Оно и видно, – пробурчал Нотт, сидевший поблизости. – Чего еще ждать от...

– Заткнись, – сердито одернул его Ларри, – если не хочешь получить взыскание.

Нотт набычился, но и в самом деле заткнулся.

Драко и Гарри переглянулись: они не ожидали ни присутствия в Слизерине магглорожденных студентов, ни спокойного к ним отношения. Понаблюдав некоторое время за старшекурсниками, они решили, что Ларри просто нравится Оливия и в этом все дело. Наконец праздничный ужин закончился, и старосты отвели новичков в общежитие Дома Слизерин.

Слизеринская гостиная оказалась большим, неярко освещенным помещением: резные каменные стены, тяжелые шерстяные гобелены в зеленых тонах, висячие лампы на толстенных цепях, уютные диваны и кресла.

– Не расходиться! – властно скомандовал Ларри.

– Я знаю, что вы устали, – улыбнувшись, подхватила Оливия, – но, пожалуйста, потерпите еще пятнадцать минут. Сейчас придет наш декан, профессор Север Снейп, и наставит вас на путь истинный. – На этом месте Ларри тихо фыркнул, прикрывая рот рукой. – А уж потом вы отправитесь спать.

Действительно, не прошло и пары минут, как скрывавшая вход часть стены отъехала в сторону, и в комнату вошел Север. Он сурово оглядел стоящих посреди гостиной первокурсников.

– Итак, – начал он, – вы стали студентами Дома Слизерин. Это накладывает на вас определенные обязательства. Любой ваш поступок отражается на репутации всего Дома, и я не потерплю, чтобы ваше безрассудство имело негативные последствия... – он заложил руки за спину и принялся ходить туда-сюда перед толпой новичков. – Вероятно, вы не раз услышите жалобы других учеников на то, что я никогда не снимаю баллы со студентов своего Дома. Это и в самом деле так, – первокурсники радостно зашумели, но быстро стихли под грозным взглядом Снейпа, – однако это отнюдь не означает, что я их не наказываю. И поверьте мне, вы не хотите испытать это на себе. Мистер Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул, оторвался от разглядывания гобелена с изображением магической дуэли Салазара Слизерина и Годрика Гриффиндора и виновато посмотрел на своего декана.

– Не думайте, Поттер, что ваша исключительность дает вам какие-то привилегии, – насмешливо посоветовал Снейп. – Мистер Малфой, вас это тоже касается.

Мальчики послушно потупились. Зельевар, ни на мгновение не поддавшись на их покаянный вид, хмыкнул и продолжил:

– Без сомнения, вы встретитесь с предубеждениями со стороны студентов других Домов. Я настоятельно требую, чтобы вы не поддавались на возможные провокации. Если вы не в состоянии разрешить проблемы самостоятельно, обращайтесь к старостам. Если же мистер Степлтон и мисс О'Коннэл не смогут вам помочь, я готов выслушать любого из вас в любое время суток. И, пожалуйста, запомните, – он обвел взглядом притихшую гостиную, – мы – Дом Слизерин. Мы лучшие.

На мгновение в комнате повисла пауза, а потом сидевшие и стоявшие вдоль стен старшекурсники разразились аплодисментами.

– Благодарю, – Снейп поднял руку, и шум снова стих. – Это все на сегодня, увидимся на занятиях. Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер, зайдите ко мне завтра вечером после ужина.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и вышел.

Как только за деканом закрылась дверь, Оливия обернулась к мальчикам и с интересом спросила:

– Чем это вы умудрились привлечь внимание декана в первый же день? Плюнули ему на мантию?

– Судьба у нас такая, – театрально вздохнул Драко. – Привлекать внимание Севера.

– Да ладно тебе, – возразил Гарри. – Не так уж он страшен. Если не попадать ему снежком в глаз, – с абсолютно серьезным видом добавил он. – И вообще он в нас души не чает.

На мгновение в гостиной повисла недоуменная тишина.

– Вы точно не заливаете? – наконец спросила Оливия.

Мальчишки, улыбаясь, переглянулись.

– Точно, – кивнул Драко, ужасно довольный собой. – Дело в том, что Север – наш крестный.

– Да? – переспросила Оливия после минутной паузы. – Ну, тогда я вам очень сочувствую.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Faux pas_ – промах (франц.).  
_Барон де Комбрэ_... – имя Кровавого Барона взято из списка «неопознанных» спутников Вильгельма Завоевателя: если где и искать магов, так как раз среди тех таинственных людей, которые перечисляются в числе участников сражений, но чьи родословные не прослеживаются. Источник: The Conqueror and His Companions by J.R. Planché, Somerset Herald. London: Tinsley Brothers, 1874.


	15. Зеленое и красное

**Глава 15. Зеленое и красное**

Вечером второго сентября Север готовился к последнему уроку перед ужином, однако машинально выводимый на доске рецепт совершенно не занимал его мыслей.

В конце июля, впервые услышав от Дамблдора о том, где и как предполагается спрятать философский камень, Север был, мягко говоря, рассержен и немало встревожен. Прежде всего потому, что хорошо понимал: изобретенные директором средства защиты любой взрослый волшебник, не страдающий недостатком смекалки и образования, счел бы детской забавой. Посему у зельевара были все основания предполагать, что эти так называемые препятствия предназначены отнюдь не для Темного Лорда и его приспешников. А, например, для любопытных одиннадцатилетних мальчишек, которых хлебом не корми, а дай сунуть нос, куда не просят.

Когда он поделился своими открытиями с Луцием, тот весьма предсказуемо пришел в ярость. И наверняка поднял бы на ноги Попечительский совет, если бы мог при этом скрыть источник своей осведомленности. Но увы, сделать это, не выдавая Севера, было невозможно, и оставалось только ждать развития событий.

Успешный взлом «Гринготтса» в ночь на первое августа вызвал серьезный резонанс в международных магических кругах и почти настоящую панику в Малфой-мэноре: кратковременный приступ сильной боли в левом предплечье у Севера и Луция, удивительным образом совпавший с этим происшествием, никак не мог быть случайностью.

х х х

– Я надеялся, что у нас есть еще хотя бы лет пять, – скрипел зубами Луций, расхаживая по кабинету и нервно зажимая правой рукой левую.

– Метка пока еще не видна, – со слабой надеждой возразила Нарцисса, встревоженно наблюдавшая за перемещениями мужа. – Время есть.

– Полгода, – отрезал Луций, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. – Максимум год. Не больше. Что будем делать, Сев?

– Понятия не имею, – сумрачно отозвался Север. – А есть варианты?

– Пожалуй, нет, – с мрачной усмешкой кивнул Луций. – Хорошо, что мальчики скоро уезжают в школу. Там ты за ними присмотришь. А мы с Цисси займемся поместьем... По-настоящему неприступным его не сделаешь, но, думаю, к следующему лету мы сможем посоревноваться с Хогвартсом.

– Это реально? – Север скептически посмотрел на друга.

– У нас здесь, конечно, не замок... – вздохнул Луций и, наконец перестав бегать, уселся на край стола и принялся постукивать носком сапога, словно взбудораженный школьник. – Но и не Хогвартс, куда должен быть открыт доступ кому попало. Я в состоянии прибегнуть к таким средствам, которых Дамблдор просто не может себе позволить.

– Смотри не переусердствуй, – проворчал Север. – Нам не нужны неприятности с Авроратом.

– Не беспокойся. – Вопреки серьезности положения, Луций презрительно хмыкнул: – Все будет абсолютно законно.

х х х

Никаких новых неприятностей с тех пор не случилось – впрочем, и этих было более чем достаточно. И, учитывая все нюансы, вчерашнее распределение Гарри оказалось как нельзя кстати. Мерлин ведает, как бы Северу удалось присмотреть за детьми, окажись они в разных Домах... Он и так-то не ждал от начинающегося учебного года ничего хорошего.

Впрочем, кроме явных плюсов – мальчики вместе и под его непосредственной опекой – у такого распределения были и явные минусы. Очень многие, судя по реакции студентов других Домов и немалой части преподавателей, восприняли ситуацию едва ли не как оскорбление. Дескать, как это так: сын Поттеров, юный герой, победитель Волдеморта – и вдруг слизеринец! Неудивительно, что весь сегодняшний день (помимо уроков, конечно) ушел на более чем напряженные разговоры с коллегами. Утро началось с весьма сдержанной записки от Дамблдора, в которой тот приглашал его позавтракать не в Большом зале, а в директорском кабинете – и кое-что обсудить.

х х х

– Север, я хотел бы знать твое мнение относительно того, что произошло вчера на распределении, – вопреки обыкновению, безо всяких предисловий заявил Дамблдор.

– Что именно вас взволновало? – спокойно поинтересовался Север, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить старика.

Директор слегка нахмурился, однако почти тут же на его лице снова появилось спокойное выражение. Он указал на кресло напротив, приглашая сесть, и принялся разливать чай по чашкам.

– Распределение Гарри, – признал он, усаживаясь. – Я не ожидал, что он попадет в Слизерин.

– Почему вас это беспокоит? – в лоб спросил Север, намазывая тост маслом. Сколько раз его доводила до бешенства негласная неприязнь старика к Слизерину, однако доселе ситуация не позволяла выразить свой протест и негодование – и вот впервые обстоятельства сложились в его пользу и появилась возможность это сделать.

Загнанный в угол, Дамблдор поджал губы и посмотрел на зельевара в упор. Север глаз не отвел, но на всякий случай укрепил мысленные щиты, выпустив на поверхность сознания воспоминания о разного рода повседневных мелочах. К его облегчению, впрочем, директор не стал прибегать к легилименции.

– Возможно, я неправ, – неохотно признал он. – Просто я не слишком люблю подобного рода сюрпризы.

Что-то в его тоне лишило Севера долгожданного мгновения торжества – казалось, старого мага одолевают какие-то мрачные предчувствия, которыми тот не желает делиться. Плохо, очень плохо: им с Луцием так и не удалось узнать ничего касательно шрама Гарри – и неожиданные способности мальчика к змееязу так до сих пор и остались необъясненными. Если Дамблдор скрывает от них что-то настолько важное... дело наверняка хуже некуда. Спохватившись, что молчание чересчур затянулось, зельевар вернулся к разговору:

– Я думаю, это пойдет на пользу и самому Гарри, и Хогвартсу. Гарри научится ладить с людьми разного круга, его пребывание в Слизерине хорошо скажется на репутации моего Дома, а студенты других Домов усвоят наконец, что слизеринец и темный волшебник – не одно и то же.

– Или уверятся в том, что Гарри уже сейчас склоняется к Тьме, – вздохнул Дамблдор, поджимая губы, и вокруг его рта пролегли глубокие складки.

– Надеюсь, сами вы этому не верите? – резко спросил Север, выпрямившись. Да что же такое старик скрывает!

– Конечно нет, – без промедления отозвался директор, однако глаза его были холодны. – И я искренне надеюсь, что мои ожидания оправдаются. Кстати... – Чуть прищурившись, он поправил очки и неожиданно заметил: – Мальчик мой, я давно ждал случая тебе сказать одну вещь. Я очень рад, что ты так относишься к Гарри. И я уверен: Лили бы гордилась тем, как ты изменился.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Север не раз мучился вопросом, что бы сказала Лили, узнав, кто растит ее мальчика и какое участие принимает во всем этом он сам. Пришла бы в ярость? Или, напротив, сочла бы его достойным чести охранять благополучие ее сына? Учитывая все обстоятельства – ох, вряд ли! Однако он ничем не выдал своего гнева.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – спокойно произнес он, сознавая, что отрицать свою искреннюю привязанность к Гарри попросту бессмысленно. – Впрочем, это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Дамблдор очень удивленно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

– Неужели? Я думал, ты...

Довольно! Сдерживаться и дальше было выше его сил.

– Вы думали, я всю жизнь проведу, оплакивая _её_, словно влюбленный пятнадцатилетний сопляк?! – рявкнул Север, вскакивая. Он прекрасно понимал, что если бы не Луций, решивший взять под опеку отпрыска Поттеров, то наверняка все именно так и сложилось бы. И, конечно, от этого разозлился еще больше. – И кому от этого было бы легче? Гарри?! Один раз за мои ошибки уже расплатились другие люди. Я усвоил урок, директор. И больше ошибаться не намерен. А теперь – извините, меня ждут студенты.

Уже в дверях его остановил тихий, очень тихий зов Дамблдора:

– Север.

Он резко обернулся: старый маг в эту минуту выглядел точно на свой возраст.

– Прости меня, мальчик мой.

– Я постараюсь, – ответил Север после короткой паузы и, суховато и неловко кивнув на прощание, вышел.

х х х

Не менее занимательная беседа состоялась позже – с Минервой Макгонагалл. Все утро она сердито косилась на зельевара и только что не шипела, словно рассерженная кошка. Можно было поспорить, что ей до смерти охота поточить об него когти. Наконец после обеда ей удалось отловить его в главном холле, чтобы «поговорить начистоту».

– Север, меня крайне беспокоит распределение мистера Поттера, – без лишних церемоний начала она. – Джеймс и Лили были воплощением Гриффиндора, и я не уверена, что их сыну место в Слизерине...

– Минерва, – прервал ее Север, на сей раз ничуть не скрывая мстительного удовлетворения, – позволь сообщить тебе одну простую вещь. _Гарри _вырос среди слизеринцев. Половину своих одноклассников он знает с раннего детства. Уверяю тебя, в моем Доме ему будет комфортнее, чем где бы то ни было.

– Но его родители... – слабо возразила Макгонагалл.

Очень хотелось заметить, что Луций и Нарцисса – слизеринцы, но он все-таки удержался от искушения, хотя и с немалым трудом.

– Если Джеймс Поттер, – холодно произнес он, – был настолько идеальным родителем, как все предполагают, то для него не имело бы значения, где учится его ребенок. А если нет, то Гарри, безусловно, заслуживает лучшего отца, тебе не кажется?

– Уж не себя ли ты им считаешь? – вскипела Минерва.

– Конечно нет, – Север усмехнулся. – Я всего-навсего его декан и названый крестный, если так можно выразиться.

Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, он развернулся и поспешил вниз, в подземелья: до начала урока оставалось не более пяти минут.

х х х

– Надо найти место, чтобы поговорить с Панси и Милли, – вполголоса сказал Гарри, когда они спешили к лестнице из подземелий на первый этаж – ужинать в Большой зал. – Нотту нельзя доверять, так что наша спальня отпадает, а к девчонкам не пройдешь.

– Угу, – кивнул Драко. – Нам бы не помешала какая-нибудь тайная комната. Север наверняка знает что-нибудь в таком духе.

– Только нам ни за что не скажет, – усмехнулся Гарри. Потом его осенило: – Слушай, я знаю. Надо спросить Барона!

– Ты гений! – Драко заулыбался, продолжая прыгать через две ступеньки.

Гарри не отставал, и на выходе в холл они налетели на давешнего растяпу с жабой. Тот торопился в Большой зал в компании лохматой Грейнджер и каких-то девчонок, чьих имен Гарри накануне не услышал. За ними – но не с ними – следовал рыжий Уизли и еще двое первокурсников в гриффиндорской форме. В результате на полу образовалась небольшая куча мала – в сторону успели отскочить только девочки.

– Смотри, куда прешь, ты! – взъярился Уизли, поднимаясь на ноги. – Думаешь, вам тут все можно?

– Тебя не спросили! – огрызнулся Драко и принялся тщательно отряхиваться.

– Заткнись!

Гарри вздохнул: похоже, одним врагом за пределами Дома они уже обзавелись. Мало им Нотта!

– Извини, Невилл! – сказал он, в последнюю минуту припомнив, как зовут растяпу, и помог ему собрать рассыпавшиеся по полу свитки.

– Ничего, Гарри, – робко улыбнулся тот. – Ты тоже извини, э-э... Драко?

– Не за что, Лонгботтом, – буркнул Драко, всем своим видом показывая, что дальше обращать внимание на Уизли будет попросту ниже его достоинства.

– Привет, мальчики! – Грейнджер подошла ближе и деловито принялась поправлять и без того смущенному Невиллу перекосившийся галстук, не переставая тараторить: – Все так интересно, правда? Мне почти удалось трансфигурировать спичку в иголку, представляете? Больше ни у кого ничего не получилось, и профессор Макгонагалл сказала...

– Чего ты с ними разговариваешь! – оборвал ее Уизли. – Это слизеринцы!

– Я заметила, – ядовито отозвалась та, фыркнув и уперев руки в бока. – Они, в отличие от некоторых, хорошо воспитаны.

Драко, несмотря на тихую неприязнь к говорливой гриффиндорке, самодовольно хмыкнул. Рон побагровел и сжал кулаки. Гарри и Невилл растерянно переглянулись. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы из-за угла неожиданно не появилась профессор Макгонагалл.

– Что здесь происходит? – поджав губы, поинтересовалась она у встрепанной компании. Под ее грозным взглядом поежился даже рыжий задира, а бедняга Невилл так и вовсе побледнел.

– Я просто хотела поговорить с мальчиками, профессор, – быстро вставила Гермиона, прежде чем кто-либо еще успел открыть рот, и показала рукой на Гарри и Драко. – Мы с Невиллом познакомились с ними в поезде. Уизли почему-то это не нравится. Что, разве дружить с учениками других Домов запрещено?

Макгонагалл чуть не поперхнулась. Драко закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос что-то, подозрительно похожее на «магглорожденная гриффиндорка», но, по счастью, услышал его только Гарри.

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер, разумеется, это не запрещено, – наконец выдавила преподаватель трансфигурации. – Однако если вы все задержитесь еще немного, то, чего доброго, останетесь без ужина. Я думаю, вам стоит продолжить разговор в другое время и в другом месте.

Коротко кивнув на прощание, Макгонагалл направилась в Большой зал. Едва она миновала двери туда, как повисшую напряженную тишину нарушил Уизли.

– Предательница! – выплюнул он, скривившись, и последовал за своей деканшей, громко и сердито топая. Двое его приятелей, чьих имен Гарри так и не вспомнил, не отставали от него, хотя так ничего и не сказали.

Вместо ответа Грейнджер вздернула нос и скомандовала:

– Невилл, идем ужинать. Увидимся позже, мальчики!

Лонгботтом вздохнул и поплелся за ней.

х х х

– Зачем ты с ними возишься? – тихо спросил Драко несколько минут спустя, когда они уселись за слизеринский стол и принялись за бараньи отбивные с горошком и картофельным пюре.

– Я думаю, – спокойно ответил Гарри, – что нам не помешают друзья в других Домах.

– Хороши друзья, – фыркнул Драко. – Рассеянный мямля и настырная всезнайка. Да еще, кажется, ябеда.

– Зато она спасла наши шкуры, – возразил Гарри. – Неизвестно, кому бы поверила Макгонагалл, нам или Уизли. Степлтон говорит, что Макгонагалл не очень-то любит слизеринцев. А так она даже баллы ни с кого не сняла.

– Ладно, – проворчал Драко. – Посмотрим, может, от этой идеи и будет какой-нибудь толк. Жуй давай, нам еще к Северу сегодня надо успеть.

х х х

Впустив мальчиков в кабинет, Север немедленно наложил на дверь запирающие и заглушающие чары и только потом жестом предложил им сесть. Стулья перед гигантским рабочим столом, уставленным всевозможными пробирками и заваленным свитками и перьями, были невероятно неудобны и жестки – чтобы провинившиеся студенты чувствовали себя под грозным взглядом декана еще более неуютно.

– Я слышал, – начал он, усаживаясь в свое кресло, – что вы уже успели пообщаться с гриффиндорскими первокурсниками. Есть что-нибудь, о чем вы хотите мне рассказать?

Драко беззаботно пожал плечами.

– Гарри думает, что нам стоит передружиться со всем Хогвартсом, – чуть ехидно сообщил он.

– Я думаю, – парировал Гарри, – что не стоит враждовать со всем Хогвартсом из-за бессмысленных предрассудков.

Север невесело хмыкнул, невольно вспомнив себя самого, Лили Эванс и один чрезвычайно бурный спор с Луцием, примерно через месяц после первого приезда в Хогвартс.

– Вот чего действительно не стоит делать, – заметил он, сплетя пальцы и чуть откинувшись в кресле, – так это эпатировать весь Хогвартс. Хотя в чем-то ты прав. По крайней мере, Минерва несколько успокоится, если убедится, что в тебе не воспитали ненависти к Гриффиндору.

– Макгонагалл? – встрепенулся Гарри. – Она что-нибудь говорила?

– _Профессор_ Макгонагалл, – несколько желчно отозвался Север, – обеспокоена твоим распределением. Как и вся остальная школа, во главе с директором. – Он устало потер виски и вздохнул. – Отчасти ради этого я вас сюда и позвал. Полагаю, вы и без того догадались, что многие предпочли бы видеть Гарри в Гриффиндоре.

– Шляпа предупреждала меня об этом, – безразлично согласился Гарри. – Я отказался.

– И правильно сделал, – проворчал Драко.

– Правильно или неправильно, теперь уже поздно что-либо менять, – серьезно произнес Север. – Обзавестись друзьями в разных Домах – более чем неплохая идея. Но есть несколько вещей, которые следует учесть. Во-первых, профессор Дамблдор и другие учителя будут пристально наблюдать за вами обоими, по крайней мере, первые несколько недель. Чем меньше вы привлечете к себе внимания, тем лучше. Поэтому – делайте что хотите, но никаких публичных конфликтов. Или, – он усмехнулся, – хотя бы постарайтесь свести их к минимуму. И пойми, Драко: мальчишка Уизли не стоит того, чтобы заполучить из-за него неприятности.

Драко насупился, но кивнул.

– Во-вторых, я бы хотел напомнить о давешнем предупреждении директора насчет запертого крыла на четвертом этаже. Угроза мучительной смерти – это не шутка, мальчики, и даже не преувеличение. Не смейте туда соваться. – Он помедлил, но потом, решившись, продолжил: – Однако если случайно увидите, что поблизости кто-то крутится, я хотел бы знать. Я не в состоянии быть везде одновременно, а это может оказаться очень важно. Поняли?

– Поняли, – ответил Гарри. – А что там?

– А вот это, – хмыкнул Север, – вам знать совершенно необязательно. Есть еще вопросы?

– Есть! – закивал Драко с выражением абсолютной невинности на лице. – Как попасть в квиддичную команду?

– Сдать экзамены за первый курс и успешно перевестись на второй, – усмехнулся зельевар. – Все, брысь отсюда оба, пока я не нашел, чем вас занять.

Когда за хихикающими мальчишками закрылась дверь, Север вздохнул, решительно придвинул к себе летние эссе второго курса, вооружился вечным пером с красными чернилами и принялся за проверку. Как ни странно, после разговора на душе полегчало, и он даже позволил себе иллюзию надежды, что так или иначе все уладится.

х х х

Гарри и Драко повезло: на Кровавого Барона они наткнулись буквально через два десятка шагов – де Комбрэ задумчиво пересекал коридор, выйдя из одной стены и направляясь к противоположной.

– Добрый вечер, господин барон!

– Здравствуйте, господин барон!

– Какие любезные молодые люди, – хмыкнул призрак, останавливаясь. – Сознавайтесь сразу, что вам от меня нужно?

Мальчики переглянулись.

– Видите ли, господин барон, – вполголоса начал Гарри, – в связи с некоторыми... э-э-э... политическими осложнениями нам бы хотелось найти место, где можно без помех беседовать с друзьями. Вы не могли бы дать нам совет?

Кровавый Барон смерил его пристальным взглядом.

– Помнится, один прыткий юноша уже однажды просил меня о таком одолжении... лет пятьдесят назад, – загадочно отозвался он. – Добром это для него не кончилось. Мне не хотелось бы навлечь на вас неприятности.

– Мы ничего такого не затеваем, – вполне искренне заверил Гарри. – Слово чести. Просто хотели найти место, где нас никто не побеспокоит.

– Не все в Доме Слизерин рады однокласснику-полукровке? – проницательно поинтересовался барон.

Гарри порозовел и гордо выпрямился.

– Лили Эванс была могущественная ведьма, – процедил он. – Я не собираюсь стыдиться своего происхождения. Если вы не хотите помочь нам, барон, мы справимся сами.

Де Комбрэ хмыкнул.

– О дерзость юности... Хорошо, я помогу вам. Следуйте за мной.

х х х

На следующее утро за завтраком Север с некоторой тревогой косился на шепчущуюся четверку новоиспеченных слизеринцев. Всякий раз, когда эта компания шушукалась _настолько_ оживленно, дети непременно затевали какую-нибудь проказу. Север искренне надеялся, что их затея не имела никакого отношения к запретному коридору. Машинально расправляясь с овсянкой, он раздумывал, как бы узнать, не удалось ли Луцию выяснить что-нибудь ценное касательно подробностей того самого взлома в «Гринготтсе», когда его размышления прервал Хагрид.

– Гарри-то славный малый, – добродушно заметил великан. – И друг его этот, беленький-то, тож ничего. Ты уж присмотри за ними, Сев, а?

– Всенепременно, – суховато отозвался Север, привычно разрываясь между симпатией и легким раздражением. В отличие от многих других членов Ордена Феникса, Хагрид всегда относился к нему с неизменной приязнью, но зельевар подозревал, что лесничий втайне считает его кем-то вроде строптивой или опасной зверушки, требующей особой осторожности в обращении.

– Д-д-давно м-м-мечтал п-познакомиться с м-мальчиком, – выдавил Квиррелл, и на сей раз Северу стоило большого труда скрыть гримасу.

Зельевар и до пресловутой экспедиции в Албанию Квиррелла терпеть не мог – из всех выпускников Дома Рэйвенкло этот, по его мнению, относился к наихудшей разновидности: мечтатель-зануда. Наличие блестящего ума почему-то не мешало рэйвенкловцу довольно слабо разбираться в преподаваемом предмете: он происходил из древней магической семьи и магглов по большей части видел исключительно на картинках. Север не сомневался, что защиту от Темных Искусств постигнет та же судьба, что и маггловедение: в конце концов, даже поездка в регион, где водятся вампиры, вряд ли может всерьез считаться за боевой опыт. Пара учебных дуэлей с Луцием и то научили бы большему. Но мнением Севера на сей счет, как обычно, никто не поинтересовался, а посему он держал свои соображения при себе.

– Учитывая, что у первого курса сегодня первая пара ЗОТИ, – язвительно заметил он, – у тебя есть все шансы, Квирин. Если, конечно, ты найдешь мужество добраться до класса.

– Север, – с мягкой укоризной произнес Дамблдор. Однако от внимательных глаз зельевара не укрылись ехидная улыбка Макгонагалл и тихое фырканье Хуч: обе тоже недолюбливали Квиррелла, уж Мерлин ведает за что.

– Прошу прощения, директор, – спокойно отозвался зельевар. – Я не хотел никого обидеть, Квирин.

Квиррелл кивнул, принимая извинения, и на этом инцидент был исчерпан. Север отодвинул пустую тарелку и уже собрался было уходить, когда взор его снова упал на компанию слизеринских первокурсников. Случайно повернувшийся к нему Гарри весело улыбнулся, потом скользнул рассеянным взглядом дальше вдоль преподавательского стола... и вдруг вздрогнул, поморщился и потер рукой лоб, будто у него внезапно разболелась голова.

Нахмурившись, Север покосился в сторону: Квирин Квиррелл не сводил с Гарри глаз.


	16. Дипломатия

**Глава 16. Дипломатия**

Все утро Гарри пребывал в полнейшем восторге: даже предсказуемые подначки Нотта не смогли испортить настроение после того, что показал им накануне вечером барон де Комбрэ.

х х х

Не дойдя немного до коридора, ведущего к слизеринскому общежитию, призрак свернул налево, жестом приказав мальчикам следовать за ним. Миновав еще один ответвляющийся проход, де Комбрэ вскоре привел их в короткий тупиковый коридор, увешанный портретами каких-то мрачных типов в черных и зеленых одеяниях.

– Галерея Деканов, – коротко сообщил он. – Как-нибудь позже, когда выдастся время, я вас познакомлю со всеми. А сейчас запоминайте.

Призрак подплыл к самой дальней картине на левой стене и тихо произнес: «Оркнейская слава». На портрете пожилой сутулый темноволосый мужчина в простой черной мантии и кожаном фартуке оторвался от чтения каких-то ветхих на вид свитков и проворчал:

– Можно подумать, много пользы принесла Оркнеям эта слава... Чего ради ты тревожишь меня, Комбрэ? В твоем состоянии ты прекрасно можешь обойтись и без меня.

– Я-то, возможно, и могу, но гости мои – нет. Позволь представить, Герайнт. Это Гарри Поттер и его названый брат Драко Малфой. Молодые люди, перед вами принц Герайнт Хитроумный, второй декан Слизерина и семнадцатый потомок младшего сына королевы Моргаузы и короля Лота.

Мальчики вежливо поклонились портрету. Герайнт хмыкнул.

– Кого ты надеешься поразить, Комбрэ? Спустя тысячу лет все эти имена имеют мало значения. – Он прищурился: – Гарри Поттер? О тебе много говорят в замке, мальчик.

– И наверняка половина вранье, – проворчал Гарри себе под нос. – Если не всё. Как языки-то не отсохнут...

Герайнт расхохотался.

– Мне нравится сей юнец, Комбрэ. Он далеко пойдет, помяни мое слово. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пропускал их сюда, верно я понимаю?

– Именно так, – с достоинством кивнул Кровавый Барон. – Их и тех, кого они приведут с собой.

– Добро пожаловать, – улыбнулся Герайнт, и рама портрета неожиданно повернулась на петлях, открывая темный узкий коридор.

Призрак взмахом руки зажег факелы на стенах и уверенно двинулся вперед. Проследовав за ним, мальчики оказались в просторной круглой комнате с несколькими дверями по сторонам. Гарри огляделся: на стенах – тяжелые шерстяные гобелены и невероятное количество самого разнообразного оружия; вдоль них – несколько огромных сундуков, окованных медью. В центре – большой длинный стол и тяжелые деревянные кресла с высокими прямыми спинками и простыми подлокотниками. У волшебного окна в дальней стене – некое подобие лежанки или лавки, прикрытое шерстяным клетчатым пледом... Все это настолько напоминало иллюстрацию к историческому роману, что завороженному Гарри понадобилось несколько лишних секунд, чтобы сообразить, куда именно привел их призрак Дома Слизерин.

– Это ваши личные покои, господин барон? – негромко спросил он.

– Верно, – кивнул де Комбрэ. – Добро пожаловать.

– Вы уверены, что мы вам не помешаем? – уточнил Драко, стараясь соблюсти приличия, хотя видно было, что на самом деле все его мысли сейчас занимает висящий на стене длинный английский лук – между прочим, в отличном состоянии, судя по виду.

– Я уверен, что в ближайшие семь лет мне не придется скучать, – хмыкнул барон. – Вы можете приводить сюда своих друзей. При одном условии. Если кто-нибудь из вас хоть пальцем прикоснется к моему оружию, вы сюда больше не попадете.

Драко, как раз собиравшийся взять со стены небольшой кинжал, поспешно отдернул руку и слегка надулся.

– Понимаете ли, мне бы не хотелось объяснять Снейпу или директору Дамблдору, каким именно образом один из вас лишился глаза, руки или еще чего-нибудь, – усмехнулся призрак. – Так что лучше держитесь от стен подальше. Уговор?

– Уговор, – согласился Гарри.

– Уговор, – вздохнул Драко.

Удостоверившись, что они запомнили пароль (склонившийся над своими свитками Герайнт хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал), де Комбрэ проводил их назад к слизеринской гостиной. У самого входа они наткнулись на Оливию.

– Где, интересно знать, вы ходите? – строго спросила она. – Отбой был полчаса назад.

– Мы были у профессора Снейпа, – честно ответил Драко с самым невинным видом, на какой был способен.

Оливия прищурилась.

– И что, декан задержал вас и не выдал пропуск? Это на него не похоже.

– Просто на обратном пути мы свернули в другую сторону, – не менее честно пояснил Гарри. – Господин де Комбрэ оказал нам любезность и проводил сюда.

Девушка смягчилась.

– Ах, вы заблудились... Спасибо, господин барон, что присмотрели за ними. Мальчики, я понимаю, что вам ужасно любопытно, но первое время все-таки не ходите по подземельям одни. Если декану придется посылать за вами поисковую партию, поверьте, он будет очень недоволен.

– Мы постараемся, – закивали оба.

– Вот и хорошо, – кивнула Оливия. – А теперь идите к себе.

Медлить они не стали – поклонились на прощание Кровавому Барону и тихо прошмыгнули внутрь.

х х х

Теперь Гарри не терпелось поделиться новостями с Блейзом и девочками, но пока что это было, увы, невозможно: говорить при всех в Большом зале не хотелось, а после завтрака их ждал целый день уроков.

Дожевывая тост, Гарри рассеянно оглядывал зал, наблюдая за слизеринцами, студентами других факультетов, преподавателями... Встретившись глазами с крестным, он улыбнулся, в ответ Север кивнул, и уголки его губ чуть приподнялись. Гарри перевел взгляд на его соседа, профессора Квиррелла... и чуть не взвыл: стоило учителю ЗОТИ поднять голову и посмотреть прямо на него, как шрам на лбу пронзительно и резко заныл. Поморщившись, Гарри потер ладонью лоб, отвернулся – и боль тут же прошла. Странно. Очень странно.

х х х

Постоянно заикающийся Квиррелл начал урок ЗОТИ с сообщения о том, как он счастлив наконец познакомиться с «н-нашей н-новой з-з-знаменитостью». Этот жалкий, нервный, воняющий чесноком тип в идиотском тюрбане был бы смешон... если бы не странные косые взгляды, которые он украдкой бросал на них с Драко, видно, думая, что никто не замечает. Хорошо, хоть голова больше не болела. Гарри в конце концов решил, что это было просто совпадение, и порадовался, что не успел никому рассказать. На него и так пялилась половина школы.

Защита у них была с Хаффлпаффом. Перед началом урока, пока не пришел Квиррелл, Драко выставлялся неимоверно, совсем засмущав хаффлпаффских девчонок. Конец этому безобразию положила Панси. Повернувшись к Сьюзен, племяннице Амелии Боунс, Панси лукаво улыбнулась:

– Не обращай внимания на этого павлина. Он ничего, когда перестает важничать.

Драко аж поперхнулся от возмущения, но Гарри, Блейз и Милли захихикали, а Сьюзен улыбнулась.

– Вы давно друг друга знаете, да?

Лед был сломан.

х х х

Последним уроком перед обедом у слизеринских первокурсников было зельеварение. На сей раз с гриффиндорцами – на этой мысли Драко тихо скрипнул зубами. Представители львиного Дома раздражали его неимоверно – вне зависимости от того, были ли они настроены враждебно, как Уизли, или дружелюбно, как Грейнджер. «Еще немного, – подумал он, подходя вместе с Гарри к кабинету зельеварения, – и я начну уважать хаффлпаффцев. Они хоть тихие!»

Увы, ближайший час им предстояло соседствовать с гриффиндорцами. Садясь за парту рядом с Гарри, Драко сухо кивнул в ответ на робкое приветствие Лонгботтома и кисло улыбнулся постоянно тараторящей Грейнджер.

– У тебя что, зубы болят? – шепотом поинтересовался Гарри.

Покосившись на брата, Драко заметил насмешливый блеск в глазах и понял, что его дразнят.

– Нет, – процедил он, – руки чешутся дать кому-нибудь по шее.

– Аллергия? – хихикнул Гарри.

– Угу, – проворчал Драко. – На идиотов.

– А-а, – понимающе кивнул Гарри. – Тяжелый слу...

– Мистер Поттер! – неожиданно рявкнул Север у них над ухом. – Будьте любезны поделиться с классом, что занимает вас настолько, чтобы забыть, где находитесь?

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – Гарри и глазом не моргнул. – Я попросил Драко поспрашивать меня по списку базовых ингредиентов. Мы увлеклись.

– Вот как? – холодно уточнил Север, но Драко, не сводивший с него глаз, успел заметить, что уголки губ крестного чуть дрогнули в улыбке. – В таком случае, вы наверняка знаете, что такое безоар.

Не успел Гарри и рта раскрыть, как Грейнджер за соседней партой вскинула руку вверх. Снейп, однако, не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания.

– Безоар – это универсальное противоядие, сэр, – между тем ответил Гарри. – Представляет собой камень, который извлекают из желудка козы.

– Очень хорошо, – кивнул Север. – Что такое борец и чем он отличается от аконита?

Грейнджер вскинула ладонь еще выше, подпирая правый локоть левой рукой.

– Борец – это название рода растений семейства лютиковых, то же, что аконит. Латинское название – Aconitum, – не моргнув глазом отвечал Гарри.

– Правильно, – проворчал Север. «Два-ноль в нашу пользу», – успел подумать Драко, прежде чем услышал новый вопрос крестного: – Кто скажет, что входит в состав Глотка Живой Смерти?

Драко очень постарался не хихикать. В попытках быть замеченной Грейнджер аж приподнялась со стула – безрезультатно.

– Мистер Поттер?

– Настой полыни и толченый корень асфоделя, – ответил Гарри.

– Верно, – удовлетворенно кивнул Север. – Три балла Слизерину. И еще два за педагогические способности мистера Малфоя.

Драко услышал, как Грейнджер возмущенно выдохнула. К несчастью для гриффиндорки, Север ее тоже услышал.

– Сядьте, мисс Грейнджер, – резко приказал он. – Я, кажется, не просил вас подниматься. Кроме того, в Хогвартсе принято дожидаться, пока вам зададут вопрос, прежде чем издавать разнообразные звуки во время урока. Потрудитесь вести себя прилично, иначе в следующий раз я сниму с вас баллы. – Зельевар обернулся к остальному классу: – А вы чего ждете? Записывайте!

Красная от стыда, девочка опустилась на стул. Гарри закусил губу. Драко вопросительно покосился на него.

«Зря он так, – быстро написал Гарри на полях приготовленного пергамента. – Она, конечно, невоспитанная, но ведь она же ничего о магах не знает...»

«Так ее и надо воспитывать, – яростно чиркая пером, не согласился Драко. – Ей только на пользу...»

– Если вы не прекратите свои эпистолярные экзерсисы, – прошипел Север у них над головами, – я вас рассажу на весь год. Это последнее предупреждение.

Понимая, что крестный не шутит, дальше мальчики работали не отвлекаясь.

х х х

К концу урока Слизерин заработал еще пять баллов, а Гриффиндор потерял десять – за безнадежно испорченное зелье Лонгботтома и несколько неправильных ответов. Гермиону так и не спросили. Когда первокурсники толпой вывалились в коридор, гриффиндорка кипела от возмущения.

– Это нечестно! – восклицала она. – Так просто нельзя! Я ничего не сделала! Он... он... несправедливый мерзкий тип!

Никто не успел и рта раскрыть, как в повисшей гробовой тишине раздался холодный голос Севера:

– Крайне занимательное мнение, мисс Грейнджер. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора и взыскание у меня в кабинете сегодня вечером. Жду вас ровно в восемь. А теперь ступайте все наверх!

– Но сэр... – начал было Гарри.

– Я сказал, ступайте! Вас это тоже касается, мистер Поттер! – раздраженно рявкнул зельевар. – Если не хотите составить мисс Грейнджер компанию!

Север захлопнул дверь. Первокурсники, громко перешептываясь, побрели к выходу из подземелий.

– Вот сволочь... – пробормотал Уизли.

– Тише ты, – одернул его один из приятелей, покосившись в их с Драко сторону, – тут же _эти_... доложат еще. И вообще, это все зазнайка Грейнджер виновата. Нечего было лезть.

Гермиона гордо подняла голову и ускорила шаг, обгоняя их и стараясь не замечать обидчиков.

– Подожди! – позвал Гарри. – Гермиона, подожди!

– Отстань! – выкрикнула она, не оборачиваясь, и побежала прочь. Было хорошо слышно, что она плачет.

– Ох уж эти девчонки... – цокнул языком Драко. – Кто ее за язык тянул? Ну, пошли, что ли. Есть хочется.

– А что сразу «девчонки»? – возмутилась Милли. – Как будто вы никогда не болтаете лишнего!

– Мы потом не ревем, – парировал Блейз, за что тут же получил по шее от Панси. – Ай!

– Ладно, хватит вам, – вздохнул Гарри. – И правда, пошли обедать.

х х х

После ужина сумрачный Север отправился к себе в кабинет, уже досадуя, что сорвался и назначил девчонке взыскание. Одних баллов бы за глаза хватило, а теперь – сиди и присматривай за ней, будто других дел нет. Да и Гарри, кажется, обиделся.

Чем бы еще занять эту юную любительницу справедливости? Неожиданно в голову пришла занятная идея, и Север тихо хмыкнул. Подойдя к стеллажам с книгами, он достал с верхней полки пухлый растрепанный том, некогда подаренный Луцием, и положил на один из рабочих столов. Потом устроился в своем кресле и принялся за проверку очередной стопки эссе.

В дверь осторожно постучали без двух минут восемь. Отметив эту редкую для Дома Гриффиндор пунктуальность, Север позвал:

– Заходите.

Грейнджер уверенно вошла в кабинет, но тут же сбилась с шага, едва ее взгляд упал на склянки с разнообразными ингредиентами животного происхождения, выставленными в шкафах специально для этой цели – пугать студентов. Нет ничего лучше свиных глаз или соловьиных лапок, чтобы произвести должное впечатление на дерзких первокурсниц. Впрочем, она тут же повернулась к нему и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Ох, гриффиндорка...

– Добрый вечер, сэр.

– Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер, – кивнул Север. – Садитесь вон за тот стол. Взыскание заключается в том, что вы будете в течение часа читать книгу, которую я выбрал.

– Хорошо, сэр, – тихо и слегка удивленно отозвалась девочка.

Удостоверившись, что она взяла в руки приготовленные «Основы магического этикета» и начала читать, Север вернулся к проверке эссе, безжалостно вымарывая ошибки и оставляя на полях язвительные замечания. Он так увлекся этим занятием, что не сразу сообразил, что отведенный на взыскание час давно миновал. Только когда в половине десятого домовиха Тинки принесла, как обычно, чайник крепкого черного чая, он поднял голову и взглянул на наказанную девчонку.

И не сумел сдержать улыбку. Зачитавшаяся Грейнджер сидела на стуле боком, подобрав под себя ноги и подпирая кулаком щеку, и глотала страницу за страницей. Точь-в-точь в такой позе когда-то любила читать Лили... Север жестом велел Тинки подать гриффиндорке вторую чашку.

– Ой! – от неожиданности Грейнджер вздрогнула и чуть не свалилась со стула.

– Если вы научитесь сидеть как следует, то в другой раз не будете рисковать неожиданной встречей с каменным полом, – насмешливо заметил Север. – Уверяю вас, он твердый и холодный.

– Спасибо за совет, сэр, – на сей раз у девчонки хватило дерзости ему улыбнуться. – Я постараюсь.

– Уж будьте любезны, – отозвался Северус. – Допивайте чай и возвращайтесь в общежитие. Книгу, если пожелаете, можете забрать с собой. Вернете, когда дочитаете.

– Спасибо, сэр! – Грейнджер засияла, как начищенный кнат. Север удовлетворенно подумал, что не зря решил отступиться от своих привычек и не заставлять надерзившую девчонку чистить котлы или резать слизняков. Раз уж Гарри решил выбрать себе в подружки гриффиндорку, то пусть она хотя бы будет умна и любознательна, если и не слишком хорошо воспитана. Последнее нетрудно наверстать, уж он-то знает по опыту... хотя Луций, конечно, и по сей день не упускает возможности посетовать на его манеры. Впрочем, это мелочи.

– Не за что, мисс Грейнджер. Можете идти.

х х х

Представив Герайнту своих друзей, Гарри и Драко провели всю компанию в покои де Комбрэ и наконец-то смогли рассказать Панси, Милли и Блейзу, почему Нотт так старается при любом удобном случае к ним прицепиться.

– Хм... значит, это политика, – подытожила Милли. – Я думала, он просто завидует. Ну, еще с того случая, в Самайн, помните?

– Еще бы, – проворчал Гарри, лягнув стул, на котором сидел. – Нет, он не выносит магглорожденных. Он и к Оливии лез, пока Степлтон его не заткнул.

– Ну-у... – протянула Панси. – Мама тоже считает, что магглорожденные не должны учиться вместе с нами...

– А папа говорит, что только способности и сила имеют значение, – огрызнулся Гарри.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое нарушил Блейз.

– Ну, если бы в Хогвартс принимали только способных, тогда мы хоть избавились бы от Крэбба и Гойла, – хихикнул он. – Я таких идиотов в жизни не видел!

– Зато нас бы окружали сплошные Грейнджер, – подхватила Милли.

Драко и Панси содрогнулись, а Гарри раздраженно фыркнул.

– Что вы все к ней привязались? Ей и так сегодня от Севера попало...

– За дело попало-то, – заметил Драко, потом махнул рукой: – Ладно, ладно. Не кипятись, я и так не собирался ее дразнить. Не буду тебе мешать, хотя идея, по-моему, все равно дурацкая.

– Что за идея? – неожиданно заинтересовалась Панси.

– Да вот Гарри вбил себе в голову, что нужно обзавестись друзьями во всех Домах, – хмыкнул Драко. – И Мерлин ведает с какой стати выбрал для этого Грейнджер и Лонгботтома.

– Вообще-то в этом есть смысл... – задумалась Панси. – Эта Грейнджер, похоже, умная, хоть и магглорожденная. А Лонгботтомы – одно из старейших магических семейств, и довольно небедное. Кто там еще в Гриффе? А, одна из близняшек Патил. С хаффлпаффцами мы уже сегодня общались. Сьюзен Боунс там ничего...

– Ее тетя – глава Департамента магбезопасности, – рассеянно сообщил Гарри. Все удивленно посмотрели на него. – Папа говорил, а я запомнил, – пожал он плечами. – По-моему, они друг друга не очень-то любят, но я не помню, чтобы он когда-нибудь ее ругал.

– А, это хорошо, – кивнул Драко. – Из Хаффа я еще помню Вейна Хопкинса. Из Воронов не помню никого, они все одинаково нудные.

– Кевин Эгльхелль, – вставил Блейз. – Его двоюродная тетка знакома с моей мамой. Я его очень смутно помню, но вроде он нормальный парень.

– А, и еще Падма Патил, – сказала Милли. – И Лиза Терпин.

– Этого уже больше чем достаточно, – проворчал Драко. – Я всех не запомню.

– А я записала! – Милли гордо помахала огрызком пергамента. – Я вам потом скопирую. Ну что, все, что ли? А то отбой скоро.

– Ага, пойдем, – согласился Гарри. – Нам еще главу по чарам на завтра читать. И чего они сразу задают столько уроков? Мы ж только приехали!

х х х

Север начинал уже позевывать и раздумывал, не пойти ли спать, когда в дверь кабинета резко постучали. «Кого там еще нелегкая принесла...» – устало подумал он и откликнулся:

– Заходите.

Ночным гостем, к его раздражению, оказалась Макгонагалл. Декан Гриффиндора буквально ворвалась в комнату, открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и вдруг замерла. Север проследил за ее взглядом – и увидел выдающие его с головой отодвинутый стул у рабочего стола и пустую чашку с блюдечком. Учитывая, что его собственная чашка и чайник стояли на письменном столе...

– Кхм, – откашлялась Макгонагалл. – Признаться, я хотела поинтересоваться, что тебе сделала бедная девочка, что ты на нее так напустился. К тому, что ты снимаешь баллы с Гриффиндора при всяком удобном случае, я уже привыкла... но взыскание на первом же уроке? Да еще такой талантливой ученице? Однако теперь я совсем ничего не понимаю.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – холодно отозвался пришедший в себя Север, – позволила себе в резких выражениях критиковать мою манеру преподавания. Я счел, что стоит принять меры и указать на пробелы в ее воспитании.

– И?.. – спросила Макгонагалл, когда убедилась, что продолжать он не собирается.

– И ничего, – огрызнулся зельевар. – Я дал ей книгу по магическому этикету. Девчонка зачиталась.

– А это? – видимо, устав от недомолвок, Минерва ткнула пальцем в сторону злосчастной чашки.

– Тинки принесла мне чайник, как обычно, – буркнул Север, отворачиваясь. – Я счел вежливым предложить мисс Грейнджер чаю, раз уж она оказалась здесь. Не вижу ничего особенного.

Макгонагалл открыла рот, потом закрыла его. Помолчала. Потом снова открыла.

– Север, я должна перед тобой извиниться.

Безмерно удивленный, он повернулся к ней.

– За вчерашнее. Я была несправедлива. Ты всегда очень серьезно относился к своим обязанностям... и на самом деле я не думаю, что Гарри будет у тебя плохо. Я просто... не ожидала. Прости меня.

– Ничего страшного, – отозвался Север, взяв себя в руки. Не стоило терять самообладание только потому, что Минерва впервые за шесть лет признала, что он хороший декан. – Право же, это ерунда. И смею тебя заверить... я сделаю все возможное, чтобы с Гарри все было в порядке.

Макгонагалл кивнула.

– Я все больше думаю, что недооценила тебя, Север. В кои-то веки Слизерину очень повезло с деканом. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, Минерва.

Едва она ушла, Север со вздохом облегчения запер дверь, устало потер ноющие виски и наконец-то отправился в постель.


	17. Рекогносцировка

**Глава 17. Рекогносцировка**

День выдался не по-осеннему теплый и солнечный; легкий ветерок шелестел увивавшим стены плющом, раскачивал под окнами крупные астры. Несколько минут Луций рассеянно смотрел, как играют блики на блестящих гладких листьях плюща, потом нахмурился, отвернулся от окна и перевел взгляд на полученные накануне письма. Первое из них было витиевато и туманно, хоть и недлинно.

_Дорогой мистер Малфой!_

_Известными Вам событиями заинтересовались сверху. Безупречность, как Вы понимаете, вызывает подозрения, поэтому опасаюсь, что __Вам следует ожидать визитеров._

_Искренне ваш,  
А.К. Макферсон_

Второе послание – весьма неожиданное и предельно краткое – было в некоторой степени продолжением первого, хоть и прибыло из другого источника.

_О тебе неожиданно много говорят в последнее время. Жди гостей._

_Лиам_

Лиам Ллойд был однокурсником Луция и одним из крайне немногочисленных авроров-слизеринцев. Во время войны они, разумеется, оказались по разные стороны баррикад; после исчезновения Волдеморта несколько раз встречались на министерских мероприятиях, но до сего дня Лиам ни разу с ним даже не заговаривал.

_Tout à fait curieux_, подумал Луций.

Наконец, третье послание, на гербовой бумаге Департамента магбезопасности, свидетельствовало, что высказанные в первых двух опасения нисколько не напрасны.

_Дорогой мистер Малфой!_

_Хотя произведенные Вами в последнее время изменения в охранных системах Вашего поместья и являются абсолютно законными, а разрешения на них оформлены безупречно, необходимость подобных мер, тем не менее, вызывает некоторые вопросы. Надеюсь, Вы не откажетесь завтра в четыре часа пополудни совершенно неофициально принять у себя нашего сотрудника, старшего аврора Кингсли Шеклболта._

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Глава Департамента магической безопасности,_

_Амелия Боунс_

Попробуй тут откажись, мрачно усмехнулся Луций и пробормотал хронометрическое заклинание: без пяти четыре. Встал, сгреб со стола первые два письма, швырнул в камин и испепелил взмахом палочки. Добавил пару заклятий, препятствующих восстановлению сожженных документов, и неторопливо направился вниз – встречать министерского посланца.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, как на старинных часах черного дерева, стоявших на каминной полке, стрелки «Гарри» и «Драко» сдвинулись с отметки «Уроки» на отметку «Неприятности».

х х х

После обеда у первокурсников был первый урок полетов в семестре, и Север позволил себе отвлечься, рассудив, что уж с чем-чем, а с этим предметом у Гарри и Драко проблем быть не должно. Последние несколько дней он с напряженным интересом наблюдал, как пронырливые мальчишки – на удивление всей школе – собирают вокруг себя компанию сверстников из всех четырех Домов. И какую компанию! Талантливая магглорожденная ведьма, наследник старинного магического рода, племянница главы Департамента магбезопасности, сын одного из ведущих исследователей Департамента тайн, одна из дочек крупнейшего индийского поставщика волшебных ингредиентов... В курсе ли мальчики, какое внушительное впечатление производит на взрослых их разношерстная команда, Север не знал, да сейчас это и не имело особенного значения – вот пару-тройку лет спустя... Пока же дети просто играют.

Если прочие школьники и не одобряли столь открытое пренебрежение неписаными хогвартскими традициями, то, по крайней мере, вслух своих сомнений почти никто не высказывал. Слизеринцы постарше и поумнее, вероятно, по достоинству оценили таящиеся в такой дружбе возможности, а те, кто помладше или поглупее, попросту опасались связываться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил и сыном Луция Малфоя. Даже юный Нотт, в первые дни поливавший презрением всякого, кто не был чистокровным слизеринцем в нескольких поколениях, теперь по большей части держал свои соображения при себе. Не исключено, что мистер Степлтон и мисс О'Коннэл имели к этому самое прямое отношение. Мнением хаффлпаффцев и рэйвенкловцев Север интересовался мало, так что оставался только Гриффиндор – вечное прибежище хулиганов, драчунов, заносчивых святош и прочих любителей мутить воду. Однако, судя по тому, что Минерва еще не жаловалась ему на своих подопечных, пока все оставалось в рамках нормы.

Девчонке Грейнджер назначенное взыскание явно пошло на пользу. Книгу она вернула через неделю, рассыпавшись в восторженных благодарностях. С тех пор на уроках зельеварения она вела себя почти безупречно, хотя до сих пор заметно ерзала всякий раз, услышав вопрос, на который знала ответ – а таких, приходилось признать, было большинство. Слегка сожалея о том, что отступает от твердого принципа _не_ давать баллов Гриффиндору, Север взял в привычку время от времени спрашивать ее тогда, когда задаваемый вопрос ставил в тупик всех остальных – кроме, разве что, Драко. Все равно за лень, разгильдяйство и вопиющее невежество прочих гриффиндорцев он снимал больше баллов, чем давал Грейнджер. Но та не только перестала на него обижаться, но и, кажется, даже начала завоевывать некоторое уважение сверстников – как Гриффиндорка-Которая-Получает-Баллы-У-Подземельного-Чудовища. Однажды Минерва в учительской попробовала подколоть его на этот счет; Север спокойно поинтересовался, не желает ли та, чтобы он вернулся к привычному стилю преподавания. Минерва поперхнулась чаем, закашлялась и замахала на него руками; вопрос был закрыт.

х х х

Шагая к площадке для учебных полетов, Гарри страшно радовался, что выдался такой хороший денек. В Шотландии было все-таки холоднее, чем дома, а по рассказам Севера у него и вовсе сложилось ощущение, что погода здесь куда чаще скверная, чем нет. Ему не терпелось сесть на метлу – дома они летали часто и он ужасно соскучился.

– ... в этом случае положение кисти правой руки на метловище должно быть под углом...

– Грейнджер, прекрати! – не выдержал Драко. – Ты несешь ахинею. Так летать не научишься. И не пугай Лонгботтома, он и так заранее весь зеленый.

– Откуда ты знаешь! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Учебники что, по-твоему, дураки пишут?! В справочнике по теории полетов...

– О Мерлин... – пробормотала Панси и пнула подвернувшийся под ногу камешек.

– Не ссорьтесь, – поспешно вмешался Гарри. – Гермиона, поверь, теорию лучше и вправду оставить на потом. Невилл, перестань нервничать. Все получится.

– Аминь, – проворчала Гермиона. Лаванда Браун и темнокожий мальчишка из Гриффиндора, Томас-как-его-там, захихикали. Остальные – и слизеринцы, и гриффиндорцы – только непонимающе переглянулись.

– О чем это ты? – поинтересовалась Милли.

– Неважно, – отмахнулась Гермиона. – И все-таки... это несправедливо. Вы все уже умеете летать...

– Я не умею, – отозвалась Энид Мун, тихая пухленькая слизеринка с их курса. Она повсюду ходила вдвоем с Дафной Гринграсс, но почти ничего больше Гарри о них не знал – кроме того, что Энид из чистокровного семейства, а мать Дафны, как утверждали слухи, – магглорожденная ведьма. – И, честно говоря, не очень-то хочу уметь, – между тем продолжила Энид, – но это обязательный курс.

– А почему не хочешь? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

– Я высоты боюсь до ужаса, – содрогнулась Энид.

– И я тоже не умею летать, – неожиданно заговорил Невилл, обычно предпочитавший молчать и слушать. – Мою бабушку бы удар хватил, если б она увидела меня на метле, так она говорит. Мол, я и на земле вечно вляпываюсь в неприятности.

Гарри припомнил, как феерически накануне у Невилла взорвался котел, залив едкой зеленой дрянью полкласса, и не мог не согласиться с этим утверждением.

– Я тоже летаю паршиво, – вставил Блейз, у родителей которого, как подозревал Гарри, попросту не было денег на такую необязательную вещь, как детская метла.

– Слышали, да? – фыркнул сзади кто-то из гриффиндорских мальчишек. – Компашка трусов и неудачников эти слизеринцы.

– Заткнись! – оборвали его Лаванда и Парвати хором, прежде чем кто-либо еще успел открыть рот, и Гарри порадовался, что удастся обойтись без ссоры.

И, конечно, вскоре оказалось, что радовался он раньше времени. Они дошли до тренировочной площадки, где были приготовлены учебные метлы, и мадам Хуч, суровая коротко подстриженная седая леди в мантии спортивного покроя, грозно скомандовала:

– Чего зеваете? А ну встали каждый напротив метлы, живо!

Гарри оглядел доставшуюся ему метлу и поморщился: жалкое зрелище. Ну конечно, ничего другого новичкам-первогодкам и не предложат, но все-таки...

– Вытяните вперед правую руку и скомандуйте: «Вверх!»

Гарри не глядя призвал свою метлу и осмотрелся, желая знать, как справляются остальные. У бедняги Невилла метла не сдвинулась с места, а у Гермионы и вовсе откатилась в сторону. Похоже, метла не торопилась встретиться с Гермионой, подумал Гарри и хихикнул: у многих первая реакция на его новую подругу была именно такой.

– Метлооталкивающий эффект Грейнджер, – тихо пробормотал Драко, подлетев к нему, и завис рядом.

– Мистер Малфой! – рявкнула Хуч. – Вам кто разрешил садиться и взлетать?! Это уроки, а не повод выставляться перед одноклассниками! Здесь все делается по моей команде!

– Прошу прощения, мадам, – покрасневший Драко приземлился.

Рыжий гриффиндорец и его приятели захихикали, но Хуч тут же обрушила свой гнев на них:

– Мистер Уизли, вы не перепутали меня с одним из своих братьев?! Здесь вам не балаган, а серьезные занятия! Мистер Финниган, это вас тоже касается.

Все притихли.

– Итак, вы все наконец правильно оседлали свои метлы, хотя некоторые, – она наградила Драко скептическим взглядом, – предпочитают неортодоксальную континентальную посадку. Впрочем, неважно. Теперь по моему свистку вы все оттолкнетесь от земли...

Гарри позволил себе отвлечься; зависнув в положенных пяти футах над землей, он вспоминал дом, залитый солнцем сад, сияющие белизной песка дорожки, над которыми они носились наперегонки... и очнулся только тогда, когда неподалеку на землю с болезненным воплем шмякнулось что-то тяжелое.

– Невилл! – в ужасе вскрикнула Гермиона.

Бедняга неподвижно лежал на траве; его метла, не переставая набирать высоту, устремилась куда-то к Запретному лесу. Мадам Хуч, белая как мел, опустилась на землю и кинулась к Невиллу. Вскоре, однако, выяснилось, что у гриффиндорца сломано запястье, но, кроме этого и нескольких ушибов, никаких повреждений нет. Поддерживая страдальца под руку, преподавательница полетов повлекла его к замку, на прощание посулив исключение и все прочие мыслимые кары тому, кто в ее отсутствие осмелится подняться в воздух.

Едва они скрылись из виду, все тут же принялись разговаривать.

– Бедный Невилл, – Браун всплеснула руками, – ему теперь, наверное, гипс наложат.

– Что наложат? – нахмурился Гарри и покосился на Гермиону, которая обычно с удовольствием объясняла все непонятное.

– Гипс. Материал такой, вроде глины. Сначала мягкий, а когда застывает, становится твердым. Его используют, чтобы зафиксировать место перелома. Ну, чтобы кости срослись правильно.

Некоторое время вся компания переваривала полученные сведения.

– Магглы – очень странные существа, – задумчиво заключил Драко в конце концов.

– Они люди, а не существа! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Как ты можешь...

– Неважно, Грейнджер, – отмахнулся Драко. – Эй, а это что? – Он нагнулся и поднял с земли какую-то вещицу, которую раньше никто не заметил в траве. – А, напоминалка. Наверняка растяпы Лонгботтома, – фыркнул он, убирая волшебный шарик в карман.

– Эй, а ну отдай! – воскликнул Уизли, подскакивая к ним. – Дай сюда, ворюга! Это не твое, слизеринец вонючий!

Драко спокойно отступил на шаг.

– Уж и не твое точно. Не терпится прибрать к рукам? Ведь у твоих родителей попросту нет денег на такие игрушки, верно?

Взревев, как раненый гиппогриф, Уизли кинулся на него, но Драко легко вскочил на метлу и взмыл в воздух.

– Попробуй догони! – засмеялся он.

Гарри не стал ждать, что предпримет рыжий гриффиндорский задира, – просто оседлал метлу и бросился вслед за братом.

– Драко, прекрати! – крикнул он. – Что ты, неприятностей хочешь? Спускайся!

Но тот только поднялся еще выше.

– Эй, Уизли! – заорал он. – Все еще хочешь заполучить на полчасика чужую игрушку? Лови!

И принялся подбрасывать и ловить напоминалку Невилла – сначала слегка, потом все выше и выше, сам между тем продолжая подниматься. К тому моменту, когда Гарри догнал его, они были уже футах в пятидесяти над землей, а Драко подбрасывал злосчастный шарик почти на целый ярд.

– Что вы все так всполошились, а? Подумаешь, сокровище...

И тут, отвлекшись на разинутые рты собравшихся внизу одноклассников, Драко совершил ошибку: напоминалка Невилла взлетела в воздух чуть по косой и, вертикально падая вниз, миновала его подставленную ладонь. Сверкающий на солнце шарик устремился к земле; не раздумывая ни секунды, Гарри кинулся за ним. На какое-то мгновение весь мир сузился, сжался почти в точку, и во вселенной оставались только он сам, метла и падающий стеклянный шар. Почти отвесное пике, свист ветра в ушах, и... в двух футах над землей Гарри ухватил шарик, выровнял неуклюжую старую метлу и мягко скатился на траву, так и не выпустив из рук дурацкую игрушку.

– Гарри!

– МИСТЕР ПОТТЕР!

В следующее мгновение в него вцепились две пары рук и одновременно принялись трясти и дергать в разные стороны.

– Гарри...

– Ну, мистер Поттер...

– ... спятил ты, что ли...

– ... как вам только в голову могло прийти...

– ... идиот несчастный...

– ... вам же было сказано...

– ... совсем рехнулся!

– ... о чем вы только думали?!

Драко и профессор Макгонагалл осеклись и уставились сначала друг на друга, потом на Гарри. Он почувствовал, что густо краснеет.

– Извините, профессор Макгонагалл... Драко... я не подумал... точнее, я подумал, что Невилл очень расстроится из-за своей напоминалки, – он разжал кулак и показал преподавательнице трансфигурации пойманный шарик.

Макгонагалл, видно, была опытным учителем, потому что сразу устремила испепеляющий взгляд на Драко, быстро догадавшись, кто зачинщик. Тот даже не стал пытаться выворачиваться.

– Это я виноват, профессор, – гордо заявил он, задрав подбородок. – Это я уронил эту дурацкую штуку.

Услышав такое, Макгонагалл словно онемела; казалось, она не верит собственным ушам. В повисшей тишине раздался звонкий голос Гермионы:

– Тут все поровну виноваты, профессор. Драко не должен был взлетать, раз мадам Хуч не велела, но Уизли взялся задирать его ни с того ни с сего. Драко просто хотел отдать напоминалку Невиллу...

Уизли издал было негодующий вопль, но тут же затих под гневным взглядом своего декана.

– Это правда? – Макгонагалл обвела взором всех.

– Да, профессор, – закивали разом Лаванда, Парвати, Энид и Дафна.

– Ясно, – Макгонагалл поджала губы. – Что ж, значит, и достанется всем поровну. Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, мистер Уизли, следуйте за мной. Мне крайне любопытно, что скажет на сей счет профессор Снейп.

х х х

Кингсли Шеклболт оказался темнокожим магом лет на десять-двенадцать моложе Луция. Судя по внешнему виду, посланник Департамента магической безопасности следовал традициям ровно настолько, чтобы его нельзя было обвинить в пренебрежении магическими обычаями, и нарушал их ровно в той степени, каковая требовалась, дабы его не заподозрили в чрезмерном консерватизме. Дерзкая золотая серьга в ухе и начисто бритая голова странно сочетались со щегольским и вместе с тем строго официальным покроем его мантии, а знаки отличия старшего аврора ненавязчиво, но внушительно дополнял нашитый на форменную одежду фамильный герб – серебряный кандальный болт на черном поле и перекрещенные магические жезлы сверху. Семейство ненамного младше его собственного, с некоторым интересом отметил Луций.

– Чрезвычайно рад знакомству, – холодно заявил он, провожая посетителя в гостиную. – Располагайтесь. Хотите что-нибудь выпить?

– Я не сомневаюсь, что в вашем распоряжении, мистер Малфой, великолепный бар, равно как и великолепные яды, – усмехнулся Шеклболт, усаживаясь в одно из кресел. – Но думаю, мы серьезно сэкономим время, если оставим бессмысленные любезности и перейдем к делу.

– Согласен, – кивнул Луций, позволив себе полуулыбку. Несмотря ни на что, гость начинал ему нравиться. – В таком случае, задавайте ваши вопросы. Мне крайне любопытно, что от меня понадобилось Аврорату.

Шеклболт посерьезнел.

– Ну что ж... Должен признать, я неплохо знаком с вашей биографией, мистер Малфой, – начал он. – Вас крайне трудно напугать, и вы никогда ничего не делаете без солидной на то причины. Скажите, что побудило вас прибегнуть к таким... основательным мерам для защиты своего дома?

– Я мог бы, разумеется, – медленно произнес Луций, – напомнить о недавних событиях в «Гринготтсе» и заявить, что меня беспокоит сохранность моих собственных сейфов. Но отчего-то мне кажется, что этого будет недостаточно. Я прав?

– И да и нет, – отозвался аврор. – Этого достаточно для официального протокола и для разрешения на ограниченное применение магии крови – которое вы уже и без того получили. Но недостаточно для меня и для тех, кого заботит безопасность Магической Британии. Мистер Малфой, – он смотрел прямо Луцию в глаза, – у нас есть основания считать, что десятилетняя передышка закончилась?

Стоило невероятного труда не пошевелиться, не коснуться левого предплечья, где с августа поселилась ноющая тень.

– Откуда мне знать, есть ли _у вас_ на то основания?

– Оттуда, что, по всей видимости, они есть у вас, – парировал Шеклболт. – Почему вы не хотите сказать, что именно вас... беспокоит?

– Превыше всего меня беспокоит безопасность моих сыновей, – отрезал Луций.

Шеклболт весь подобрался, как дикая кошка перед прыжком.

– И принятые вами меры...

– ... имеют целью обеспечить эту безопасность, какие бы усилия и средства для этого ни требовались, – закончил Луций.

Аврор некоторое время молчал, потом негромко заговорил снова:

– Мистер Малфой... вы прекрасно понимаете, что я здесь потому, что вы опекун Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Если вы ни с того ни с сего превращаете свое поместье в крепость, это означает, что происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Вам не кажется, что в ваших же интересах поставить Аврорат в известность?

– Видите ли, старший аврор Шеклболт... – протянул Луций, откидываясь в кресле, – значительная часть проблемы заключается в том, что я лично не имею ни малейшего понятия, что именно происходит. Все, что мне известно, – это то, что, как вы метко выразились, «передышка» вот-вот закончится или уже закончилась.

– Каким образом?..

Луций подчеркнуто небрежным жестом одернул левый манжет и поправил рукав мантии. Безусловно, это был большой риск, но он надеялся, что правильно оценил характер и склад ума своего собеседника и приобретает сейчас союзника, а не врага.

– Мерлинова борода... – хрипло выдавил Шеклболт, уставившись на его руку точно на змею.

– Надеюсь, вы помните, что это неофициальный разговор, – усмехнулся Луций. – Ваши догадки – это ваше личное дело.

– Разумеется, – медленно отозвался аврор. – Вы уверены, что не хотите защиты Министерства?

– Пока – да, уверен. Кроме того, у меня есть в арсенале еще некоторые средства, которые я намереваюсь пустить в ход... если мне никто не станет совать палки в колеса.

– Законные средства?.. – Шеклболт вопросительно нахмурился.

– Незапрещенные, – усмехнулся Луций. – Хотя кое-кому они могут показаться нетрадиционными. Или, напротив, чересчур традиционными. Не волнуйтесь, – добавил он, видя сумрачное подозрение на лице собеседника, – они не имеют ни малейшего отношения к темной магии какого бы то ни было рода. Я не хотел бы раскрывать свои замыслы заранее, но если все удастся, вы об этом, безусловно, узнаете.

– В таком случае, удачи. – Аврор поднялся на ноги. – Благодарю за гостеприимство. Мне пора.

– Что, вы так и не отведаете моих великолепных ядов? – усмехнулся Луций.

Шеклболт запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, мистер Малфой. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

х х х

Север, как и следовало ожидать, не сказал ничего хорошего. Выслушав сухой рассказ Макгонагалл, он кисло поинтересовался у троих нарушителей спокойствия, есть ли у них какие-либо возражения, но даже Уизли оказался не настолько глуп, чтобы открывать рот.

– Прекрасно, – ядовито подытожил Север. – Взыскание всем троим, я полагаю?

– Думаю, это справедливо, – согласилась Макгонагалл. – Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, я жду вас у себя в кабинете сегодня после ужина. Мистер Уизли, вы в то же время явитесь к профессору Снейпу.

Гарри и Драко переглянулись. Из разговоров в слизеринской гостиной они уже успели уяснить, что взыскание у Макгонагалл – это не слишком приятно, но намного, намного лучше, чем у Филча или у Спраут. Ни один нормальный человек, в конце концов, не любит вручную драить туалеты или удобрять грядки каким-нибудь там заколдованным навозом.

– Хорошо, профессор.

– Да, профессор.

Уизли выглядел куда более мрачно – и не зря, удовлетворенно отметил Гарри про себя. Наверняка Север заставит гриффиндорца резать слизней или препарировать жаб – во всяком случае, именно этим Север обычно угрожал им самим, когда бывал очень уж не в духе.

– Мистер Уизли? – холодно произнес зельевар.

– Я все понял, сэр, – надувшись, отозвался тот.

– Сомневаюсь, – проворчал Север. – А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, у меня через полчаса урок. И у вас, между прочим, тоже.

Макгонагалл фыркнула и ушла, Уизли поспешил за ней. Гарри и Драко хотели было последовать их примеру, но тут в кабинет зельеварения вбежал растрепанный и запыхавшийся капитан слизеринской квиддичной команды, Марк Флинт. Обычно он был угрюм и то и дело рявкал на младшекурсников – мол, путаются под ногами, – но сейчас при виде Гарри лицо его озарилось улыбкой.

– Поттер, это потрясающе! – выпалил он. – Ты играешь в квиддич, я надеюсь?

Глаза у Севера полезли на лоб, потом он нахмурился.

– Мистер Флинт, потрудитесь привести себя в порядок и объясниться. Драко, закрой дверь.

Взбудораженный Флинт предпринял тщетную попытку пригладить волосы, поправить галстук и одернуть мантию одновременно. Гарри с трудом сдержал смешок.

– Сэр, жалко, вы не видели! – воскликнул Флинт. – Поттер просто прирожденный ловец. Это что-то потрясающее. Он должен играть!

– Боюсь, мистер Флинт, ничего не выйдет, – покачал головой Север. – Во-первых, правила запрещают первокурсникам играть за команду Дома. Во-вторых, куда вы собрались девать Хиггса? Он хороший ловец.

– И в-третьих, – твердо заявил Гарри, – я не буду играть без Драко.

Флинт внимательно посмотрел на них обоих, потом на декана.

– А что, если... – он хитро улыбнулся. – Правила ведь не запрещают первокурсникам _тренироваться_ в команде? Только играть и привозить в школу свои метлы, верно?

– Верно... – медленно сказал Север, и уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

– Так вот, профессор, в следующем году мы в любом случае теряем вратаря и отбивалу, поскольку Бэддок и Уорф выпускаются. А еще Хиггс просил меня найти ему замену, потому что, видите ли, собирается всецело посвятить себя ТРИТОНам. Если мы выпустим на поле трех новичков сразу, Гриффиндор нас просто размажет. А вот если у нас уже будет сколочена команда...

– Это отличная идея, – в глазах Севера появились искорки. Странно: Гарри не помнил, чтобы крестный так уж интересовался квиддичем, но, похоже, соперничество Домов имело для него большое значение. – Я ставлю только одно условие: постарайтесь, чтобы широкой публике об этом стало известно как можно позже.

– Понимаю, сэр! – Флинт заулыбался еще шире, потом повернулся к Драко и Гарри: – Ближайшая тренировка в субботу в восемь утра. Метлы я вам найду. И не опаздывать! – крикнул он уже из-за двери.

– А теперь, когда вы все уладили, – проворчал Север, – марш отсюда, наконец! Вы помните, что у вас через две минуты история магии?

Они, конечно же, не помнили, поэтому на урок к зануде Биннсу пришлось бежать сломя голову.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_Tout à fait curieux_ – Прелюбопытно (фр.).  
... _серебряный кандальный болт на черном поле_ – к сожалению, термин shacklebolt (фамилия Шеклболта) крайне неуклюже переводится на русский. Буквально это болт, скрепляющий оковы или кандалы. В геральдике shacklebolt трактуется как символ победителя, бравшего в плен врагов или же, наоборот, освобождавшего пленников.


	18. Перья и палочки

**Глава 18. Перья и палочки**

В кабинете трансфигурации мальчиков ждали заранее заготовленные листы пергамента, перья и чернильницы.

– Садитесь, молодые люди, – Макгонагалл махнула рукой в сторону парт. – И приступайте. Думаю, ста повторов каждому для первого раза будет достаточно.

Драко тихонько вздохнул, уселся и придвинул к себе пергамент. Прочитал предназначенную ему фразу вверху листа: _«Я не должен нарушать школьные правила, затевать ссоры с другими студентами, даже если они мне не нравятся, и поддаваться на глупые провокации»_. Да, быстро с таким не разделаешься.

– И перестаньте вздыхать, мистер Малфой. Кстати, учтите, что пергаменты зачарованы: они не сочтут предложение законченным, если в нем есть орфографические ошибки или не хватает хоть одного слова.

Драко покосился на Гарри; тот сумрачно показал ему свой пергамент, где было написано: _«Я не должен нарушать школьные правила, идти на поводу у друзей и рисковать жизнью и здоровьем ради пустой прихоти или из шалости»_.

– У тебя короче, – одними губами пожаловался Драко.

– Ничего подобного, – так же беззвучно огрызнулся Гарри.

– Будете шептаться, – ядовито сказала Макгонагалл, – прибавлю каждому еще по пятьдесят.

Решив больше не рисковать, они приступили к переписыванию; в кабинете воцарилась тишина, которую нарушал только скрип перьев и шуршание свитков – Макгонагалл, судя по всему, занялась проверкой домашних заданий.

Спустя час, когда Драко переписал чуть больше половины, шуршание прекратилось. Осторожно покосившись на заместительницу директора, он увидел, что та и в самом деле перестала читать студенческие эссе и молча разглядывает Гарри. Заметив его взгляд, Макгонагалл поджала губы и пододвинула к себе новую работу. Драко счел, что лучше не раздражать ее, и продолжил писанину.

Наконец взыскание кончилось. Он с удовольствием отодвинул проклятый пергамент и принялся сжимать и разжимать уставшие пальцы.

Макгонагалл тихонько хмыкнула.

– Надеюсь, урок усвоен, джентльмены, – усмехнулась она, поднимаясь из-за стола.

«У, кошка драная», – сердито подумал Драко, припомнив слышанные от старшекурсников ругательства.

– Да, профессор, – только и отозвался Гарри. И почему он всегда так рассудителен?!

– Мистер Поттер...

– Да, профессор?

– Ваш отец был бы в восторге от того, как вы летаете. Он обожал квиддич.

– Мой отец, – сдержанно ответил Гарри, поднимая сумку с пола, – безусловно, находит квиддич увлекательным и ценит мои успехи в любой области. Но вряд ли он был бы в восторге от того, что я сделал сегодня.

Драко мысленно зааплодировал.

– Вот как? – Макгонагалл подняла брови.

– Уж это точно. Он бы лишил нас сладкого дня на три, – фыркнул Драко.

– Минимум, – прибавил Гарри со смешком.

Декан Гриффиндора смерила их обоих задумчивым взглядом.

– В таком случае, – наконец произнесла она, – я советую больше не ввязываться в истории, которые могут вызвать неодобрение ваших родителей. Потому что в следующий раз я не только накажу вас, но и непременно напишу им о вашем поведении.

– Хорошо, профессор, – хором отозвались они, старательно сдерживая хихиканье. Возможно, старая гриффиндорская кошка была не так уж плоха, раз настолько быстро поняла намек.

– А теперь ступайте, – велела она, скрестив руки на груди.

– Профессор, – Драко вдруг остановился в дверях, – вы не знаете, Лонгботтом еще в больничном крыле? Его не было за ужином.

– Не знаю, но вообще-то это странно, – Макгонагалл нахмурилась. – Насколько я понимаю, у него не такие тяжелые травмы, чтобы мадам Помфри решила оставить его на ночь. А что такое?

– Я так и не вернул ему напоминалку, – сообщил Драко. – Ладно, мы тогда заглянем туда сами. Доброй ночи, профессор.

х х х

В больничном крыле, однако, Невилла не оказалось.

– Он ушел почти сразу после того, как я залечила ему руку, – покачала головой мадам Помфри. – Может быть, просто заснул в спальне? Заживление переломов отнимает много сил. На вашем месте, мальчики, я бы отправилась в подземелья. Через полчаса отбой, а мистер Лонгботтом, смею надеяться, до завтра никуда не пропадет.

Драко молча кивнул, но едва они вышли на площадку главной лестницы, он повернул не вниз, а наверх.

– Ты куда? – удивился Гарри.

– В гриффиндорское логово, – коротко отозвался Драко, прыгая через две ступеньки.

– Слушай, может, все-таки отложим до завтра? Невилл вряд ли на тебя обидится.

Драко остановился на площадке и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, свесившись через перила.

– Я не позволю, чтобы какой-то гриффиндорский нищеброд называл меня вором, – чеканно произнес он. – Хочешь вернуться – возвращайся.

Потом развернулся и снова побежал вверх по лестнице.

– Дурак ты, – вздохнул Гарри и, конечно же, пошел следом.

К сожалению, о расположении гриффиндорского общежития они знали только то, что вход туда находится на восьмом этаже, за каким-то портретом. Оказавшись в просторном безлюдном коридоре, полном самых разнообразных волшебных полотен, мальчики вынуждены были остановиться. Драко прошелся пару раз туда-сюда, сверля обитателей картин взглядом, пока наконец полная мадам в розовом платье не поинтересовалась, что они тут делают.

– Пытаемся попасть в гриффиндорскую гостиную, – проворчал Драко.

– Пароль? – поинтересовалась дама.

– Слава? – наугад попробовал Гарри. – Мужество? Отвага?

– Нет, – покачала головой розовая мадам.

Драко зыркнул на него.

– Ну чего ты? Я просто подумал, что гриффиндорцам должны нравиться громкие слова, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Эти вроде как подходят.

– Тогда уж скорее «безрассудство», «идиотизм» и «наглость», – проворчал Драко.

– Так-так-так... – раздалось у них за спинами, и мальчики быстро развернулись. Перед ними стояли два здоровенных одинаковых рыжих парня, в чьих лицах явственно угадывалось семейное сходство с Уизли. – Что это у нас тут? Парочка потерявшихся змеенышей?

Гарри поспешно схватил брата за плечо, пока тот, чего доброго, не кинулся на старшекурсников с кулаками или, что еще хуже, не выхватил палочку. Отец, разумеется, начал учить их кое-каким проклятиям попроще, но строго-настрого запретил демонстрировать свои познания иначе как в случае крайней необходимости. «Во-первых, не стоит давать Дамблдору повод упрекать меня в том, что я дурно воспитываю Гарри. Во-вторых, лучше, когда противник тебя недооценивает, чем наоборот». Главное, впрочем, заключалось в том, что получалось у них очень немногое.

– Добрый вечер, – холодно и подчеркнуто вежливо произнес Гарри. – Мы хотели бы видеть нашего друга Невилла Лонгботтома, если вас не затруднит его позвать. Он с первого курса.

Рыжие парни переглянулись.

– Ого! Слизеринцы...

– ... которые дружат...

– ... с гриффиндорцем!

– Так это...

– ... про вас...

– ... треплется...

– ... вся школа?..

– Круто! – хором договорили они. Гарри к этому моменту уже перестал пытаться различать, кто из них что говорит. – Как вас зовут?

– Гарри Поттер, – Гарри протянул правую руку, а левой пихнул брата в бок.

– Драко Малфой, – процедил тот, но тоже подал руку одному из рыжих близнецов.

– Дред...

– ... и Фордж...

– ... Уизли, к вашим услугам!

– Значит, это из-за вас наш младший братишка до сих пор режет слизняков у Снейпа? – хитро сощурился тот, который представился Дредом.

– Не знаю, – небрежно отозвался Гарри и поинтересовался у Драко: – Как ты думаешь, он слизняков режет или жаб препарирует?

Драко пожал плечами.

– Дядя Сев одинаково часто грозится и тем и другим, так что я понятия не имею, что он выберет.

Близнецы вытаращились.

– _Дядя Сев?_

– Для вас – профессор Снейп, – высокомерно сообщил Драко. – Он наш крестный.

– Круто! – выдохнули Уизли разом.

– Ладно, парни, – начал близнец, назвавшийся Форджем, – кого вы там искали?

– Невилла Лонгботтома, – буркнул Драко. – Такой неуклюжий пухлый недотепа с первого курса.

– Сейчас позову, – пообещал Фордж, повернулся к розовой даме и назвал пароль: – Поросячий пятачок.

Драко покатился со смеху.

– Слышал, да? – выдавил он, прислонившись к стене. – А ты все «мужество», «слава»...

– Фиговый был бы пароль, если б его можно было легко угадать, – хмыкнул Дред. – Кстати, учтите: если в нашу башню проберется кто-нибудь из слизеринцев, кроме вас двоих, мы будем точно знать, кому мстить страшной кровавой местью.

– Для этого вам понадобится сначала до нас добраться, – фыркнул Драко.

– Но мы и так никому не скажем, – пообещал Гарри и лукаво прибавил: – Незачем попусту разбрасываться такой ценной информацией.

Дред засмеялся. Рама портрета розовой дамы снова отъехала в сторону, и наружу высунулся Фордж.

– А Лонгботтома вашего тут нету, – недоуменно сообщил он. – Вы точно уверены, что он должен быть здесь?

– А больше ему быть и негде, – буркнул Драко. – В больничном крыле его нет. Ладно, найдется, никуда не денется. Мы пошли.

– Спасибо, – прибавил Гарри.

Но не успели они сделать и пары шагов, а близнецы – скрыться за портретом, как навстречу по лестнице поднялся Рон Уизли. Завидев старших братьев в компании ненавистных слизеринцев, он побагровел.

– Фред! Джордж! Что тут делают эти?!..

– Уже уходят, – отрезал Гарри, решительно хватая Драко за рукав и таща к лестнице. Не хватало еще ввязаться в новую ссору. С первой встречи в поезде Уизли-младший успел надоесть ему до оскомины.

– Трусы! – выпалил тот им в спину. – Жалкие трусы!

Драко вырвался из рук Гарри и резко развернулся.

– А ты у нас храбрый, да, Уизли? Сейчас проверим. Как насчет дуэли?

– Да пожалуйста! – рявкнул Рон. – Когда и где?

Обеспокоенный Гарри и заинтригованные близнецы наблюдали за происходящим, затаив дыхание.

– Сегодня в полночь в Зале Наград! – сверкая глазами, ответил Драко. – Гарри будет моим секундантом.

– А моим – Фред, – тут же отозвался Рон. – Правда, Фред?

– О, конечно, мужественный брат мой, – трагическим голосом провозгласил тот, прижимая ладонь к сердцу, – конечно, я буду твоим секундантом. На рассвете, в первых лучах солнца, я принесу твой хладный труп Макгонагалл, чтобы она могла отомстить за тебя.

Гарри и Джордж захихикали.

– Ну Фред!

– Ну Рон! – передразнил его брат. – Ладно, так и быть. Придется пойти с вами, проследить, чтоб вы выкалывали друг другу глаза палочками строго по правилам.

– Осталось понять, – вставил Джордж, – куда вас девать до полуночи. Вы ж небось, если в подземелья вернетесь, выбраться потом до утра не сможете. Там у вас или Снейп, или Барон.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что Барон не проблема, но вовремя получил от Драко ощутимый тычок под ребра и промолчал. В самом деле: нельзя же выдавать такие вещи кому попало, да еще при Роне Уизли! Что-то он совсем расслабился.

– Да, это неудобно, – между тем кивнул Драко, как будто они обсуждали прием гостей.

– Можно было бы пустить вас в Башню, – продолжил Джордж, – но тогда весь Гриффиндор будет знать, что мы что-то затеваем. Ну что, Фред, покажем им?..

– Похоже, придется, – пожал плечами Фред. – И вообще, мне нравятся эти ребята.

Драко оскорбленно фыркнул, но промолчал; Рон надулся. Гарри с интересом посмотрел на близнецов.

– Идем, – подмигнул один из них и направился куда-то вглубь этажа, прочь от большой лестницы. Как только братья сдвинулись с места, Гарри тут же опять перестал понимать, кто из них кто.

– Давайте брать ноги в руки, – согласился второй близнец. – Иначе рано или поздно Макгонагалл нас застукает.

– Куда вы нас ведете? – подозрительно нахмурился Драко.

– Туда, где никто не найдет ваши мелкие скелетики еще пару столетий! – зловеще прогундосил первый и тут же расхохотался над собственной шуткой. – Пошли-пошли, а то и в самом деле нарвемся на взыскание. Отбой уже точно был.

Драко не сдвинулся с места.

– Куда вы нас ведете? – упрямо повторил он.

– Глянь, Фред, этого на мякине не проведешь, а? – фыркнул Джордж. – Слизеринцы, что с них взять. Ладно, парни, я клянусь своей магией, что в полночь вы будете в Зале Наград, целы и невредимы. Так годится? Все остальное куда проще показать, чем рассказать.

– Годится, – поспешно вставил Гарри, не дав брату шанса ответить. – А теперь идем быстрее, пока нас и правда не поймали!

– Я слышу голос разума, – замогильным голосом сообщил Фред.

– Это не голос разума, а голос безрассудства, – проворчал Драко. – Можно подумать, у меня брат-гриффиндорец!

– А что в этом плохого?! – хором воскликнули близнецы и расхохотались. – Идем!

Шутники или нет, но рыжие братья, похоже, знали замок как свои пять пальцев. Прошмыгнув мимо главной лестницы, они свернули в какой-то проход, который через несколько минут вывел их к другой лестнице, поменьше. Спустившись на два этажа, они осторожно прокрались по главному коридору мимо какой-то большой статуи («Борис Бестолковый, полный придурок», – сообщили братья громким шепотом), снова куда-то повернули и опять очутились на лестнице, на этот раз винтовой и совсем узкой.

– Тс-с, – прошептал один из близнецов. – Тут часто Филч бродит. И кошка эта его... вот кого я бы с радостью пнул! Вечно она вынюхивает и выслеживает.

Изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, они спустились на четвертый этаж, прокрались по коридору мимо нескольких запертых дверей и остановились перед каменной статуей горбатой ведьмы. Второй брат стукнул палочкой по статуе и скомандовал:

– Dissendium!

Горб статуи отодвинулся, образовав узкую щель. Внутри было темно хоть глаз выколи.

– Что зеваете? Лезьте, только осторожно, не торопитесь. Фред, давай ты вперед.

Фред протиснулся внутрь, за ним – Рон. Драко и Гарри переглянулись, после чего Гарри решительно полез первым. За щелью начинался пологий спуск со скользким каменным полом, но если медленно идти, держась за стену, – терпимо. Вскоре их догнали Драко и Джордж.

– Lumos!

Гарри осторожно шел по уходящему вниз темному проходу, стараясь не поскользнуться. Не хватало еще съехать вниз на пятой точке – от дразнилок потом не избавишься! Света от двух палочек едва хватало, чтобы вся компания не налетала друг на друга. Гарри очень жалел, что _Lumos_ ему пока не дается: насколько было бы легче!

– Немного осталось, – голос Джорджа за их спинами гулко отразился от стен. Гарри видел, как Драко поежился. – Там внизу есть факелы.

Наконец коридор совсем выровнялся. Черный сырой туннель уходил куда-то в сторону от замка – если только Гарри не запутался в поворотах и правильно чувствовал направление.

– Куда он ведет? – полюбопытствовал Рон.

– В Хогсмид, – улыбнулся Фред. – В «Сладкое королевство».

– Вот это да!

– Но мы туда не пойдем. Лучше покажем вам кое-что, – подхватил Джордж.

Еще десятка два шагов по туннелю, и близнецы остановились. Один из них внимательно осмотрел стену, потом стукнул палочкой по торчащему из земляной стены камню. Часть стены ушла внутрь и в сторону, образовав проем, за которым было какое-то помещение.

– Ну вот, сейчас зажжем факелы, и будет совсем уютно! Джордж, у нас тут еще сливочное пиво осталось?

– Должно было. Посмотри в углу!

Фред зажег четыре факела на стенах, и Гарри смог как следует оглядеться. Выложенная камнем комната оказалась совсем небольшой, всего ярда два на три, наверное. Две скамьи вдоль стен, небольшой камин и стол. Но самое интересное – в одной из стен было волшебное окно, показывающее часть какого-то подземного хода – скорее всего, часть этого же туннеля, но ближе к Хогсмиду.

– Караулка, – одобрительно произнес Драко. – Случайно нашли или искали?

– Конечно искали. Что за тайный ход без охраны? – отозвался Фред и поставил на стол пять бутылок со сливочным пивом. – Открыть?

– Спасибо, я бы предпочел неоткрытую, – твердо сказал Драко. – И Гарри тоже.

– А у тебя котелок варит, – хохотнул Джордж. – Держите. – Он протянул им закупоренные бутылки. – Ну что, партию в подрывного дурака?

х х х

Они сыграли не одну, а полдюжины партий, когда Джордж неожиданно объявил:

– Пора. Пошли, а то к полуночи не успеем.

– Ох, – Гарри зевнул, – а может, они просто тут в коридоре подерутся? Очень спать хочется.

– Не пойдет, – хором ответили будущие дуэлянты и обменялись гневными взглядами.

– Ладно, ладно, этикет и все такое, я понял, – вздохнул Гарри. – Пошли.

Обратно они поднялись без приключений (если не считать того, что Рон дважды поскользнулся). От горбатой ведьмы до Зала Наград оказалось почти рукой подать: пара минут, и они были на месте. Золотые кубки и прочие призы поблескивали в ярком лунном свете, заливавшем зал.

– Ну и что вы теперь собираетесь делать? – ехидно поинтересовался один из близнецов.

– Мы с Гарри сядем на подоконник и будем смотреть, чтобы все было как надо, – фыркнул второй – по-видимому, Фред. – А ты на страже постой, что ли? А то принесет еще Филча нелегкая...

– Лады, – согласился Джордж. – Эй, дуэлянты! Вы хоть правила знаете? Встать лицом друг к другу, поклониться...

– Что мы, совсем младенцы, что ли? – возмутился Драко. – Во всяком случае, _я_ все прекрасно знаю.

– И я тоже, – буркнул Рон.

– Тогда валяйте, – махнул рукой Джордж и отошел к двери.

– А теперь слушайте сюда, – неожиданно серьезно объявил Фред. – Дуэль дуэлью, но никаких драк. Если, конечно, не хотите утром объяснять Снейпу и Макгонагалл, откуда у вас фингал под глазом или почему нос распух. Обменяетесь парой проклятий, и будет с вас. Начали.

Драко и Рон встали в самом центре зала и неохотно поклонились друг другу, держа палочки наготове, пока Фред считал:

– Раз... два... три!

– Expelliarmus!

– Protego!

Конечно, у обоих ничего не вышло: из палочек только искры посыпались. Про Рона Гарри ничего не знал, но обезоруживающее заклятье пока не давалось ни Драко, ни ему самому, сколько они ни тренировались летом. Отец только пожимал плечами и говорил, что всему свое время.

– Как ты думаешь, им скоро надоест? – поинтересовался Фред, болтая ногами. Дуэлянты обменялись еще парой заклятий, с тем же результатом.

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Гарри. – Скорей бы. Если Северу попадемся... резать нам флоббер-червей до конца года!

– Так что, вас правда дома Темным Искусствам учат? – не меняя тона, спросил Фред.

Гарри вздрогнул: «И этот туда же!»

– А как же, – язвительно отозвался он. – Север по субботам, папа по воскресеньям, а мама всю оставшуюся неделю. Что, завидно?

Фред засмеялся.

– А как же! – фыркнул он. – От нас вон вообще мама палочки на лето прячет.

Теперь уже засмеялся Гарри.

– Кажется, я понимаю почему.

– А все-таки, расскажи! – Фред не мог скрыть любопытства. – Про Темные Искусства я шучу, конечно. Но папа с мамой столько говорили дома о тебе...

– Чему нас дома учили? – удивился Гарри, не очень понимая, почему Фреда так заинтересовало домашнее обучение. – Математика, история, семейная генеалогия... Основы зельеварения и травологии. Латынь, французский и немного гэльский...

Фред присвистнул.

– Это вы что, целыми днями учились, что ли?

Ответить Гарри не успел. От дверей к ним метнулся Джордж и громким шепотом объявил:

– Сматываемся! Филч!

Все пятеро бросились к другому выходу из зала: вторые двери вели в коридор, уставленный доспехами, за которыми легко можно было спрятаться. И все обернулось бы благополучно, не споткнись Рон в темноте обо что-то большое и мягкое. Потеряв равновесие, Рон зацепил ближайшие доспехи, и их части с ужасающим грохотом раскатились по всему коридору.

– А-а-а! – вскрикнуло пострадавшее что-то голосом Невилла Лонгботтома.

– Попались! Вот я вас! – прорычал откуда-то сзади Филч.

– Бежим! – прошипел в темноте кто-то из близнецов, помогая Невиллу встать. Второй брат подхватил Рона за шкирку и поставил на ноги. Мерлин ведает каким чудом, но им удалось скрыться за поворотом раньше, чем их нагнал Филч.

– Разбегаемся! – опять скомандовал один из близнецов. – Гарри, вам сюда! – он подтолкнул их к висящему на стене гобелену. – Рон, не отставай!

Учитывая, насколько братья знали замок, сомневаться было глупо. Собственно, Гарри это и в голову не пришло: он дернул Драко за рукав и нырнул в скрывающийся за гобеленом проход. Еще пара минут отчаянного бега, и они почувствовали, что наконец в безопасности: сзади не доносилось ни шагов, ни криков. Пора было оглядеться и понять, где они и как добраться до ближайшей лестницы. Гарри обернулся... и увидел Невилла.

– Ты что тут делаешь? – удивился он. – Я думал, ты с Уизли.

– Я растерялся, – пропыхтел Невилл. – Я забыл пароль и вообще заблудился. И решил, что посплю, а утром меня кто-нибудь найдет. А тут вы на меня свалились, ну я с вами и побежал. А вы что тут делаете?

– Тебя ищем, – хмыкнул Драко и достал из кармана напоминалку. – Держи. Ты ее на поле уронил сегодня.

– О, спасибо! – обрадовался Невилл. – Я все думал, куда она подевалась. А что теперь?

– Сейчас разберемся, где мы, и разойдемся по общежитиям, – пожал плечами Драко. – Уже, наверное, час ночи.

Однако сориентироваться им не дали: дверь ближайшего класса приоткрылась, и оттуда выплыл Пивз, школьный полтергейст. Увидев их, он немедленно скорчил злорадную рожу и завопил на весь коридор:

– ПЕРВОКУРСНИКИ! СТУДЕНТЫ БРОДЯТ ПО ШКОЛЕ! КАРАУЛ!

Почти сразу за ближайшим поворотом послышались шаги, и пришлось снова удирать. Зловредный Пивз метнулся было с улюлюканьем следом, но Гарри, разозлившись, бросил на бегу:

– Барон все узнает, Пивз.

Полтергейст смертельно боялся слизеринского призрака, а посему тут же заткнулся. Но легче от этого не стало, потому что Филч продолжал ковылять за ними, а никаких дверей и ответвлений в коридоре, по которому они бежали, не было. Еще один поворот, и троица оказалась в тупике перед запертой дверью.

– Alohomora! – не раздумывая выпалил Драко. Щелкнул замок. Троица юркнула внутрь, и Гарри быстро закрыл за ними дверь.

– Ну вот, теперь только переждать... – облегченно выдохнул Невилл.

– Хорошо, что Пивз боится Барона, – тихо согласился Гарри. – Я уж думал, всё... – он осекся, увидев, как побелел Драко, глядя куда-то им с Невиллом за спину.

Холодея, Гарри медленно обернулся. Чуть поодаль на полу сидел огромный трехголовый пес. На шее зверя красовался здоровенный ошейник с цепью, но успокаивало это мало: цепь выглядела достаточно длинной. Выражение морды у пса было сонное, но заинтересованное.

– Мама... – тихо выдохнул Невилл.

– Т-тперь т-точно ясно, гд-де мы, – выдавил Драко.

Пес глухо заворчал и начал подниматься с пола, бряцая цепью. Гарри понял, что еще секунда – и они станут обедом, а посему одной рукой схватил за плечо Драко, другой – Невилла и вытолкал обоих в коридор. Уж лучше Филч, чем это трехголовое чудище! Мгновением позже дверь содрогнулась под весом бросившегося на нее зверя – но, к счастью, открывалась она внутрь.

– Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер, если у вас случилась несвойственная вашему возрасту бессонница, можно было обратиться ко мне. Вовсе необязательно пытаться разыскивать мадам Помфри среди ночи. Тем более что больничное крыло расположено совершенно на другом этаже.

Ну, все. Доигрались. Если Север сразу начинает иронизировать, значит, дело совсем худо.

– О, и мистер Лонгботтом здесь. У вас тоже бессонница?

– Н-нет, сэр. – Гарри, честно говоря, не ждал от Невилла такой храбрости. Наверное, он все-таки не зря гриффиндорец. – Я з-заблудился. А Г-гарри и Д-драко меня н-нашли.

На мгновение Север, кажется, растерялся – судя по тому, как он потер переносицу. Но замешательство его длилось недолго.

– Здесь? Вы перепутали запретное крыло четвертого этажа с Гриффиндорской башней?

Удивительно, но Невилл и теперь не смолчал.

– Н-нет, сэр. Они хотели в-вернуть мне н-напоминалку. Просто м-мы потом еще раз з-заблудились.

– Ясно, – коротко и сухо кивнул Север. – Идемте со мной. Мистер Лонгботтом, мы вас проводим. Если кто-либо из вас проронит хоть слово о том, что вы здесь видели... я приложу все усилия, чтобы вы об этом пожалели. С завтрашнего дня и до конца недели – взыскание всем троим. У меня, после ужина. Возможно, совместными усилиями нам удастся отучить мистера Лонгботтома взрывать котлы.

Не дожидаясь ответа, зельевар развернулся и зашагал прочь – видимо, к центральной лестнице. Гарри поежился: было очевидно, что головомойка их ждет нешуточная, раз Север настолько хочет скрыть произошедшее от директора, что даже не снял баллы с Гриффиндора. Он покосился на брата: Драко хмурился, поджав губы, что означало глубокую задумчивость. «Только этого не хватало, – забеспокоился Гарри. – Теперь он не успокоится, пока не выяснит, что тут делает эта псина». В общем и целом, крупные неприятности им были гарантированы.


	19. Один за всех

**Глава 19. Один за всех**

Когда перепуганные мальчики вылетели ему навстречу из запретного коридора, Север чуть не умер от облегчения: он уже не первый час тщетно разыскивал маленьких негодников по всей школе, стараясь при этом не привлечь ненужного внимания со стороны директора.

За полчаса до отбоя, выставив наконец Рона Уизли, зельевар специально оставил дверь в коридор приоткрытой, чтобы перехватить Драко и Гарри после взыскания у Макгонагалл. Прошмыгнуть незамеченными они никак не могли, и в половине одиннадцатого Север начал беспокоиться. В одиннадцать он поднялся в кабинет профессора трансфигурации – заперто. Минерва, по всей видимости, ушла к себе, и беспокоить ее не хотелось: не хватало еще переполошить весь замок. К тому же зельевар отчаянно не желал сознаваться директору, что не уследил за Гарри.

Барон де Комбрэ тоже ничего не знал, сказал только, что сегодня детей вовсе не видел. К тому времени, когда Филч доложил о нарушителях дисциплины в Зале Наград, ускользнувших от справедливого возмездия, Север уже кипел от злости на себя и на неугомонных крестников. Однако когда зельевар понял, куда именно ускользнули от Филча сбежавшие дети, его охватил ужас. Хагридов трехголовый выкормыш и троллем бы не побрезговал, не то что двумя первокурсниками.

К счастью, у мальчишек хватило сообразительности вовремя убраться из запретного крыла. Вот только оказалось их не двое, а трое. Тот факт, что тихоня Лонгботтом не просто бродил ночью по школе с двумя слизеринцами, но и бесстыдно врал зельевару в лицо – без всякого сомнения, покрывая упомянутых слизеринцев, – заинтриговал Севера необычайно. Уж в чем он не сомневался, так это в том, что отнюдь не с Невиллом Гарри и Драко бузили в Зале Наград, да и по словам Филча, хулиганов было не трое, а минимум четверо или пятеро. Ничего, с этим он потом разберется.

Но хуже всего, угрюмо думал Север, сопровождая провинившихся подопечных в слизеринское общежитие, что о случившемся придется написать Луцию.

х х х

На следующее утро, когда Гарри и Драко, зевая украдкой, после завтрака плелись на уроки, на лестнице их догнали близнецы Уизли.

– Ну...

– ... как...

– ... вы вчера?!

– Так себе, – признался Гарри. – Схлопотали взыскание у Севера на всю неделю. Мы и Невилл. Ваш братец будет счастлив.

Драко угрюмо засопел, явно не желая чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Ронни слишком часто берет пример с Перси, – отмахнулся один из братьев.

– Зато на них так удобно экспериментировать! – ухмыльнулся другой.

– Кто такой Перси? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

– Наш старший брат. Пятый курс...

– ... староста, представляете? Какой позор для семьи!

– Сколько ж вас всего? – насмешливо спросил Драко, находя утешение в возможности отыграться на ком-нибудь еще.

– Семеро! – гордо отозвались оба.

– Билл, Чарли, Перси, мы с Джорджем, Ронни и еще Джинни, – перечислил Фред. – Она только в следующем году сюда приедет.

– Бедная девочка, – успел буркнуть Драко, когда они расставались: первому курсу было пора на трансфигурацию, а близнецам – на чары.

– Это еще кто бедный! – хохотнули рыжие братья, уносясь вверх по лестнице.

– Шуты гороховые, – проворчал Драко. – Умеешь ты приятелей выбирать, ничего не скажешь.

Гарри благоразумно промолчал.

х х х

К одиннадцати утра Север уже знал о разговоре мальчиков с рыжими близнецами: спасибо паре слизеринских портретов на площадке между первым и вторым этажом. Подслушанные фрагменты беседы проливали достаточно света на ночное происшествие, чтобы зельевар успокоился. Близнецы Уизли, хоть и были изрядными пакостниками, на настоящих глупостях ни разу не попадались. И вообще, судя по всему, обладали незаурядным умом, в отличие от напыщенного старшего братца Персиваля и юного Рональда. Что, конечно, делало близнецов еще опаснее, хотя Север сомневался, что они причинят настоящий вред Гарри или Драко. Оставался, правда, вопрос, что останется от школы, если эта компания возьмется хулиганить сообща. Впрочем, Север втайне надеялся, что близнецам будет попросту скучно много возиться с первокурсниками. Так или иначе, за этим он проследит.

А вот что скажет Луций... Обеденный перерыв зельевар решил потратить с толком – перехватить пару бутербродов у себя в кабинете и все-таки сочинить злополучное письмо другу.

_Вчера приключилась неприятная история..._

Нет, слишком мягко сказано.

_Люк, твои дети совершенно распоясались!.._

Тоже нет: выходит, что он вину перекладывает на Луция, а это чревато ссорой.

_Дорогой мистер Малфой! Сим сообщаю, что Ваши отпрыски..._

А за такое издевательство Люк его попросту убьет.

Через полчаса, изведя несколько свитков и сломав два пера, Север отчаялся и написал просто:

_Дети нашли Пушка. Зверь отделался легким испугом._

_Дал взыскание до конца недели._

_С._

Он как раз запечатывал конверт, когда в кабинет без предупреждения ворвалась заместительница директора.

– Почему ты не обедал? – возмущенно поинтересовалась она.

– Был занят, – пожал плечами Север и помахал Минерве неподписанным конвертом. – А что стряслось? Обычно ты все-таки стучишь.

– Ох, извини, – Минерва взяла себя в руки, заперла заклинанием дверь и уселась на стул напротив. – Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты ставил меня в известность о том, что натворили мои студенты. За что ты назначил взыскание мистеру Лонгботтому? Неужели за взорванный котел? Это было едва ли не третьего дня!

– Могу я спросить, – медленно произнес зельевар, – откуда ты об этом знаешь?

По его мнению, Невилл Лонгботтом меньше всего походил на ябеду и нытика, но мало ли... Всем случается ошибаться.

– Мне сказал об этом сам мистер Лонгботтом, – сдержанно ответила декан Гриффиндора. – Когда объяснял, почему сможет отработать взыскание у меня только на будущей неделе.

На сей раз Север и не думал скрывать удивление.

– И у тебя? Что он сделал?!

– Подрался с мистером Уизли, – сухо ответила Минерва и поджала губы. – Из-за мистера Малфоя.

– С этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста, – оживился Север.

– К сожалению, я не могу удовлетворить твое любопытство, потому что подробностями эти юные джентльмены делиться отказались. Я слышала только, как мистер Лонгботтом назвал мистера Уизли трусом. Однако мистер Финниган, присутствовавший при драке, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Это все из-за Малфоя».

– Оч-чень интересно, – задумчиво произнес Север. Учитывая, что сообщили портреты... пожалуй, не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, чем именно юные нарушители занимались в Зале Наград. Дался детишкам этот зал! Не школьная выставка, а парижская Королевская площадь какая-то. Интересно только, кто же с кем дрался...

– Так что все-таки натворил Невилл? – настойчиво спросила Минерва.

– Мистер Лонгботтом в первом часу ночи бродил по школе там, где детям его возраста разгуливать не следует, – уклончиво ответил Север.

– Один? – поразилась Минерва. И тут же догадливо сощурилась: – Или в компании мистера Малфоя и мистера Поттера? Они тоже наказаны до конца недели?

– Они выразили горячее желание помочь мне отучить мистера Лонгботтома взрывать котлы, – фыркнул Север. – Ведь друзьям надо помогать, правда?

Обескураженная Минерва не нашлась с ответом.

– И вообще, будь я на твоем месте, я бы дал мистеру Лонгботтому не взыскание, а пять баллов. Или даже десять. На удивление гриффиндорский ребенок, – насмешливо добавил Север. Загадка ночных похождений его крестников практически разрешилась, и это было приятно.

– Скажи, пожалуйста, – промолвила Минерва после долгой паузы, – а мистер Уизли тоже бродил по школе там, где ему разгуливать не следует?

– Наверняка, – пожал плечами Север. – Но меня он мало волнует, а видеть я его не видел, уж поверь мне.

– Верю, – Минерва фыркнула. – Раз у моего Дома еще есть баллы...

– Учти, это легко исправить!

Оба засмеялись, разговор ушел совсем в другое русло, а Север тихо подивился про себя, насколько быстро его отношения с Макгонагалл, до того в лучшем случае натянутые, превращаются в легкое приятельство. Недурно, подумал он, это может потом оказаться полезным.

х х х

Драко, крайне недовольный собой и всеми окружающими, так весь день и ходил насупленный. Гарри, привычный к перепадам его настроения, старался не трогать брата и не подпускать к нему кого-нибудь, кто мог бы в результате пострадать ни за что ни про что, – например, хаффлпаффских девочек.

Когда после ужина они шагали к Северу в кабинет, Драко вдруг повернулся и сумрачно спросил:

– Как ты думаешь, я совсем дурак?

– Конечно, – немедленно согласился Гарри. – Раз задаешь дурацкие вопросы, значит, дурак.

– Я серьезно! – возмутился Драко.

– Тогда тем более, – засмеялся Гарри. – Раз ты серьезно задаешь дурацкие вопросы.

– Да ну тебя...

– Слушай, – Гарри ткнул его в бок, – хватит дуться. Подумаешь, взыскание.

Свернув за угол, они увидели Невилла, неловко топтавшегося у дверей кабинета зельевара. На скуле гриффиндорца багровела ссадина, верхняя губа здорово распухла. Драко присвистнул.

– Это кто тебя так разукрасил?

– Уизли, – Невилл пожал плечами.

– Из-за чего?

– Ну, он видел, как я вчера вернулся. И что профессор Снейп меня привел. И спросил потом, наказали ли нас. Ну, я и сказал про взыскание. А сегодня днем он начал трепаться, как вы ночью попались и как Снейп своим же любимчикам взыскание дал. Я разозлился и ляпнул, что он струсил бы ночью в Зал Наград сунуться. – Невилл улыбнулся смущенно и кривовато: мешала разбитая губа. – А он в драку полез. Не мог же он при Макгонагалл сказать, что тоже там был.

– Ну, а ты что?

– Кажется, я ему глаз подбил, – неуверенно отозвался Невилл.

– Мистер Лонгботтом, – неожиданно донеслось из кабинета, – вы не хотите продолжить рассказ о своих подвигах здесь?

Понурившись, все трое юркнули внутрь. Север ждал их в своем кресле, откинувшись на спинку. Едва они зашли, как зельевар запер дверь и поставил заглушающие чары.

– Садитесь, – он указал на стоящие полукругом перед столом стулья. Мальчики повиновались. – Во-первых, я должен заметить, что вы слишком много болтаете. Суток не прошло, а я уже знаю почти все существенные детали того, что произошло вчера в Зале Наград. Кроме, пожалуй, двух вещей: кто кого вызвал на дуэль и как вам удалось впутать в это дело мистера Лонгботтома.

– Откуда?.. – начал было Драко и виновато осекся.

– Портреты, – коротко пояснил Север. – Портреты, призраки, школьники и другие учителя. И вы сами, конечно. Поймите, Хогвартс вам не Малфой-мэнор. Здесь ушей больше, чем стен. Так кто с кем пытался драться на дуэли?

Гарри осторожно покосился на брата: тот сидел ссутулившись и не отводил глаз от каменных плит пола. Невилл робко возил пальцем по ссадине на физиономии.

Север раздраженно вздохнул и поднялся.

– Можете молчать, сколько душе угодно, – ворчливо сказал он, подходя к высокому запертому шкафу в углу. – Мне более или менее все равно, хотя я бы смело поставил десяток галеонов на то, что это Драко связался с Уизли. Гарри обычно хоть немного думает, прежде чем что-нибудь делать.

Драко возмущенно поперхнулся, и зельевар засмеялся.

– И с выдержкой у него получше. Мистер Лонгботтом, возьмите, – он протянул Невиллу маленькую склянку с желтоватой мазью. – Избавьтесь от ваших боевых ранений. Ни к чему щеголять своими шрамами, даже если вы гриффиндорец.

Невилл покраснел, открыл склянку и неловкими движениями принялся намазывать лекарством скулу и губу. Минуты через три и то и другое приобрело нормальный вид, и Север удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Прекрасно. Мазь оставьте себе, – он хмыкнул, – есть у меня предчувствие, что она вам еще пригодится. А теперь перейдем к делу. У вас есть хоть какие-то предположения относительно того, что за гадостью вы позавчера изуродовали мне весь класс?

х х х

Ответ Луция на письмо Севера оказался более чем странен. Во-первых, короткая сдержанная записка была целиком написана по-французски, а это обычно означало, что Луций взволнован до крайности. Во-вторых, в ней не было ни слова об очередном приключении мальчиков. Взамен сообщалось, что у Луция имеются новости _de première importance_ и Северу нужно как можно скорее вырваться в Малфой-мэнор, желательно в ближайшую же субботу, к завтраку. Зельевар немедленно отправил подтверждение, что явится, и принялся думать, чем же занять мальчиков на весь день после квиддичной тренировки, чтобы они опять во что-нибудь не ввязались.

Решение нашлось само собой. В пятницу за ужином Хагрид осторожно поинтересовался, нельзя ли пригласить Гарри и Драко к себе в хижину на чай.

– Я, это... вроде как знаю, что они натворили чегой-то... – пробормотал он, теребя бороду, – но вроде как выходной же... я б им зверюшек разных показал. Да и Гарри-то небось рад-радешенек будет, если ему кто про Лили да Джеймса расскажет.

В другое время Север с большой радостью ответил бы на это возмутительное предложение какой-нибудь колкостью, но сейчас оно пришлось как нельзя кстати.

– Благодарю, Хагрид, – процедил он. – Очень удачно, что тебе пришла в голову эта мысль. Я как раз завтра вынужден отлучиться, а им скажу, чтобы пришли к тебе сразу после обеда. Будет восхитительно, если ты присмотришь за ними до ужина. Пусть конюшню какую-нибудь тебе почистят, или что там у тебя есть.

– А, это завсегда можно, – искренне обрадовался Хагрид. Кто-то – кажется, Минерва, – захихикал. – С тестралами-то работы всегда полно, я от помощи не откажусь.

– Вот и замечательно, – отозвался Север, стараясь не смеяться.

И с чистой совестью с самого утра в субботу отправился в Уилтшир.

– У меня прелюбопытные новости, – с места в карьер сообщил Луций, встретив его прямо в воротах поместья.

– А именно?

– Ты знаешь, что насчет Гарри и Волдеморта существует некое пророчество?

Север почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, перед глазами все поплыло... а потом осознал, что сидит на невысоком каменном парапете, ограждавшем главную дорожку к дому. Луций стоял рядом, придерживая его за плечо, и выражение лица у него было странное.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – выпалил Север.

– Значит, я был прав, и ты имеешь к этому непосредственное отношение, – сумрачно произнес Луций. Щелкнув пальцами, он вызвал Добби и приказал подать огневиски. – Ну-ка, выпей, а то на тебе совсем лица нет. И так-то смотреть страшно.

– Люк, прекрати, – тихо попросил Север и выпил спиртное залпом. Потом попробовал дышать нормально. Получалось умеренно плохо. – Ты и представить не можешь, какое именно отношение я к этому имею.

– Это было в восьмидесятом, верно? Весной или в начале лета. А осенью, когда Волдеморт начал разыскивать Поттеров, ты кинулся к Дамблдору... – задумчиво произнес Луций. И неожиданно заключил: – Гарри не должен знать. Во всяком случае, в ближайшие несколько лет. Нельзя, чтобы он перестал доверять тебе и начал сомневаться во мне, а понять он сейчас точно не поймет. Это будет катастрофа.

Север содрогнулся. Что его друг всегда умел делать, так это безошибочно находить именно те две исходные точки, через которые провели интересующую его прямую.

– Так откуда _ты_ знаешь? – с нажимом повторил он.

– Мои... союзники в Министерстве сочли необходимым меня предупредить, – уклончиво ответил Луций. – Мне передали только, что пророчество существует, но этого было достаточно, чтобы прийти к определенным выводам. А ты их только что подтвердил. Почему ты не сообщил мне?

Север почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Ничего себе, нашли мальчика бегать от одного к другому с докладами.

– По той же причине, по которой ты не сообщил мне о том, что у тебя есть свои люди в Департаменте Тайн. Или о том, как именно собираешься укреплять поместье, – огрызнулся он. В голове слегка звенело: голод и огневиски не лучшее сочетание.

Луций кивнул. Он был на удивление спокоен.

– Туше. Но дальше так продолжаться не может. Сев, это не игрушки, ты все прекрасно понимаешь не хуже меня. Ты должен решить, с кем ты.

– А ты?

– А я, – Луций мягко усмехнулся, – сам по себе. Но со мной Цисси, мальчики и ты. По крайней мере, я на это сильно надеюсь.

– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – раздраженно пробормотал Север. Как же он устал от этих бесконечных «С кем ты?»! Сначала отец и мать, потом Лили, потом Волдеморт, за ним Дамблдор... вот теперь и Луций туда же.

– _Ne __fais __pas__ l__'__idiot__! __– между тем возмутился его друг__. И эта д__урацкая манера __к месту и не к месту __переходить на французский сейчас оказалась как нельзя кстати: Север __слегка __успокоился. Луций есть Луций. __Единственный человек, который никогда не бил его в спину._

_– __Il y a toujours des alternatives,__ – __продолжал__кипятиться__тот__. – __Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ma vie plus difficile qu'elle est déjà maintenant. Tu es de la famille. Il sera presqu'impossible de protéger ta vie si tu essayes de jouer contre moi! Je__m__'__enfor__ç__ai__malgr__é __tout__, __bien__sur__. __Mais__tu__pourrais__..._

_– Я слышал только вторую половину, – невпопад сказал Север, наконец решившись. Пусть Дамблдор сам разбирается со своей политикой, а семья есть семья. Как ни странно, мир продолжил вращаться как обычно. И треска от горящих мостов тоже слышно не было._

_– Что? – удивился Луций. – А, понимаю. И что там говорилось? Хотя нет, погоди. Пойдем в дом, там удобнее. И безопаснее. И завтракать давно пора._

_– Цисси дома? – поинтересовался Север, осторожно поднимаясь. Хорошо, хоть ноги дрожать перестали._

_– Нет, – Луций снова как-то странно улыбнулся. – Она в «Гринготтсе». Ей понадобилось кое-что из наследства Блэков. Идем, расскажу._

_х х х_

Пока Нарциссы не было, они успели обсудить почти все. Подслушанной частью пророчества Луций, как и следовало ожидать, остался очень доволен. В способностях Гарри он, разумеется, и прежде не сомневался, но подтверждение того, что у мальчика хватит силы справиться с Волдемортом, – это очень хорошо.

Север, в свою очередь, был несколько ошарашен размахом планов друга. И их... э-э-э... нетрадиционностью.

– Старые Блэки в гробах попереворачиваются.

– Пусть вертятся сколько угодно, – отмахнулся Луций. – Это не мои проблемы.

– А почему Цисси, а не ты?

– Лучше, если это сделает женщина. Образуется нужная симметрия. – Для пущей наглядности Луций начертил палочкой в воздухе светящийся треугольник. Потом усмехнулся: – К тому же у Эванс весьма подходящее имя. Очень милый получится цветник.

– Тебе бы все шутки шутить... – вздохнул Север. – Лучше придумай, что мне Дамблдору сказать. Он непременно будет интересоваться, почему ты меня сюда вызвал.

– Правду, – твердо отозвался Луций. – Дамблдору скажешь чистую правду: я позвал тебя сюда для того, чтобы ты помог мне с защитными чарами в поместье. Я бы хотел уложиться со всей подготовкой до Рождества, чтобы забрать мальчиков домой на каникулы и спокойно провести обряд. Этого ему, разумеется, говорить не стоит.

– А если он станет допытываться, зачем тебе так срочно понадобилась защита? – нахмурился Север.

– Скажешь, что мне очень не понравилось нападение на «Гринготтс». Ты о Метке ему говорил?

– Конечно. Как я мог не сказать?

– Вот и прекрасно. Он сам сделает все нужные для нас выводы. Ссориться с ним нам прямо сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Пусть продолжает считать, что ты за мной шпионишь. – Неожиданно Луций покачал головой: – И все-таки ты гений, Сев. Волдеморт тебе доверял, Дамблдор тебе доверяет, я тебе... тоже доверяю. Поразительно. Ты нас всех точно ничем не опоил?

Услышав это от кого-нибудь другого, Север, пожалуй, обиделся бы насмерть. Вероятно, даже на Луция, вздумай тот сказать нечто в таком духе час или два назад. Но не теперь.

– Знаешь, это отличная мысль, Люк, – легкомысленно отозвался он. – Я подумаю.

Луций рассмеялся. Потом вдруг, крутанув в пальцах палочку, сообщил очень серьезно:

– У нас есть еще одна проблема, Сев. И я понятия не имею, как с ней быть.

Север насторожился.

– В чем дело?

– Видишь ли... – от улыбки Луция не осталось и следа, – перед тем как отправиться к Поттерам, Волдеморт оставил мне на сохранение одну вещь. Небольшую маггловскую тетрадь в черной обложке.

– И что с ней не так?

– С ней все не так. Во-первых, он велел беречь ее как зеницу ока. Во-вторых, она пустая. В-третьих, она неуничтожима.

– То есть как? – Север подался вперед, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.

– А вот так. Ни огонь, ни вода, ни холод ее не берут. Равно как любые острые предметы, режущие заклинания и тому подобное. – Луций понизил голос: – Я даже смертельное проклятье пробовал. Запасной палочкой, естественно, но все равно... этой мерзости все нипочем.

– А что она делает? – нахмурился Север.

– Слава Мерлину, ничего! – с чувством отозвался Луций. – В ней даже писать нельзя: все моментально исчезает.

Зельевар глубоко задумался.

– Знаешь, – сказал он в конце концов, – по-моему, эту проблему можно пока отложить. Я так понимаю, неприятности с Министерством тебе сейчас вряд ли светят? – он даже не пытался скрыть ехидство.

Луций хмыкнул.

– Правильно понимаешь. Полностью положиться на Шеклболта, конечно, нельзя – во всяком случае, пока, да и полномочия у него все-таки еще довольно ограниченные, – но в данный момент у нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

– Отлично, – кивнул Север. – После того как мы реализуем все твои планы насчет защиты и закончится текущий кошмар с камнем, займемся этой штуковиной. А пока, я тебя очень прошу, спрячь ее куда-нибудь понадежнее.

-------------------------------------------------------  
_De première importance_ – первостепенной важности (фр.)._  
__Ne fais pas l'idiot! __– _Не валяй дурака! (фр.).  
_Il y a toujours des alternatives__. __Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ma vie plus difficile qu'elle est déjà maintenant. Tu es de la famille. Il sera presqu'impossible de protéger ta vie si tu essayes de jouer contre moi! Je m'enforçai malgré tout, bien sur. Mais tu pourrais...__ – _Выбор есть всегда. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты еще больше усложнял мне жизнь. Ты член семьи. Если ты начнешь играть против меня, уберечь тебя будет практически невозможно. Я, конечно, в любом случае постараюсь. Но ты бы мог... (фр.)._  
__Я слышал только вторую половину__... _– Как мы помним, Севера поймали на горячем. И произошло это сразу после того, как Трелони договорила пророчество до конца. При этом Дамблдор утверждает, что подслушал Север начало: о силе, которой не знает Темный Лорд, и т.д. Однако финал и начало пророчества практически совпадают. Из этого следует, что физически подслушал он на самом деле финал, когда Трелони почти дословно повторяла первое предложение пророчества (см. ГПиОФ, глава 37). Теперь подумаем, как это выглядит с точки зрения Севера: он услышал нечто, его поймал едва ли не за ухо Аберфорт и втащил в комнату, где Альб беседовал с Трелони. Естественно, Север до сих пор уверен, что подслушал окончание пророчества, а не его начало.


	20. Иногда они возвращаются

**Глава 20. Иногда они возвращаются**

Драко тихо ерзал на жесткой скамье и страдал. В убогом домишке хогвартского Хранителя Ключей его бесило все: от болтающихся под потолком фазаньих тушек до грязной столешницы обеденного стола, не покрытого даже и подобием скатерти. И вообще суббота складывалась на редкость неудачно.

Из-за ежевечерних взысканий домашние задания приходилось доделывать по утрам, и к выходным мальчики хотели только одного – спать. Однако Флинт забарабанил в дверь спальни первого курса без двадцати восемь, и, хочешь не хочешь, пришлось подниматься. При всей любви Драко к квиддичу, безжалостная утренняя тренировка совершенно не подняла настроения, зато прибавила изрядное количество синяков и шишек.

Завтракать в Большой зал Север не пришел. Драко и Гарри только-только собрались воспользоваться его отсутствием и сбежать в уютные покои барона де Комбрэ, как у самого выхода из зала их задержал Степлтон.

– Декан сказал, чтобы вы после завтрака шли сразу в общежитие и занялись уроками, – строго произнес он. – Велел, чтобы я лично за этим проследил. На обед пойдете с Оливией, а после него вас ждет у себя Хагрид. Он же приведет вас ужинать, а там уж, я надеюсь, и профессор Снейп вернется. Все ясно?

Конечно, им было все ясно. Яснее некуда.

«Лично, видишь ли, ты должен проследить... Напыщенный попугай! – мрачно думал Драко, шагая вслед за старостой в подземелья. – Ничего, когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню...»

Писать эссе по зельям самому оказалось скучно: без Герайнта обсудить самое интересное было не с кем. Гарри, несмотря ни на что, зельеварением увлекаться не желал; в классе и на взысканиях он выполнял инструкции четко и аккуратно, но безо всякого удовольствия. Ему гораздо больше нравилась защита от Темных Искусств – что поддавалось хоть какому-то объяснению – и уход за магическими животными – что было, по мнению Драко, вопиющей глупостью. С точки зрения самого Драко, животные – и магические, и нет – делились на полезных и опасных. Из полезных он был готов иметь дело только с совами; прочими зверями пусть занимаются фермеры или, на худой конец, старина Арчер. А с опасными тварями он встречаться не собирался. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Поэтому-то он и злился сейчас: едва они добрались до хижины лесничего, Гарри с Хагридом затеяли долгий и совершенно неинтересный разговор о породах летучих лошадей.

– А гранианов-то, их все больше для скачек нонче разводят... – басил Хагрид, доливая всем чаю в гигантские помятые жестяные кружки. Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить в чае какие-то не то стружки, не то соломинки, поэтому Драко мужественно пил предложенное не глядя.

Сдержав тоскливый вздох, он украдкой снова огляделся по сторонам: чем бы себя занять? И вдруг заметил, что из-под цветастой лоскутной грелки для чайника торчит уголок бумаги. Похоже, это была газетная вырезка. Покосившись на увлеченных Гарри и Хагрида, Драко осторожно подтянул ее к себе. Это и в самом деле оказалась вырезка из «Пророка». Заметка была совсем небольшой, но заголовок прямо-таки кричал:

_ВЗЛОМ «ГРИНГОТТСА»: САМАЯ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ_

«Ого!» – подумал Драко.

_Расследование обстоятельств таинственного проникновения неизвестных лиц в «Гринготтс» в ночь на 1 августа сего года продолжается. Пока что наиболее распространенная версия событий предполагает, что взлом был совершен Темными магами или ведьмами._

_Гоблины продолжают утверждать, что ничего не похищено, поскольку содержимое единственного взломанного сейфа было изъято владельцами чуть раньше, днем 31 июля._

_«Мы все равно не скажем вам, что там было, – заявил представитель «Гринготтса». – И если вы дорожите своим носом, не суйте его не в свое дело!»_

Драко глубоко задумался. О взломе в самом надежном банке волшебного мира не слышали, наверное, только распоследние магглы, но то, что явно безуспешное расследование продолжается до сих пор... странно. И еще более странно, что заметки об этом происшествии заботливо собирает хогвартский лесничий. Какое ему дело до «Гринготтса»? Уж не имеет ли он отношения к взлому? Или... к взломанному сейфу?

– Гарри? – негромко позвал он.

– Что?

– Смотри-ка, – скучающим тоном произнес Драко, протягивая брату заметку, – они опять про «Гринготтс». Так ничего и не нашли.

– Еще бы, – пожал плечами Гарри, наклонился к нему и бегло просмотрел вырезку. И нахмурился.

– А ну-ка дай сюда, – вдруг проворчал Хагрид. – Вам-то это точно ни к чему.

– Хагрид, – медленно сказал Гарри, – а ведь вы как раз в тот день забрали что-то из банка. По поручению профессора Дамблдора, верно?

Драко возликовал. Его догадка оказалась верной: Хранитель Ключей и в самом деле имел отношение к ограбленному сейфу. Вот только какое?

– Выбрось из головы, Гарри, – проворчал лесничий. – Не надо тебе в это лезть. И ему, – он кивком указал на Драко, – скажи, чтоб не любопытничал. Опасно.

– Вы еще сказали, – упрямо продолжал Гарри, – что это «страшно секретное дело». Я помню.

– Хватит! – Хагрид хлопнул ладонью по столу, и кружки подпрыгнули с жутким дребезгом. – Я ж говорю, нечего вам в такое соваться. Допивайте чай, потом в конюшню пойдем. Там у тестралов стойла не чищены, вот и пособите мне. Как раз до ужина время-то осталось.

Мальчики молча переглянулись. «Мерлин, ну кто меня за язык тянул!» – горестно подумал Драко.

х х х

Север вернулся в школу как раз к ужину и немедленно понял, что за время его отсутствия что-то произошло. Хагрид был непривычно хмур и молчалив, а на мальчиков жалко было смотреть: они уныло ковыряли вилками в тарелках и вообще со стороны казалось, будто им невмоготу двигаться.

– Что ты сделал с детьми, Хагрид? – язвительно спросил он. – Они еле шевелятся.

– Вот и хорошо, а то шустрые больно, – проворчал великан. – Авось меньше станут соваться куда не надо, а то ишь настропалились...

– Что такое, Рубий? – немедленно заинтересовался Дамблдор. – Что натворил Гарри?

– Да ничего, – с неохотой признал Хагрид, потом понизил голос: – Вырезку из газеты они у меня на столе нашли. Про... семьсот тринадцатый.

– Ну разумеется, – скривился Север. – Заметками разбрасываешься ты, а виноваты дети. Ты б еще собрание трудов Фламеля на видное место выставил. Хотя куда тебе, ты все равно кроме заголовков ничего не поймешь, да и те-то с трудом!

– Север! – резко произнес Дамблдор. К ним стали поворачиваться коллеги, привлеченные конфликтом.

Зельевар поморщился и потер переносицу.

– Мои извинения, Хагрид, – вполне искренне, хотя и несколько кисло сказал он. Обижать простодушного Хранителя Ключей не хотелось, хотя наивность великана не только раздражала Севера, но и порой доставляла немало хлопот Ордену в целом. – Я очень устал.

– Да ничего, – махнул рукой тот. – А мальчики... они у меня просто на конюшне возились, вот и умаялись. Ты ж сам просил, разве нет?

– Просил, – фыркнул Север. – Но не до такой же степени... впрочем, ладно, этим шалопаям только на пользу. Отпущу их завтра вечером, раз они сегодня наработались.

– А мистера Лонгботтома? – вмешалась в разговор Макгонагалл, сидевшая по другую руку от Дамблдора.

– И мистера Лонгботтома отпущу, – миролюбиво согласился Север. Он так утомился за неделю, что мысль о взысканиях в воскресный вечер вызывала искренний ужас. – Тем более что ребенок демонстрирует значительный прогресс и за последние два дня даже ни разу ничего не взорвал.

Минерва привстала, потянулась к зельевару и с озабоченным видом пощупала ему лоб.

– Ты точно не болен?

– Минерва, что происходит? – нетерпеливо вопросил директор. – И в чем таком провинились мальчики, что ты дал им взыскание в выходные, Север?

– Ни в чем, – преспокойно ответил зельевар, с удовольствием отметив, что Макгонагалл и бровью не повела, услышав эту ложь. – К сожалению, с первых же уроков по моему предмету стало ясно, что мистер Лонгботтом представляет серьезную опасность для одноклассников. Я решил как можно быстрее принять меры, а Гарри и Драко вызвались помочь мне в этом начинании.

– И? – не удержался Дамблдор.

– И мы по вечерам занимались зельеварением, – невозмутимо сообщил Север.

– Гм. – Директор задумчиво погладил бороду. – А что насчет ночного шума в Зале Наград? Бедняга Аргус до сих пор переживает, что никого не поймал.

– К несчастью, я был занят, поэтому помочь ему оказался не в силах. – Краем глаза Север заметил, как Минерва отвернулась, скрывая улыбку. – Подтыкание одеял бестолковым первокурсникам отнимает невероятно много времени.

Макгонагалл не выдержала и прыснула. Дамблдор тут же повернулся к ней, но она уже успела принять серьезный вид, так что директор в конце концов решил, по всей видимости, махнуть на них рукой. Вскоре Спраут начала жаловаться на вечно протекающую во второй теплице крышу, и беседа окончательно сменила русло.

х х х

Гарри из последних сил боролся с пастушьим пирогом: кто бы знал, что уборка за тестралами такое утомительное занятие? С непривычки ломило руки, спину и плечи; двигаться было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Отец нередко наказывал их за провинности, и порой довольно сурово, но никогда эти наказания не носили физического характера – и уж точно не включали в себя... э-э... сельскохозяйственный труд. Максимум, что их могли заставить делать дома, – это убирать собственные комнаты, не полагаясь на домовых эльфов.

– Ненавижу Хагрида, – пробурчал Драко себе под нос.

– Что такое? – полюбопытствовала Милли.

– Стойло. Лопаты. Навоз, – коротко пояснил Драко. – Много навоза. Продолжать?

– Нет! – скривилась Панси. – Мы едим, между прочим!

– Что, недолго вы тут нос задирали? – съехидничал Нотт. – Это вам не папашино поместье...

Гарри увидел, как Драко стискивает вилку, будто кинжал, и понял, что, если не вмешаться, будет взрыв почище лонгботтомовского.

– Теодор, – сдержанно произнес он, – видишь там за гриффиндорским столом рыжего балбеса с нашего курса?

Нотт озадаченно обернулся.

– Ну, вижу, Поттер.

– Я тебе настоятельно рекомендую его в качестве собеседника, – небрежно продолжил Гарри. – У вас очень много общего.

Повисла пауза: Нотт переваривал услышанное. И сообразил, что его оскорбили, на три секунды позже, чем все присутствующие принялись хихикать.

– Да я!.. Ты!.. Да я тебя!.. – брызгал слюной Нотт, но момент был упущен.

– Ой, Гарри... – Оливия покачала головой, но ясно было, что она вмешивается исключительно для проформы.

После ужина вся компания отправилась в подземелья. Блейз беззлобно подтрунивал, девочки сочувственно охали. Нотт и его приятели, получив предупреждение от старост, наконец-то оставили друзей в покое.

Гарри же никак не мог выбросить из головы найденную Драко газетную вырезку. Слишком уж много совпадений! Загадочные намеки Хагрида в «Гринготтсе», безрезультатное ограбление банка в тот же день, найденная у Хранителя Ключей статья...

Неожиданно в голову ему пришла настолько странная мысль, что он чуть было не споткнулся на ровном месте посреди коридора. Запретное крыло на четвертом этаже! Разве может быть совпадением, что профессор Дамблдор поручает Хагриду что-то срочно забрать из «Гринготтса», а потом в замке появляется место, закрытое для учеников? Раньше такого не было – это мальчики уже успели узнать от старшекурсников. Нет, что-то тут точно нечисто...

Размышляя о загадочных событиях дня, Гарри доплелся до спальни и уже было собрался плюхнуться на постель, когда вдруг заметил на подушке небольшой яркий сверток, которого совсем еще недавно точно там не было. К чему-то, обернутому темно-фиолетовой бумагой в желтенькие лилии, крупной булавкой была приколота записка – примерно в четверть листа.

_Дорогой Гарри!_

_Эта вещь некогда принадлежала твоему отцу, пришло время вернуть ее тебе. Используй ее с умом._

_Всегда твой,_

_Альбус Дамблдор_

Гарри на мгновение онемел и замер – с протянутой к свертку рукой. За его спиной почти сразу же объявился Драко.

– Что случилось? – спросил он шепотом. И тут же добавил, увидев записку: – Ого!

– Т-с-с... – Гарри быстро оглянулся: Блейз рылся в своем сундуке, Нотт, Крэбб и Гойл еще не пришли – наверное, задержались в гостиной. – Как ты думаешь, это можно трогать?

– От директора... наверное, можно.

– Если это и вправду от него, – проворчал Гарри. Потом осторожно взял сверток в руки и отколол записку.

Ничего не произошло.

Еще раз опасливо оглянувшись через плечо на Блейза, он развернул яркую бумагу, и на кровать выскользнуло из свертка нечто тонкое, серо-серебристое и текучее, словно вода.

– Ого! – еле слышно повторил Драко прямо Гарри в ухо.

И это еще мягко сказано.

Завороженный, Гарри стоял на месте пень-пнем и смотрел на лежащий перед ним мягкой кучкой плащ-невидимку.

– Обалдеть. – Драко протянул руку, взвесил на руке легкую ткань. Кисть его, «отделенная» от плеча, странно смотрелась в воздухе. – Надо спрятать.

Гарри тут же уловил невысказанный вопрос.

– Точно. Север тут же заберет, если узнает. И папа тоже.

Он поспешно завернул плащ в первый подвернувшийся под руку ношеный джемпер и сунул в сундук. Потом аккуратно сложил бумагу и записку, пока они не уместились в брючный карман.

– Потом спалим где-нибудь. Где никто не обратит внимания.

– Можно у Барона, – чуть слышно отозвался Драко.

– Эй, что вы там шепчетесь? – позвал Блейз, плюхнувшись на свою постель и демонстрируя колоду карт. – Может, сыграем?

– Конечно! – немедленно согласился Гарри, и до самого отбоя они резались в подрывного дурака.

х х х

Верный своим привычкам, Север избегал появляться в учительской, иначе как в случаях крайней необходимости, поэтому, в общем, не очень удивился, когда неделю спустя Минерва снова навестила его в подземельях. Однако на сей раз она повела себя крайне странно: принесла с собой бутылку кларета («Надеюсь, у тебя найдутся пряности? Субботний вечер просто создан для глинтвейна, Север!»), а потом чуть не полчаса с подчеркнуто беззаботным видом делилась какими-то пустяками. Все это подозрительно напоминало либо взятку, либо попытку подпоить его и разговорить. В конце концов Север не выдержал.

– Что случилось, Минерва? – напрямую спросил он. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Декан Гриффиндора покраснела.

– Ты только не пойми меня неправильно... я хотела узнать одну вещь. Ты не давал мальчикам пароля от Гриффиндорской башни?

– Нет, – озадаченно ответил он и нахмурился. Пароли от классов, студенческих общежитий и прочих общих школьных помещений были, разумеется, известны всем преподавателям, и, строго говоря, любой из них мог по своему усмотрению сообщать их студентам. Однако негласные традиции подразумевали, что пароль от общежития Дома остается тайной для студентов других Домов – если только не произойдет ничего чрезвычайного. – А в чем дело?

– Видишь ли, – Минерва вздохнула, – у нас последние несколько дней... странности творятся.

– Какого именно рода? – Север нахмурился еще больше.

– В основном относительно безобидного. Летающие чернильницы, пропадающие учебники, чертополох под простыней, ну и прочее в таком духе. И рядом – всегда никого. Одни первокурсники, а колдовских навыков у них на подобное пока явно не хватит. Такое ощущение, будто вернулся Джеймс Поттер.

Север поморщился.

– И какое же отношение эти... странности имеют к мальчикам?

– Такое, что центром притяжения этих странностей, по странному совпадению, является Рон Уизли. Иногда его приятели, мистер Финниган и мистер Томас, но чаще всего он.

– А мистер Лонгботтом и мисс Грейнджер?

– Они всегда у кого-то на виду. Если только весь первый курс не сговорился водить меня за нос, то они ни при чем. И я спрашивала, не давали ли они пароль кому-то за пределами Дома. Они утверждают, что не давали, и я им верю.

Север фыркнул. Он-то прекрасно знал, кто именно мог дать Гарри и Драко пароль, но решил до поры до времени не делиться этим знанием. Служба службой, а соперничества Домов никто не отменял, и если дети нашли способ проникать в Гриффиндорскую башню, он им препятствовать не станет. Разве только предупредит, чтобы были поосторожнее. Да и к близнецам нужно будет присмотреться внимательнее...

– Просто смени пароль, да и все дела, – посоветовал он.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – оскорбилась Минерва, сердито помешивая остатки глинтвейна в бокале палочкой корицы. – Думаешь, почему я его два раза за последние дни меняла? Полная Дама весьма недовольна, а толку никакого.

– В таком случае, просто оставь все как есть, – Север пожал плечами. – В конце концов, Джеймса Поттера ты не очень-то останавливала, – не удержавшись, прибавил он несколько желчно.

– Да, но... – начала было Минерва, осеклась и отвела взгляд.

– Что «но»? – ехидно поинтересовался зельевар. – Но Джеймс Поттер был гриффиндорцем? А центром притяжения его выходок – в основном слизеринцы?

– Ну, знаешь, ты тоже пай-мальчиком не был, – фыркнула она.

– Не был, – мрачно отозвался Север и залпом допил свой остывший глинтвейн. Ох, Лили, Лили...

– Прости меня, – Минерва осторожно коснулась его левой руки, и он вздрогнул. – Я не хотела тебе напоминать...

– Вряд ли я когда-либо забуду.

– Север, поверь, мне очень жаль. Но сейчас ситуация иная. Даже если Джеймс с друзьями нередко подкарауливали тебя одного, ты все-таки не делил с ними спальню.

– Что? – озадачился он.

– У меня на первом курсе четыре мальчика, – нетерпеливо пояснила Минерва. – И мишенью разнообразных дурацких выходок сейчас являются трое из них, а четвертый дружит с их предполагаемыми обидчиками. Ты представляешь, к чему это может привести?

Будучи деканом Слизерина, Север представлял. Куда лучше, чем Минерва и чем хотелось бы ему самому.

– Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – кивнул он. – Чего ты хочешь от меня?

– Поговори с Гарри и Драко. Если это они, пусть умерят пыл, хотя бы ненадолго. Мне не улыбается следующие семь лет днем и ночью охранять мистера Лонгботтома.

«Отчего-то я подозреваю, – подумал зельевар, – что тебе так и так придется этим заниматься», а вслух сказал:

– Хорошо, поговорю. Еще что-нибудь?

– Знаешь, – неожиданно задумчиво сказала Минерва, – я даже не могу сказать, что я их особенно виню. Мистер Уизли... нет, он неплохой мальчик, просто...

– Глупый? – съехидничал Север.

– Нет, – покачала головой Минерва, – совсем не глупый. Но еще очень маленький. Вспыльчивый. И ревнивый. У него пять старших братьев, и все весьма одаренные. Отметки Билла по защите и чарам сравнимы разве только с твоими и Лили, недаром он сейчас в Гринготтсе. Гоблины не берут кого попало. Чарли был лучшим ловцом Гриффиндора со времен Джеймса Поттера.

– Не напоминай, – зельевар поморщился.

– Перси, хоть и несколько... педантичный молодой человек, – продолжала его коллега, – отлично учится и обещает блестяще окончить Хогвартс. Молли вечно ставит его в пример младшим. Наконец, близнецы, хоть и представляют собой божеское наказание в квадрате, невероятно талантливы. Знал бы ты, что они вытворяют у меня на уроках!

– Благодарю, мне вполне достаточно того, что они вытворяют на моих, – хмыкнул Север. – Но я вижу, к чему ты клонишь. Мистер Уизли-младший никак не поймет, что собой представляет он сам. И завидует всем, кто с аналогичным вопросом уже справился или пока еще таковым не задавался.

– Именно. Я бы предпочла не подталкивать его к... негативному ответу.

– Любишь ты нянчиться со студентами! Совсем избалуешь.

– А ты – нет? – поддела его Минерва.

– Иногда я думаю, – невпопад отозвался Север, – что бы случилось, если бы я оказался в Гриффиндоре.

– Я бы поседела раньше времени, – уверенно заявила Минерва. – Ты в одной спальне с Джеймсом и Сириусом? Да весь замок взлетел бы на воздух еще до конца вашего первого курса. Но хватит о прошлом. Ты же играешь в шахматы?

– Немного, – уклончиво ответил слизеринский декан. Сам он проигрывал только Луцию, но о способностях Макгонагалл в школе ходили легенды.

– Великолепно, – в ее глазах зажегся азартный огонек. – Если у тебя нет никаких особенных планов на остатки вечера, неси фигуры и доску.


End file.
